To Get To You
by zaibi12
Summary: Robert Crawley is the CEO of his family hotel; 'Hotel Grantham'. To increase his hotel's popularity, he hires Cora Levinson Bricker, a woman in her mid 40's following her passion in life. What will happen when two married individuals have their lives turned upside down in their midlife? Modern AU Has almost the entire cast! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hotel Grantham_

Robert stared at the two words designed intricately on the leather book in front of him. He traced the words on the book and smiled to himself. He remembered how his father, Patrick Crawley told him that Robert's grandfather didn't particularly liked any font for their company name, so in the end, he ended up writing it in his own handwriting and that ultimately became the font style for their family hotel's name. He traced the words again, hoping that somehow, magically his grandfather or father could advise him on what to do next. He rubbed his temple and sighed. He just couldn't understand why their hotel was not doing as well as it did five years ago. They were working just as hard; they were located at a prime location, the staff was good, the customers were happy but the accounts and the rank lists claimed otherwise.

He looked at the clock ticking to his right; ten minutes till their board, or rather family meeting. His mother, the president of the hotel would also be attending the meeting. He rolled his eyes thinking of the snarky remarks that were about to come his way, a list of glorious incidents of his father and how he always found a way to stay at the top of their game and climb the ladder for success. Then, of course his eldest daughter, Mary would pitch in. Of course, she would, as she handled all the accounts for the hotel. She would definitely come prepared with colorfully labeled itemized charts of all the recent hiccups the hotel had to face. He loved his daughter; she was very clever, far more than he was when he was twenty five years old and she genuinely wanted the success of the hotel. But right now, he was just not in the mood. He dryly chuckled thinking about how Matthew would then try to calm Mary down and with his expertise in law would try to look at the positive side of things. Matthew was the most wonderful addition in Mary's life. They married three years ago and everyday Matthew made Robert realize how perfect he looked with Mary, in all aspects. He was proud to have a son-in-law like Matthew. And of course, he was glad to have Isobel in his family as well. Another tough contender; the first person in the family who could challenge his dear mother Violet. Isobel was a shareholder in the hotel, and also the Head of Décor. After Mary's wedding, she joined the hotel and soon became very involved in the business and joined in as a shareholder, much to Mama's chagrin. His mother Violet and his late father, Patrick, were determined never to let an outsider be a shareholder within the hotel. Robert didn't particularly approve of this, since it was only so much they could do on their own but there was no fighting Mama, and his father and grandfather never had to deal with a situation where they even had to consider loosening the grip on the shares but well, he wasn't his father, something that he was reminded of daily. And Isobel was now family, so such a loophole kept his mother silent on the matter.

Edith would be at the meeting too, of course. She handled the media for the company, its magazine and its website. She was more like him, calm and quiet and focused on her own work. She got engaged to her university friend Bertie last year and Robert loved them as a pair.

His phone rings with a text from his youngest, Sybil.

"_Won't be in, Papa. A patient just arrived in emergency. Very high fever, he's just seven years old. I'll catch up with you tonight. Love you! Please remember to take your vitamins"_

He smiled at the text. Sybil was just 19 years old and was his joy in life. Mary was like his mother, Violet and Edith was like him. He wasn't really sure who Sybil went after. She was the sweetest soul in the world and his pride in life. She was studying to be a nurse, a highly demanding job if he was honest. But Sybil enjoyed it, she felt rewarded after helping people and having a real purpose in life, which made him really happy.

A ring on his phone broke him out of his reverie. He sighed and answered the call.

"Hello"

"Yeah" answered the person on the other end.

"Are you coming for the meeting?" Robert asked the woman on the phone.

He heard a sigh "I don't understand why I have to be at every meeting. I am not a shareholder or a head of anything"

"You're family, Valarie. It's a family business" Robert replied sighing.

"I get it, Robert. But Rosamund isn't attending this one as well"

Robert sighed and rubbed his temple "She is grieving, Valarie. She lost her husband recently. I think her not attending makes perfect sense"

There's a silence from the other end "But I have a life beyond this hotel, unlike all of you. Anyways, I called to say that please deal with the credit card company, I think I went over limit and now my card isn't working. It was so embarrassing in front of my friends. Please call the bank"

"Valarie, the meeting is in five minutes"

"Exactly! You have five minutes. Please deal with it"

"I…" Robert sighed, there was no winning from the women in his life "I'll ask Mrs Hughes to deal with it"

"Fine. Okay, I have to go now. Bye"

"Bye"

Robert cuts the call and sighs again. Valarie. Valarie Crawley, his wife of 26 years. He opens his gallery on his phone to see a family picture of them and the girls. He smiles looking at the picture. Valarie was his father's choice. Her parents were rich, they were family friends and it all made perfect sense. She was tall, skinny and had beautiful brown hair when they married. But later she cut in extremely short and dyed it pure blonde, which Robert wasn't really a big fan of. He liked her, they were alike in many things, but sometimes, she was very difficult. But he convinced himself that all the women in his life were pretty hard to deal with. But Valarie..well, Valarie sometimes got on his nerves, but he wasn't the one to complain about it. Married life was hard; there was no doubt about it.

However, sometimes when he looked at Matthew and Mary or Bertie and Edith, he wondered, if he had really enjoyed his married life. Not in the sense of travelling and doing fun activities, but whether if he enjoyed in the most basic sense; laughing with each other, being each other's friends, sharing everything with one another. He never really had that with Valarie. She was his wife, the mother of his children and he really respected and cared for her. But what else? He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about this nonsense. The difference was probably because of the generation gap.

Another text blurted him out of his contemplation.

"_Robert, I'm waiting. Hurry, please!"_

Another text from Valarie, made him conscious of his surroundings. He buzzed his bell and like clockwork, his personal assistant, Elsie Hughes walked in.

A short, middle aged woman with chestnut hair walked in with a smile.

"Yes, sir?"

He smiled at her. Mrs Hughes was more like an older sister than a personal assistant. She literally managed everything for him; from his office to his afternoon teas. He had no idea what he would do without her.

"Yes, Mrs Hughes. Can you please call the bank again?"

"For the limit?" Mrs Hughes asked.

Robert wanted to laugh. Valarie spent over limit so often that it was now a normal occurrence.

"Yes, well…you know what to do"

Mrs Hughes smiled and nodded, "By the way, I saw Miss Edith and Mr Matthew walk towards the meeting room"

Robert looked at the clock again "Yes, I'm about to go as well. Is Bates there?"

Before Mrs Hughes could reply, a tall man dressed in a black suit walked in Robert's office.

"Crawley! Chop chop, it's time to visit the circus" the man in the suit grinned.

Robert chuckled and replied from his seat "Speak of the devil"

Mrs Hughes laughed as Robert continued "Are you calling my family, or more importantly your employers a circus?" Robert grinned at him.

"Not outside this room" Bates whispered as he sat on the opposite side on the table.

Mrs Hughes smiled "I'll go to the meeting room now. Would you like your tea there, Sir?"

Robert nodded and Mrs Hughes exited the room. Robert then smiled at Bates, his best friend from university and now his hotel manager.

"Is Valarie not coming?" Bates inquired

"No, she's out" Robert replied awkwardly.

Bates nodded and continued "Your mother is here"

Robert sighed and nodded "Well, then let's not keep them waiting"

They both got up, and walked towards the door. Bates patted Robert's back and smiled "But don't worry, I have a solution to the problem"

Robert raised his eyebrows and followed John Bates to the meeting room.

* * *

Robert sipped on his tea, trying to make sense of the numerous voices coming from all directions in the room.

"It is all about the shares, we should let some go now. We'll have the majority" Matthew spoke from one end of the table, and as expected received two sets of eyebrows staring at him; one from his wife and one from his wife's grandmother.

"Absolutely not. We cannot let this business go out of this family" replied Violet, grinding her teeth.

"But Granny, the times have changed, there is so much competition. We have to take that into account" said Edith sitting next to Robert.

Robert smiled at her softly as Mary spoke, "I agree with Granny, this hotel has belonged to the Crawley's for decades. We need to think of another plan"

"Mary dear, giving up a small share will only mean more investment, more ideas" Isobel said sitting opposite Matthew.

"Yes, but we don't need ideas, we don't even need investment. Look here" Mary clicked on the remote to turn to the presentation slides.

"See the graph here. Our problem is not the money or reviews. Our problem is not getting enough publicity and customers" Mary replied

"Robert, what do you have to say about all of this? You are the CEO" Violet asked Robert.

The whole table looked at Robert and Robert sighed, finally glad to have his turn. "I think we have to switch our strategy. We don't have to give up shares, if the majority disapproves but we must change how we do things and how we approach people"

"I was looking at the analytics; we have very little traffic on our website" said Edith flipping through the report pages in front of her.

"A website cannot be the reason. It doesn't offer our services or facilities" snapped Violet.

"No, but it tells the people about it" Bates added.

Everyone looked at Bates. Bates took it as a sign to continue. "Mrs Hughes, can you pass the PR report?"

Mrs Hughes nodded and passed along the copies of a report.

"I talked to our PR firm a couple of months ago to get to the root of the problem. They sent in this report a couple of days ago. I agree with what Edith said, the problem is with our marketing and publicity"

"What do you mean Bates?" asked Mary

"Our customers are happy, our services are great, and our location is excellent. But our competitors have the edge, they use social media and they use external websites to promote and offer deals. This is why our potential customers choose our competitors over us. Because they don't even know about us!"

Everyone skimmed through the report and Robert looked at Bates and Bates nodded, silently telling him he's got this.

"Alright, we can offer deals and put our name up on other websites" said Robert tapping the desk.

"But there's more" added Bates "Our competitors use cool videos, and posts to attract customers. Look at their websites; the pictures of the hotel, the room, and the staff are incredible. Our website and pictures haven't been updated in over 5 years"

"Okay, we understand Bates. We can re-launch the website and the magazine" said Mary as Violet rolled her eyes.

"It would really help" Edith said as she made a note on her diary.

"No, I mean" Bates sighed "What I meant was that we should hire a new team to photograph everything and cover the events"

An awkward silence took over the room. Violet glared at Bates. Robert adjusted in his seat as he gulped; knowing Mama wasn't going to be happy about this.

"Are you suggesting that we fire Jarvis?" asked Matthew cautiously.

Bates nodded and like clockwork, Violet reacted. "Jarvis has been photographing this hotel since your father's time. He took pictures of all of you when you were children. How can you suggest something like this, Bates?"

Mary and Robert looked at each other for a moment and Robert nodded "Mama, I understand your sentiments.."

"My sentiments?" Violet cut him off

"But I think Bates has a point. Jarvis is old now, he can only do portraits and they are exactly the same as they were when Papa was handling the business. There are more techniques now and more styles."

"It is called a style, Robert" glared Violet

"As that style is old now Mama. And he can't even do videography"

"Then get a videographer!" exclaimed Violet

"I don't think that's wise" Isobel commented from one side, as she sipped on her tea.

"Yes, and you know that how?" Violet snapped at her

"Come on, there is no need to argue" Matthew chipped in, trying to calm the two matriarchs of the family.

Mary looked through the books and sighed "Yes, I agree with Isobel, Granny. We would be wasting money if we hire a new videographer, for event basis. And if we hire him on a yearly contract then he would be charging us for both videography and photography"

"Mary, you too?" Violet looked shockingly at her granddaughter who was almost always on her side. "Jarvis does us a favour working on that underwhelming pay check"

"Bates, do you have anyone in mind?" asked Robert, trying to diffuse the tension.

Bates smirked at him and clapped him hands once "I was waiting for you to ask"

Bates got up and opened up a slideshow of a company logo. "PRIME" said Bates. "I've located just the right company for this task. They are based in London, they're a small team but I've heard excellent reviews and here are some of the pictures and videos from their portfolio"

Bates played a series of videos shot in 4k with drones and prime lenses that released a series of 'ooh's and 'aah's from the board table. He then showed gorgeous pictures of hotels, portraits, and landscapes.

"These are excellent. If we have this company cover our hotel and the events, it could really generate traffic" Edith commented, still in awe of the pictures.

"But what about the money?" asked Mary.

"Add 20% to Jarvis's annual salary and we're good" smiled Bates.

"What, seriously?" Mary asked raising her eyebrows

"Yeah. I've made inquiries; the owner is a passionate photographer. She's well off, doesn't need the money but loves her job. I've asked Jonathan and Mario, the hairstylists for that big fashion week in Paris last year, they hired them and have nothing but good things to say"

A disapproved Violet scoffed from one end and Robert rolled his eyes. "Excellent work, Bates" commented Robert. He continued "Let's do the vote count our usual way. All those in favour of hiring them for our hotel, please raise your hands"

Robert, Isobel, Edith, Matthew, Bates and Mary raised their hands and looked at an annoyed Violet.

"Mama?" asked Robert.

"Well, if everyone is in favour. Do what you like" Violet rolled her eyes.

"Mrs Hughes please write this down, that everyone agreed on this "requested Bates as Mrs Hughes smiled and wrote everyone's names down.

"The owner is the main photographer?" asked Robert curiously.

"Yes" replied Bates

"What's her name?"

"Cora Levinson Bricker"

* * *

**Hello, guys! Long time no see. I hope you're all well.**

**So here you go, here's another story. I have received hundreds of messages in these past 3 years for a new story. I was extremely busy and I still am, haha. More so than usual, I am currently in my final year of university and will soon be shifting countries and going for my postgraduate. But honestly, the amount of love I've gotten from you guys and with the movie releasing, I really wanted to give another story to you guys. I hope you guys like this one. I am actually pretty scared because the amount of love and following I've gotten for _The Heart Wants What It Wants_ has made me really nervous. I am grateful of course, so I really hope you guys like this story as well.**

**Once again, this is literally ONLY FOR YOU GUYS! You all have been so nice and patient with me and have been constantly checking up on me and asking me to update. I love you all, so here's a token of my gratitude. **

**I will mention however, that I have no idea when and how often I'll update, I will try my best, but with admissions and thesis work, it can get a little difficult. Please be patient with me, and please keep on supporting, as that is the only reason I write. I write for you guys!**

** You can follow me on Instagram and Tumblr (mcgonneville) if you don't already!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do review, as I'm really nervous for this.**

**All my love,**

**Zaibi **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cora stepped out her front door, immediately cursing under her breath as a whoosh of chilling wind seeped in her bones. Even after living in England for over twenty years, she wasn't used to the constant wind and rain. Sometimes she woke up dreaming she was back in Los Angeles, where she moved as a late teen for her undergraduate in art history, but the rain tapping on her bedroom window always brought her back to reality. Twenty years ago, she could never have thought that she'd be living in London permanently.

Dressed in a long black coat, that weighed almost as much as her, a dark green sweater shirt and black jeans, she struggled to balance the numerous items in her arms. A handbag dangling from her shoulder, three big file covers filled with stacks of client pictures in one hand and her laptop and car keys in the other hand; she walked down the three steps in front of her house. Suddenly her phone rang, as it usually did every morning at this time and she brisk walked towards her car. She immediately dumped her things on the passenger side, sat on the driver's seat and shut the door.

Sighing at the welcoming temperature change she answered her phone.

"Good morning", said the caller from the opposite end.

Cora smiled softly, "Morning, what's the emergency today?"

"Same old, same old. Mr. Samson wants to schedule the shoot on Thursday. Says, he can't do Saturday because he has golf practice"

Cora rolled her eyes "Honestly, he's such a pain in the ass. We've rescheduled him three times now"

"I know", sighed the caller. "Should I confirm?"

Cora sighed and turned on her car, "Yes, do it. I'll manage. Will you be able to?"

The caller sighed again, "It's my niece's birthday, but I can go late"

"Oh, no! Phyllis you should go, we can tell Mr. Samson it's not possible on Thursday"

"No, no. It's fine. I can schedule it early morning. It's a studio shoot so it won't matter what time we shoot"

Cora remained silent, she hated that her staff had to deal with such nuisance. Phyllis interrupted her thoughts, "Cora it's fine. Relax. You can't fix everything"

Cora smiled softly "I know. But I feel bad"

"Uh, American" Phyllis teased her and Cora laughed.

"Okay, see you in ten"

"Bye"

Cora cut the call and smiled. She reversed the car and silently drove towards her office. Phyllis Baxter was her friend and her co-photographer. Five years ago, she was the only person who convinced her to follow her passion for photography and pursue it as a career. Cora bit her lower lip remembering her state of mind six years ago. For eleven years she worked at a museum, and taught art history part time as an A levels teacher in a school. If she was honest, she was happy, but not exactly thrilled. She enjoyed the subject, and enjoyed her work, but the repetitive routine had started to get to her. She envied her few friends in London, and her husband for finding joy in their work. She had been an excellent student in school. But her job just wasn't fulfilling enough. Maybe if she had taken up that position in Oxford University as a teacher for art history then her feelings might have been totally different. But teaching non-serious A Level students who had taken art history as a subject only because it wasn't 'mathematics' wasn't exactly making her jump with joy. But she couldn't take up on that offer, because she was married and lived in London. Phyllis Baxter, her friend from the museum then one day convinced Cora to really think about what she wanted to do next. Cora struggled for months to make a decision. But it had to be quick, because the contract renewal date for the museum was hanging on her head. She discussed it with Simon, her husband of nearly two decades; he thought Cora was going through a midlife crisis and tried to kiss her worries away but Cora knew it was more than that. She tried to talk to him and tell him that the jobs just weren't making her happy but he couldn't understand, because he was so happy in his job that the concept just wasn't getting through his brain. She felt alone and one day after a breakdown session alone in her living room, she browsed through her old photos, trying to remember the happy girl full of dreams that she had been when she graduated college in LA, trying desperately to find out her place professionally. She smiled to herself as she sat on the floor of her living room surrounded by photos of her childhood and teens, mostly taken by her. Every single picture evoked a memory; memories that made her tingle and sing with joy. Her family vacations in Switzerland, her farewell parties, her birthdays, Halloween parties, late night dorm room session with her college friends, her grandparents' house, and her graduation, all reminded her of a hobby that really did give her joy and that made other people happy. The pictures stared at her, trying hard for her to connect the dots and Cora felt excited, happy and nostalgic in a way that she hadn't felt in a long time. And just like a miracle, she knew exactly what she wanted to do next.

No one was in support of this decision, of course. Her colleagues thought she'd be foolish to give up on a good pay check, Simon thought she's just having a bad patch and there was no need to give up on a stable job because a couple of pictures made her emotional. Cora wanted to laugh when Simon told her this when she tried to explain him why she wanted to pursue photography and start a startup. He was an art history professor as well, his whole job and passion was to talk about pictures, going into their depth, explaining the story, the idea behind it and being fascinated by the colors, the strokes, and the meaning behind them and it baffled her how he couldn't understand the same exact concept, only from a different point of view. She was disheartened, but Phyllis motivated her to go for it. She was absolutely in awe of the way Cora talked about the joy that photography brought her that she decided to join her on her start up business. And a year later, after emptying her savings account, Cora opened up PRIME and despite the daily problems, odd hours and annoying client; she wasn't ready to have it any other way.

Cora turned into her office street and pushed on the brakes. She picked up her phone and dialed her husband Simon. The phone rang for a couple of times and then went straight to voice mail. She sighed again, gathered her things and stepped in her small little office.

* * *

Charles Carson sat on his desk as he squinted on the figures scribbled in front of him. He raised his bushy eyebrows, and counterchecked them for balance. He picked up a cup of tea, only to realize that the liquid had gone cold.

"Daisy?" He called out to the intern working in the office.

"Yes, Mr. Carson?" Daisy replied as she walked towards his desk.

"Can you please get me another cup of tea?"

Daisy nodded and headed towards the small kitchen located in the office. Carson sighed, satisfied with the numbers, he moved his neck in circular motions for release the tension. He had been working with Mrs Bricker, or rather Cora for him since the past three years. Mr. Levinson; Cora's father was an old friend of his. They had briefly worked together when Mr. Levinson had come to London for some property related business many moons ago. Carson was then working with a real estate company in the accounts department and found Mr. Levinson extremely dignified, punctual and proper; traits that Carson applauded in people.

It was strange how long lost contacts worked. In 2011, Carson retired from his job. His wife Nancy had left him long ago, because Carson was practically married to his job and she wanted him to work part time so they could spend more time together. That never happened, and eventually Nancy left him. He was sad for a while but it never hit him as hard until after he retired and had no one at home. That is when Cora showed up, and unconsciously plunged him out of depression. In 2014, Cora visited his house and introduced her as Mr. Levinson's daughter. Her father had referred him to her and according to what Cora told Carson, Mr. Levinson found Carson just as dignified as Carson found Mr. Isidore Levinson. Cora had visited him to ask about property for her startup that she was about to open and one thing led to another and soon after PRIME's opening Cora asked Carson if he'd be interested in handling the accounts for the business. Cora told him that she's hiring him because she could never find anyone as honest and reliable as Carson, but deep inside Carson knew that it was more than that. She also hired him because she could sense his loneliness and anxiety post retirement. The paycheck of course was far less than what he was used to but he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved Cora; he found her extremely hardworking, kind and honest. Carson often thought that if he had had a daughter, he hoped she would've been like Cora. Thus for the past three years Carson not only handled the accounts but also did the lighting for the photo-shoots. Due to limited staff, everyone helped each other and Cora was an excellent teacher and Carson was an eager learner. There was no proper hierarchy at PRIME, it felt more like a second family and Carson was extremely protective about all the team members, sometimes to the point that the staff started to call him 'Dad' just to tease him.

Daisy came back with his fresh cup of tea when Cora entered the office. She smiled at him as she removed her coat.

"Morning, Carson"

"Good morning, Mrs. Bricker" replied Carson.

Cora smiled at him. Their relationship was close enough to be on first name basis but Carson wanted everything proper, that is why it was Mrs. Bricker in the office and not Cora.

Cora looked at the five empty cups of tea scattered on Carson's table.

"God, Carson. What time did you get here?"

"I came in at six. I had to finish this today and deliver the cheques on time"

Cora smiled at him once again "Take tomorrow off"

Carson crossed his eyebrows "I am perfectly alright"

Cora just shook her head "Where would I be without you" she commented as Phyllis Baxter walked in Carson's cabin with steaming mug of coffee.

"And me" Baxter teased Cora as she handed her the mug.

Cora sighed and grinned at her "You are an angel"

Cora sipped on her coffee and sighed, immediately feeling the coffee do its magic.

"Mr. Carson, I've ordered breakfast for you" Phyllis said to Carson.

Carson looked at her confused "But I've already had my breakfast"

"At 5 in the morning, it's 9 am now and it's nowhere close to lunch time so you deserve a second breakfast. My treat" Phyllis replied.

Carson smiled at her and nodded "Thank you, Miss Baxter but I'll get the cheque"

The office phone rang and Carson went up to pick it up.

"I said, 'my treat'", Phyllis replied and walked away with Cora, not giving Carson a chance to respond.

Carson picked up the call "Hello, this is PRIME Studio, I'm Charles Carson, how can I help?"

"Yes, hello! I am calling from Hotel Grantham, my name is Elsie Hughes, PA to the CEO. I wanted to make an appointment with uh..Mrs Cora Levinson Bricker"

* * *

Cora and Phyllis walked towards Cora's office.

"Did we send those pictures to the Lighthouse Agency?" Phyllis asked as she skimmed through the calendar on her phone.

"Yeah, we sent them on Monday. I asked Brian to get the signatures"

"Right" replied Phyllis, as they entered Cora's office. She dumped her laptop and files on one side and increased the temperature of her room.

"It's freezing!" Cora said as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

"You say that even on the sunniest London days, I've stopped taking you seriously" laughed Phyllis.

Cora chuckled "I'll never get used to it"

Phyllis sat on the opposite side of the table "Sometimes you speak like an American tourist. No one would believe you if you say you've been living here the past twenty years"

Cora smirked at her "You can take a girl out of America but can never take the American out of her"

Phyllis laughed at her and opened a diary in front of her. Cora took another sip and put on her reading glasses.

"So today we have the photo-shoot for that 'Teeny Toddler' company" said Phyllis.

"Right" Cora said as she scribbled it down on the paper.

"Then Wednesday we have the charity function to cover at The Savoy"

"Fancy" replied Cora.

"Thursday, Mr. Pain- In-The-Ass Samson"

Cora chucked and nodded.

"Oh and Friday we have three things schedule, photoshoot for that Brazilian model in the morning at 10 and then the fundraiser for cancer patients at 5. After that we are scheduled for Lisa's birthday party" Phyllis smiled.

Cora chuckled "That is not work"

"All fun and no play makes Jack a dull boy"

Cora rolled her eyes and nodded "We are all going, I've even convinced Carson" Phyllis said excitingly.

Cora gave up. There was no winning with Phyllis "Right, we'll go"

"Will Simon be coming?" asked Phyllis.

Cora sighed "I don't think so. It's Friday, you know what that means. He'll be with his friends"

Phyllis raised her eyebrows "He goes every Friday?"

Cora nodded "He's still the party boy he was when he left college"

"That was two decades ago!" Phyllis scoffed.

Cora just shrugged and the doorbell of the office rang.

"That must be Mr. Carson's breakfast. I'll go pay, and then we can set up for the photo-shoot"

Cora nodded and Phyllis left the room. Cora picked up her phone again and called Simon, and again it went straight through voicemail.

She sighed and picked up her abandoned mug to finish her coffee. Cora was introduced to Simon by her mother when she came to Oxford to study. They were not in the same class, she was doing her post graduate and he was beginning his PhD. Simon was the son of Martha's long lost cousin who moved to England when she got married. Since Cora didn't know anyone in England, Martha suggested she should meet Simon so that she'd have an acquaintance. His family was well off so Cora knew that in Martha's head Simon and his family were more than just a contact. She brushed off the idea immediately but to her surprise when she met Simon at university, she liked him. They both had similar interests, they both liked art, they both enjoyed history, and they enjoyed hanging out with friends. And soon they started dating. Martha was of course over the moon, Isidore however never really warmed up towards Simon. Cora took it to heart initially and could never understand why her father didn't like Simon. According to Isidore, Simon was 'nice' but Cora deserved more, and he was too smart for his own good apparently. Cora liked him, she was never heads over heels in love with him but she liked the idea of being married to him. Thus, they got married right after Cora's graduation.

This was 18 years ago. Simon had a killer job at a university and also had multiple shares in his father's business so money was never an issue with him. Initially he was apprehensive of Cora doing a job but since it meant more money, he agreed. Cora was heartbroken that money convinced him and not her passion, but she got to work, so in the end, she did win, right?

With time Cora changed, her interests and routine changed, very naturally. But Simon was still that boy she met in university. He grew in financial terms but otherwise he was pretty much the same. He loved being young, and famous. Cora believed in natural human growth and believed that people should grow with time and change comes very naturally with it. That is how a person is supposed to evolve.

His obsession with being young, and being the life of the party was one of the reasons why Simon never wanted children. He wanted to hang on this hope of being young and in his twenties. Cora, on the other hand had always wanted children and it broke her heart when Simon refused. She tried numerous times to convince him otherwise, but it didn't work. Once after a massive breakdown, he did come around to the idea. That was after their eleventh wedding anniversary, and finally Cora got pregnant. She was over the moon and felt complete. The joys of motherhood made her want to sing in joy. She was obsessed with her tiny bump and took numerous pictures of it. She even recorded video messages for her unborn baby, hoping one day she could show them to him or her. However, in her fourth month of pregnancy, Cora lost the baby.

Cora brushed away the tears on her face; it was silly of her to cry over something that happened seven years ago. But it broke her heart every time she thought about it. The doctors couldn't figure out why it happened. One of them said that the pregnancy was complicated and Simon took that as a sign to never try for a baby again. That was the last time they discussed having children. But Cora grieved it every now and then privately. The doctors told her it was a girl; Cora decided to name her unborn baby 'Mary'. But she never shared that with Simon.

Soon after the miscarriage, Simon landed promotion after promotion and Cora was plunged into what Simon called her 'midlife crisis' professionally. She was so grateful for PRIME, and called it her second innings. It was a fruit of all her life savings and hard work and she was extremely proud of it. Simon was also proud of it now, but Cora feared that that was so because it meant extra money and fame.

Cora had fixed her professional life, sometimes she thought about talking to Simon about their personal life and discuss where they were headed as a couple. She felt like she had grown over time, and he was still the person she met at university. There was a strange communication gap and she couldn't pinpoint exactly when it happened. She loved him and he loved her. She was happy with him and would marry him again if given the chance. She still doesn't know what exactly love was, but she was extremely fond of it. She doesn't feel the tingles, and the butterflies, but all that stuff was exaggerated and for the movies.

Like clockwork Simon called her and she smiled. She answered the call.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey, where are you?" Simon replied.

"Office. What time did you leave in the morning?"

"Early. I had to get to Bath"

"You're in Bath?" Cora replied, absolutely confused.

"Yeah, I had a lecture here at the university"

Cora remained silent for two seconds "You never told me"

"Sure I did"

He didn't.

"Anyways, I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Okay"

Silence.

"Are you upset?" Simon asked.

"No, I'm just…" Cora ran a hand through her hair. "I would have liked if you had told me"

Simon chucked "Don't get too sentimental Cora, it's my job babe, I'll be back tomorrow"

"That's not the po-"

"Anyways, I have to run. They are about to take interviews, I have to go fix my hair"

Cora sighed "Alright bye, take care. I love you"

"Yup, love you too"

Simon cut the call and Cora sighed when she heard a knock on her door.

Cora smiled "Come in Carson"

Carson entered her room with a notepad in his hand "Do you happen to be free on Saturday"

Cora chewed her lip and thought for a second "I am now. The Samson shoot is on Thursday"

"Good" Carson sat down on the chair opposite her.

"I just got a call from the PA of the CEO of Hotel Grantham. I think they are interested in hiring us"

"For an event?"

Carson smiled "I think it's more than that. The PA couldn't disclose much but they want a meeting with the CEO on Saturday, if possible. At 9"

Cora raised her eyebrows "The CEO himself? Lucky us"

Carson handed Cora the notepad that had the details.

"I think we should go" Carson commented.

Cora opened her laptop and googled the hotel. The pictures showed a magnificent building built decades ago with big gardens and glamorous rooms.

"And they know us how?" Cora asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure our reputation found us" Carson smiled at her and Cora smiled back.

She took out her diary and scribbled down the details.

"And we are meeting the CEO?" Cora asked to confirm again.

Carson nodded.

"What's his name?"

"Robert Crawley"

* * *

**Hello guys! Never thought I'd be able to update this quickly but yay! This is Cora's intro chapter. I really hope you guys like it.**

**And oh my god, thank you so so much for such nice reviews. I am so, so happy. Honestly, they motivated me to update so quickly. So once again, thanks a lot! Hope you guys love this too!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

John Bates walked up to the hotel's reception with a file cover in hand. It had been a hard week; he had spent his Friday night making numerous calls here and there to get things done for the hotel. He could kill for a day off but he knew he had several things on his agenda that needed to get done. His job was demanding and hectic, and sometimes made him want hit his head against something but most of the times, he loved it. Not only because he had a good pay and a position, but also because the Crawley's were like a family to him, and in times of crisis, one has to do everything they can for their family. With a sigh, he turned a corner to walk up to the main reception. Upon glancing at the counter, a smile formed on his face.

"Oh, hello Anna" he said as he rested his arm on the counter.

Anna Smith, the hotel's receptionist, who was busy typing away on the system's computer suddenly looked up at Bates and smiled.

"Mr. Bates! Isn't today your day off?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

"Yes, and no" he replied with a smirk.

Anna looked at him puzzled and Bates continued, "Technically my Saturdays are off but today we have a couple of important meetings and that Skype call with the US furniture company. And since its still Friday there, I am still on duty" Bates tapped the counter and Anna smiled.

"It's alright, Mr Bates. You can do this" Anna replied as she flashed a smile at him.

Bates smiled back, "If you have faith in me then I definitely will"

Anna blushed at the compliment, making Bates grin.

"Anyways, here's the guest list for the dinner next week, under the name of James Wilson" Bates added.

"Thank you, I'll enter their names in the system" Anna replied taking the file cover from him.

Bates coughed as Anna looked up to him "Are you free tonight for dinner?"

Anna smiled and nodded. Bates was about to ask her restaurant preference when he heard the sound of heels clicking behind him. He turned to see a woman and an elderly man walking up to the reception, both holding two giant folders in their hands.

Bates gave them a quizzical look and then slowly walked up to them.

"Hello, can I help you?" Bates asked the woman who just walked to the counter.

The woman gave him a confused look and then saw his tag on the coat.

"Oh, you're the manager" the woman stated and Bates nodded. "I'm Cora Levinson Bricker, from PRIME studio, I'm supposed to be meeting Robert Crawley"

Bates lightly clapped his hands, trying hard to control his excitement, "Of course, yes, yes. I'll just call Sir now. He's expecting you"

Bates looked up at the elderly man behind her and nodded at him.

"He is Charles Carson, accountant at PRIME Studio" Cora introduced Carson to Bates.

Bates shook his hand "How do you do, Mr Carson?"

Carson smiled at him "Very well, thank you Mr..Bates" Carson replied as he looked at his name on the tag.

"Anna can you pass me the phone" Bates asked.

Anna passed him the phone as Bates dialed Robert's office number. After a few rings, Robert picked up.

"The people from PRIME Studio are here. Should I send them upstairs?" He waited as Robert replied. "Yes, alright" Bates put the phone down.

"Please come this way" Bates assisted Cora and Carson.

As they walked a few steps, Mr Carson's phone rang. He picked it up as they neared the elevator.

"Yes, hello this this Carson, from PRIME Studio, how can I help?"

Carson gave a confused look and then put his hand on the speaker after the receiver replied "You go along, it's work. I'll join you in a few minutes" he said to Cora.

Cora nodded as Carson walked away. The elevator dinged opened. Bates made way for her to enter.

"Seventh floor. Go straight and turn to the first right. You'll find Mrs Hughes there. She's his PA"

Cora nodded and entered the elevator "Alright, thank you Mr Bates"

"My pleasure" replied Bates as the elevator door shut.

* * *

Cora exited the elevator and sighed softly. She entered a grand hallway, beautifully color coordinated in burgundy furniture and off white walls. She made her way to the first right and observed the glorious chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She looked at the hanging mirror placed on the wall and stopped for a second. Pleased with how she looked, she sighed again and walked towards the door at the very end of the corner.

She was quite tensed about this meeting. Usually, she was always confident and prepared. But this meeting somehow felt grand and she was never a fan of suspense, and now knowing exactly why this meeting was called, she was getting a little agitated. Of course, the party last night at her friend's Lisa didn't help. She didn't drink much but she got home late and got only a couple of hours of sleep before she had to get up and get ready for this curious meeting. She wasn't sure how this meeting was going to go, but by the looks of the grandeur, she was positive it was going to be something big scale, and that gave her goose bumps. With another sigh, she turned the door knob and entered the room.

Cora entered a very neat and cozy looking small room with a fancy desk up front. She stepped in and internally sighed at the central heating. A woman with chestnut hair and wide frame glasses looked up at her from behind the desk and smiled.

"Hello" the woman said, her thick Scottish accent making its way through in the two syllable word.

Cora smiled at her and made her way through to her desk.

"Hi, I'm Cora Levinson Bricker, from PRIME" Cora replied.

"Oh, yes of course. I'm Elsie Hughes"

Cora extended her hand and Mrs Hughes shook it warmly. "Lovely to meet you Mrs Hughes"

"Likewise Mrs Bricker"

"Cora please"

Mrs Hughes nodded and beeped in to Robert's office.

"Please take a seat. Would you like anything?"

Cora walked up towards the very comfortable cream colored sofa and sat down. "No, thank you"

Cora took out her phone and dialed Carson's number. Finding it busy, she cut the call and lightly tapped on the portfolio in her hand. Somehow the coziness of the place made her feel a little less nervous about the meeting. It could just be because of the very comfortable temperature of the room, but either way she was trying to take it as a positive sign. She was very curious to meet this CEO; she hoped he was also as nice as the general vibe of this little office. She kept her fingers crossed; usually the people she's met at such high positions were absolutely obnoxious and tried hard to flirt with her. The thought gave her shivers. The bell of Mrs Hughes' front desk made her conscious of her surroundings.

Mrs Hughes answered the phone.

"Alright, sir" she replied to the caller on the other end.

After putting the phone down she looked at Cora. "You can go in"

Cora got up from her seat, unlocked her phone and called Carson again. Finding it out of reach she sighed again.

"Um, Mrs Hughes?"

"Yes" Mrs Hughes replied looking up from desk.

"I was here with my colleague, Mr Carson."

"Oh, yes. I think he took the appointment" she replied.

"Yes" Cora smiled "He got a call downstairs and now I can't reach his number. Can you just let him know I've gone in. He's wearing a dark brown coat" Cora thought for a second "and a maroon tie, I think"

Mrs Hughes smiled at her "Of course, I'll go check where he is"

"Thank you so much" Cora replied as Mrs Hughes left the office.

Cora sighed, turned the doorknob and entered the office.

* * *

Robert Crawley sat on his office's desk, rubbing his temple with his index finger and thumb. It had been quite a long morning and it wasn't even 9am. He sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands. He had been quite busy sorting out the accounts with Mary last night and neither of them realized it was nearly 1am by the time they finished it. He had planned on waking up at 7.30 but was cruelly woken up by the sound of the blaring hair dryer at 6 in the morning. His wife Valarie, had gotten up early to get ready for her breakfast get together with her friends and had woken up Robert with the noise she had been making. He tried to get an extra hour of sleep by going to the guest room but it had been of little use since the sound of Valarie walking around the house with her high heeled shoes didn't let him go back to the land of slumber. Defeated, he woke up only to find out that Mary wasn't going to be able to make it to the meeting. She had eaten dinner from a dodgy looking Japanese place last night and soon after her meeting with Robert she had apparently projectile vomited all night. The thought made Robert lose his appetite for breakfast and he had decided to go out for a run, to force his body to wake up and function properly.

He had gotten ready for a jog when his dear Mama had called him and had asked him how disappointed she was that Robert had _actually_ fired Jarvis. Robert wanted to roll his eyes. Of course he was going to fire him, the majority had voted in favor. He couldn't understand the point of his mother calling him at 7 in the morning just to share her annoyance. Like a good son, he proceeded to calm his mother down, which took a little over half an hour. By the time he had ended the call with his mother, he was exhausted mentally and after looking at the time, he realized he had lost his chance of going for a jog. Giving up he got ready to go to the hotel for a long working Saturday.

Robert looked at the list of appointments in front of him and moaned. He was not ready to socialize and talk to people. His first appointment was with the new potential photography team called PRIME. He thought back on his call with his mother earlier this morning; this PRIME recommendation by Bates had cost him a lot of time and convincing. He crossed his fingers and hoped they were up to the mark, otherwise he would never hear the end of it. Bates had suggested that Robert should meet the owner alone, and should make up his own mind about them. Robert agreed but looking at how clumsy he felt, he wasn't sure if it was the best idea. Before he could ask if Bates wanted to join, Bates called him informing that the people from the studio had arrived. It was too late now, so Robert decided to go ahead and meet them alone anyway. Or her; the main photographer.

He had googled them earlier in the week and he was impressed by the reviews he had come across. However, he couldn't find any pictures of the team and that made him curious on what they were like. Two women had already annoyed him in the morning, he hoped the third one; a stranger would be a nice change. For some reason, he could only picture an over excited woman in her forties and he hoped it wasn't the case. He wasn't ready for high energy so early in the morning.

Mrs Hughes beeped him and he realized that the team had arrived. He put his papers back into place and tidied his desk. He then called Mrs Hughes to let them in.

Realizing that the draft of the proposed plan was placed on the counter behind him, he got up from his desk to pick up the papers. Accidently hitting his foot against the counter, he dropped the papers on the floor.

"Shit" he murmured internally and kneeled down behind his desk to pick up the papers. He balanced on his knees and palms, trying to collect the scattered documents when he heard a soft hello.

He shut his eyes momentarily wondering what a big fool he must be looking, kneeling down in such a way. Slowly, he got up and turned to look at the voice that had witnessed him being in such an embarrassing state.

He turned to see the source of the greeting, and momentarily stopped in his steps. A tall woman with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in a smart white dress stared at him from the other side of the table. He felt his face going red, he didn't know if it was because of the embarrassment due to the state she found him in or because of the soft blush up his face, because the woman standing opposite him looked nothing like he had imagined her to be.

The woman smiled softly at him and he felt his blush grow deeper. He tried his best to smile back at her, and gulped as he evened out the papers in his hand. He looked up at her again, and her bright blue eyes stared at him for an answer. It had to be the brightest blue he had ever seen. Realizing that he had left her waiting, he internally cursed himself.

"Hello, yes. Please come in" he quickly replied. Having been in business for so many years, he knew how quickly to turn an awkward situation to a normal one.

The woman walked up to the desk and smiled again. And for some odd reason, that smile assured Robert that she didn't judge him for his awkward behavior. He didn't know if she did or didn't, but somehow that was the vibe he got and he relaxed a little bit. They both sat down on the desk.

"I'm sorry about that. I accidentally dropped some papers" Robert added to clarify; to calm his own nerves than anything else.

"Oh, no problem." The woman put her hand up front in the air, to calm him down "That happens to me at least two times a day" she added with a smile, making him laugh.

Robert laughed as he heard her giggle in response to him. It was such a sweet sight, and sound. The women around him never really giggled, they smiled and laughed softly but this was a sweet little giggle and that cheered him up.

"Cora Levinson Bricker, am I right?" Robert asked, suddenly very interested in the meeting. For some reason he didn't feel tired as he did five minutes ago.

"Yes, from PRIME Studio" Cora took out her business card and passed it to him.

Robert nodded and took the card from her. "I've heard quite the rave about your company" Robert added.

Cora smiled at him and her bright eyes shone again, making Robert feeling like he's accomplished something. He couldn't understand why. He supposed it was always nice to make other people smile.

"I was curious to know actually, how did you find out about my studio?" Cora frowned in confusion.

Robert rested his hands on the table "All thanks to my manager, John Bates. He found out about your work at the Paris fashion week. I'll introduce you to him"

"Oh, I've already met him"

Robert raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Downstairs. He guided me to your room"

"Oh, of course" Robert replied.

He felt silly once again. Bates called him just five minutes ago. How could he forget?

"So Mrs Bricker, what would you like? Shall I order some tea?" Robert asked.

Cora thought for a second and then nodded "Sure"

"I'll just call Mrs Hughes" Robert added as he picked up his phone.

"Oh, I'm afraid Mrs Hughes has gone to fetch my colleague Charles Carson. He got a call downstairs and I asked her if she'd let him know I was here" Cora clarified.

Robert nodded and smiled "No problem, I'll call the kitchens directly"

Robert ordered the tea. After cutting the call Cora sat straighter in her seat "So, um what exactly am I here for?"

Robert sighed softly and replied "We are planning to re-launch our hotel's website and magazine and would like to hire you for the photography and videography of it"

Seeing Cora's nod, Robert continued "I'll show you our website" Robert turned to open up the website on his laptop when Cora stopped him.

"I've seen it actually" Cora stated.

Robert moved in his chair quite impressed "You've done your research" he said.

"I had to know what I was getting into since it was all very vague on the phone" Cora added, with a hint of smirk in her sentence.

Robert laughed softly "I apologize about the suspense, but we thought it would be better to talk face to face"

Cora smiled "Yes, of course. I understand"

"So what do you think?" Robert asked, curious to know her opinion.

"About what?" Cora replied.

"The website"

"Oh, well" Cora stopped in her sentence trying to find the words.

Robert smirked looking at her expressions. It was quite amusing for him since he knew she was trying to find the right words.

"Not too trendy are they?" Robert said it for her, putting her out of her misery.

"Yes, that's the word" Cora snapped her fingers, making Robert grin. "Trendy, yes. They could use an update"

He softly slapped the table in front of him smiling "That's where you come along"

Cora smiled back at him softly, looking him straight in the eyes, slightly unnerving Robert "Yes, that I where I come along"

Robert gulped, still mystified by her eyes and her smile. After a few odd seconds, Cora spoke to stop the situation from getting more awkward.

"Is that it?" Cora asked.

Robert raised his eyebrows, transitioning back to present "No, actually, it's more than that. We want you to cover all our events and functions as well. As well as take pictures of the staff"

Cora's big blue eyes grew bigger at the statement. She chewed her lower lip for a second contemplating the idea. Robert could see her lower lip leave color as she chewed harder, stopping the blood flow. He gulped again; it was highly unprofessional of him to stare at another woman's lips.

He took this few seconds of silence to regain himself and then Cora spoke "Are you sure?" she asked and Robert looked at her perplexed.

"I mean, without looking at our portfolio, you're giving us such a big project" Cora clarified brushing aside a stray piece of hair on her face.

Robert smirked at her "We've also done our research, Mrs Bricker"

Cora looked at him confused and then smiled "Fair enough"

"Yes, all the board of directors saw several clips and pictures and then decided you were the best option. Just what Hotel Grantham needs" Robert smiled making Cora blush. There it was, another odd sense of achievement bursting inside Robert.

"But I would still like to see your portfolio, just because I really enjoyed your work that I've seen. I would love to see more" Robert added.

Cora smiled as she took opened her portfolio, and as she did, a waiter walked in with two cups of tea.

* * *

Elsie Hughes walked down the stairs, trying to locate the lost colleague of Cora Levinson. She looked around the sixth floor and its offices. She walked back up to the seventh floor and located a man turning left on the hallway.

She brisked walk towards him and called out to him before he could move anywhere else.

"Excuse me?" she called out from the opposite end of the hall.

A man in a dark brown coat turned at her voice. She squinted harder to spot the exact color of the tie. She walked nearer him, keeping her eyes fixed on his tie.

After a few seconds passed in silence, the man standing opposite her raised his bushy eyebrows at her.

"Can I help you?" The man asked her, confused at what the lady was staring it.

"No, but I might be able to help you. Are you Mr Carson?" she asked.

"I am, yes"

Mrs Hughes nodded and looked at his tie again; she squinted once more, leaving Carson more confused "It's not exactly maroon, is it? It's quite burgundy" she spoke in her Scottish accent.

"What?" Mr Carson replied, his bushy eyebrows reaching the ceiling.

Mrs Hughes moved her head and looked at him "Never mind. You're supposed to go to the right, not left"

Mr Carson frowned "I've been trying to the CEO's office for ten minutes now. These hallways are quite confusing"

Mrs Hughes nodded "Yes well. You're safe now, Mr Carson. I've been looking for you for the past ten minutes as well. Now thanks to you, I've completed 500 steps out of my target for today"

Carson looked at her amused, making Mrs Hughes laugh.

"Come follow me" she said as she started to walk towards Robert's office.

He started following her "And your name? Since you know mine"

"Elsie Hughes" she replied as they walked.

"Oh, you made the appointment?" he asked.

"It's a small world" she replied.

"And for a matter of fact, my tie is maroon. Only a deeper shade of maroon"

"Yes it's called burgundy" Mrs Hughes smirked, seeing Carson get confused again.

* * *

Cora drank her last few sips of tea, as she silently observed Robert Crawley go through her portfolio. She wasn't going to lie to herself; she found it quite amusing seeing his expressions change in response to the pictures. She smiled into the cup in her hand. It had been quite an interesting meeting; he seemed extremely nice and dignified. She wasn't always sure meeting these high-fi business types, but Robert Crawley seemed kind and looked genuinely interested in hiring them. It made her feel immensely proud of her team that such a big hotel would want to hire them. And not only that, the people in the hotel seemed very pleasant. Mr Bates downstairs was very accommodating, Mrs Hughes seemed very warm in person, and Robert Crawley seemed very…likeable, and kind, and also sweet. She softly smiled back thinking how she found him upon entering. Poor man, felt so embarrassed but Cora quickly controlled the situation. Or so she thought at least. But it was quite funny to see a man dressed in the smartest suit out there, kneel down on all fours to collect papers. A very good looking man as well, if she might add. She immediately felt herself blush, and quickly gulped down her last few sips of tea.

She looked back at Robert as he flipped page after page in fascination. He looked up at her to smile and she smiled back him. He had a lovely smile, a contagious one that made her smile too. And what made that smile turn into a grin was the fact that her work was the source of his fascination.

"Is this Mount Blanc?" Robert asked as he pointed towards a photograph.

"Yes" Cora put her cup down to look at the photo he was pointing at. "It was a shoot for snowboard company. It was quite difficult as it was snowing pretty hard and I personally don't do that well in cold" she laughed.

He laughed back "How long have you lived in London?"

Cora sighed "It feels like forever. I came to England for my postgrad, and have stayed ever since."

Robert nodded "Your husband, Mr Bricker also works at PRIME?" he asked curiously.

Cora shook her head "Oh, Simon. No. He is an art history professor"

Robert thought for a second "I think I've heard his name, have we met?"

Cora brushed away her hair from her face "I don't know, but he's quite social so you might have"

Robert nodded at her and looked back the photos "These are truly incredible, Mrs Bricker. Bates has found us a gem" he smiled at her making Cora blush.

He was such a gentleman. "Please, call me Cora"

"Alright, Cora" he smiled.

Listening the sound of her name from his mouth made her smile for the umpteenth time. It somehow felt like they'd known each other for a long time and Cora could easily picture them being good friends in the future.

"But then you must call me Robert as well" he added.

"Alright, Robert" Robert mimicked the stupid grin plastered on her face.

Robert's phone rang, breaking the sweet moment between the two. Robert picked up the phone, sighed softly and answered the call.

"Hello" he said.

Cora could hear a woman talking at the other end, but couldn't exactly make out what she was saying. But she could sense that it made Robert uncomfortable. The woman kept talking, and it almost felt like she was yelling on the phone at one point.

"Yes, well. I'll send him in half an hour" he replied to whatever the woman said on the phone. "Yes, I can't send it any earlier. Yes..alright. okay…Bye"

Robert cut the call and sighed softly, and then immediately sat back straighter realizing there is another presence in the room.

"Ah, that was the misses" he clarified.

Cora smiled awkwardly at him "Duty calls" she said.

There was a momentarily pause "I read somewhere that this is a family business?" Cora asked.

"Yes, my late Papa wanted to keep it that way. He was conservative like that. Now my mother, my daughters and my son in law are all board of directors"

Cora nodded and dared to ask after a moment "And your wife?"

Robert opened his mouth to reply and then awkwardly smiled "Valarie had other interests. But all my daughters are part of the hotel"

Cora nodded at him.

He put aside the portfolio and sat back straighter in his seat "Did you always know you wanted to do this?" he asked curiously.

Cora wasn't generally asked such questions, so she was taken aback by it but nonetheless was glad that he asked. "No actually, I found out quite late. I was working at a museum and a teacher part time"

"Oh really?" Robert asked now more fascinated by the conversation.

"Yes, but you know what they say, your work should make you feel like you've never worked a single day"

Robert smiled at her "What a clever thing to say"

Cora gave him a sweet smile "Yes and soon I realized my calling was quite different than teaching and taking care of paintings"

Robert grinned "Then let me thank the blessed callings for guiding you to photography, and blessing the world with your wonderful craft"

Cora almost choked up at his response and nodded softly "That means a lot, thank you"

A second later, Mrs Hughes and Carson walked in Robert's office. Cora turned in her seat to look at Carson.

"Carson, where do you go?" Cora asked as Carson walked towards her.

"I'm afraid I got lost" Carson replied.

"You're not the first, Mr Carson" Robert replied and got up from his seat to shake his hand.

"How do you do, Mr Crawley? I'm so sorry, you must think we're very unprofessional" Carson replied, in a panicky tone.

"Nonsense" Robert replied shaking his hand "Far from it. Please have a seat. Would you like some tea?" Robert asked and requested Mrs Hughes to bring some tea for Carson, to calm his nerves more than anything else.

Cora smiled softly at Robert. She knew that he could sense how awkward Carson would've felt and she really appreciated his kindness towards him, as she knew most people would truly find it unprofessional.

"Why didn't you call me?" Cora asked Carson after he had calmed down a little.

"I tried but I think there's network problem here" Carson replied.

Cora took out her phone to check the signals as Robert pitched in "Yes, the seventh floor doesn't have great signals. Funny that the CEO's office is here" Robert laughed trying to lighten the situation.

Cora and Carson laughed in response "Or it could be a deliberate blessing in disguise" Cora added.

Robert smirked at her "I guess my secrets out now"

Cora giggled in response and Carson looked at her in amusement. Cora blushed in embarrassment; she was aware that Carson knew that Cora didn't get this friendly with anyone this quickly. She would definitely have to answer some questions later, but she didn't know what to say. Some people just click instantly, right?

Carson's tea arrived and he drank it in five big gulps. After briefing Carson, Cora knew it was time to leave. Robert buzzed Mrs Hughes in and she walked in five seconds later.

"Alright, thank you so much for your time" Cora said as she got up.

"You're most welcome. And we hope to see you and your team soon" Robert replied.

"Yes, I will discuss it with my team and let you know in a couple of days"

Robert nodded as he shook Carson's hand "Thank you so much, Mr Carson"

Carson smiled a bright smiled, that showed his approval of Robert "Pleasure meeting you, Mr Crawley"

"Mrs Hughes will see you out" he said as he extended his hand to shake Cora's. Cora took his hand and they both looked each other straight in the eyes. A look that promised something, something that she wasn't exactly sure of. She only hoped it was of a positive nature.

* * *

Cora and Carson walked on the gravel, and Cora waited for Carson to reverse the car so she could get in. She looked behind her, seeing the grandness of the hotel. It took her breath away. If they accepted the offer, she was going to see a lot of it. It was a big project, and she was nervous if they'd be able to pull it off.

Her eyes devoured the architecture of it when her eyes landed on a window where she could see Robert Crawley talking on the phone. Her eyes stopped at him and a second later Robert found her gaze too.

He smiled at her softly, and waved at her.

She smiled and waved back at him, maintaining the eye contact. And somehow that little gesture reassured her that she'd be fine, that she could do it.

* * *

**Hello guys! What a massive turn of events the world has seen since I last updated. I hope everyone is staying safe!**

**I was super busy the past few days and now all of a sudden I have nothing to do, like the majority of the world. I know it is very depressing out there, but let's all try our best to stay cautious and careful and try our best to keep ourselves and others safe. **

**Here is my little token that will hopefully put a smile on your face! Here is chapter 3. This wasn't going to happen for at least another month, but I had time now so I thought why not.**

**The multiple POV's annoyed me a little but I didn't want multiple chapters of this one scene. I'm sorry of it bothers you well. **

**Please let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews! **

**I'm sorry if this is quite an underwhelming first meeting but I had to keep it realistic. Sorry if you guys are disappointed :(**

**Once again, stay safe! Don't panic but stay cautious. We can do fight this!**

**Lots of love and prayers your way!**


	4. Chapter 4

Monday afternoon, Cora stood in her studio as she took off her camera lens to replace it with another.

"I'll just be a second. Can you please go stand against that screen?" she politely asked her client; a university student building her portfolio for a beauty pageant. Personally, Cora never understood the concept of beauty pageants. What exactly mattered and how much? She was clueless, but her client had given her a brief of what she wanted and Cora kindly obliged.

Her client, Olivia, nodded and walked towards the screen.

"Phyllis, can you give me the 85mm?" Cora asked Phyllis who was currently adjusting the light inside the room.

She nodded and passed the lens to Cora. After a few moments of fixing the settings, Cora nodded and murmured 'right' to herself. She took out a scrunchie from her pocket and tied her hair in a loose bun.

Phyllis looked at her from the side and chuckled to herself. Cora with her hair tied in a bun meant 'full work mode on' Cora. Nobody in the world would be able to distract her now.

Cora took the camera again started taking close-ups of her client. Cora smiled to herself behind the camera; she remembered how her father used to take her pictures when she was about to move to London from America. She saw a reflection of herself in the shy expressions of her young client, a bashful, introverted Cora from the past.

Cora squinted her eyebrows together, analyzing the frame "Could you look a little more to the right?" Cora instructed Olivia.

"Yes, a little more. Perfect. Now can you smile for me, a big smile? You have a beautiful jawline" Cora complimented as Olivia blushed.

Cora captured a few more pictures, trying to make her pose and laugh and she did so successfully.

"I think we've got them" Cora said as she scrolled through the camera to see the shots. "Would you like to see them?" she asked Olivia.

"Yes, please" Olivia grinned and walked towards her.

"I'll open them here in the laptop so it's easier for you" Phyllis advised and Cora nodded.

Olivia stood with Cora, as Phyllis reviewed the pictures with them.

"These are amazing! I didn't think I could look this good" Olivia commented, almost tearing up.

Cora gently rubbed her back and smiled "Of course. You're very beautiful sweetheart"

Olivia smiled back at her "You are a great photographer. I didn't even know my jawline could look this good from this angle"

Phyllis laughed "Well, Cora is an expert in bringing out the best sides in everybody, in every way" she smiled at Cora and Cora softly smiled back at her. Phyllis truly was her biggest cheerleader.

"Oh, no "gasped Olivia "I had to take pictures in a few more outfits but I'm afraid I left them at my hostel" Olivia slapped her forehead in regret.

Cora chewed her lip for a moment and then replied "That's alright, you can make another appointment next week and we can adjust you"

Olivia thought for a moment "Are you sure? Only I know you all have lots of bookings"

Cora sighed and smiled "Yes but we'll manage. I am sure we can find you a slot. Right, Phyllis?" Cora looked at Phyllis, who looked back at her in slight confusion.

Phyllis sighed internally, a mini second of a sigh that only Cora could spot "Yes, I am sure we can"

Olivia jumped up and down in excitement "Thank you so much! You guys are life savers!"

* * *

Phyllis and Olivia walked towards the reception to fix an appointment and Cora walked towards their lunch room. She looked at the time, it was nearly 2pm and her stomach grumbled, begging for some food. Her appointment was technically supposed to finish half an hour ago, but since Olivia was so shy, it took a little extra time to break the ice. Cora didn't mind; she imagined herself in her position, it must have been a little daunting but Cora always knew how to make people comfortable. Despite being an introvert, she was always kind and empathetic towards people. At least that's what she'd been told all her life, and she liked to think that she was like that. And sometimes that meant, giving someone those extra fifteen minutes, but if the end result turned out good in everyone's favor then those extra minutes were always worth it. Cora's mother, Martha always thought Cora was too nice, to the point that she let other people take advantage of her. But Cora never felt that. She was nice but she wasn't dumb. She knew when and how to invest her time and energy but some of her family members thought otherwise. Her husband, Simon called her a _pushover_, which is why he often thought she wasn't cut out to do a business. But so far she had proved him wrong. He talked as if being a 'softie' was a bad thing. Well, maybe it was, but only if it gets too much. And Cora had proved time and again that she was both smart and kind in perfect balance.

Cora sighed as she sat down on the table; she rolled her sleeves up and put two pieces of chicken and some rice in her plate. She was about to take a bite when Phyllis walked in.

Phyllis sighed as she slumped down her chair "I've given her time next week on Wednesday" she said as she fixed herself a plate.

"Don't we have that shoot with the web series actors?" Cora asked as she took a bite of her chicken.

Phyllis added some rice to her plate and shook her head "That is Tuesday"

"Right" Cora sighed "There's so many appointments, I keep mixing them up" Cora chuckled.

Phyllis winked at her "That's why I'm here"

Phyllis took a couple of bites before speaking again "Speaking of appointments, when are you going to tell me the details?" she asked.

Cora chewed on her chicken as she poured herself a glass of water "Details about what?" she replied after swallowing her food.

"The Hotel? How was the meeting? I called you yesterday, but you never got back to me"

Cora took a sip "Oh yes" she put down the glass of water on the table and took a breath "I was out. Simon and I had to go to a dinner, some colleague of his, so I saw your call really late"

Phyllis squinted her eyebrows "Did it not go well?"

Cora looked at her confusingly "Why would you say that?"

"Only that you just gave another appointment to this client, and we have lots of other bookings coming in, that you're approving, so I am just assuming it did not go well"

Cora smiled and shook her head "No, it's nothing like that. It went well"

Phyllis looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

Cora took a moment to reply. It did go really well. She knew Carson loved them, and Carson was almost always right about people. His gut was always accurate and Cora agreed, everyone at the hotel seemed really nice. They all seemed kind and accommodating. She was nervous before going in, but they all put her at ease. Specially after meeting Mr Crawley.. _Robert_. She somehow felt like they could make it all work. But..

"Well? Tell me more" Phyllis interrupted her train of thoughts.

Cora shook her head "Sorry" she sighed "No, it really went well, they all seemed very nice and I see a big potential for both sides in the contract"

"Then why the hesitation?" Phyllis asked as she poured herself a glass too.

Cora put aside a stray piece of hair behind her ear that had come out of her bun. "I'm only worried about the time management of it all"

"What do you mean?" Phyllis asked.

Cora took another bite of her chicken, biding that time to collect her thoughts. "I mean of course, I'm really happy that such an opportunity came our way. But we have so much on our plate, and a full year long contract would mean that there may be nights that we have to stay at the hotel and prioritize that over other appointments"

"Cora" Phyllis took her hand "It's not something we haven't done before. We've managed multiple projects together many times"

Cora smiled back at her and covered Phyllis' hand on top of hers "I know. I just don't want it to get too much for everyone. You know staying there for days on, since it's so far away from all our homes"

Phyllis laughed "Ah, there we have it. Your problem is our comfort and time management"

Cora sighed, she knew Phyllis would get it eventually. Cora nodded and Phyllis chuckled.

"We're a team Cora. Everyone is so excited about this project, and I'm sure everyone would be willing to work a little extra and overtime. Have you listened to Carson? He can't stop praising the Crawley's and their staff"

Cora laughed at that "Yes, they're all exactly the kind of classy that Carson likes"

Phyllis laughed back "He's also quite positive about the whole idea. He liked them. And you know Carson's first impression.."

"Are never wrong" Phyllis and Cora said simultaneously and then smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll handle the scheduling with Carson, and if it means delaying a few projects already in the loop, then it's okay. It's all give and take. I'll manage; I'll postpone some shoots accordingly, starting with Mr Samson!" Phyllis rolled her eyes.

Cora laughed "Yes, let's give him a taste of his own medicine"

Phyllis grinned "That's the spirit" as she made herself another bite. "And don't worry about us, it's a big deal for PRIME, and we're all willing to play our part"

Cora smiled back at her, instantly feeling a thousand times lighter "So I was worrying for no reason?"

Phyllis smiled as she took a bite "You are a very nice leader, Cora. You put your people above everything else and that is why we all love you"

Cora grinned "Are you buttering me up for a pay raise?" Cora joked.

"Damn it, I should've been more smooth" Phyllis joked back.

Carson entered the lunch room a moment later, his shoulders slumped.

"Carson, haven't you had lunch yet?" Cora asked.

Carson sat down next to Phyllis and sighed "No, I was struggling to find the balance of seven hundred pounds for the last fourty minutes"

Phyllis smiled "I'm sure you found it though"

Carson raised his eyebrows, looking as if he was mildly offended "Of course I did!"

Cora and Phyllis exchanged looks, giggling silently at his reaction.

"Yes, of course you did, as you always do. You should've had lunch and then looked for it" Cora added.

"I wanted to eat in peace" Carson replied, raising his bushy eyebrows.

Cora raised her eyebrows back at him, making Carson smile when their intern Daisy walked in.

"Daisy have you had food?" Cora inquired.

Daisy nodded as she went over to the tea counter "I have, yes. Would anyone like some tea?" she asked.

"Not yet" Cora replied.

After a few moments, Carson spoke "Have you made a decision yet?"

Cora who was busy finishing off her plate, looked up at him "About the hotel?"

Carson nodded, looking at Cora with bated breath.

Phyllis smiled at the suspense "Drum roll" she said as Daisy giggled.

Cora smiled at them "I've decided that we will accept it"

"Yes" Carson clapped his hands together, making everyone laugh.

"I knew you'd come around" Carson replied grinning.

"What, really?" Daisy looked at them with wide eyes.

"Yes" Cora replied "But I must tell you, it may require some extra time and patience. Are you all up for that?"

"Of course!" Carson replied "It is a big project, I'm positive it'll be a success"

"Definitely! I'll get to learn a lot more this way, I'm very excited about this" said Daisy.

"See, I told you we'll all be up for it" Phyllis replied, making Cora grin.

"Perfect! Congratulations team" she said picking up her glass of water as they all cheered to it.

After a series of hoo's and haa's, Carson spoke.

"We should inform them. Shall I call Mrs Hughes?" asked Carson.

Cora shook her head "No, Robert Crawley gave me his number. He told me to let him know directly"

"Oh, I see" Carson replied, with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice, which of course Phyllis noticed.

"Who is this Mrs Hughes?" asked Phyllis, making Carson's ears turn red at the sound of her name.

Cora smirked at her, knowing very well, she was teasing Carson.

"Um, she is the PA of the CEO" replied Carson.

"Oh, the woman that rescued you?" added Phyllis, making everyone smirk.

"Well, ah..yes" Carson replied, turning the shade of a tomato.

"She sounds lovely" Phyllis added.

"Well, yes…I mean. I'm sure she is" Carson said, standing up from his chair, walking towards the tea counter.

Cora laughed "Phyllis, you've embarrassed him"

Phyllis grinned back "Oh, I think our Dad might have a little crush" she whispered.

Cora giggled at her.

"So when will you let the CEO know?' asked Phyllis.

Cora cleared her throat "I'll call him tonight"

Phyllis nodded "What is his name again?"

"Robert. Robert Crawley"

Phyllis nodded again "Was he nice?"

Cora took another sip of her water, slightly turning pink. She had no idea why. She thought back to how she met Robert; remembering the state she found him in under his table, but at the same time how kind he was, and how eager he seemed about the project.

"Yes, yes he was" Cora said as she got up from the chair and followed Carson towards the tea counter.

Phyllis looked at her, curious about the whole situation. Both Carson and Cora fled the conversation at the mention the hotel's staff. Phyllis raised her eyebrows as she looked at them pouring a cup of tea for themselves. It was all very curious, she was all of a sudden very interested to meet the people who've made two of her most stoic and proper colleagues blush and flee the topic at the speed of light.

* * *

Monday night, Robert sat in his living room, halfheartedly watching a game of cricket. It had been an exhausting day. He rolled his eyes realizing that it was only Monday. It was a crucial time at the hotel, and he'd been working his ass off with Bates and his daughters to keep things up to standard and finding ways to improve the current situation. All this meant a series of long nights and endless meetings. He spent more time at the hotel than at his house. He looked at the clock; it was 8:30pm. He shouldn't feel this tired at 8.30pm. He was sure even his mama would be up and reading a book at this hour. He sighed as he muted the television in front of him.

Silence.

All he could hear was silence. There was no sound except for the tick of the wall clock. Mary and Edith had of course moved out years ago. Sybil had become more and more busy with her nursing course and spent majority of her time at the hospital. His wife Valarie was out for dinner with her friends and Robert was very alone in his big house. He was used to the chitter chatter of people all day around him. He was lucky that his colleagues were his family, so he conveniently managed to spend time with his family and do work at the same time. He was not used to being alone, and the silence started to disturb him. It was ironic how he rarely felt like this at the hotel, maybe because the hotel felt more like his home than his actual house.

He sighed again as he turned up the volume of the television. After a few minutes, he heard the unlocking of the door; he heard the sound of heels clicking against the marble. His wife had finally come home.

"Oh hello" he heard a voice from behind his sofa.

"Hey" he replied without moving his head.

He felt the weight shift on the sofa as Valarie sat next to him and took a long sigh.

"God, I'm so exhausted" commented Valarie, as she ran a hand through her bright blonde hair.

Robert stayed silent. He knew he would listen to a full day's detail in just a minute. And funnily he already knew what all it would consist of, because it was the same routine every day.

Valarie took off her shoes and began summarizing her day "I left the house at 11, I had to go Samantha's cafes opening. I told you about that right?"

Robert nodded and Valarie continued "Ya, so it was that and then Ashley was there and she said let's go out for some drinks. I didn't want to but I couldn't say no because she recently broke up with Kevin, and being a good friend, I obliged. Then, I totally forgot about our appointment at the salon so I called Jenny to reschedule the appointment, it was very hard, I tell you. They don't take appointments last minute. But being a regular customer, I have my privileges. They of course allowed me in, and the guess who showed up there? Kevin! I hadn't seen him in months. So then he insisted we have dinner together. I was already full but Kevin is a good friend so.."

Robert squinted his eyebrows. He was having a hard time catching up. Too many _names_.

"Wait, since when are you good friend's with Kevin? Didn't he just break up with your friend Alison?" Robert asked.

Valarie looked at him confused "No. Ashley. Ashley's husband was Kevin. And I'm not talking about that Kevin. I'm talking about Kevin Johnson. You met him, at my friend's Sarah's wedding"

Robert thought for a moment. He couldn't remember who on earth was Kevin and if he had ever met him but he just nodded. His brain had stopped functioning after a long day.

"Yes, so we had dinner and then he told me he separated from his wife. Remember, Veronica? I told him not to marry her, but nobody ever listens to me. I knew she'd betray him. He told me she accused him of an affair. Which is not like Kevin at all, he would never have an affair. He said he'll go and try to make things better but I told him not to and that he should divorce her immediately"

Robert sat back straight up and lowered the volume of the television. He turned towards his wife "You said what?"

"I told him to get a divorce" Valarie replied.

Robert rubbed his face and sighed "Valarie, you shouldn't have. Maybe they'd have sorted it out and gotten back together"

Valarie looked at him confused "But why? Why would he get back with her?"

Robert sighed and took a breath. He was shocked at what Valarie was saying "You only know one side of the story. We don't know his wife's story. And even if we do, we have no right to bluntly give our opinion like that. Especially on such a sensitive topic"

Valarie dryly chuckled "Robert, you're being really weird. I know Kevin and he shouldn't be with someone who cheated on him"

Robert moved closer to her, trying to keep his voice calm "Valarie, our opinion doesn't matter. It's someone else' marriage"

Valarie sat back straighter as well "I am only trying to be a good friend. I'm only advising him on what to do"

"But that's the point! You don't think that sometimes your advice could be wrong as well. And in this case, a disaster"

Valarie huffed. Robert could see her pale skin turn red, and her eyes grow twice their size "What are you saying? I give bad advice?"

Robert sighed "Darling, I'm not saying that at all, I'm only saying you shouldn't interfere in someone's life like that"

"It's not someone, it's my friend Kevin, and if he is about to repeat a mistake, it is my duty as a friend to stop him"

"It's not, Valarie, you-"

Before Robert could reply, he heard the door unlock once again. He calmed down, settling back in his seat. He squeezed the bridge of his nose. He knew it was pointless to debate with Valarie. Most of the times he let it all go, but sometimes it scared him how much they differed on some of the most fundamental ideas and values. But Valarie, she just couldn't accept that she could be wrong as well, and Robert really didn't have the energy to debate with her. He only wished to God, her friends Kevin and Vanessa..no, Veronica made the right decision.

Their youngest daughter, Sybil walked in the lounge, dressed in her hospital uniform.

"I hope I'm not hearing an argument" Sybil commented.

Robert smiled at his youngest as Valarie spoke "Of course not, darling!"

"Did you have a good day at work?" Robert asked as Sybil walked in front of their sofa.

"Horrible. Three patients vomited on me" Sybil replied sighing.

Robert and Valarie made expressions of disgust as Sybil dryly chuckled.

"Yes, well, I really just want to go bed" added Sybil.

"Of course. Did you eat?" Valarie asked.

"Yes, mom. I ate at the hospital"

Valarie nodded and Sybil started to walk towards her room and then suddenly turned back.

"Oh, Papa. What ever happened with that studio contract? Mary said you had the meeting on the weekend. I totally forgot to ask"

"What studio?" asked Valarie.

Robert ignored her and replied to Sybil "Yes, it went well. They said they'd get back to me"

"Great! I heard it went well"

Robert nodded and smiled at her.

"Goodnight Papa, goodnight Mama"

"Goodnight sweetheart" said Robert.

"Goodnight" added Valarie.

Sybil left the lounge and Valarie turned to him "What studio?"

Robert sighed as he increased the volume of the television "We're hiring a new team for photography and videography"

"What? Who? What about Jarvis?"

Robert rubbed the bridge of his nose again. It seemed so odd that Valarie was unaware about everything that had been happening at the hotel.

"Yes, we fired him last week"

Valarie took a moment to digest the information "Your mother would've thrown a fit" she chuckled.

Robert cleared his throat "Well, it's handled now"

"Perfect, then. I have just the right person in mind, to replace Jarvis" she grinned.

Robert looked at her "What?"

"Well, you keep telling me to take more interest in the hotel, now I am. My friend Sally's fiancé Nathan has a studio in Manchester. We can get him, I'm sure we can pay for his stay"

Robert sighed "Valarie. We fired Jarvis last almost ten days ago. And that too after Bates found a replacement"

"What? Why wasn't I informed?" Valarie asked raising her voice.

"Valarie! I told you the other day; you were on your phone. That's why I told you to attend the meeting"

Valarie got up from the sofa and rolled her eyes "Not that again! I told you I was busy. Anyways, if this one doesn't work out we can call Nathan. He's the best. If you'd had asked my opinion, I would've saved you a lot of time and energy"

Robert had a response in mind. He wanted to say that if she had taken an active interest like the rest of their family, her opinion surely would've been considered. But it was no use to continue with the argument, so he stayed silent.

"I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some?" Valarie asked.

Yes, that is just what he needed after this tiring conversation. He nodded as Valarie went towards their kitchen.

Robert brought his attention back to the television when he felt his phone vibrate next to him. Robert moaned internally. He just didn't have the energy to deal with another work problem. Surely, it could wait. He picked up his phone to tell off whoever the hell it was to call tomorrow. The screen showed an unknown number and Robert looked at it in confusion. He contemplated whether to just ignore it but he knew the curiosity would keep him awake at night. He sighed and answered the call.

"Hello?" he said to the unknown caller.

"Hello. Is this Robert Crawley?" the caller questioned.

Robert drew his eyebrows together. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't recall whose it was.

"Yes, it is" he replied.

"Oh, this is Cora. Cora Levinson Bricker, from PRIME studio"

Of course. Robert smiled softly hearing her voice.

"Oh, yes, of course, Cora. How are you?" he asked, sitting back straighter on the sofa, and instantly felt silly; she couldn't see him through the phone. Why was he getting nervous?

"I'm good. How are you? I'm so sorry I called at this time"

"I'm good too. And no problem at all, I was just watching a game of cricket"

He heard a '_oh_' in response that instantly made him smile.

"Of course! I forgot it was the match tonight. Do you want me to call you tomorrow?"

"No, no!" he said getting up from the sofa, walking in front of his living room's window "It's going painfully slow, I have all the time"

He heard a giggle on the other end "I have never seen a man abandon watching cricket to listen to someone else. Brownie points for you" she replied.

Robert laughed. Yes, that was true to the tee. But this conversation strangely felt more refreshing than the game that was happening on television.

"Well in that case, I hope you've called to give some good news" Robert stated, grinning to himself.

Cora laughed on the other end. He once again noticed how sweet that sound was.

"Well, now I must since you've _abandoned_ cricket for me" she laughed again, emphasizing on the word 'abandoned', making Robert laugh.

Yup. Definitely more interesting than cricket; Robert thought to himself.

"Yes, well, I've discussed it with my team and we're all up for it"

Robert smiled a big smile. He caught the reflection of his toothy grin in the window's glass, and suddenly realized how stupid he looked. He shook his head.

"Oh, wonderful! See, I knew abandoning cricket would be worth it" Robert replied, still grinning to himself.

"I applaud your vision" Cora giggled in response.

"Thank you! Well, why don't you come down to the hotel the day after tomorrow? We can get the contract set up and discuss the next steps" Robert suggested.

"Um, let me check my schedule" Cora replied "Hm..the day after tomorrow. Wednesday, okay, we have a meeting at 9, shoot at 11.."

Robert smirked to himself, Cora was unknowingly talking to herself aloud on the other end and Robert found it highly amusing. He heard a series of other to-do things on her list in murmurs through the phone. After a moment, Cora cleared her throat.

"Right, how about Wednesday at 1 in the afternoon? It's a little difficult before that because we have a.."

"Because you have a shoot at 11", Robert cut her off.

Robert heard a soft gasp on the other end "How did..oh my, was I speaking out loud?'

Robert grinned once again and let out a soft laugh "I'm afraid so"

He heard a soft slap on the other end, and he assumed Cora slapped her forehead in embarrassment. He laughed once again.

"I'm so sorry about that" he heard a shy response.

"No problem. I do that too"

"Do you really?" he sensed a sarcastic tone in her voice.

He smiled "No" he said and Cora instantly giggled.

"I knew it! But thanks for making me feel less embarrassed" added Cora

"As long as it works" he replied.

"Well then, I'll drop by on Wednesday"

"Perfect!"

There was a slight pause at both ends. He didn't know what to say. It felt like she didn't either. After a moment, he heard her clear her throat.

"Well, alright. Goodbye, take care. See you"

"Goodbye, Cora. See you" he replied as he cut the call.

He turned around and walked towards the sofa. He felt refreshed after this conversation. He replayed it back in his head. God, the number of times, he laughed. He felt stupid; but he was glad for a laugh anyways. He relaxed; he felt like he had made the right decision in picking them. He had a feeling these people at PRIME would deliver more than his staff was expecting, and he had this gut feeling that Cora would fit in really well in the team, and would be a really valuable addition. Of course, it was a bonus that she was also extremely funny and kind. He didn't know her much; he had only met her once, and this was their second conversation ever. But he felt like they would get along well. She seemed kind and smart; a quality that he really admired in people. And on top of everything, it felt so easy to talk to her. He didn't experience this instant connection often, so he was really looking forward to working with her. He smiled once again, remembering how she talked to herself out loud and later felt embarrassed about it.

"Did we win?" Valarie walked in interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" he asked, becoming conscious of his surroundings.

"Did England win?" she asked again, as she handed him a cup of tea.

"Um" he looked at the screen, England was nowhere near achieving the required run rate "No, we didn't. It's still going on"

"Then, why were you smiling like that?" she asked.

Only then, Robert realized that he still had a stupid grin plastered all over his face. He cleared his throat.

"Nothing"

Valarie raised her eyebrows, "You only ever smile like that when there's cricket involved"

Robert rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea. Valarie sighed and started walking towards the bedroom.

"I'm going to have my tea in bed. I'm very tired. Are you coming?"

"I'll come in a bit"

Valarie nodded and headed towards their room. Robert sat back down on the sofa, increasing the volume of television. England was clearly losing the match, his head was pounding, but he didn't care. He felt like his exhausting day had already ended on a good note.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, Cora stood in front of her mirror as she dabbed on a red lipstick to complement her yellow dress shirt and black dress pants. She dabbed on until she felt satisfied. She analyzed herself in the mirror. She looked nice and professional. She pressed her lips together once more and exited the room.

She walked in her living room, where her husband Simon was standing in front of a giant mirror, dyeing his hair very intently.

"These damned baby hair!" Simon murmured to himself.

Cora walked past him towards the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She took a satisfying sip as she observed Simon from behind. He was so involved in fixing his hair, that he probably didn't even notice Cora walking past him.

Cora coughed to make her presence known. Simon looked at her through the mirror and gave her a faint smile.

"Didn't you dye them a week ago?" Cora asked she took another sip.

Simon scooped up another heavy glunk of hair dye and spread it evenly across his hairline "I did, but these tiny little ones just don't let me live in peace"

Cora sighed "Then why don't you just leave them?"

Simon stopped and looked at her reflection once again "They are still taking those interviews"

Cora walked towards him and stood against the mirror, hoping to get her point across and to get some of his attention "No, I mean just leave them. Why don't you let your natural hair come out? I think you'll look nice with salt and pepperish hair" she smiled.

Simon chuckled dryly and lifted his brush once again to cover the areas left "I can't be seen like that"

"But why not? Why do you have to try and look 25 years old" Cora said slightly annoyed at his ongoing obsession.

"Yes, but I don't want to look geriatric" Simon replied.

Cora rolled her eyes "You think fourty plus is geriatric?"

Simon ignored her question, and started mixing the remaining of his hair dye. He walked towards the kitchen sink.

"I've put your lunch in the microwave" he replied as he washed his bowl.

Cora sighed, standing where she was. They had had this conversation many times, but it felt pointless by this point. Looking a certain way is one thing, but being obsessed with it is another thing; problematic thing. Sometimes it felt like she was the only one growing in this marriage, age and other wise.

She shook her head slightly and walked towards the microwave. She pushed the timer and waited for her food to warm up.

"Are you taking the white car?" Simon asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee as well.

"No, Phyllis is coming to pick me up. We'll go straight to the hotel, and then to the studio for a shoot. I'll be back before dinner"

"Right" said Simon as he stood against the kitchen counter.

The microwave beeped and Cora took out her plate. Simon passed her the utensils and Cora sat down in front of the opposite counter and started to eat.

"Which hotel is it again?" Simon asked

"Hotel Grantham" she replied as she took a bite of her food.

Simon nodded and raised his eyebrows "It's a grand hotel. I stayed there a few times. Big deal"

Cora smiled softly "Yes"

"Do you think you can manage?" Simon asked.

Cora looked up at him and gulped. She could sense that Simon didn't feel that PRIME was up for it, that she was up for it. That hint of doubt in his expressions, made her feel undeserving of such an opportunity.

"We'll manage. We've done it before. We just covered Paris fashion week"

Simon nodded and waited a moment to reply "But back then you had Jonathan and Mario's help. I'm just worried it might be too much for you guys. You only have Phyllis, and Carson only does lighting. Even if you call others, it could be difficult. Especially for events"

Cora sighed once again, and the food suddenly started to look unappetizing to her "We'll manage. I'm sure they knew what they were doing when they chose us"

Simon smirked "Yes, that is interesting. How much are they paying?"

Cora wanted to laugh; she was just counting seconds before the topic of money would pop up. She got up from her seat, and walked past Simon to get foil paper.

"Enough" she replied as she tore a piece of foil paper to cover her leftover food on the plate.

"Well, good luck to you all. I hope it goes well. If this goes well then PRIME can have great opportunities in the future"

Cora faintly smiled at him and opened the fridge to put back her plate "Thank you!"

She heard a car honk from outside her house "Right" she said "That'll be Phyllis. I better go"

She grabbed her handbag and looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Go get them" said Simon as he walked closer to kiss the back of her head "I'll go wash this off" he pointed to his hair.

"Thanks" replied Cora as Simon walked towards the bathroom.

Cora sighed again. For some reason, even his blessings for good luck felt..._selfish_. She didn't know how to describe it, but ever since PRIME took off, Simon's first questions had always been about the finances and then about her. Of course money was important, but she didn't want to think that it came before her. She wanted to feel happy about her achievements and she needed the motivation and encouragement that she could do it. But she was always made to feel...small and unprepared. She had felt like that since she was a little girl, firstly by her mother and now by Simon.

It was funny how she felt most motivated and encouraged at work, and mostly by her biggest cheerleaders, Carson and Phyllis. She wanted to feel that way at home too, but lately she'd felt the complete opposite.

But on the brighter side, she had a made a home away from home. Her little studio and her studio family cheered her on so much that she would think she could go open a branch on Mars in a blink of an eye.

Another honk broke her train of thoughts. She cursed internally and walked out the door.

* * *

Cora and Phyllis walked through the lobby area of the hotel towards the reception. Phyllis observed the fancy chandeliers and ceiling and raised her eyebrows, impressed by the looks of it.

"It's pretty fancy" commented Phyllis.

"It is, isn't it?" Cora smiled back at her.

They reached the glass door to the reception where they saw Mrs Hughes standing talking to the receptionist, Anna.

She turned when she saw them approaching. Mrs Hughes gave them a smile and waited for them to reach the reception.

"Oh, hello Cora. Welcome back, it's so nice to see you again" said Mrs Hughes extending her hand. Cora smiled back at her and shook her hand.

"Likewise, Mrs Hughes" replied Cora.

"Oh you're Mrs Hughes?" said Phyllis "I've heard a lot about you"

"Oh you have? Good things I hope"

"Of course! I'm Phyllis. Phyllis Baxter"

"Oh sorry" said Cora "Introductions of course. Mrs Hughes, this is Phyllis Baxter, my assistant photographer and Phyllis, this is Mrs Hughes, PA to the CEO"

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs Hughes"

"You too, Miss Baxter"

Mrs Hughes turned to the receptionist "Anna could you tell Molesley to bring some tea to meeting room one, and let Miss Edith know they're here"

"Yes, Mrs Hughes" replied Anna as she picked up her phone to call the kitchens.

"If you'd like to follow me" asked Mrs Hughes as they walked towards the elevator.

* * *

The elevator dinged open to the seventh floor, and the three ladies got off it. They walked in a maze of hallways and finally reached an area with multiple cabins with fiber glass doors. Mrs Hughes opened the door to Room 1.

A wide round table was placed in the center of the room with several leather seats all around it.

"Please take a seat" instructed Mrs Hughes "Miss Edith will be here in a moment. Mr Crawley and Mr Bates are in a conference. I'll let them know you've arrived when they're done"

"Sorry, who's Miss Edith?" asked Cora as she sat down on one of the leather seats.

"Oh, she's in charge of the marketing. She handles the website and the magazine. She's Mr Crawley's second daughter"

"Oh" Cora smiled "Thank you, Mrs Hughes"

"Will more people be coming? Mrs Hughes asked.

"No, I'm afraid today it's just the two of us" Cora replied.

Mrs Hughes nodded and smiled "How many people are in your team?"

Phyllis and Cora smiled at her "Well" said Phyllis "We do the photographs; we have interns on board and two other photographers that work with us part time. I'm sure you met Mr Carson last time, he does the lighting and handles the accounts"

Mrs Hughes smiled at the mention of Mr Carson "Yes, I met him. Interesting, accounts and lighting don't usually mix"

Phyllis smirked at her "Yes, but he was most eager to learn and since he does everything perfectly, he nailed this too. So Cora put him in charge of lighting as well"

Mrs Hughes smiled as the door behind her opened. A tall girl with honey colored hair walked through the door. She smiled a beautiful smile, which made her dimple pop from the side of her cheek.

"Hello!" she said extending her hand to Phyllis.

Both Phyllis and Cora got up from their seats to meet her "Hi, I'm Edith Crawley"

Phyllis shook her hand "Hello, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Very well, thank you"

Edith moved towards Cora to take her hand "Hi"

"Hello" replied Cora "Nice to meet you Edith"

"Likewise. Please have a seat" replied Edith.

"I'll just go and check on Mr Crawley, Ma'am" said Mrs Hughes.

"Ah Mrs Hughes, could you please ask Andrew to get the heating in my office fixed. It's freezing in there"

Mrs Hughes nodded "Of course" and left the room.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting for long" said Edith as she sat next to Cora.

"No we just got here" replied Cora.

Edith smiled at her "Are you the owner, Cora?"

"I'm afraid so" replied Cora, smiling softly at her.

Edith grinned at her "So nice to finally meet you, I've been hearing about you ever since your meeting with Papa"

Cora blushed softly but quickly recovered to introduce Phyllis.

"This is Phyllis Baxter, my assistant photographer"

Edith looked at Phyllis and smiled "How lovely!"

"You handle the magazine and the website?" asked Phyllis.

Edith smiled at her "I'm afraid so. And I hope you can help me put some life into it"

"That's why we're here" assured Cora.

"Right. So let's start. Damage control" Edith opened her laptop and typed in their website "How should we start?"

Cora moved closer to her and Phyllis took out her diary to make notes "Right" said Cora, putting a stray hair dangling on her cheek behind her ears.

"So when I met Rob..Mr Crawley" said Cora. She almost bit down on her tongue. Even though Robert insisted that they call each other by their first names, but for some reason Cora felt strange by doing so in front of his daughter.

Cora cleared her throat "So when I met your father, I told him that we should start from the scratch. So first thing is the portraits of the team. That way we can get familiar with everyone as well, and then work our way up to taking the shots of the other staff and then the hotel"

Edith chewed the back of her pen and nodded "Alright, perfect! Do you guys have a rough time estimate for the first round of portraits?" she asked.

"Well, it depends" said Cora.

She moved towards Phyllis "Can you pass me the rough schedule?"

Phyllis nodded and opened a file; she took out a paper and handed it to Cora.

Cora moved towards Edith again "It depends on the number of people in the top hierarchy. I've made the estimates for you depending on the people mentioned on your website. But I've heard that it hasn't been updated in a while, so I've left some buffer time in the end as well. All in all, the first round shouldn't take more than six days. Depending on everyone's availability and schedules"

Edith skimmed through the very elaborate, colored coded time plan that Cora just referred to as _'rough_'. She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Wow, this is very detailed! This is amazing. I wish my sister Mary was here, she would give you half her shares this instant, seeing this chart" Edith laughed.

Cora laughed in response "She's over the top, like me, you mean?" asked Cora.

Edith smiled at her "No, just very organized. But don't tell her I told you that"

Cora smiled at her. What a lovely daughter, Robert Crawley had.

"So for the time being, is this good?" Phyllis asked Edith.

"Yes this seems great. I'll discuss this with the rest and will confirm very soon"

Phyllis nodded and scribbled it down as a note on her diary.

Edith looked at Cora again "Papa and Bates said they'd found a gem after the meeting"

Cora raised her eyebrows in surprise "Oh, did they?"

"Yes, and I can see now that they were right"

Cora smiled softly "You're very sweet, thank you"

A nearly bald man entered the room balancing a tray in hand.

"Ah, thank you, Molesley" said Edith.

Molesley, the head waiter walked in with a smile and put the tray in front of them.

"Anything else, Ma'am?" asked Molesley.

"No, thank you, Molesley. Just see if Andrew is working on my room's heating"

Molesley nodded "He's on his way, Ma'am. I had a look before coming here; I think there is something wrong with the switch. Even Ma'am Isobel's office has the same problem"

"How curious" commented Edith.

"Have you checked the main switch?" said Phyllis.

Everyone looked at her as she stared at Molesley.

"Pardon?" asked Molesley, slightly taken aback by a guest speaking.

"The main switch, that switch might have tripped from that side. It happens a lot with grids with a number of connections" she explained.

Molesley looked at her silently, slightly confused by the conversation. He waited a second and then nodded "Ah, yes, well that is possible"

Edith smirked at how awkward Molesley was being "Why don't you check?" she said, saving Molesley and putting him out of his misery.

Molesley nodded and left the room, making Phyllis smirk.

"I'm sorry about Molesley. He's awkward at the best of times" explained Edith and the two ladies laughed.

* * *

They all finished their tea, as Cora explained her plan for the shoots and the best ways to get traction online. Edith listened to her keenly and made pointers on her laptop. After a good half an hour, Edith turned to her.

"You've come fully prepared" Edith grinned at her, impressed by the meticulous planning.

Cora smiled at her, satisfied by her reaction.

"It's one of her best, and one of her most annoying habits" said Phyllis, making Cora roll her eyes.

Edith took the last sip of her tea and asked "Have you two been working together long?"

Cora smiled at Phyllis "Ever since I started PRIME"

"Yes, Bates told me about your story. I think it's wonderful how you decided to change the course of your life and do what you_ really_ wanted. How inspiring!" said Edith.

Cora sighed and smiled at her "Yes. That is the best advice I can give to anyone, especially in terms of career decisions"

Edith nodded at her in agreement.

"Did you always know you wanted to work in this hotel?" Cora asked.

Edith smiled at her "Well, as a young kid I would come to visit Papa in his office with my sisters and grandmother all the time. And I was so fascinated by the work, that I knew I wanted to be a part of it. So did my elder sister Mary. Our youngest sister, Sybil however had other ideas. She is studying to become a nurse"

"Oh wow! How wonderful" said Cora.

"Yes! My mother actually wanted all of us to into the fashion industry, but it seemed like our hearts were set on this hotel and growing up seeing how much it meant to Papa made it all the more special"

Cora smiled at her. She suddenly had this image of Robert with three little kids on his lap, trying to get work done in the office. She smiled at the idea. How lovely it must feel like, to pass over your passion to your children and witness them take your dreams and achievements to greater heights.

"Do you have any children?" asked Edith.

Children. This topic still hurt like a dagger in her heart but overtime Cora became an expert in hiding her expressions from others.

She shook her head "No, I don't"

The door pushed open and Cora heard another feminine voice from outside.

"Yes, Papa, Matthew will see to it. Granny wasn't here and nor was Isobel, so we'll have to call a conference again next week to reach a final verdict. I've calculated according to both possible scenarios"

"Yes, alright Mary, but this could be highly profitable if we go with the initial plan"

Cora recognized the second voice instantly and sat back straighter on her seat.

Three people, two men and one woman walked in the meeting room.

Cora looked the girl first, a tall girl with jet black hair and sharp eyebrows walked in the room, wearing a suit jacket and a turtle neck pink sweater shirt underneath. She saw Mr Bates behind the girl. And finally, her eyes landed on Robert.

"Oh, hello" said Robert as he looked towards her. She saw a big smile on his face, that her face instantly mimicked.

Phyllis, Edith and Cora stood up.

"Cora, this is my sister Mary, and of course you know Mr Bates, and my Papa, Mr Crawley"

Robert moved forward and shook Cora's hand "How are you?"

Cora took his hand and smiled at him "Very well, you?"

"Never better" he smiled back.

"This is my assistant photographer, Phyllis Baxter" Cora introduced Phyllis.

"How do you do, Mr Crawley?" asked Phyllis.

"Very well, thank you"

Phyllis very subtly gave Cora a side look that almost made Cora laugh out loud. Yup. She wasn't expecting Robert to be like _this_. And neither did Cora when she first met him. She didn't know what she expected but she didn't expected the CEO of a decades old hotel to be this…_good looking_.

Cora cleared her throat and moved towards Mary. The eldest daughter of Robert Crawley raised her eyebrows and gave Cora a subtle smile. Cora had seen that expression on people's faces many times. Mary was analyzing her. After a moment or two, Mary moved forward.

"At last, Mrs Bricker. I've heard nothing but praises about you from these two" Mary extended her hand and pointed towards Robert and Bates by angling her head towards them.

Cora could see Robert turn slightly pink from her peripheral vision. She gulped down softly to hide the smirk on her face.

"I'm glad to hear that! And please, call me Cora"

"Very well, Cora. Welcome to the team"

Cora smiled at her and nodded. A few moments later, she looked at Phyllis who was busy talking to Edith and smiling at her. She moved her eyes towards Mary, who said something to Bates about bringing the contract that she was about to sign. And finally, she looked at Robert, who looked back her and smiled.

She didn't really know anyone here. She didn't know what all the new start would entail.

New beginnings always made her nervous. But her gut reassured her that it would all turn out right.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Hope you're all well.**

**I started this chapter thinking it would be one of the shortest, and well...it somehow turned out to be the lengthiest. Seriously, what is wrong with me? I actually had to cut it down in the end, because this is already almost 9k words.**

**You guys know the drill! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR FEEDBACK. Would love to know what you all think of Valarie and Simon. And of course the meeting with the girls!**

**I hope you all like it! Can't wait to read what you guys have to say.**

**And I hope you are all staying safe and staying indoors! Please take care!**


	5. Chapter 5

Robert locked his car outside Belgrave Square and took a deep breath. Carrying a shopping bag in one hand he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Standing outside on a rainy London evening, he felt a lot of things. He was sad, and he was heartbroken, but he reminded himself that he had to put her feelings ahead of his. She was more vulnerable, and it was his duty to make sure she was okay.

The door opened in front of him and revealed a woman in her forties, wearing her pajamas with her beautiful red hair tied in a messy bun. Her petite body was wrapped in a beige shawl that matched the color of her face. Plain, lifeless, tired.

"Hey" she said as she made way for him to enter.

"Hello, Ros" he said as he took a step in to kiss her cheek. "Were you sleeping?' he asked as he entered her lounge.

"No" Rosamund replied brushing away the pieces of stray hair that had landed on her face. "Do you want tea?" she asked as she walked towards her kitchen.

Robert sighed looking at the state of her living room. Clothes were strewed on her sofas and on the floor, almost emptied boxes of take-away's lying in every corner, bottles of wine had rolled down under the sofa, and the place stench of all those things.

Robert put the shopping bag in his hand on one of the counter's and sighed.

"No" he said as Rosamund turned around. "I brought dinner"

Rosamund sighed and ran a hand in through her hair "I'm not hungry, Robert"

"It's your favourite lasagna. I made it"

"That doesn't help" she replied.

Robert chuckled "Come on, please. I'll heat it up and tidy up the place, why don't you go and take a hot shower in the meantime. You'll feel better"

Rosamund chewed on her lower lip and rubbed her arms slowly. She looked around her living room, realizing the horrifying state that it was in and closed her eyes.

Robert walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders softly "Come on, please"

Rosamund sighed "Okay. I'll just be a few minutes"

Robert smiled "Take as long as you like"

Rosamund headed towards the bathroom and Robert took off his coat, rolled up his sleeves and started tidying up the place. It broke his heart to see his sister in this state. He had never seen Rosamund being anything other than being…_Rosamund._

She was his feisty, opinionated, hot tempered older sister that always knew what she wanted and got it, even if it meant fighting with Mama; which was a pretty daring thing to do in the Crawley family. Robert was always inspired by her free spirit and how she always gave her everything to things and people that mattered to her. This trait was something that he could see in all his daughters, especially in Sybil. She was free spirit like Rosamund and could never be tamed. And Robert loved that about her and her daughters more than anything else. Even if it meant a number of disagreements and fights with them, but he was proud that they were their own person and nothing could ever stop them from doing what was important to them. Something that Robert felt he lacked in his personality. Rosamund had always been the adventurous one, the daring one, the feisty one. Robert was none of those things. They were complete opposites which is why maybe they got along so well since their childhood, because they balanced out each other's personalities. Rosamund had motivated him to make many decisions in his life; personally and professionally. Before the tragic incident happened, Rosamund had been in charge of managing events at Hotel Grantham. Fate however had other ideas and then things changed. But she had always been his rock and now it was time for him to be hers.

Rosamund married her university sweetheart Marmaduke twenty years ago. Mama was against it of course, because Marmaduke wasn't exactly the quiet, sophisticated type that Mama liked men to be. He was also outspoken, opinioned and feisty like Rosamund. They made quite an entertaining pair and Robert would always go to them whenever he felt low. They always managed to cheer him up by just their energy. Fate however had been very cruel to them. Just before their twentieth wedding anniversary, Marmaduke died in a car accident. It happened four months ago and Rosamund hadn't been the same ever since. Of course she wouldn't be; Marmaduke was the love of her life. She loved him with so much passion that sometimes scared Robert, it made him nervous about his own marriage because he had never felt those feelings as intensely as Rosamund felt. And he knew Marmaduke felt the same for Rosamund.

It was a terrible loss. Terrible.

The day he died was one of the saddest days in Crawley history. Even Mama managed to shed a few tears that day. The girls were so very shocked by it all. Rosamund had stopped living after that day. For the first few days she wouldn't even cry, and it scared Robert because it was important for her to let it all out. She did that a few weeks later, and slowly everyone started going back to their normal routines. It was bound to happen, unfortunately the world doesn't stop nor care and sooner or later, one has to get back to living their lives.

Robert had always been the closest to Rosamund,and it broke his heart to see his sister like this. The most talkative, fashionable, glamorous woman he knew had shut herself in a house and survived on unhealthy take away's and alcohol. He knew he couldn't do much; he just had to be there for her and make sure she was okay. And that was what he was doing.

Robert cut a piece of the lasagna and made a plate for Rosamund as she exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head, and in her new set of pajamas.

"Right on time" Robert said as he passed her a plate from opposite the kitchen counter.

"Smells nice" Rosamund said she took a plate. She took a bite and raised her eyebrows "Not bad, Robert"

Robert smiled "You've bullied me enough in your childhood for me to learn all your favourite dishes"

Rosamund smiled "It was worth it" she said as she took another bite.

He let her eat in silence as he poured her a glass of water and put on the kettle of tea. After she had eaten, he collected the plates and took them to the dishwasher. He took out a packet of pills from his shopping bag and passed them to her.

"What is this?" Rosamund asked

"It's just something to help you sleep. Sybil gave them to me for you"

Rosamund sighed "Robert, I don't need pills…"

"Ros, look at yourself, you haven't slept in over three days. Just take them for a week, you'll feel better"

Rosamund nodded and headed towards the sofa. Robert followed her with two cups of tea.

"Sybil also gave me some vitamins for you. They're in the bag"

Rosamund sat down on the sofa and smiled "Look at her, I can't believe she's about to become a nurse. I still have to remind myself that she's not fifteen years old"

Robert grinned. That was true; his little baby had grown up too fast "She always knew she wanted to be a nurse. I can't believe she's really about to become one"

Rosamund took a sip of her tea "All of the girls knew. Mary and Edith had always been interested in the business. As a kid Mary spent the most time in your office and Edith spent the most in mine. Now Mary is handling the accounts and Edith is in charge of media. They've all always known" she smiled.

Robert smiled back. His girls had always been very close to their Aunt Rosamund. When they were younger, Rosamund had spent many days babysitting them when Robert was busy in the office and Valarie had her own plans. Then the girls got older and they started spending a lot of time at the hotel, where Aunt Rosamund's office were their favourite because she would spoil them with treats from the kitchen. The girls were extremely fond of her. In fact all of them discussed all their relationship issues with their cool and extremely approachable Aunt Rosamund. Robert didn't know how he felt about that, not because of the fact that the girls didn't come to him. God knew, he wouldn't know how to give advice on boyfriend issues to teenagers but because they rarely went to Valarie to discuss their relationships. Usually, girls went to their mother but his daughters almost always went to Rosamund. Maybe because Valarie was always so consumed in her own social world that the girls felt that their Aunt was more approachable. He felt happy that the girls were that close to Rosamund, but also sad that they didn't have the warmest bond with their mother. Not like Robert or Rosamund had ever been that close to their own mother, so it seemed perfectly normal on the whole. But they _did_ have that kind of a relationship with their aunt, and Robert would've liked if they had the same relationship with their mother. It was all very bittersweet.

"What are you thinking about?" Rosamund asked, breaking Robert's train of thoughts.

Robert chuckled "I was just having a trip down memory lane"

Rosamund smiled "Yeah, seems like a whole other world"

This time Rosamund got lose in her thoughts and Robert could see her expressions changed. Heartbreaking memories started to engulf her and Robert coughed to bring her back to present. Rosamund shook her head, and closed her lids to hide her glassy eyes. He gave her a moment to recover.

"Valarie says hi" Robert said to cut the tension in the air.

Rosamund slowly rolled her eyes in response and took a sip of her tea "You know" she said gulping down the liquid "She hasn't visited me in over two months"

Robert sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose. Rosamund had never been fond of Valarie. And that topic was something that Robert and Rosamund had argued over multiple times. She was against their marriage; she thought Valarie was too self-consumed and never admitted that she was wrong. Rosamund also didn't appreciate her relationship with the girls. Of course Valarie loved them a lot but her love never came in terms of giving them time. Robert had always defended Valarie, he had to because she was his wife. His defense was that Mama never gave them time but they turned out alright but Rosamund only huffed in response. He had been angry and fought with his sister multiple times over the subject but deep down he knew not all she said was wrong. Some of it was right and it hurt him deeply to admit it, even if only to himself. Of course, his dear sister was a master in exaggeration but there was truth in some of her words and it hurt him. It hurt because even he knew she was saying the right thing.

"She was busy with…" Robert sighed.

Rosamund put up her hand "No need to explain. It's fine, I was just saying"

"Yeah" he said gulping down the last few sips of the liquid.

"Anyways, Edith told me that new media team is great" Rosamund said, changing the topic.

Robert smiled, glad to be talking about something else "Yes, they seem great"

Rosamund smiled "And it's a woman who owns the company?"

Robert nodded, smiling a little too obviously "Yes. Cora Levinson Bricker. They're doing portraits of the family this week"

"Oh" Rosamund replied

"Ros" he said getting up to sit next to her on the sofa. He took her hand "We can't do it without you"

Rosamund sighed "Robert, I…I don't think I can"

"I know. I know but you haven't left the house in four months. Please, just come and see. The place isn't the same without you"

Rosamund sighed "If I come, does that mean I'll have to start work again?"

Robert sat back straighter on the couch, glad to be getting somewhere with this conversation "If you wish. Your office awaits you"

Rosamund smiled in response.

"We have that big charity event coming next month, and I know just the right person to arrange it" Robert said, grinning at his sister.

Rosamund chuckled sadly "I'll think about it"

* * *

Cora walked towards her dining table with two cups of tea.

"Here you go" she said as she sat down on the chair.

"Thank you" replied Carson with a smile.

Cora usually never brought work to home but with the work overload, she had to amend that rule for a while. Luckily Carson only lived a few blocks away, and just like Cora he was a workaholic and considered PRIME a family business. And one always has to do everything they can for their family.

Cora raised her eyebrows and chewed her lip "Right, we've settled the rent, now we should clear that account with the Lighthouse Agency" Cora said as she skimmed through the papers in front of her, and ticked a few items on the list.

"Right" Carson nodded "I've sent the accounts from April to July. Let's go over the next three months, and I'll send them tomorrow"

"Perfect"

Carson and Cora worked in silence when the sound of heavy breathing from behind distracted them.

Simon had exited one of the rooms, after spending the last two hours in their home gym, wearing his tracksuit.

"Oh Carson" Simon said as he jogged towards the kitchen "When did you get here?"

Carson who was busy calculating some figures, forgot the sum he was on and sighed "Oh, just over an hour ago, Mr Bricker" he said turning his head towards him.

"Really?" said Simon, still recovering from his breathing "I didn't hear you come in"

Carson looked at him awkwardly when Cora spoke "That's because you had your music on so loud. You wouldn't be able to hear if fifty people walked in" she said shaking her head.

Simon laughed "It gives me the extra adrenaline" he replied thumping his chest.

Cora nodded and got back to work "Yes, where were we, 15th August?" she asked.

Carson looked at the sheet again, slightly annoyed that he had to stop midway "Uh, it was…15th yes, we had calculated ten thousand seven hundred and fifty pounds"

"Right" Cora said as she grabbed the sheet again "So then 18th August, we had catering for the shoot and we borrowed the equipment"

"Yes, that was a total of five hundred pounds and another twenty pounds for the taxi fare for the guest"

Carson continued his calculations very intently when Simon jogged towards Cora from the kitchen "What are you both doing?" he asked as Cora looked at him from her side eye, once again getting interrupted in her careful counting.

"Uh, just work" she said she scribbled down a few more details from the next entry.

"A bit too late, isn't it?" he asked again and Cora absent mindedly nodded, while skimming through another list.

"Don't you agree, Carson?" he asked as he slowly patted Carson's back, once again breaking his flow.

Carson got flustered and sighed "Uh, yes…uh,I'm sure"

Cora sighed and looked at Carson raising his eyebrows, sighing and starting again for the second time.

"Simon, why don't you go shower, I won't be long" she said, trying to get rid of him so they could finish their work.

She never really brought work home and she just got reminded of the second reason why she never did.

"Yeah" he said as he stood next to Cora and moved his shoulders in circular motion to stretch "By the way, I have to give my colleagues a treat soon, can I get a hall booked at that hotel on the 19th?"

Cora looked up at him "Do you mean this month?"

"Yup" he said as he started doing lunges next to the dining table.

"I..uh" Cora look at him confusingly "I can ask about the availability, but I can't guarantee, it's only a few days away"

Simon chuckled as he moved on to doing some squats "Oh come on, what's the point of my lovely wife working there if we can't have the privileges"

Cora sighed and gulped down a puff of hair "I only just started, Simon"

"All the more reason. They should show that you're important to them. Wouldn't you agree, Carson?"

Carson who was blissfully ignoring the conversation while tapping the buttons on the calculator, looked up and softly sighed. Giving up, he put his calculator aside and tried his best to smile at Simon "Sorry, what?"

"I'm saying, don't you think Cora should have priority over bookings at the hotel if needed?"

Carson opened his mouth to speak but stopped. Cora meanwhile looked down at the papers, slightly embarrassed to look Carson in the eye.

"I think we should develop our credibility first and then expect privileges, Mr Bricker" Carson replied giving a tip lipped smile to Simon.

Simon took a long breath and nodded "Very well. If it's available, let me know babe, I want to give a cracking party" he said as he walked towards his bedroom to take a shower.

Cora and Carson observed him walk inside his room. Once he was inside, Carson softly smiled at Cora and Cora tried her best to smile back.

"Should we continue?" Carson asked.

Cora nodded as she looked back the papers as Carson started narrating the figures.

The truth was that Cora knew that Carson didn't really like Simon. He never said so, of course he didn't. But Cora knew. Because he had the exact same look on his face that Cora's father used to have while talking to Simon. That forced smile and conversation that always made Cora feel awkward and ashamed. Her father never really warmed up to Simon. Carson reminded her of her father and it only made sense that Carson wasn't particularly fond of him either.

It hurt her of course, it did. And she had argued over this with her father many times when he was alive. But her father was always nice to Simon, despite his reservations. He was always kind to him, spoke nicely with him and wished him well. And so did Carson. So Cora never really knew how to discuss what exactly the problem was that they had with him.

Especially with Carson. Because he never once had said anything to Cora about Simon at all. She knew she was close enough with Carson to have that conversation, since she regarded him as a father, but he never did. And she knew he never would either. But Cora could see it on his face, because his expressions mirrored her late father's. And to be honest, Cora never had the courage to ask either.

She did wonder though. Simon was maybe high energy for Carson, maybe it was because he was a little childish. She didn't know. But the more she thought, the more she started gathering traits that were potentially annoying for quiet people like her, so she stopped counting altogether. She felt horrible doing so. And also because it hurt her how easy it was for her to count traits that put her off.

It was something always at the back of her head but she didn't know how to deal with it without hurting people and making others awkward.

Sighing, she looked back at the papers, to distract herself from her real life problems. As she always did.

* * *

"Is this alright?" Mary asked she sat back straighter on her office chair to pose for the camera.

"That's perfect. Could you maybe rest your arms on the chair's arm?" Cora asked as she looked at Mary through the lens of the camera.

It had been a long day. Cora had arrived at the hotel at eight in the morning with Carson and Phyllis to start the first round of pictures of the Crawley family. They were supposed to stay for two days to get done with a few people and then come back after three days to do the next. She had started the first day with Isobel Crawley, mother in law to Mary and Head of Décor for the hotel. Isobel had been very accommodating and Cora found her very nice and kind. She had loved the pictures as well, which was a bonus. She was a little camera shy so it took some effort to get her in the flow but in the end the pictures turned out beautiful.

It was 11AM now and Cora was photographing the eldest daughter of the Crawley family, Miss Mary Crawley. Mary had been right on time, and extremely professional about the whole thing. Cora was internally grateful because after Isobel, Mary was a piece of cake and had an extremely photo genic face.

"The camera truly loves you. I love the pictures" Cora said smiling.

Mary smiled at her, slightly raising the eyebrows "I'm glad. The older one of the website are horrid, I still had baby fat on my face" she replied, tilting her head slightly for another picture.

Cora smiled as she clicked another few pictures "These are great. Phyllis could you tone down the cool light, there's a slight shadow on her face"

Phyllis nodded as she turned the dimmer.

"These are quite warm" Mary said as she felt the heat of the studio light on her face.

"Yes, unfortunately. I just need a few more" Cora said as she moved slightly towards the right to find a new angle.

Mary raised her eyebrows and smiled "No please, take however much time you need"

Cora smiled at her "I'd like a few next to that folder shelf"

Mary nodded and got up to stand next to the shelf.

"Since you manage the accounts, I thought it'll give a nice touch. And you can use some for your CV as well" Cora added as she adjusted one lights, while Phyllis adjusted the other.

Mary raised her eyebrows and smiled "That's a good idea!"

Cora snapped a few more and instructed Mary on how to pose after every few shots.

"Perfect! Will Mr Matthew be coming? I had asked your assistant if it was possible to get him in one of the shots"

Mary nodded "Yes, she told me. I'll just text her"

Mary texted her assistant and asked Cora "Why do you need a shot with Matthew? Won't he be having his own photo shoot later on?" she asked squinting her eyebrows.

Cora nodded "Yes, yes he will. Your hotel has many great things to offer and one of its USP is that it belongs to one single family and they operate it on all levels"

Mary smirked softly at her "Go on"

"The pictures of the couples can add value to it. Especially when we'll add that in the new magazine addition; a few pictures and an article about the successful family business can really help us gain more attention" Cora finished with a smile.

Mary raised her eyebrows again and nodded "That is a very good selling point, Cora. I'm impressed. Are you sure you can't do the PR for our hotel too?"

Cora chuckled at her when Matthew entered her room.

"Hello" Matthew said as he neared Mary and kissed her on the cheek "You look very smart" he added as he scanned Mary with a smirk on his face.

Mary smirked back in her smart black suit and put her hand son his shoulder "You don't look too bad yourself"

Matthew moved back a few steps and put his arms out "Do I? I was instructed to wear black and a silver tie"

Cora turned at the sound of that and looked at Matthew "That's my doing, I'm afraid. I decided with Edith to make everyone wear black in these photoshoots"

Matthew smiled at her "Very wise choice"

Mary chuckled "I remember Jarvis insisted that we all wear off white in the pictures and the color of the dress never even showed"

Everyone laughed in the room.

"Don't worry you're safe with me" Cora said smiling as she instructed Matthew and Mary to stand next in front of the hotel's picture in the background.

She clicked a few dozen photographs of the pair and marveled at how gorgeous they looked together, they truly were two beautiful looking people that were thankfully also extremely photogenic. She asked them for a few smiling one's as well, and some that looked very natural. After a good half an hour, Cora was satisfied with the results.

"I think we're done. They are gorgeous" Cora smiled.

"Can we see them?" Matthew asked as Cora removed the SD card for her camera.

"Of course. I'll edit them a little more for the final version but the raw ones look pretty good too"

"Here I'll show them in the laptop" Phyllis added as she took the card from Cora.

As Phyllis inserted the card in the laptop, Mary's phone rang.

"It's Sybil" she said to Matthew.

Mary answered the video call and Cora moved to the side to pack her lenses.

"Hi darling?" Mary said answering the call.

"Hey, how are you?" The person from the other end replied.

Cora couldn't see her, but she'd seen the pictures of the youngest daughter on the website and thought she was beautiful. Edith told her that Sybil was studying to be a nurse and Cora found that very interesting that she was the only member that wasn't a part of the hotel and wanted to do something else entirely.

"Here" Mary said as she placed her phone against a photo frame on her table and posed for her sister "How do I look?"

"Mary, you look stunning. What's happening there?" Sybil asked, chuckling.

"Matthew and I are in the middle of a photoshoot for the website and the magazine"

"Oh right" replied Sybil "That was today! You look great, Mary. I envy you now; I've been wiping off baby drools off my shoulder all day and look at you"

Mary chuckled "Aw, when can you come meet us, I haven't seen you in so long"

Cora heard a sigh at the other end and slowly walked behind Mary to turn off the studio light before it got too warm.

"I'll try tomorrow, but I can't promise. I took a day off to visit Aunt Rosamund on Tuesday. Oh, who's that?" Sybil asked as she saw Cora walk behind Mary.

"Oh" Mary picked up her phone so that Sybil could properly see "This is Cora Levinson Bricker, she's doing our shoot"

Cora shyly smiled at the girl in the camera "Hello" she said.

"Oh, you're from PRIME!" Sybil replied enthusiastically.

"I am" Cora replied, chuckling softly. She loved how everyone in the Crawley family reacted the same way at the mention of PRIME. It really made her feel proud.

"I've heard so much about you from everyone. I'm very excited to see the pictures"

"I'm so happy to hear that" Cora smiled back at her.

"I'm Sybil, by the way"

Cora smiled "Yes, I've heard a lot about you too"

Sybil chuckled "I hope I get to meet you soon. Bye Cora"

Cora nodded "Me too. Bye"

Cora walked towards the light smiling. Sybil truly was a beauty and sounded very sweet. She packed the rest of her things when Mary continued to talk to Sybil.

"You went to Aunt Rosamund's?" Mary asked.

"Yes, I wanted to see if she was okay"

"Papa went last night. He thinks he's finally convinced her to come back" Mary replied sighing

"I hope so. I hate to see her like this" Sybil replied.

"You should've told me, I'd have come as well" Mary added.

"I had planned with Mama actually and I didn't want to make her comfortable so I thought two people would be enough, but you know Mama.." she sighed "She said she had other plans last minute"

"Typical of Mama. She said the same thing to Edith last month" Mary replied sighing.

Matthew softly rubbed Mary's back, reminding her of the presence of strangers in the room.

Cora tried her best not to look their way. She felt odd, that everyone seem to react strangely whenever Mrs Crawley was mentioned. All of them looked like a closely knitted family but everyone almost had the same reaction to her.

Mary cut the call a few minutes later, fisting her hand in frustration when Phyllis interrupted to cut the tension in the air.

"The pictures are ready if you'd like to see them"

Matthew and Mary looked at the pictures in the laptop for the next ten minutes and Cora stood at the side, hoping they would like it. Especially Mary. She seemed like a tough one to please so she kept her fingers crossed.

"These are amazing, Cora. Can..I can I call you Cora?" Matthew said.

"Of course, and thank you, I'm glad you like them"

Mary raised her eyebrows and Cora looked at her with bated breath.

"I might have to go and give Bates a hug for finding you, these are really great, Cora" Mary said smiling at her.

Cora smiled back, secretly sighing in relief behind that big grin "I'm very happy you do"

"These are excellent. Papa was right, you were just what we needed" Mary smiled and moved to grab her phone again.

Matthew walked towards Cora and whispered "She never says that to anyone" he said and gave Cora a smirk and a thumbs up.

Cora laughed at that and gave him a thumbs up as well.

* * *

A few hours later, after finishing John Bates' photo shoot, Cora walked towards Robert Crawley's office. She had arrived early in the morning and had gotten to work as soon as she came in. So she never got the chance to meet him. The last time she met him was the day she signed the contract and before going he had given her a bouquet of lilies to welcome her team to the hotel team officially. She thought it was a very sweet gesture. That was almost ten days ago and now she was heading towards his office to ask him something important but also to meet him since she had been here for a good few hours and thought she should say hello.

Cora knocked on his door. Thankfully Mrs Hughes was nowhere to be seen and strangely nor was Mr Carson and Cora just smirked at the thought of them walking around the hotel together.

"Come in" she heard Robert's voice from the other side of the door.

Cora turned the knob and stepped inside the office.

She saw Robert look up at her in surprise, she saw how his eyebrows went up slightly and then he instantly smiled at her, a very genuine smile that Cora's face mirrored.

"Oh hello" Robert said standing up "Please come in"

Cora walked in with a big smile on her face and only then she realized that he had company. She had completely overlooked that someone had been sitting on the opposite side of the table. She looked at the chair to her left where Isobel Crawley sat smiling up at her and observing a little too wide of a grin on her face, and possibly on Robert's face too.

Cora felt the hair on her neck stand up and her ears turning pink "Oh..I'm sorry. I didn't see you had company" she said as she stepped back a step.

How could she have not seen an adult sized human sitting in a room? Was she blind? She internally wanted to slap herself. She saw Robert look at Isobel, with a confused face. It seemed as if he forgot that someone else was in the room too.

Isobel chuckled as Robert gulped softly "No need. I was just leaving. I was telling Robert about your superb photography skills this morning"

Cora smiled at her and looked at Robert who nodded raising his eyebrows.

"I heard it was a success" added Robert and Cora smiled brighter.

"Oh absolutely. She got me to pose properly" Isobel said as she grabbed her bag from the table getting up "she can do anything"

The three of them laughed as Isobel Crawley left the room.

After she left, Cora gulped "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had company, or I would've come later"

Robert chuckled and instructed her to sit down "Not to worry. We were wasting time chit chatting anyway" he said smiling.

Cora smiled back, he somehow managed to always make her feel less embarrassed and she really appreciated that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't welcome you when you arrived, I was in a conference" Robert smiled.

"Oh" Cora sat back straighter on the seat "No need, you're a busy man"

'"Have you settled in fine? Are the rooms alright?" he asked.

Cora looked at him in surprise. They had been given rooms on the eighth floor that was private and was reserved for family and friends of the Crawleys. It had private room service and other facilities. It was more than just _alright_.

"They're wonderful, thank you. You didn't need to give us private family rooms really, we'd have been fine in the normal ones" Cora added smiling at him.

"Oh nonsense! Of course we had to and we're very happy to. You let me know if you need anything else"

Cora chuckled "If I have any issues, I'll take it up to Mr Bates, don't worry"

Robert replied "You're _my_ special guest, I shall make sure you're comfortable myself"

Cora felt fluttering in her stomach and looked down, trying to control the blush on her face. He really made her feel silly. No wonder she got nervous every time she had to meet him. He didn't flirt exactly...he was just very charming, and genuinely so. And that was something that Cora really appreciated.

"How can I help?" Robert asked dragging Cora back to reality.

"Oh, um, I wondered if I can go up to the rooftop at sunrise tomorrow?" she asked.

Robert squinted his eyebrows. His face clearly showed that he wasn't expecting that. He sat back straighter in his chair.

"By all means, but why so early in the morning?" he asked, curious at the strange request.

"Have you ever woken up at sunrise to admire the view?" Cora asked, with a soft smirk on her face.

Robert tried to think as Cora smiled at the way his expressions changed.

"I don't think so, no" he replied chuckling, after thinking for a few seconds.

"You should"

Robert looked at her for a second and then smiled "Okay, if you say so"

"But I'm not asking permission to go up to admire the view" she added and Robert raised his eyebrows.

"Oh" he said.

"We have to take some videos for the website's promo next week and I wanted to take some aerial view shots. Golden hour is either at sun rise or sun set. Since it's a hotel, there are bound to be lots of people in the gardens, pools and near the lake so I want to shoot when there are little to no people, and sunrise is the perfect time to do so. We're not really shooting tomorrow, I just want to see how it looks and if we should add videos from that angle."

Robert looked at her with his mouth slightly open. He had been listening intently and that made Cora smile.

"That…that is good thinking" Robert said after a few moments of adding it all up together.

Cora chuckled "So, do I have the permission?"

"Definitely! I'll get someone to open the lock before so you can do it in peace"

* * *

Robert rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time that night, struggling to go to sleep. He had had a long day and he just wanted to sleep for a few hours but was struggling to do so. Giving up, he sighed and lied on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was sleeping in his room at the hotel. Not that it wasn't common for him to do so; he had spent a good many nights in his room here for work or long days, but the reason for this night had been different. But then again, the same reason wasn't unusual either.

Earlier that night, he had had a fight with Valarie. It was silly really. It started with how the girls told her that they feel that Valarie should've visited Rosamund more often and then somehow progressed to how Mama had told one of her friends that Valarie doesn't attend family meetings and how Valarie felt exposed that Mama would choose to talk about these things publicly. Robert only said that he was sure that it was someone else because everything aside, Mama never talked about family problems with strangers. But it sounded as if Valarie had called for a fight. That triggered her and she ranted on about how she wasn't valued in the family and that Robert never had her back. That in response had triggered Robert because he truly had done nothing but stand up for Valarie in front of all his family members, _all _his life. The argument lasted about a good hour, and by that time Robert was drained of all the energy he had left in him. Upon hearing no response, Valarie had told him to get lost and nine hours later, he was in his hotel bed, begging his body to sleep.

He rolled towards his bedside to check the time. It was nearly five in the morning. He moaned internally. His body was tired; he needed to sleep but he his brain didn't allow him to. One thought after the other, and that had cost him his whole night.

He didn't know what to do with his relationship with Valarie anymore. He had tried his best to make her understand but she was also so focused on her little bubble of a world that it was almost impossible to do so. It angered him, it hurt him but he didn't know what to do. Valarie was his father's choice and he respected that choice. They were good friends in the start as well, he sighed thinking about what all had gone wrong. It hurt him, and more than that it hurt him that his girls were affected too. Their relations with their mother reminded him a lot of how his Mama had her relationship with his grandmother. It felt too much on the surface and he wished it was different. But the funny thing was, that the girls got used to it. It hurt them too, but they filled the gaps by spending time with Rosamund.

Mama gave up as well, because she was convinced that it may be possible that this relationship between Robert and Valarie get better, but it surely won't get any worse. And that was enough for Mama to find another distraction.

Then Rosamund got married, and his best friend cum older sister naturally gave most of her time to her husband. In the end, if anyone was left alone, it was him. And even though he was used to his life with Valarie, there were times he wished it had been different.

Times like tonight, which meant hours of endless thinking. Mama had been right, it was very overrated. Sighing he looked at the soft morning light creep through the window. He sighed once again, only a few hours before he had to start his day.

He moaned once again, and turned to one side, with the last hope of getting some sleep, when suddenly he remembered something and a soft smile formed on his sleepless face.

* * *

Cora breathed in the crisp morning air on the roof of Hotel Grantham. She had come up at 5 in the morning, when the morning lights had softly started to creep in. She took another deep breath and looked at the sky. She loved the feeling of soft wind on her face, and the wind gently breezing through her hair. The sun was shyly coming through from behind the soft clouds and Cora was grateful to see the golden light highlight the entirety of the hotel. The view truly was amazing; she could see the vast gardens in front of her, and the lake towards one end where swans would swim. She smiled looking the view, and upon hearing the chirping of the birds. She loved waking up in the morning. It was her favorite time, when the world was sleeping and everything seemed so peaceful and quiet. It was quite therapeutic for her, and spending a morning like that on a roof top with a beautiful view made it all the more lovely. It was a little chilly for her, and she had forgotten her coat in her room but it was alright. Waking up to such a view was worth it. She took snaps of the stunning view in front of her. She had brought her drone as well to test how it would all look, but there was no need. It all looked pretty stunning to start with. She smiled thinking how gorgeous the videos would be. She started to take a couple of picture of the lake when she heard footsteps behind her.

She looked behind to see Robert Crawley walk towards her with a big toothy smile on his face, and a tray and a bag in hand. He was the last person she had been expecting, so she was surprised, very pleasantly so.

"Oh, hello. This is a surprise" she said smiling at him.

He chuckled "Well, you told me to admire the view at sun rise. I'm only following instructions" he said as he walked towards her.

"Are you often this prompt at following instructions?" she asked smirking.

He chuckled and softly blushed at that "Let's just go with the answer yes"

Cora chuckled at him.

"I hope I won't disturb you, I come bearing gifts" Robert said as he moved the tray closer to her.

He had brought two cups of coffee and a few croissants for them for breakfast, as well as a throw rug for them to sit on.

"I can see that" Cora chuckled "Thank you so much"

Robert placed everything on the floor and walked up to stand next to Cora. He looked up and admired the view in front of him. He sighed looking at the expanse of it and that sight warmed Cora's heart.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Cora asked him, excited to know his opinion.

Robert smiled "You were, absolutely right. This is beautiful. I never realized it looked this grand at this time"

Cora softly giggled at that "That's because you can see no people in the gardens"

"Thank you for telling me about it" said Robert, as he looked at her and gave her a smile.

"No problem! Did you come all the way from your house to see this?" Cora asked, still surprised by his sudden appearance.

She saw a hint of sadness on his face but it quickly disappeared "I stayed here today. I often do. I couldn't sleep and then I remembered how enthusiastically you talked about views at sunrise so I thought I must check it out" he replied.

Cora nodded "I'm glad I did"

* * *

Robert had shyly walked towards the roof at five in the morning. He didn't know what he was doing; carrying a tray and a throw rug like a silly boy, but after an exhausting night, the idea of fresh air, and good company thrilled him. He had talked to Cora only a few times but he felt like a positive person after every conversation they had had time and at that moment, he was terribly craving some positivity in his life. Earlier that day she had told him that she'd be at the roof around this time, so he crossed his fingers, ordered breakfast and made his way to the roof, only hoping that she'd be there and not mind him intruding her assignment.

She was surprised to see him but she reassured him that it was a surprise of a pleasant nature with that big smile that she greeted him with. He admired the view in front of him and felt proud knowing that he owned such a beautiful place, and he was thankful to Cora for making him realize that. He thanked her and she told him she was glad that he came.

Robert looked at the gardens again when Cora asked a question "That archway there? It's so beautiful. Do you have weddings there?" she asked.

Robert smiled, thinking back to its history "A wedding, yes. My father had that made twenty one years ago for my sister Rosamund. Her back then fiancé Marmaduke had proposed her there and Rosamund had insisted she wanted to get married at that part of the garden. It was a strange request really, but Papa had agreed to it after she kept insisting, and we had the wedding there twenty years ago. He built that to mark their special day"

Cora listened intently and smiled at him.

Robert shook his head "Sorry, that was a quite a long story. The answer is no, only one wedding had ever happened" he replied chuckling and feeling silly.

"No, thank you for telling me. I think it's romantic" she replied and Robert smiled at her.

"I think so too…. now anyway" he chuckled.

"Is your brother in law also a part of the hotel?" Cora asked, still staring and smiling at the archway.

Robert felt a sharp pain in his chest and he sighed "He was. He died a few months ago"

He noticed Cora's smile disappear and how she stood back straighter "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, you weren't to know" he replied, trying to make sure she didn't feel awkward.

"Over there" he said changing the topic "that lake was my favorite as a kid. Every time I had a fight with Papa or Mama, I would go there and feed the swans until I felt better"

Cora smiled at him at then turned on her camera. Robert looked at her as she headed a few steps back and got on one of the water tanks on the roof.

Robert chuckled "What are you doing?" he asked as Cora climbed up four feet tall tank.

"Go stand near the railing" Cora instructed him.

Robert looked at her puzzled. Was she seriously going to do his photo shoot now? In his loungers?

"What?" he asked again.

Cora chuckled, confusing him more "Just go stand, trust me" she said and Robert nodded at her and followed her instructions.

"Look here. Smile, a little bigger" she asked.

Robert followed; it was easy for him to grin at this point because the whole situation looked quite amusing to him. What on earth was she doing?

Cora snapped a few photos and sat down on the tank to jump off. Robert immediately ran to help her. He gave him his hand and she instantly took it and jumped back down.

Cora chuckled as she brushed off the dust from her pants.

"Now, may I ask what you were doing?" Robert asked, still half amused, half confused by the situation.

Cora rolled her eyes and showed him the pictures in the camera. Cora had captured a picture of Robert standing in front of the lake. Robert had tried to take such a picture but he was never able to capture the whole lake. But Cora managed to do so. In her picture the entire lake was captured in the shot with Robert and his toothy grin. The sun light was on Robert's face and it reflected back on the lake, where the reflection of the sky could be seen in the water.

Robert opened his mouth and almost gasped at the beauty of it all.

"I just.."

"It was too good of a memory to forget. I wanted to capture the entire lake with you in the picture" she smiled at him and Robert smiled back.

He couldn't remember the last time anyone had been that thoughtful for him. She truly was one of a kind; and somehow, always fed his soul with positivity and worthiness every time he met her.

"Thank you for this" he said.

"You're most welcome" she replied.

Robert looked at the size of the lens and the various functions on the camera. "Can I try? I've always wanted to learn this" he said.

Cora looked at him quite amusingly and smirked "Really?"

Robert nodded and Cora started explaining him functions in the camera. If he was honest, he _just now _wanted to learn about this. He was never good with gadgets but at this moment he wanted to know and learn about everything that she was passionate about.

Robert gulped as he observed her from his peripheral vision, she looked so excited talking about what she loved, and her happiness was contagious. And it made him happy and excited about things he had never even heard of before.

"Got it?" she asked, breaking his thoughts.

He didn't really, but he understood where one has to click to capture the picture and that was enough for him. He took the camera from her and moved it around, looking at it very intently, making Cora laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"It's not a bomb. You can do it" she said and he chuckled.

Robert carefully looked inside the eye view of the camera and captured a picture of the sky in front of him. He looked back at the captured image satisfied and took a few more. It was fun.

After a few minutes and a taking about fifty images of his roof and surrounding view, he turned around to see Cora sitting on the throw rug, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Smile" he said and Cora smiled a big smile, looking more amused at his excitement than happy. He managed to capture a very happy, very smiley picture of Cora. Satisfied, he sat down next on one edge of the rug.

"Having fun?" she asked, as she took another sip of her coffee.

He chuckled "Very. Look how adorable this picture is, Cora"

He saw a blush creep up on her cheeks as she took hold of the camera and smiled at the picture "Adorable, you say?" she asked.

"Yes. Adorable, Cora." He thought for a second "Adoracora"

Cora giggled loudly at that, making him smile too. He took his cup and had a few sips of his coffee.

They talked for the next half an hour, simply laughing and giggling at nothing and everything while enjoying their coffee and croissants. Robert couldn't remember the last time he had felt this carefree and this joyous. He had to remind himself that he had only met her a few weeks ago, but it felt like he'd known her for years and somehow he felt that gap that he was thinking about earlier, fill itself. He had found a new friend, and he was extremely happy about that.

"I'm excited for my shoot tomorrow. Well today" Robert said as he munched on the last few bites of his croissant.

Cora looked at him "Really?"

He nodded "How many do you have?"

Cora crossed her legs and moved to face him, looking as if Robert had asked a very serious question and that put a smile on Robert's face.

"I have yours, Edith's, and Violet Crawley" she said.

Robert raised his eyebrows "I don't envy you"

Cora chuckled at him.

"And the next?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm only here for two days, I'll be back next week for the rest. I have a shoot in Wattford the day after tomorrow" she replied.

Robert raised his eyebrows and smiled "You keep pretty busy"

Cora smiled "Yes, this month has been quiet hectic. I haven't been home on most days"

Robert smiled sadly at her "I can say the same"

Cora looked at him, opening her mouth to say something but then stopped midway. He knew what she wanted to ask; why he stayed at the hotel? And to be honest, he couldn't answer that without taking her back almost three decades and narrating the entire story. But she didn't ask, and he was thankful.

Robert, however, did have a question. Because he really wanted to know if someone in the same position had the same experience.

"Does your husband….does he mind?" he cautiously asked "When you have weeks of travel and long work"

Cora sighed and picked up the last bit of her croissant and popped it in her mouth, as if biding time to answer strategically "He does…but Simon is mostly busy with his own thing" she replied.

Robert looked at her and nodded. He saw the same hesitation in her tone as he had in his. He didn't need to know more than that to know that perhaps her experiences might have been similar. He thought back to the name. _Simon Bricker_.

"Simon Bricker" he said it out loud "I think I've met him, but I've been trying to recall ever since you told me but I can't seem to"

Cora smiled at him and dusted off the crumbs stuck to her hand "You might have, he is very social"

Robert nodded and sat straighter, looking back at the sky, where the sun had fully risen.

"How long have you been married?' he asked.

"Eighteen" she replied, mimicking Robert and sitting straighter to see the sunny sky "You?"

"Twenty six" he replied and Cora raised her eyebrows, impressed.

He looked at her and she looked back at him and they both dryly chuckled. Their hesitation after their previous conversation clearly indicated, that it had been quite an interesting journey for both of them.

"Arranged?" he asked "As silly as it sounds in todays' world"

Cora chuckled "Kind of, kind of not. We met through my mother and decided on our own of course. My mother was naturally thrilled that her daughter's choice was the same as hers. You?"

Robert smiled "Same story, really, but my father set us up. She was a family friend and you know how British are about all that. Parents, huh? They always get their way in the end, don't they?" he joked.

Cora chuckled dryly and an almost sad expression came upon her face "But they don't always get it right, do they"

Robert, who was too busy looking at her lost expression, blurted out what was supposed to be an internal query "Why, don't you love him?"

Cora immediately looked up at him and Robert cursed himself internally for crossing the line "I'm…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that" he looked down, hoping he could find his grave and bury himself in it.

After a few seconds Cora rubbed her face with her hands in circular motion while Robert continued to look down "Yes" she said.

Robert looked up at her puzzled "What?"

"Yes, I do love him.." she said still rubbing her face and her temple.

"Of course, I…"

"I love him very much. But not in the way" she cut him off "not in a way I thought" she said sighing, feeling a little chilly after saying it out loud. Her expressions looked just as confused as her words sounded, but she looked as if she was lifting a heavy weight off her chest. And Robert let her.

Robert thought back for a second, trying to understand the meaning behind her words "Like the kind of love in books or movies?" he asked cautiously.

"No, the way love ought to be. That kind of love." she replied, lost in her own thoughts.

Robert looked at her and nodded. In words it didn't make sense, but to Robert it made total sense. It totally made sense to him. Because he felt the exact same way for Valarie. He loved her. He _had_ loved her. He _still _loved her. But not in the way he had thought; or he had envisioned love to be. He found himself asking the same question many times himself. He chuckled dryly, almost mocking his current state of love life.

"That kind of love is rare. It is very rare. And nowadays, it doesn't exist" he said, opening up about his qualms and bittersweet feelings towards marriage for the first time. He felt like both Cora and he were opening up about their true feelings for the first time, and it felt uncomfortable, but also long overdue. Even if it was just to admit it to themselves.

Cora turned to him "Does that mean you don't love your wife?"

Shots fired.

Robert looked at her and she looked back at him. He was slightly taken aback because he had never ever said such things aloud and now he was, to an almost stranger.

"You can't take that long to think" Cora added, and turned her head to one side and gave him a soft smile.

Robert thought for a moment "We are happy" he said "In our own weird way, we make it work and stay happy. We've made a life together"

Cora sighed and looked back at the sky "That's not an answer"

After a few moments of silence Cora chuckled.

Robert looked at her "What?"

"You know what else is weird?"

Robert raised his eyebrows awaiting the answer.

"That we barely know each other, and we are sitting on a roof top at six in the morning, talking out our extremely private affairs while eating croissants" she laughed out loud and so did Robert.

He agreed, he had never imagined himself to open up in such a way to someone else, especially to someone he'd known less for less than a month. They continued to laugh.

"We don't even know each other's middle names!" said Robert, continuing laughing.

Cora giggled "Lucky I don't have one" she said as Robert laughed again.

Just as every dream ends, that little strange picnic session ended as Robert's phone rang. His wife Valarie had video called and he instantly stopped laughing. Cora looked at him, waiting for any reason behind his immediate seriousness.

"It's my wife" he said and Cora opened her mouth and awkwardly got up "I'll get my things" she said as she walked towards the corner to collect her cameras.

"Shit" Robert cursed internally.

He answered the video call "Hey" he said.

"Hey" Valarie replied "I thought you'd come home last night" she said. Robert knew it was her way of apologizing.

"I didn't think you'd want me to, after our argument" he answered dryly.

"You should know better..wait, where are you?" she asked as she got a glimpse of the sky behind him.

"At the roof" he replied.

"What on earth are you…wait, is that? Robert, are you having a picnic on the roof?" she asked, rather furiously.

He could see Cora freeze at the sound of his wife's voice, but she quickly grabbed her things and put them in her bag.

"I am yes" he replied, getting angry with the way she was embarrassing him in front of Cora.

"With whom?!" Valarie asked loudly.

Things were getting extremely awkward.

"With whomever, Valarie. Is this how you'll apologize for your behavior last night?" Robert replied from behind gritted teeth.

"I have been up all night, feeling sorry about the way I talked to you, and you are having a picnic! Robert how could you be so selfish?" Valarie yelled through the call as Robert saw Cora quickly rush toward the stairs and down, out of his sight.

His magical day had ended.

* * *

**LOL because about 10 hours ago, I abandoned by assignment to write this chapter, and I told my friend that I will keep it under 6k words. She said okay, and when I told her that just my first scene is over 2k, she laughed and said I never believed you in the first place. So voila, now we have almost 11k words, HAHAAH! (my hands hurt like hell, no kidding)**

**But here you go, the long (pun intended) awaited chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoy! Please let me know if you guys liked it in the reviews so that I know my hand cramps were worth it.**

**Hope you're all staying safe and at home! **

**Sorry if there are typos (It's 6AM and I just finished this, I don't have the energy to re-read)**


	6. Chapter 6

Cora shut the door behind, slowly twisting in the knob into its lock. She chewed her lower lip and softly fell back against the door behind her. Her head landed on the door with a soft thud and she sighed.

"Shit" she said and closed her eyes.

What had she done? What was she thinking? That was the thing perhaps, she wasn't thinking. The words came out of her mouth naturally and as much as she felt the cringe of what had happened by the end of it creeping on her body, it felt _good. _It felt good to just let it out. Let out things and feelings she had never ever even admitted to herself. And it seemed like Robert was on the same boat; he talked back and it just felt normal. It felt like they were lifting the weight on each other's shoulders and it felt refreshing.

The last few minutes of their morning on the rooftop replayed in her head again and she softly slapped her forehead.

Robert Crawley.

Who even was he? She didn't know. She didn't know anything about him, not really and she spurted out things that had never slipped her lips before, confessed things that were alien to her as well. And as nice as it felt to have someone really understand and relate to her situation, (if she was even allowed to call it a _situation_)_, _there was no excuse to talk so openly with someone she barely knew. She sighed again; everyone has filters that are socially required and she broke them. He broke them. And now things had gotten awkward.

Maybe it hadn't gotten so weird if his wife hadn't called. Maybe they had stayed blissfully unaware of crossing the invisible social boundaries. But she did call and it's like someone had poked them out of reverie and they felt embarrassed about being caught.

His wife. Oh, god, his wife. Cora was pretty sure she didn't see her through the video call, but she sounded angry, and rightfully so. Maybe she was a little too harsh, but even she'd be upset if she caught her husband picnicking with another woman at that hour without her knowledge.

She sighed again and walked towards her bed, lazily putting aside her camera bag. She lied down on her back and stared at the ceiling.

In that moment, it didn't feel like what they were doing was wrong in any way, but being caught like that surely was embarrassing. And if she was feeling like she wanted to hit her head against something, she only wondered what Robert must be been feeling like.

The conversation replayed in her head. It came out so naturally that it gave her goose bumps thinking back on it. She had never been this open in front of anyone. Not even with Phyllis, and she considered her, her best friend. She didn't know how it all happened, she just knew that it was very easy to talk to him and the fact that he was able to relate in some odd manner also helped. But still, no matter how lovely of a time she had had, mostly anyway, she had to be careful. She had to be careful to never cross a line in the future and watch her mouth. They were colleagues after all, and there were professional boundaries that they just so casually broke. She raised her eyebrows; she had never thought that she'd ever have to tell herself to watch her mouth or think before speaking. She was never like that. Perhaps there was a first time for everything.

She rolled on her side and looked out the window. The sun had fully risen and it was high time she went to sleep. She had the remaining of her photoshoots in a couple of hours and she'd be no good to man or beast if she didn't get her sleep. Closing her eyes, she thought back to what a lovely morning she had had and with the glimpses of that in her mind, she went to sleep.

* * *

Carson stared at the knob on the tripod and slowly twisted its handle to secure the heavy studio light in it. He had never been great with gadgets but the last few years had changed everything for him, including his anxiety to deal with technology. He was essentially an accountant for Cora but in the early days it had been hard for him to see her struggle and multitask between planning, lighting, shooting and editing so he offered to help with the lighting, although highly doubtful of his learning abilities. But Cora had been grateful and patient with him and he learned quickly. It wasn't even that hard, the main headache was setting up the hefty equipment, after that Cora would just tell him to increase decrease or tilt the lights and he would follow. He had also recently learned to operate drones. It wasn't his department, but one of the interns once damaged the equipment because Cora hadn't been there to assist and the poor kid had turned to him for help, and that had been few of the most tiresome hours of his life, trying to figure out how the bloody thing worked. In the end, he asked Phyllis to teach him, in case he ever had to help amateurs again and in the process of learning, he had started to enjoy it.

After tightening the last knob of the tripod, he stood back straighter, estimating the distance between the subject and the light, when he heard a soft cough.

He turned around to see Mrs Hughes standing in the door way with a grin on her face. He smiled back and immediately wiped his hands against his coat, suddenly anxious about his appearance. He heard a soft giggle and his ears started turning pink.

"All alone?' she asked as she stepped in the room, carefully making her way through the maze of gadgets and equipment scattered around the floor.

"Seems to be" replied Carson as he looked at his wrist watch "In fact, Mrs Bricker should've been here by now" he twisted his eyebrows together and cleared his throat. Cora wasn't usually late.

Mrs Hughes looked around the room and raised her eyebrows "You brought in all of this alone?"

Carson looked around the room, sighing. "Most of it, Mr Molesley offered to help and that saved me a couple of extra rounds"

Mrs Hughes smiled, looking impressed and Carson instantly stood straighter "You should've asked me, I could've helped you. This all looks very heavy"

"Oh I couldn't have.." Carson replied and Mrs Hughes raised her eyebrows, making him lose his trail of words.

"Why? You don't think I can lift, Mr Carson?" she asked

"No, I didn't mean that.." he replied

"You underestimate me" she cut him off

"No, I just didn't think..that is, I didn't want to bother you, I thought.." he spilled out words in explanation, nervous that he had offended her when he looked up to see her smirking opposite him. He stopped talking and looked at her confused.

"I was only teasing you, Mr Carson" she laughed and smirked again.

Carson opened his mouth to say something but stopped. She really enjoyed teasing him and that would always turn his ears pink. She really was something.

Mrs Hughes laughed again, looking at the seriousness etched across his face "I'm sorry. Where is Miss Baxter?" she asked changing the topic.

"She's editing the photos from yesterday. I'm doing the lights today"

Mrs Hughes nodded "And Cor..Mrs Bricker?"

Carson smiled at her, noticing how she almost called her Cora. It was of course because Cora had asked her to, but because he always called her Mrs Bricker on the job, Mrs Hughes did the same around him.

"She should be here by now. We were doing Miss Edith's photoshoot a few hours ago, then she went to her room, she should've been here by now."

Mrs Hughes nodded.

Carson chewed his lower lip and almost whispered to himself "She's been acting a little odd all day today"

Mrs Hughes looked at him and squinted "Is she?"

"Sorry?" Carson looked up at her, realizing that he had said his thoughts out loud.

"About Mrs Bricker acting odd?" Mrs Hughes asked.

Carson awkwardly nodded, not comfortable discussing Cora when he looked at Mrs Hughes chewing her lip as well "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes" Mrs Hughes looked up at him "Strange because Mr Crawley has been in a daze all day today as well. I think both our employers need a vacation soon" she smiled at him.

Carson nodded, and wondered if everything was alright with Cora and he was sure that Mrs Hughes was wondering the same thing about Mr Crawley. He hoped that they hadn't fallen apart. It was a big deal for PRIME and to him; Mr Crawley seemed like a very dignified man.

Mrs Hughes smiled at him "And now you're doing Violet Crawley's photoshoot. Saved the toughest for the last" she said changing the topic.

Carson raised his eyebrows "Why'd you say that?"

"You'll see" she replied and gave him a smirk.

Carson continued to stare at her in confusion when Cora walked in "Sorry, sorry I'm late"

Cora looked up and saw Mrs Hughes standing in the corner, slightly surprised to see her there "Oh Mrs Hughes, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you! I was just here to tell you that the president..I mean Violet Crawley is about to be here in a few minutes"

Cora nodded and gave a faint smile to her "Ah, thank you. Are we all set up?"

Carson nodded and Cora quickly took out her camera from her camera bag and fixed the lens hurriedly. Carson looked at her looking a little jumbled and then looked at Mrs Hughes giving him a faint smile. He knew that she had noticed her looking a little chaotic too.

Carson heard heels clicking against the marble floor from afar and Mrs Hughes made way for Violet Crawley to enter her office.

* * *

Cora had woken up a few minutes before her first session and had been catching up ever since. She was struggling to catch up on only a few hours of sleep and the constant thoughts of how her morning was spent didn't help. If she was honest, she was a little nervous to meet Robert now. She wanted to know if his wife had been really mad at him but was dreading the whole interaction. So she busied herself with work, not like she had any other option, but she tried her best to stay away from the places he could possibly have been. Fortunately, or unfortunately, they had to postpone Robert's photo shoot because of a meeting schedule with some important clients who had come from Leeds and were in no mood to leave. Mrs Hughes had sent a message that the meeting was likely to go on for a few more hours so it was best that they reschedule the whole thing. Cora agreed and shifted Robert to a slot at the end of the list.

She carefully replaced the lenses on her camera when she heard the sound of heels from outside the door. With everything going on in her head, she had only just remembered that she was about to take pictures of Violet Crawley. She had never met her, but had heard enough about her to be intimidated by her, including the fact that she wasn't in favour of replacing their previous photographer. She had forgotten that she was about to do her photo shoot and gulped to brace herself. She should've walked in mentally prepared. This whole morning had been strange but she gulped once again, determined to be at her very best and impress the woman.

A woman in her seventies, dressed in a smart black suit, with her hair tightly tied behind her head in a neat bun walked in with her chin up high.

"What, what is all this?" Violet said as she looked around the number of things scattered around her office.

Violet looked at Mrs Hughes, who then looked at Cora.

Cora realizing it was her cue to introduce herself walked towards her with a smile "Hello" she said extending her hand.

Violet looked at her and stared for a moment or two, unnerving Cora, who was trying her best to not look frightened. She raised her eyebrows, slightly pursed her lips and slowly moved up to take Cora's hand.

One firm shake and the woman dropped her hand. Cora softly smiled back. It seemed like Violet Crawley was going to be a tough one to impress.

"I'm Cora. Cora Levinson Bricker from PRIME and this is Mr Carson"

Violet looked behind Cora at Carson and slightly nodded.

"What is all this?" Violet asked as she pointed at the equipment.

"They're all lights and camera lenses for the photo shoot" replied Cora.

"What, you need all of this? They are being quite a nuisance for anyone who wishes to enter the room without falling flat on their face" said Violet.

Cora awkwardly opened her mouth when Carson stepped forward and gave an explanation.

"We'll get them out of your way" said Carson as he moved to lift the equipment from the room's end. Mrs Hughes gave him a hand as Violet passed by them to go to her seat.

"Right, Mrs Bricker, what am I supposed to do?" Violet asked as she stood next to her desk and scanned Cora from head to toe.

Cora sighed; she was not going to let her intimidate her. She walked towards her to give her, her best brief.

"Well, you are the president and you've been running the hotel for many decades now, with your husband first and now with your son, so I thought we could do a few portraits of you, close up shots and all. I'll then take some pictures of you working, how you go about your daily routine.."

Violet cut her off "Jarvis always did mid shots. Don't they look more sophisticated?" she asked raising her eyebrows "Why do we have act out what we do? It seems so unnecessary"

Cora sighed under her breath "You don't have to act. What I meant was, our goal is to show the people what the president of the hotel for the past many decades do on a daily basis. These shots will mostly be for the magazine and the interviews"

"Are we being interviewed now? I wasn't made aware of this?" Violet asked crossing her arms.

Cora softly shook her head "Potential interviews. We're discussing with Edith nowadays on when and how to go about it. It'll be good for the PR"

Violet nodded softly, opening her mouth but closing it the next second, as if trying to find something else to criticize "This all sounds thorough" she said, but somehow it sounded more like a taunt than a compliment.

Cora smiled and nodded softly.

"Is that it?" Violet asked.

"No, I also thought it would be nice to take a picture of you sitting on your chair, with your husband's portrait behind you sitting on the same chair, with the same pose" Cora pointed to the massive picture behind Violet's chair.

Violet turned around and her mouth formed a small 'oh'.

"Where, where did you find that?" Violet asked as she walked up towards the picture.

"Edith helped me. We found it in the hotel's store. She agreed it would be a good idea" added Cora.

Violet stared at the picture of her late husband behind her, lost in her own thoughts. The picture was close to three decades old. Violet vaguely remembered it being taken and had completely forgotten about it until today. She stared at the massive picture; Patrick Crawley sitting on the desk that was now hers. He looked so much like Robert.

"I haven't seen this picture in a long time" said Violet. She turned around and looked at Cora, raising her thin eyebrows sharply "But I do not understand what it is doing here"

Cora slowly walked towards Violet, straightening her back "The idea is to show the continuation of the legacy of your husband. One of the many unique selling points of your hotel is that it all belongs to one family. This is one thing that catches the interest of the people immediately and showing that Hotel Grantham is as strong as ever is important. You are here and continuing the great work your husband did with the rest of your family"

Violet looked at her for a few moments and Cora was sure she saw a hint of a smile on her face. She internally sighed and felt her racing heartbeat slow down and resume normally.

"Shouldn't it be behind Robert? He is the CEO" asked Violet.

"We are doing one with him as well, but you are the backbone of the hotel and I think it adds a very nice touch that the matriarch of the family is also the running president of the hotel"

Violet softly smiled at her and nodded.

"Shall I sit here?" she asked as she moved on to sit on her chair.

Cora nodded and switched on her camera "Carson, could you increase the cool light here, and diffuse the one on the right to avoid shadow"

Carson nodded and moved pass her "Well done" he whispered in her ear and Cora smiled.

She may not have gotten a single word of acceptance or appreciation out of her, but she got a faint smile and her cooperation and that was enough for Cora at this point.

For the next hour or so Cora patiently took Violet's photographs. It didn't take much to portray her as the strong matriarch and president of the hotel, her facial expressions and confidence were more than enough so thankfully Cora didn't have to speak much during the photo shoot and neither did Violet.

Cora finally did the portrait of her next to her husband's image and after an hour or so Violet Crawley opened her mouth to speak again.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

"Of course" said Cora as she walked towards her with the camera "We'll re-touch it a little later"

Cora handed her the camera and saw a sweet smile on Violet's face as she stared at the picture in the camera. The pictures had turned out great but the portrait against portrait idea really had been excellent and the pose of Mr and Mrs Crawley looked identical and it just looked like an image with a lot of power and poise, which had been the intention.

"This is quite good" Violet said, and Cora smiled at her; internally wanting to dance a jig.

"I'm very happy you like them" Cora replied.

Bingo. At least she didn't hate her or the pictures and Cora was glad about that. She smiled a big smile when she heard Carson speak.

"Oh, Mr Crawley" said Carson.

What? Cora slowly looked up at the door way and saw Robert standing at it, clutching on the knob. He stared back at her, mimicking the expressions on the face. Confused, awkward and surprised.

"Oh, Robert, what is it?" asked Violet.

Robert cleared his throat and looked at Violet "Oh sorry, Mama, I forgot that you were having the photo shoot now. It can wait"

Violet nodded and Robert looked back at Cora, gave a soft smile and left the room. Carson looked at Cora, unclear about the strange interaction when Phyllis Baxter entered the room.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt" she said as she covered the microphone on her iPhone and looked at Cora "Cora, the delivery for the new tripods is here and since you ordered it, they're not letting me receive it"

"What, they're here now?" asked Cora.

"Yes, they're in the lobby"

Cora sighed and nodded "Well, I think we're done here" she said to Violet.

Violet nodded and handed her back her camera "When can I have my office back?" she asked.

"We'll clear it up in ten minutes" said Carson.

Violet nodded and left the room.

* * *

Cora hurried outside and walked towards the elevator. She had completely forgotten about the new deliveries for the stands. She pressed the elevator button and was about to take a deep breath when the elevator suddenly opened and revealed Robert standing in it.

Really? Of all the people it had to be him?

Cora laughed nervously "Oh, sorry, are you going up or down?" she asked.

Robert looked at her slightly puzzled and smiled. Cora wanted to slap herself, he was obviously going down, there's only two floors above them and one of them is the roof.

"Down, I just got in" he replied and made way for Cora to enter.

Cora entered the elevator and pressed the button for lobby. A few moments of awkward silence passed away as they both tried to find a way to start the conversation. Thankfully Robert spoke before the awkwardness got unbearable.

"How was the shoot with Mama?" he asked.

Cora smiled softly and sighed "Interesting"

Robert laughed which in return made Cora laugh as well "Yes, I would assume so. Did she give you a hard time?"

Cora smiled "Not very. She had a lot of questions, but I answered them all. But she did say 'this is quite good' while looking at the pictures, so I'll assume she doesn't hate me yet"

Robert looked at her and raised his eyebrows slightly "You know what? Mama doesn't say that to anyone. She must've really liked the pictures"

Cora looked at him with a slight glint in her eyes. Did _The_ Violet Crawley really like them? "Really? You're not just saying it?"

Robert nodded enthusiastically "Truly! Well done"

Cora laughed "Yes, well done" she said, more so to herself than to him.

"I must see these pictures now" said Robert.

"I'll have them edited soon" she replied.

"I'm sorry about postponing my shoot, the meeting got a bit out of hand. It was important so we couldn't reschedule it"

Cora shook her head and smiled "No problem, I have buffer time left at the end, we'll manage it within the deadline, don't worry"

Robert smiled back at her and looked at the red text on the screen in front of them.

Three more floors to go.

Another spell of awkward silence filled the small elevator. Cora sighed softly and nodded to herself "Robert?" she said.

He looked at her and she continued speaking "I'm sorry about what happened earlier, please apologize to your wife too on my behalf"

Robert moved his head and sighed "No need to apologize, we were just chatting and..well, don't worry about my wife" he said, giving her a faint smile.

"I might have said a little too much, I don't know what happened and if your wife is mad, well, I understand.."

Robert put his hand in the air to stop her "We both might have said too much, so please, don't apologize. It's alright. I am sorry too, if I made things uncomfortable. And don't worry about my wife. I am going home now in fact, I'll handle the misses" he smiled at her.

"Well, good luck!" she said after a few moments "If I were you, I'd take a bunch of roses for her" she smiled at him.

Robert smiled begrudgingly and looked down "Yes, I've tried that" he looked at her and scrunched up his nose "Doesn't work"

Cora raised her eyebrows and smiled sadly at him.

"Anyways, have you heard about the charity event next month?" he asked.

"I have" replied Cora, grateful for a change in conversation and the fact that they were not awkward with each other anymore "Your sister is organizing it?"

"She is!" Robert said excitingly, making Cora smile. He was clearly very close to his sister and that warmed her heart. She wished she had that relationship with her brother but she never did.

"What is it about?" she asked.

"We do it every year, for some cause or the other. This year it's to build a cancer hospital in Yorkshire, my father's hometown. It'll be the usual thing, speeches, sponsors and some entertainment"

The elevator dinged open and the both exited it "I'll discuss the guest list with Edith" she replied.

Cora spotted the delivery man and smiled at Robert "That's me" she said, pointing towards the man who was carrying more weight than his body could possibly allow.

"Alright, bye. Best of luck with…what, are those stands?" Robert asked looking at the strange stands the delivery man was holding. He stared at the hefty looking equipment and squinted his eyebrows together in confusion.

Cora giggled "They are tripods, for lights"

Robert nodded in confusion, clearly struggling to make a link and Cora smiled.

"But thanks for the luck. Best of luck with you too, with the wife"

Robert raised his eyebrows and smiled "Can never have enough of that"

Cora laughed and nodded "Bye"

"Bye, Cora" he said as he exited the hotel.

* * *

Cora walked speedily towards the grand hall decorated for the event. She chewed her lower lip and counted the cameras in her head. She looked around the hall; there should be five cameras set up and three camera men on their designated spots.

She skimmed through the list in her hand. Cameras were all set up, her intern Daisy and two free-lance photographers Jimmy and Alfred were in charge of capturing the pictures of the guests coming in, Phyllis was in charge of the group photos and Carson was in charge of the lights and the drone. Cora had also decided to take pictures of the Crawley's herself because they'd be most essential for the website. She counted the cameras, lights and went over the jobs appointed to her team one last time and nodded.

It had been a month since she last met Robert in the elevator. After that Mr Bates and he went to New York for a couple of weeks, while Cora finished the remaining of the photo shoots at the hotel and captured some footage. She spent the rest of the time working from her office, editing and discussing the charity event with Edith on email. She had also had an email from Rosamund, welcoming PRIME and discussing how the event would be photographed and captured. She had yet to meet her.

Wearing a tight dark blue dress that reached just below her knee, high heels and a red lip, Cora walked over to the entrance where Edith was standing, talking to Anna.

"Oh hello, Cora" said Edith as she looked at her "You look very nice"

Cora smiled at her "So do you!"

Edith wore a champagne silk dress that reached just above her knees and looked absolutely breathtaking.

"I've appointed Anna to help you with the guests. She knows who's who so you can tick them off the list as you go" said Edith.

Cora sighed "That really helps! As much as I tried, I wasn't able to memorize the faces of 378 people" she laughed.

"No worries, I'll make sure you don't miss anyone important" said Anna with a smile.

Cora looked at the list again "Oh I wanted to ask, if Mr John Robinson is an important guest? He was scratched off the first list but his name is in this one" asked Cora, handing over the list to Edith.

Edith looked at the list and squinted her eyebrows when a red haired woman walked behind her, and Cora could immediately recognize her, without ever having met her.

"Are we talking about John Robinson?" said the red haired woman.

Edith looked behind her and grinned at the woman "Aunt Rosamund!" she said as she hugged her.

Rosamund tightly hugged her niece and smiled at her afterwards. Cora could clearly see the love she had for Edith.

"Let me introduce you to Cora" said Edith.

Rosamund looked at her and gave Cora a big smile "Ah, Mrs Bricker, finally"

Cora smiled back at her. Her smile was contagious "Hello, how are you?" she said as she shook her hand.

"I'm doing great. Better now that I've finally met the person who has changed our medieval methods for marketing" replied Rosamund.

Cora chuckled at her, shaking her hand "Oh wow! Very nice to meet you too"

"Were you talking about John Robinson?" she asked.

Cora nodded and Rosamund smirked "I added him back in the last"

"Why?" asked Edith "I thought you hated him"

"I do, but I received a seven page email last time I didn't invite him and then follow ups for a reply and honestly I don't have the energy to deal with that"

Cora smiled "So do I photograph him or no?"

"I'd say skip it" replied Rosamund as she winked at her and walked over to the orchestra.

Cora chuckled at that. She was very different from the rest of the family and just so likeable at first glance. Cora smiled at Rosamund talking to the orchestra, and walked towards Daisy to give her a copy of her list.

* * *

Phyllis looked around the hall that was slowly filling up with the masses of people who were due to attend the event. She glanced across the hall to spot Mrs Hughes. After a good few minutes, when she was finally able to spot her, she walked towards her.

"Ah Mrs Hughes! I've been looking all over for you" said Phyllis.

Mrs Hughes who was rechecking the name cards on the table one final time looked up at Phyllis "Oh, Miss Baxter, how can I help?"

"Is Mr Tony Gillingham here? I'm supposed to take a few pictures of him with Mr Bates but I'm not sure if he's here or not"

Mrs Hughes put down her reading glasses and looked across the hall "Let me see, oh there. That one! With the curly hair. That's Mr Gillingham"

"Oh thank you so much, Mrs Hughes"

Mrs Hughes looked towards her right and sighed "Mr Molesley? Mr Molesley?"

Molesley, the waiter who was busy arranging drinks at one table looked up after Mrs Hughes called his name for the fifth time.

"Yes, coming Mrs Hughes" he replied from afar and brisked walked towards her, making Phyllis smile.

"Yes, Mrs Hughes?" he said regaining his breath.

"We need more champagne glasses on this side too. With the number of guests arriving, it's bound to finish in minutes"

Molesley nodded and turned around when Phyllis coughed.

"May I have a glass Mr Molesley?" asked Phyllis smiling.

"Uh, of course, Miss Baxter" he said as he ran towards the kitchen, making her giggle.

"Oh look, Mr Bates is here too" said Mrs Hughes as Bates walked towards them.

"So is Mr Carson" said Phyllis smiling at Mrs Hughes.

Bates and Mr Carson walked over towards the ladies and smiled.

"Miss Baxter" said Bates "You have the seating list?"

Phyllis nodded and Bates smiled "Will you come with me for a second, I want to discuss something"

"Of course" replied Phyllis as she walked away with Mr Bates.

Carson who was dressed in a smart black suit stood next to Mrs Hughes and smiled.

"You look very nice" he said with a soft blush on his face making Mrs Hughes smile.

"Thank you, Mr Carson. These heels are killing my feet, so it's good to know that the pain is at least worth it" she said as she ticked off a name from the list she had in her hand.

Carson looked down at her extremely long heels and widened his eyes "How do you walk in those?" he asked, looking horrified at the sight of those pencil heels.

Mrs Hughes chuckled "Don't ask, Mr Carson. Don't ask" she said as she walked over to the next table.

* * *

Cora walked over to the entrance once again, the hall was filling up quickly and she wanted to make sure every little bit of it was captured.

"Everything good?' she asked Jimmy who was standing next to the door with a big camera.

"Yes, Cora. We've ticked off fifty people from the list" replied Jimmy.

Cora smiled and nodded enthusiastically "Excellent" and looked over at the door where Mary, Matthew and Isobel had just arrived.

Cora nodded at Jimmy to take their pictures when Matthew walked over towards her.

"Hello, Cora" he said moving forward to kiss her cheek "You look very nice"

Cora smiled at him "Thank you, Matthew."

Isobel walked towards Cora to meet her "Hello, Cora! Everything under control?" she asked giving her a smile.

"Absolutely!" she replied, smiling back at her.

Mary who had been busy typing away on her phone, finally looked up and smiled "Ah! This looks great" she said scanning the hall.

"It really does! And this is all Rosamund's doing?" Isobel asked.

"As far as I know, yes" replied Mary.

And just like clockwork, Rosamund walked over towards her niece with a big smile on her face "Ah, do I hear my name?" she asked.

Mary smiled at her aunt, and Cora could swear she'd only ever seen Mary smile this big at Matthew. The girls really were very close to their aunt.

"Aunt Rosamund" Mary said kissing her cheek "So good to have you back"

Rosamund patted Mary's hand "Glad to be back"

Mary looked at Cora, who only then realized that she might be looking like a bit of a creep constantly smiling at the Crawley family, but she so admired the bond between the family, most of the family anyway, that she had no other choice but to be in awe. She didn't have a big family, so seeing such a strong knitted family really melted her heart.

"Have you met our savior, Cora?' said Mary raising her eyebrows and giving Cora a smile.

"I have" replied Rosamund and Mary nodded. "I don't ever remember seeing these many cameras at any of our events before. If Jarvis was here, he'd faint"

Cora chuckled; it was really funny that they were able to joke about the whole thing.

"Ah, but Mary, I seriously need a drink." said Rosamund as she rotated her neck to get rid of the tension.

"So do I, god knows. Shall we?" asked Mary.

Rosamund nodded and looked at Cora "Why don't you come too, Cora?"

Cora politely shook her head "Don't tempt me. But work calls, I have to make sure everyone gets photographed" she chuckled.

Mary and Rosamund laughed "Alright, well. But do enjoy yourself. Half of the people here are such a bore anyway" said Rosamund.

"Sshh" said Mary as she looked towards the entrance where two more of the Crawley girls entered "Ah, Sybil and Granny are here"

Cora looked at her left to see the youngest daughter of the family enter with the oldest. Cora smiled; Sybil truly was an absolute beauty. She'd seen her in pictures and on that video call but she was even more beautiful in person.

"Sorry, are we late?" asked Sybil as she quickly walked towards her Aunt and sister.

"Sybil, darling! Not at all. I'm just glad you could make it" said Mary as she hugged her youngest sister.

"I had a shift, but I managed somehow" she replied as she looked over towards Cora who was assisting Jimmy with some camera settings.

"Hello, Cora" she said as she walked towards her.

Cora looked up at her and gave her a big smile.

"Hello! I'm happy to finally meet you" replied Cora.

Cora moved her hand towards hers to shake it but Sybil chuckled and moved in to hug Cora, something that Cora wasn't expecting it at all.

"Oh" said Cora and she chuckled back hugging Sybil.

"I was very excited to meet you" said Sybil.

"Me too! I hear you're a nurse" said Cora.

Sybil smiled shyly "Almost! That's why I'm never here"

Cora nodded when she saw a glimpse of Violet Crawley from behind Sybil staring at her. She nodded at her and Violet gave her a hint of a nod back.

"Did you really do all of this?" asked Violet as she stared at Rosamund.

Rosamund rolled her eyes and sighed "Yes, Mama. Is that surprising?"

Violet raised her eyebrows "It is actually. But I'm glad nevertheless" she said as she walked away.

Rosamund sighed and walked away with Mary and Isobel.

* * *

For the next fifteen minutes, Cora stood with Anna to go over the list. She'd assigned Alfred to take short interviews of the important guests from the event for the charity so she moved back in forth between Jimmy and Alfred to make sure everything was in top shape. The hall was slowly filling up. She was sure if Simon was here, he'd use every opportunity to mingle and make contacts. He'd have loved it here but Cora wasn't comfortable enough to ask Robert for an extra invite and also because she knew how Simon got after a few drinks and she wasn't sure if the evening would've been smooth sailing if he had been here. Maybe she'd ask for an invite for him at some other event in future, preferably at some with less alcohol and music. She sighed and glanced over to see Mr Carson standing with Mrs Hughes behind one of the cameras and she was sure she saw Phyllis doing group photos near the backdrop a few moments ago. Everything seemed to be going well, and she hoped that it stayed the same.

Edith walked over near the door way, talking to somebody on the phone.

"No, darling, not that one. Turn right. Yes, I see you, come in" she said on the phone and Cora turned her head to see who it was.

A man in his late thirties waved back at Edith from afar and walked over towards her. Edith smiled a big smile at him when Anna whispered in her ear.

"That's Bertie Pelham. Miss Edith's fiancé"

"Oh" said Cora and nodded at Jimmy to take his photographs.

"Hello, darling" said Edith as she kissed the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was the other hall at the back" said Bertie as he stroked Edith's cheek softly.

"Do you know where Papa and Mama are?" asked Edith

"They were just behind me" said Bertie as he walked away with Edith.

Robert was about to be here. Cora hadn't seen him in a month, and she instantly felt a little nervous. More so because his wife was with him this time and the awkwardness of what had happened a month ago with his wife still stayed with her. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize Phyllis tapping on her shoulder.

"Cora, Cora?" said Phyllis.

"Yes, sorry, what?" said Cora finally looking up at her.

"Mr Carson is looking for you. He's just there" said Phyllis.

Cora looked at the door once again; there was no one there yet. She sighed and walked away with Phyllis.

* * *

Cora walked over to where Carson was standing with Mrs Hughes.

"Ah, Mrs Bricker, should we start the drone footage now? Or wait till the speeches start?" asked Carson, lightly tapping the remote in his hand.

Cora chewed her lip "I think it's better if we start now, it's bound to make some noise. Its better people get used to it now. Otherwise it'll be a distraction in between the speeches"

"Right" said Carson and nodded.

Cora heard some chitter chatter behind her and turned to see the source. Robert Crawley stood near the entrance greeting his daughters with a soft smile on his face.

"I didn't know you could fly a drone" said Mrs Hughes as she observed Carson stabilize the drone in the air.

"It's pretty simple" said Carson as a turned on the drone and a soft whoosh filled the room from the rotor of the device "It took some time, but I learned pretty quickly, wouldn't you agree?" he asked Cora who was mentally miles away from the conversation that was happening behind her.

Cora thought she heard her name but wasn't sure. She awkwardly stood next to Mrs Hughes when she felt someone look at her from her peripheral view. She turned her head to catch the eye and saw Robert Crawley smile at her from across the room.

Standing in an all-black matte suit, he smiled at Cora, excused himself from his daughters and walked towards Cora.

Cora met him half way and greeted him with a smile.

"Hello" he said as he moved forward.

Cora put forward her hand to shake it halfway, but mid-way realized that Robert leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes widened and she stepped forward, by the time which Robert had moved a step back to take her hand.

Cora giggled and could feel Robert's face turn pink.

"Let's start over" she said and gave him a big smile, making him blush more.

He nodded and moved in to kiss her cheek. It was a feather light touch but she could swear she felt the hair on her neck stand. It was probably because of how strange their interaction had been. He smelled divine; he wore a perfume that had hints of mint and sandalwood and Cora got a good sniff when he leaned in. That naturally added to the reason why the hair on her neck decided to stand as stiffly as a stick.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Very well? You?"

He sighed "Good. I only came back a few days ago, so my sleep cycle is still a little messed up"

Cora chuckled, "Was New York a success?"

He nodded happily "Yes it was, thank god. It took a couple of weeks but in the end we got it"

Cora grinned at him "And that is all that matters"

He smiled at her and she could feel his gaze scanning her from head to toe, it was very subtle and didn't make her uncomfortable at all, but it did make her blush.

Cora cleared her throat "Your sister did an incredible job" she said looking up to admire the view.

"She has great taste" he replied as he looked over to his right to see Rosamund chatting with Sybil "She's in full form today" he said smiling.

Cora smiled back at him, "Work does that to you. If you like what you do"

Robert looked at her and smiled "You speak from experience?"

Cora nodded softly "Absolutely. You did good, convincing her to come back"

Robert sighed and smiled "You've met her then?"

"Only just! She's very kind and welcoming"

Robert grinned "I'm glad you think so"

Cora smiled at him. Clearly her approval and appreciation of Rosamund was greatly appreciated by Robert and that warmed her heart. He truly loved his sister. She didn't know him much, but he had always been so nice to his daughters and Mrs Hughes and talked so fondly about his sister and the fact that he really appreciated and respected the women in his life, made her respect for him grow.

Thinking of the women in his life, she saw Robert stand straighter and look towards the door, when a woman dressed in white silk dress, embellished with big puffy feathers walk towards him. It almost looked like as if she was hiding another person under those big feathers. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes and a very serious looking resting face. Cora could place her bet on who she was.

"Robert" the blonde woman said without noticing Cora's presence next to him. "Why didn't you wait for me? My shoe came off as I was walking"

Robert cleared his throat and gave a dry chuckle "We were already late. If we'd stayed back a minute more, Rosamund would've killed me"

The blonde woman rolled her eyes as Robert looked at her. Cora felt awkward standing there but she didn't know what to do. Should she just walk away? Won't that look rude too? But standing there wasn't appropriate either. Thankfully Robert put her out of his misery.

"Valarie" he said looking at Cora.

Cora awkwardly smiled at him, her hand fingers tangled together as she stood next to Robert.

"Meet Cora Levinson Bricker. She's our new photographer"

Valarie looked at Cora for the first time and raised her eyebrows. She opened her mouth and a silent 'ah' escaped it. She looked at her from head to toe and Cora tried really hard to maintain a neutral expression.

"Ah, so you're Jarvis' replacement?" said Valarie.

Cora's eyes widened slowly and she could feel Robert getting uncomfortable from her peripheral view. Cora awkwardly nodded at her. What was this question and how was she supposed to answer it?

"Where's your office?" asked Valarie.

"Euston" replied Cora with a faint smile.

"What's it called?"

Cora just looked confused. It was strange to hear someone from the family ask about her company because everyone else seemed to remember it. Not that she considered her company one of a kind that way, but clearly their company had been discussed many times for everyone to know it. Cora just softly sighed and replied.

"PRIME" she stated.

Valarie shook her head "Never heard of it"

Robert cleared his throat and slowly held Valarie's elbow and pulled her towards him, as if trying to tame her.

Cora felt like rolling he eyes. Her track record of liking all the Crawley members seemed to be coming to a halt.

"Doesn't the hall look great? Rosamund arranged the whole thing with Isobel and Edith" said Robert, trying to change the conversation.

Valarie laughed without opening her mouth and it came out like a snort "Are you sure Ros did it?" she said snidely.

Cora could feel Robert rolling his eyes when thankfully Mary walked in.

"Oh Mama, you're here" said Mary.

Cora looked at them silently and mentally compared to how Mary and Edith met Rosamund and how they met their mother. It seemed like the girls weren't very fond of their mother. She thought it was very odd since the whole family overall seemed very close. But she shook her head; she could very well be wrong.

"Can you say a few words for the cause and the charity? There's a camera man there"

Valarie sighed loudly "Do I have to? I thought there were only pictures"

Mary pursed her lips and sighed "Just a few words, we need it for the website apparently"

Mary looked at Cora and Cora nodded.

"Fine, what do I say?" asked Valarie.

Mary rolled her eyes "Anything, Mama" she said as she dragged Valarie towards the camera.

"It's the cancer hospital one right?" said Valarie as she walked away with Mary.

Mary nodded as Cora saw them walk away.

Robert sighed and moved towards Cora. She could feel that he was embarrassed but she only felt sorry for him.

"Sorry about that. She doesn't have a great memory" said Robert.

Cora could sense that he was trying to cover up, which he should be doing as her husband because Cora did it several times herself when Simon had made things awkward by saying something silly. She smiled at him, internally relating to his situation and shook her head.

"Don't be. She never met me. Why would she know?" she smiled.

Robert sighed and almost whispered to himself "Yes, but neither did anyone else from the family, but they all remembered" he said and walked away to meet the guests.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone sat down on their seats. The lights were dimmed and Cora stood at the very back of the hall to guide her team and to take the pictures without blocking anyone's view. The hall was full, and the sounds of glasses clinking and soft laughter could be heard from where Cora was standing. She was told that Mary was going to make the introduction speech, followed by a speech from Robert and then the rest of the sponsors, thus Cora took one camera in hand as well, to take pictures of the Crawley family. Phyllis and Alfred were taking the pictures of the guests, Carson was managing lighting and the drone and Jimmy recorded the event's footage.

A round of applause came next as Mary walked up the stage. The spot light shone on her, making her emerald green dress pop more.

"Good evening everyone! I am Mary Crawley, and I'll be your host for the evening. Thank you so much for each and every one of you for being here with us today. We are very pleased to be able to welcome those of you that have been with us for a long time now as well as those who are new to this yearly event at Hotel Grantham. Today marks our 57th annual charity event for causes that are important to all of us and all our prestigious sponsors. Without further ado, I'd like to welcome the CEO of our hotel, Mr Robert Crawley to start the event"

Mary stepped aside as the spot light shone on Robert as he walked towards the stage. Another huge round of applause was heard and Cora found herself smiling from afar. Robert walked towards the stage with a lot of grace and poise, looking even more charming than he usually did.

He walked towards the stage and gave a big smile to the people sitting across the hall. He scanned the room, and Cora was sure he caught her eye at one moment and he smiled a little bigger than he already was. Cora silently thanked god that she was at the far end, because her jaw was stuck in a smiling posture and that plastered grin wasn't going away. Cora gladly brought the camera in front of her, and started taking photographs. She wasn't going to punish herself for finding him attractive; of course he was attractive and dashing but Cora knew that the reason to why she really admired him went beyond his looks. He was a kind man; a man with a lot of grace, dignity, manners and respect and that made her respect him more. She also got along with him; he was one of the very few men in her life that she could befriend and talk to very easily, even if she'd only talked to him a handful of times. And the fact that he was so obviously good looking indeed added to it. She admired him, and the last time she checked, admiring someone wasn't a sin. A bit of a harmless interest, that is allowed, right?

Cora gulped down. She knew there was nothing wrong in it, but somehow she felt guilty. Maybe because he was the first man that she personally knew, after her eighteen years of marriage that she really admired. Cora shook her head. Overthinking was truly overrated. She smiled again at Robert who had said a silly joke and made everyone laugh in the audience. She had missed it obviously because her mind was racing with unnecessary thoughts. She looked across the hall; everyone was laughing and fixated on Robert. She smiled until her eyes landed on one person who was typing away on their phone, without taking the slightest interest in what was going on in front of them.

Valarie. Robert's wife was sitting at the center table of the hall and was busy on her phone. It was also very easy to point her out because the bright light of her phone could be seen from every corner of the hall. Cora sighed, shook her head and started taking pictures, while concentrating on his speech.

* * *

An hour and a thousand pictures later, Cora made her way through the crowd to attend a phone call. The speeches had ended and they were able to raise twice the funds than they'd expected. Now it was time for entertainment and the orchestra played the music at full volume, making it impossible to have a conversation inside. She still had her camera in hand, and she walked towards the main door to be able to hear the person on the other end.

"Yes, yes. Sorry, can you repeat that?" said Cora as she neared the door; her index finger pressing on her ear to block the noise from behind.

"No, sorry, we're booked for the next three days" said Cora.

The client on the other end talked about an urgent rescheduling of a photo shoot, and Cora listened intently, licking her lower lip and trying to find solution to manage the extra shoot. Her eyes examined the entrance of the hall. A few hours ago, she wasn't able to admire the flowers and the decorations properly because of the people gathered there. She sighed taking in the fresh air that came from the open windows when he eyes landed on a pillar, behind which she spotted a young couple kissing.

She awkwardly moved her head the other way but by that time the young couple had seen her there and they separated at the sight of her.

Sybil.

Cora, who was still on the phone, gave a faint smile to Sybil who looked embarrassed at being caught. Cora tilted the other way and continued with her call.

"Yes, very well, why don't you call tomorrow at 9, and I'll have my interns sort you out a date soon? Right, perfect. Thank you, good night" Cora cut the call and turned the other way around where Sybil was slowly walking towards her. The boy that had been with her had now turned around, exiting the building.

Sybil smiled at her shyly and Cora smiled back.

"Sorry about that" she said, looking down.

Cora chuckled and softly stroked her cheek, making Sybil smile "Not to worry. Boyfriend?"

Sybil dryly chuckled and nodded "Sort of"

Cora smiled "Why didn't you invite him inside?"

Sybil shook her head "Mama doesn't approve"

"Oh" said Cora, slightly worried at having witnessed it if her mother didn't approve. Sybil sensed her uneasiness and clarified.

"She doesn't know about him...Tom. She just generally doesn't approve" added Sybil.

"Oh" said Cora, slightly relieved "She's not the first mother to do so"

Sybil smiled at her and took Cora's hand "Can I rely on you to keep this to yourself?"

"Of course" said Cora patting her hand.

"Sybil" a voice came from Cora's left as they both turned around to see the source.

Valarie walked towards Sybil, with a face that screamed suspicion "What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyebrows reaching the ceiling.

"Oh, I.." Sybil opened her mouth to speak but got stuck.

Cora sensed Sybil's panic and pitched in "I was just taking some pictures of her here, there's good lighting"

She heard Sybil slowly take a breath besides her and she faintly smiled.

"Oh, well, you can do that later. Come inside, I want you to meet my friend Cynthia" said Valarie as she walked away.

Sybil followed her mother, sneakily turning around and mouthing 'thank you' to Cora.

Cora smiled and winked at her when Carson walked towards her with two glasses in hand.

"All well?' asked Carson, as he handed Cora a glass of champagne.

"Yes, absolutely" she replied "Thank you!"

She took the glass and took a sip of the bubbly drink, sighing when the icy liquid hit her tongue.

"She's quite a character, isn't she?" said Carson, as he raised his bushy eyebrows and observed Valarie walking away from them.

Cora smiled to herself. She didn't need to answer him and he knew that. Carson liked a very specific type of people and Valarie Crawley was far from it. Cora herself didn't really warm up to her; her attitude was cold and reserved and Cora didn't like that energy around her. Her mind drifted back to Robert and it saddened her to think back to how dejected he looked around his wife. Cora shook her head and took another sip.

The dance floor in front of them crowded up as the music got faster and almost everyone in the hall started dancing. She smiled seeing Mary dancing with Matthew. She also spotted Phyllis dancing with Anna and she laughed.

"Will you join them?" she asked Carson.

Carson rolled his eyes "Huh, will I join them" he replied sarcastically when Mrs Hughes walked from behind him, having just left the ladies room.

"Oh the dancing has started!" said Mrs Hughes as she smiled looking at the dance floor.

Cora smirked knowing what was about to come.

"What do you say, Mr Carson, shall we?" asked Mrs Hughes.

Carson opened his mouth awkwardly and stopped midway. Cora could sense his dilemma; he had just looked down upon the whole thing but Cora knew that for him, missing a chance to dance with Mrs Hughes was too good to miss.

Mrs Hughes stared at him as Cora smirked and spoke on Carson's behalf "Of course, he will. Won't you, Carson?"

Carson looked at Cora, and gulped, his blush creeping on his cheeks "Well, let's"

Mrs Hughes smiled and dragged Carson to the dance floor and Carson looked back at Cora and gave her a smile; a silent thanks for making it happen for him.

Cora grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up when Edith half walked, half danced towards her.

"Come on, Cora, you've worked enough for the night" said Edith as she took Cora's hand.

"Oh, I don't know" replied Cora shyly.

"Come on, you deserve a bit of fun" explained Edith as she dragged Cora towards the dance floor.

Rosamund immediately took Cora's hand and twirled her around making her laugh.

Cora surveyed the dance floor to look for everyone. She could spot almost everyone besides Robert and Valarie. She wondered where they could be when Matthew danced towards her, twirling her around three sixty degrees where she spotted Robert talking to Valarie at one end of the hall. He was rubbing his forehead, looking extremely annoyed and serious. The charming, smiling Robert doing the speeches a while ago was now lost, replaced by a sad, downcast one. The last thing she witnessed before her view was blocked was that Robert threw away a napkin from his hand and stormed off towards the balcony.

* * *

Robert had had a difficult few days. Having just returned from New York, his mind and body craved some sleep and peace. He had worked his ass off to get this new deal signed with a company in America and he was finally able to do it. He was tired, exhausted but happy. Now all he needed was some appreciation and rest. He got neither of those things. The day he returned, he returned home to an empty house and that had unsettled him a little. Not that it was unusual, but having achieved a big contract, he had expected his wife to be home to greet him. But she wasn't there, and didn't return until a good few hours.

The rest of his family congratulated him in the next few days of course, but somehow it had completely slipped Valarie's mind. And to add to that, Robert was forced to attend dinners at three different friends of Valaries; people that he barely knew. He was upset and annoyed; for more than one reason but Valarie had decided to make it all about her. Apparently, he didn't talk enough gossip with her friends, and didn't participate enough in the chit chat and thus was _rude_ to her friends. He was low of sleep, peace of mind and self-esteem; he had tried his best to be cheerful and chatty but his body wasn't allowing him and now he was forced to sleep in the guest room.

The atmosphere at home had been tense and depressing. The only thing that he had been looking forward to was the event that Rosamund had arranged for charity. His dear sister had finally returned to her post and he couldn't be happier. He had been looking forward to seeing her in full form, meeting his friends; old and new, and seeing the hotel at full form.

He was also looking forward to meeting Cora again. She wasn't exactly his friend, but she was…_something_. She made him feel valued, she was great company and just so easy to talk to. He blushed thinking back to their last few interactions; they had been awkward, but in the moment they felt natural and it almost felt therapeutic. He could sense that she felt the same. He was looking forward to seeing her, talk about her work, seeing the progress with the photos etc.

He arrived at the event that night with a good mood. He saw Rosamund being her old self, he was finally able to get Sybil to attend one event and of course the hall looked absolutely fantastic. His eyes landed on Cora as soon as he arrived and he couldn't help but smile. He observed her from afar talking to Carson and Mrs Hughes and he silently admired her sense of work and her skills. If he was honest, he admired much more than that, but even he found it hard to admit it that to himself without turning red. She wore a dark blue dress and looked absolutely breathtaking. He looked her way, lost in his own thoughts when he saw her turn her head towards him and smile. He grinned at her and walked over for a chat. The night was going good. He met her and they talked and she asked about New York; and a pang of happiness and sadness hit his heart simultaneously. His own wife didn't remember, but someone who had only just met him a couple of months ago remembered and asked. She always boosted his self-esteem and he was ever so grateful for her positive nature, her kind smile and her good heart.

But then of course Valarie had arrived and embarrassed him in front of her. But as always, Cora had been sweet enough to let it all go and didn't let him feel awkward about it.

The event had gone great, Mary had welcomed him on stage and he couldn't stop himself from smiling when he witnessed a full house from the stage. Seeing his hotel gradually return to its glory, like in his father's time now seemed possible and he was absolutely thrilled about it. It was all because of the hard work put in by his family, his staff, his team and _her._

His eyes landed on Cora standing at the opposite end of the room from the stage and his grin grew twice its size. She was one of the key reasons behind a smooth sailing, successful event and he was ever so thankful to have her in his professional and personal life. She was a stranger really, but she always cheered him up, worked at her best and produce results that he was only able wish for a few months ago. Hotel Grantham had the people, it had the money, it just needed a smart, fresh and an optimistic mind and it got that in the form of Cora. He also needed a friend, a person whom he could talk to and someone to rely on, and he got that in the form of her. He saw her hide her face behind the camera as he started his speech. She really was a great addition in his life and in the hotel and if he was honest, he wasn't mad about the fact that she was possibly one of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes on. He gulped thinking about it, but finding someone attractive wasn't a sin, right? She was attractive, that was a fact and he was only human. But Robert knew that she was more than just looks. She had a brain, a heart, and a conscience, and in his books those qualities always reigned higher over any other. He gave a speech, talked about the importance of the cause, the sponsors, and the goals set. He had sneaked in a couple of jokes as well, to keep the attention of the audience. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the speech and listening intently, except for her.

Valarie had been on her phone almost the entirety of his speech, and since then his night taken a toll for the worst. Later he found out that Valarie had mixed up the name of the sponsors for an interview that she gave. Robert wanted to hit his head against the wall and only thanked god that the interview wasn't live, otherwise they'd be in a lot of trouble. One of Robert's old friend and an extremely important client later asked Valarie if she wanted to dance, but she ignored his request and wasn't even polite enough to apologize. That was it for Robert; he took her to the side and confronted her about it but regretted it immediately when as always, Valarie made it about herself and played the victim and talked about how Robert was always criticizing her. He was only able to say two sentences and then stood there to listen to a ten minutes rant about how horrible of a husband he was. He was fuming; he threw away the napkin that he held in his hand and walked towards the balcony to get some fresh air. Mary caught his arm midway and asked him to dance, but he declined and walked straight ahead.

He now stood at the balcony; the faint sound of music came from behind him. He sighed looking at the sky and lit a cigarette. He wasn't a regular smoker but sometimes, he gave in and tonight was that kind of a night. He looked at the stars above him and took a deep breath when he heard the sounds of heels behind him. He only hoped it wasn't Valarie, because he wasn't in the mood for another argument. He needed a minute.

He reluctantly turned around, and to his surprise saw Cora standing at the door.

"Oh, it's you" the words slipped from his mouth before he could stop himself.

Cora smiled softly and took a step towards him "Were you expecting someone else?" she asked.

Robert smiled softly and shook his head.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked, standing with her hands tied to her front.

"Not at all" he said as he gestured her to walk in further.

If he was honest, he did come out to get some peace and quiet and if it had been anyone else he'd have politely asked them to go but she was an exception. She was one company he didn't mind.

Cora walked in towards him and stood next to him. She mimicked him and looked at the sky.

"Is it a thing now?" she said as Robert looked at her "We always end up meeting under the open sky" she said with a smile, making Robert chuckle.

"Maybe, we'll see if it lasts the test the third time" replied Robert with a smile.

She giggled at that and Robert sighed, looking up once again.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Robert softly sighed and let her continue "You looked a little upset, I just wanted to make sure if you were okay"

Robert gave her a sad smile and tilted his body towards her "I won't embarrass you by saying I don't understand what you mean" he said and Cora tilted her head sideways, feeling sorry for him.

"But, no I am not doing alright, and I escaped here to make sure no one else finds out" he replied.

Cora softly smiled "I think everyone knows by the way you walked out here"

Robert giggled "Well then. I could always say I wasn't feeling well" he said moving his eyebrows up and down, as if he'd come up with a master plan.

Cora nodded raising her eyebrows "Ah yes, this excuse always works. Although, I always personally go with 'I had an important work call'" replied Cora with a cheeky grin on her face and Robert laughed heartily.

"High five" he said as he softly clapped his hand with hers.

The laughs slowly died down and Robert sighed once more "It was just a hard night, but thank you for cheering me up" he said.

Cora gave him a smile "You're welcome! Here's another piece of news that might cheer you up" she said as Robert raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?" he said standing straighter.

"I heard Rosamund talking to Charles Blake a while ago, and I think he's planning to give the agency of his famous Polish bathroom products to our hotel. And if Rosamund's reaction is any indication, I am assuming it's a big deal for the hotel"

And she had been right, Robert immediately smiled and clapped his hands "That is wonderful news!"

Cora giggled "Ah, you smiled! I guess my job here is done" she replied.

Robert smiled at her. How sweet was she, checking up on him and cheering him on. Day by day he was more and more grateful for her. And how nice of her to say 'our' hotel; it really warmed his heart.

"This has been a good night overall, everyone else seems to be enjoying and the funds have exceeded the goal you set" she added and Robert had to physically stop himself from hugging and thanking her for her existence.

Robert looked at her and felt like pinching himself to make sure it was all real and not a dream. It had been too long since anyone so selflessly had taken interest in him. He was thankful for a lot of things tonight, despite the hiccups with Valarie, but most of all he was thankful to have a friend, a companion or whatever she was, in the form of Cora.

The music behind them hit his ears again and he could hear the orchestra playing 'Put Your Head On My Shoulder' by Paul Anka in the background.

_Put your head on my shoulder_

_Hold me in your arms, baby_

He smiled and slowly extended his hand towards her. Cora eyes widened and she hesitatingly put her hand in his.

He felt the warmth of her hand on his instantly and he was glad to be wearing a full sleeved coat because he was sure he had goose bumps all over his arm. Cora looked at him, slightly confused, slightly worried and slightly amused.

"Thank you. For always being there for me and for always cheering me up" said Robert. And there were only a few other things he'd ever said that genuinely to anyone.

He saw Cora's confused expression turn into the most beautiful smile.

_Whisper in my ear, baby_

_Words I want to hear, baby_

She smiled at him and nodded, covering his hand with her spare hand when a round of applause took place in the hall.

They both looked towards the hall and smiled.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked as he offered her, his arm.

Cora cheekily raised her eyebrow "I thought you didn't want to dance" she replied referring back to when he declined Mary.

Robert smirked "Well..now, I want to"

Cora giggled and walked with him towards the hall, where the musical atmosphere had completely changed and 'Harlem' by New Politics was bursting from the speakers.

Robert and Cora giggled and Robert dragged her to the dance floor which was full of people losing their minds, dancing and singing loudly.

Robert twirled her around and they both laughed. He turned into a quite a dancer as he moved freely, and goofily making Cora laugh and dance with him.

He was finally able to let the stress go away and dance freely, blissfully unaware of the one particular set of eyes that were staring them from the side.

* * *

**Hi guys! **

**A REALLY long chapter once again, I promise I don't plan to break my own records, it just happens. This took me two days to write, so please please show some love, let me know what you guys think.**

**I know this was long overdue but I hope 12k words are enough compensation, haha!**

**I hope you're all well. Things seem to be getting really bad, please stay safe. And please send prayers and good vibes to me and my family, I lost my grandmother a month ago (not due to corona virus) so please keep me in your prayers and send good energies towards me!**

**Thank you for showing so much love to this fanfiction! Your constant messages of love, reviews and motivation is the reason I write every new chapter. Thank you, I love you all! Can't wait to read your reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

Rosamund reached out behind her computer and clicked on the power button. She felt a number of emotions being back in her office. A month ago, she promised Robert she'd join the hotel again, and so far, she was happy with her decision. It gave her mind a rest from thinking about Marmaduke's death and consequently saving her from crawling deeper into depression. She had mostly worked from home in the past month or so, planning the charity event with Edith and today was her first official day back at the hotel and it all felt strange to her. The last time she sat here, her life had been completely different. She had a husband back then; she was someone's wife. Now she was a widow and being back the office made it all so real. It was easier at home, where there was no one around her, and it was easy to shut out the outside world, and she could conveniently pretend that the world outside her front door didn't exist. But not here, not when she was outside, among other people, back to the life she had a while back, but now, without Marmaduke. She gulped down and softly shook her head. She was not going to do this again. No. Mama always said, 'endless thinking is very overrated', and she didn't always agree with her mother, but this time she had to, for herself and her family. For her brother and her nieces. They were her whole world now, and she had to make an effort to _live_ for them, if not for her.

She sighed and opened her inbox to see a few dozen emails waiting for her. She sighed again and straightened her back, ready to start her work. She scrolled through a couple of emails and replied to a few when her iPhone started buzzing with a spam of messages on a group chat. She picked up her phone and smiled. Edith had sent a number of pictures and videos from the charity event last night on Rosamund's group chat with all her nieces. Rosamund smiled and started scrolling through the pictures one by one. She smiled looking at the silly selfies she took last night with the girls. It was moments like these that made her glad of her decision to return to the real world. She tapped on a video and laughed. She could hear Mary and Sybil singing at the top of their lungs while dancing with her on the dance floor last night. The video was shaky, and more giggles could be heard than the lyrics of the song – a sign of a time spent well. She then saw Bertie approach in front of the camera and twirl Edith, consequently moving the angle of Edith's phone camera 180 degrees as well, and Rosamund's eye caught what was happening behind Bertie's back. Rosamund paused the video and pinched in the screen to zoom on the people in the background. She saw Robert dancing with Cora, twirling her around with a big smile on his face. Her mind drifted back to last night. She clearly remembered how Robert stormed out of the hall at one point in an obviously bad mood and then later she saw him in a completely different mood, dancing with Cora on the dance floor. She couldn't remember the last time Robert dance so carefreely and happily. She observed them last night but didn't get time to think or look properly because Matthew dragged her to the front to dance with him. But seeing it all over again in a video brought back the memory.

Cora. She only met her last night and it was obvious that her nieces were thrilled to have her on the team. She knew Edith loved her, Sybil always saw the best in everyone anyway but even Mary was singing praises for the woman, which was highly unlike her. She knew Mama was fully against replacing Jarvis but even she didn't show her disapproval like she usually did when things didn't go her way. Curious.

And Robert. What had happened to Robert? She saw glimpses of the Robert when the girls were little and his married life was much better, if not perfect, than the current scenario. She knew he was fond of Cora, but the change she saw in him was massive. And they were all good changes. She smiled again and continued watching the video. She saw Robert twirl Cora around, making her laugh and then Cora twirling him around, laughing even more. Rosamund laughed seeing their silly little performance. The video ended there and Rosamund hummed to herself. She didn't know Cora much, but she already liked her. Because she managed to do what Rosamund had been trying to do for years; making Robert feel happy and free of stress, even if only a for a little while. That hadn't been the case for many years now, and it saddened her.

Her brother was not a happy-go-lucky type from any angle, but he used to enjoy the little things in life, especially things related to the hotel and the family. But over the years, she saw him feeling more and more downcast and just generally tired of life. She knew a lot of it had to do with the situation at the hotel, and his regressing relationship with Valarie. Although she never liked Valarie, but she hoped that this phase would pass. But it never did, and that strange and tiresome dynamic ultimately became a norm. Everyone around them adapted to it, but Rosamund was one of the very few people who was close to Robert, and she knew that he wasn't exactly happy in his life, whether it was professionally or personally. She also knew that it affected the girls and added to their reservations about relationships in general, especially Mary. She was the eldest, and seeing her parents banter all the time really made her a very reserved little girl. The girls were a lot closer to Robert than Valarie. Robert had tried his best to be a good father, and he surely was, but since his Papa's death, he got so busy with the hotel, and the lack of attention was not fulfilled by Valarie in any way. And that was one of the reasons all the girls were not very close to their mother. They all turned to her for all the things that daughters usually turned to their mothers for. And that made Rosamund sad. Not because she didn't want to get involved in the girls' matter, of course she did, she adored them to death. But because she knew the girls felt the communication gap with Valarie and they deserved better. And so, did her dear brother Robert. God knows, he deserved better.

Robert had lost his excitement for a life long ago. If she could pinpoint it to the exact moment, it was a few months after their father's death when the hotel was suffering and the arguments with Valarie became a part of their routine. He was only ever happy with either her, the girls or Bates. She could understand the professional hurdles, and knew that they could be fixed sooner or later but she wasn't sure about his personal life and that made her really sad. She had had a number of debates with Robert about it, but she had always been very cautious whenever she spoke of Valarie around him. Even if she disliked her, she was after all, his _wife_. And that meant that there were certain boundaries she couldn't cross while speaking, even if she was the closest person to him. She had given up hope, and was tired of interfering, and then with the Marmaduke incident, her attention naturally shifted, but it was like a stroke of magic that Cora was sent their way just when she had lost all hope for her brother to change his frame of mind and actually _live_ his life. And she somehow magically not only helped mend the professional problems but also helped him personally, somehow. She wasn't exactly sure how she did it, but the point was that she did, and her long-lost happy brother could seen again, even if only for a few moments.

She played the video again; she wasn't going to lie though; she was facing a dilemma. As happy as the video made her, seeing her brother so happy, she knew it could also lead to a few eyebrows raising at them, which would not be a pleasant situation for anyone in this scenario. She didn't know what all they talked about and how she helped him, but she didn't want a messy situation where either of them got hurt or embarrassed. She didn't really know about Cora's family or even if she had one at all, so she didn't know where Robert and her stood in terms of familial situation. But one thing she was sure of was that there was a connection between them, which was most likely unknowingly healing old wounds and shedding a brighter light on the future. For Robert anyways. Rosamund heard Robert's cackle from the video again and smiled. Nope, she decided. Nothing could compare to his brother's happiness, even if only for a moment. She sighed and put her phone away, and decided to chat more about Cora to Robert when she sees him. What exactly had she done or said to bring back the Robert that used to smile and dance like this, eons ago? She didn't know, but she was eagerly waiting to find out.

* * *

Robert rolled over to his side and smiled as he stretched his body to soothe his muscles. He suddenly felt an ache in his legs and the events of last night replayed in his head. He smiled faintly, remembering last night. It had been a roller coaster of emotions. The event had gone really well so he was extremely thrilled. He was also emotional about the fact that Rosamund had finally returned and that too with a bang, organizing a fabulous event and making him stand proud. He was also excited to see all his daughters finally gathered up for an event, and he was also upset about all that had happened with Valarie – resulting him staying the night at the hotel. He sighed again and he pressed on his calves to soothe the pain. He chuckled softly; he hadn't danced this much in years. He actually couldn't remember the last time he had spent more than fifteen minutes on a dance floor. And if he was honest, he hadn't planned on dancing at all, and after all that had happened with Valarie, he was in no mood to laugh or dance or sing. He was exhausted and had been ready to call it a night until Cora rescued him and completely changed his mood in a few moments. His mind replayed the last few moments of the night, and how he danced along with Cora. He heard her giggle in his head again and smiled. There was something about her that just made him want to appreciate life and think positively. He had never felt that in anyone else's company before, but she made him want to enjoy life, to _live_ his life and not just survive in it. It was strange really, he had wished for a glimmer of positivity in his life for so long when his father had died and the girls were younger, but that didn't happen. But he didn't complain, he accepted it and moved on to deal with whatever life was going to throw at him. And now that his life was stable – or maybe because it felt like a norm now, life gave him Cora, for his hotel and for him. He felt his cheeks flush at the thought, and actually felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach faintly at the thought. Butterflies? Imagine. He hadn't felt that in over twenty years. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He had to keep a control on his thoughts. He looked over to his right and sighed, the sun was out, which meant that he was probably running late. But for the first time in his life, he wasn't panicking for being late. He woke up happily and without a ton of weight resting on his shoulders, and as foreign as the feeling felt, he liked it.

He got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. What had happened to him, really? He didn't know. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, really looked at himself after many years. He could see his hairline receding, his could clearly point out the wrinkles on his face and the eye bags under his eyes and he sighed. The last few years had been heavy and tiring, and that showed on his face. But after many years, there was a glimmer of hope. The hotel was definitely working to stand back on its feet and he was finally able to hope for a profitable future. His mind drifted back to last night. The event had been amazing and the coverage of PRIME had been commendable. They worked so professionally and everything had been thoroughly planned and executed, he was amazed. He was so excited to see the pictures and the videos from last night.

He washed his face, got dressed and picked up the room's phone to call the kitchens to order his breakfast and suddenly a thought past his mind. There was a chance that Cora was still here, it had gotten pretty late last night and he wasn't sure if Cora had stayed at the hotel or went back home. In the middle of goodbyes and congratulations after the dances, he had totally forgotten to check up on the them and thank the entire team of PRIME for their amazing work last night. He put the phone down and decided to personally meet Cora and thank her for the work. And also, if she'd be up for breakfast with him? She probably already had hers, since Robert woke up a little late, but it was still the breakfast time so he could try his chance. It would be so nice for him to start his day in her company. Up until now, she had never disappointed and something told Robert that she never will.

* * *

Carson carefully inserted the SD card in the laptop in front of him to go through the pictures from last night. It had been a big night, he went to bed past midnight, and his body could feel the lack of sleep. Cora never asked them to stay past a set time but last night was an exception and Carson happily sacrificed his sleep for the good of the company and Cora. He had seen Cora struggle for years to make her well deserving mark in the field and seeing her finally get her just desserts made him immensely happy. Mary Crawley, the eldest daughter of the family, and the head of accounts just like him thanked him last night for the great work and he was very grateful. Lost in his own thoughts he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Mr Carson?"

He turned his head to see Mrs Hughes standing behind him. He immediately smiled at her and started to get up, but she put her hand out, gesturing him to remain seated.

"Ah, Mrs Hughes. Sorry, I was miles away" he said as he sat back down on the seat.

Mrs Hughes sat next to him and handed him a cup of tea.

Carson raised his eyebrows and Mrs Hughes smiled at him.

"I had a feeling you needed it" she said and gave him a smile.

She was right there though. He did need it. His body was begging for caffeine to function properly. But how on earth she knew that was beyond him.

"Thank you! I did need it" he said as he took the cup from her hand.

Mrs Hughes wiggled her eyebrows, making Carson chuckle under his breath. She was such a playful and a happy person, she really made him feel young again.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just about to go through the pictures from last night"

Mrs Hughes raised her eyebrows "You edit them as well?" she asked, half surprised, half amused.

Carson chuckled dryly "I don't. I can't do anything besides cropping them. I tried editing once, but it looked like the pictures were having a hallucination so I gave up"

Mrs Hughes laughed loudly at that, making Carson sit straighter. He suddenly felt very proud of his silly joke.

"Well, you can't be number one at everything" she replied, after recovering from her laughing fit.

Carson smirked at her and took a sip of his tea "But you seem to be"

Mrs Hughes looked at him with amusement etched across her face "Oh?"

"Well of course, you're amazing as Mr Crawley's assistant, but the way you handled all the hotel's staff last night was amazing. You knew all the guests, you knew where everyone was supposed to be seated, you were taking care of the drinks and managing the kitchen staff as well. That is all a work of three to four people, but you single handedly managed it with perfection" he finished, and he could swear he saw Mrs Hughes' cheeks turn pink.

She looked down and smiled, touched by his words of appreciation. If Carson was honest, he could go on for a good hour or so just praising her, but he stopped himself. They were colleagues after all, sort of anyway. But he really admired her, she was an intelligent, kind and a hardworking person. Qualities that he really admired in people. He felt his heart beat a little faster as the pink in her cheeks grew and he saw Mrs Hughes shake her head.

"You're very kind with your words" she replied.

Carson smiled "I think you know me enough by now to know that I'm never free with my compliments. Whenever I say them, I genuinely mean it"

Mrs Hughes looked at him and chuckled softly "Off with you, now. You make me want to check in the mirror if my hair is tidy"

Carson laughed and sat straighter to open the folder that contained the pictures.

The first picture that Carson clicked open was of Rosamund with Edith.

"They look quite alike" said Carson.

Mrs Hughes smiled "Yeah, she looks exactly like her aunt"

They scrolled through a few pictures of the family and the guests and stumbled upon a picture of Mrs Hughes with Anna near a table. Mrs Hughes was smiling, pointing something to their right.

"That's a really nice picture" said Carson.

Mrs Hughes half rolled her eyes and half smiled "Are you sure you're not only saying it because you took the picture?"

Carson felt the hair on his neck stand, she really knew how to make him feel nervous.

She giggled seeing his reaction and tapped on his hand with her hand, sending shockwaves to his entire body.

"Relax" she said.

He knew she said it in reference to the joke she made, but if he was honest, he needed to relax more so because of her hand on his. And just as the thought crossed his mind, she removed her hand and continued staring at the screen. Carson gulped and concentrated back on the pictures.

They scrolled through a dozen more photos before landing on the pictures from the dancing last night.

"Oh, are these it? Before the dancing?" she asked.

Carson shook his head "No no, this was just from one camera, we have three more SD cards waiting"

Mrs Hughes nodded and looked back at the screen.

They both laughed as they saw pictures from the dancing. There was one with Sybil and Matthew break dancing at one point, there was another one of Edith dancing with Rosamund, and dipping her down with one arm, they then saw a picture of Isobel dancing with Mrs Hughes at one point, and Mrs Hughes blushed looking back the photo.

"Oh my god, this looks embarrassing" she said.

Carson smiled "Not at all, it looks like you're having a lot of fun"

"Well, that is true. I was having fun, by the end of the event anyway" she smirked at him, hinting back to the dance she had with Carson _by the end_ of the night.

Carson blushed and moved to the next photo. It was a photo of Cora and Mr Crawley on the dance floor. Cora had her one hand on Mr Crawley's elbow and he had his hand on her shoulder. It looked as if they were in the middle of a conversation, while dancing. There were big smiles etched across both their faces. Carson looked at Cora, he saw a big smile on her face. A smile he seldom saw and it warmed his heart. She genuinely looked happy and he wished he saw it more often. She deserved it. She spent so much of her time in the company, and rarely got time to put her feet down to relax or go out to enjoy. He knew that she rarely went out to the parties that Mr Bricker used to attend. He wasn't sure what kind of parties they were exactly, but by what he'd heard her or Miss Baxter say, they sounded more like something the boys fresh out of university would attend, and he understood immediately why Cora didn't enjoy such gatherings. He never really warmed up towards Mr Bricker, but he seemed like an okay enough man and of course he was her husband so he had his respect. But still there were times where Carson would wonder how much more Cora could've done by now if she had her husband's support in this. He wasn't exactly against it, but he wasn't the kind to help out either. He always treated Cora like a porcelain doll, and Carson never liked that. He knew Cora didn't appreciate it either. Cora was one of the smartest women he knew and it saddened him to think that she wasn't exactly appreciated for her hard work and brains by her family.

"I don't think I've ever seen Mr Crawley dance like this before" said Mrs Hughes, breaking his train of thoughts.

Carson sighed "If I'm honest, Mrs Bricker doesn't usually dance either. Not this happily anyway"

Carson moved on to the next photo, another one of Cora and Mr Crawley. In this picture, Mr Crawley was twirling her around, both of them had one of their arms in the air, as Cora twirled around.

She was smiling in this picture as well. Carson internally wondered what if Cora had been with someone like Mr Crawley, someone so courteous, polite and mannerly. Someone who obviously supports his family with all that he had. He looked at Mrs Hughes and something inside him suggested that she was wondering the same thing for her employer. Mrs Crawley also wasn't exactly the most likable person in the world and by all that Carson had seen, she seemed quite smug and arrogant; the complete opposite of Mr Crawley. But still he wasn't the one to voice his opinions, they were in a professional partnership with Hotel Grantham and the Crawley's after all and he was never going to give any reason to anyone to think less of PRIME and their team.

A moment later, Mr Crawley walked in the room and stopped at the door when he saw him and Mrs Hughes sitting together.

"Oh, good morning" greeted Mr Crawley.

"Good morning" said Carson.

"Good morning, sir. Sorry, I thought you went home, that's why I wasn't in my cabin" said Mrs Hughes.

Mr Crawley smiled "No worries. I changed my plans last minute. It's my fault"

Carson smiled seeing Mrs Hughes take a soft sigh of relief, making him like Mr Crawley more.

"Has anyone seen Cor-…Mrs Bricker?" asked Robert, looking at Carson.

Carson raised his eyebrows "Oh, she left an hour ago. She left with Miss Baxter to do a shoot in Central London"

"Oh" replied Robert.

Carson could sense the disappointment in his tone.

"Was a meeting scheduled?" asked Carson. Cora wasn't usually the one to forget about a meeting.

"No, no. I just wanted to meet her for something else. Will she be out all day?"

Carson thought for a moment "I think so. They'll be done with the shoot soon enough, but I remember her saying that she will go back to our office in the evening to finish up some paperwork"

"I see" said Mr Crawley.

"Should I tell her to contact you?" asked Carson.

Mr Crawley shook his head "No, no worries. It's nothing important. Where's your office again?"

* * *

Robert swung open the glass door to the exit and felt the chilly London air on his face. He secured the button on his coat to save himself from catching a cold.

Bates walked behind him and took out his iPhone.

"What's next?" asked Robert as they walked towards the parking lot.

"We need to sign the contract with Charles Blake today. His office is ten minutes away, let's just get it done. That's the last thing, then we're free" replied Bates.

Robert nodded, and took out his key to unlock his car.

It had been a day full of meetings. His plans for a nice breakfast with Cora got cancelled since she left early in the morning, so he grabbed a quick sandwich from the café in the lobby when Bates grabbed him and narrated a list of meetings that had been scheduled for today. He had forgotten that it meant a trip to Central London. He was so used to having meetings at his hotel that going out almost felt like a nuisance. But he didn't mind, not really. The hotel was doing well, and more meetings meant more deals and partnerships; in short it meant a successful future for their hotel. They had left the hotel around 11 and had been on a series of meetings ever since. They grabbed a quick lunch and ate it in the car because their next appointment was scheduled an hour later. Overall, they had had three meetings and finally, Charles' office was their last stop.

Robert sat on the driver's seat and Bates sat next to him. Robert turned on the engine and reversed the car.

"We got a lot done today" said Bates as he scrolled through his emails.

Robert turned the steering wheel and gave him a smile "Yes, have a day off tomorrow. You deserve it"

Bates looked at him "Really?"

"Yeah, take a break" replied Robert as he turned into the main road.

Bates sighed "I could use one. What about you? You haven't had a rest ever since we've been back from New York"

Robert sighed, remembering all the crazy parties he had to attend with Valarie as soon as he came back from New York, and all the drama that followed them.

"I'll see the schedule. If it's nothing too important, I might take a half day"

Bates nodded "Fair enough"

Robert stopped at the signal and rolled down his window to let the air pass through. The traffic was insane at this time of the day. It was almost six in the evening thus it was rush hour, and being in Central London meant lots of signals and waiting in the traffic jams.

"All this rush makes me so glad that we have most of our meetings back at the hotel" said Bates as he looked outside the window to see the length of the jam.

Robert chuckled "I was thinking the same. And next time you're driving"

Bates chuckled "I was wondering why you hadn't mentioned it all day"

Robert laughed. Bates had always hated driving, especially during rush hours. Quite often Robert enjoyed annoying him by making him drive on purpose but today it had completely slipped his mind and obviously Bates had enjoyed the fact that Robert didn't remember.

Finally, the light turned green and Robert turned into a street.

* * *

Around forty-five minutes later, Robert and Bates exited Charles Blake's office, having signed their contract and checking off the last chore of the day.

They sat back down in the car and sighed.

"What next? Should I drop you home?" asked Robert.

Bates shook his head "No, just drop me off at Euston Station, I'm meeting Anna there"

Robert gave him a smile "So it's getting serious, huh?"

Bates chuckled "You can say that. Since I have a day off tomorrow, I asked her if she's up for a date night. It's her off day tomorrow as well"

Robert smiled "Some people have all the fun" he replied as he started the car.

The sun had completely set by that time, the lights from the buildings guaranteed a fun night ahead. Robert sighed thinking back to the last time he had gone off on a spontaneous date with Valarie. It rarely ever happened, because she almost always had plans with her friends and Robert felt like it might be easier to schedule a date with the Queen of England than Valarie. He missed being young and spontaneous. He missed having a London night out.

"What about you?" asked Bates.

"What about me?" replied Robert.

"What are your plans?"

Robert sighed "Back to the hotel, I guess"

"You are not going home?" asked Bates.

Robert chuckled "To be honest, the hotel feels more like home now. I'll see what all is planned for tomorrow, then I'll go home later"

Bates sighed "Why don't you ask Valarie to meet you here? Have a night out"

Robert sighed. Yes, he would like a night out. He nodded and smiled "I will. I don't know if she's home, but if she's out somewhere I can ask her to join"

Bates grinned "Yes, good. Do that. You deserve it"

Robert turned right and stopped the car at the station.

Bates got out of the car and spotted Anna near the stairs. Bates waved at her and shut the door behind him.

"Have a good time" said Robert as he saw Bates walk away.

* * *

Robert took out his phone and dialed Valarie's number and it went straight through voicemail. He sighed and dialed it again and it went through the voicemail one more time.

Robert looked out the window as he saw a couple of young boys and girls pass by his car, laughing at something. He smiled as he put his head against the window. He missed having a stress-free night out and ever since Bates gave him the idea, he had hoped to spend some time with his wife and reminisce the time gone by. He sighed and dialed her number one last time and it once again ended in the same result.

He quickly called Sybil, if anyone had any whereabouts of Valarie, it had to be his youngest daughter.

"Hello" he heard a voice at the other end and smiled.

"Hello, darling, how are you?" he said.

"Oh, Papa. I'm good. How are you?"

"Fine, fine. I'm just out in Euston at the moment"

"Oh?"

"Had a few meetings in Central London"

"Oh alright. I just got done with my shift, now I'm heading to Edith's for the night"

"You'll stay there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have an early start tomorrow, and her house is closer to the hospital. I'll get a few more hours of sleep"

Robert chuckled, his sweet little girl worked with so much dedication "Okay, sweetheart"

"What are your plans?" asked Sybil.

"Oh, nothing really. Do you know where Mama is? I've been calling her but it keeps going to voicemail"

"Wasn't she supposed to be in Windsor today?" said Sybil.

Robert raised his eyebrows. What?

"What?" he asked.

"I think so, I'm not sure. But I heard her speaking on the phone a few days ago that she's going with her friends Cynthia and Sandra"

"Samantha"

"Oh yes, Samantha" Sybil chuckled.

Robert sighed. It really annoyed him how he had to ask others about the whereabouts of his wife.

"She didn't tell you?" asked Sybil.

"No, I didn't know"

He heard a sigh from the other end. It felt like everyone had the same reaction every time Valarie was mentioned.

"Okay, thanks darling, I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay, Papa. I'll let you know if Mama contacts"

"Alright. Good night"

"Goodnight Papa"

Robert ended the call and put his head against the headrest behind him. He was not going to lie, he was disappointed. But it wasn't the first time. This was typical Valarie behavior; she sometimes got so caught up in her own world that she completely forgets that she had a family around her who might be interested to know her whereabouts. The girls were used to it, he was used to it, but every time it felt like a slap on his face. He sighed again, and turned the key to turn on the engine when he suddenly remembered the conversation, he had with Carson earlier.

He reached out to his coat packed and took out a card. PRIME's business card.

He stared at it and tapped it against his finger. He had wanted to meet Cora earlier in the morning but fate had other plans for him but now it might not be a bad idea to actually see if she's up for a bite. His wife had ditched him anyways, so why not? He could use some company. He stared at the address; it was a ten minutes' drive from there. He sighed and started his car.

* * *

Robert got out of the car, suddenly hesitant about his spontaneous plan to go see Cora. What was he doing? He wasn't even sure if she was there, and she didn't even know he was coming. What if she had company? He almost turned back to his car but suddenly stopped. He'd made it this far; it was worth a try. Worse case, she'll tell him to get lost, a concept that wasn't exactly novel to him. He heard the same from his own wife every other day. He sighed at walked up the stairs and turned the knob to enter her office.

He walked into a cozy office. The furniture around him was all burgundy and he slowly walked inside to see if anyone was even there. The lights were mostly off, which made sense because it was past office hours. He suddenly felt like he was trespassing so he stopped and coughed lightly.

"Hello?" he said softly.

No reply. He looked around again when he saw a young girl walk towards him from one of the rooms. She looked familiar, but he wasn't exactly sure who it was.

"Oh, Mr Crawley" the girl stated and looked at him rather fearfully.

Robert smiled, all of a sudden very uncomfortable about the whole thing. Things out of a routine seldom sat well with him. He awkwardly smiled.

"You are?" he asked.

"Daisy…I was at the event last night with Mrs Bricker"

Robert smiled "Oh, I see, hello Daisy. Is Mrs Bricker about?"

Daisy opened her mouth to speak when Robert heard a door open behind him. He saw Cora walk out with a file in hand, wearing a peach dress, with her hair tied in a bun.

"Daisy, I've listed the appointments for next week, can you see if there's.." said Cora as she finally looked up to see Robert standing in her office.

Robert could see her mouth form an 'o'. She was surprised to see him and he couldn't exactly blame her.

She stood a few feet away from him; the soft warm light of the room shone upon her, making her look like a Lady from the past century. He smiled at her awkwardly, no exactly sure on how to start the conversation. Why was he there again?

"Robert" she said and finally smiled.

That smiled reassured him that he didn't make a disastrous decision by coming there. This. This is why he was there.

"Hello, Cora. I'm sorry to just drop in" he said and smiled.

Cora shook her head, still looking quite confused about the whole thing, but not displeased in anyway "No worries, what are you doing here?" she asked the question he was dreading the most.

Yes, what exactly was he doing there? How is one supposed to say that 'hey, I enjoy your company, I wanted to spend some time with you' in a way that wasn't so obvious? Maybe it had been less awkward if Daisy wasn't there witnessing the whole thing.

"Oh..I..just..uh..I just wanted to see the office" he replied clumsily, wanting to slap himself.

Cora nodded and gave him a soft smile. That smile once again, that never made him feel like an idiot. He smiled back.

"Should I get you some coffee, sir?" asked Daisy.

"Oh no, thank you" replied Robert.

"Daisy, it's okay I can lock up, you go" said Cora.

Daisy awkwardly nodded and took her leave "Good night Mrs Bricker, good night Mr Crawley"

"Good night" replied Robert.

"Night" said Cora.

He heard the shut behind him and was almost prepared to sigh in relief but realized that Cora must be staring at him with several questions. Robert turned around and looked at her.

Cora grinned softly "Hi"

"Hey, sorry I should've called" said Robert.

"It's alright, what's up?" she asked.

Robert smiled and sighed "I was actually out all day around here and I remembered you said your office was in Euston, so I thought I'd just drop in to say hi and see the office" he replied, a little more calmly than before.

Cora nodded and smiled "Come on in"

* * *

Cora took him to their studio and turned on the massive lights. Robert could see huge light stands around the room and a green screen draped across a stand – he assumed it was for all kinds of photoshoots. At one end there were a number of tripods and lenses placed and on the other side of the room, he could see a dressing table – probably for models to touch up before the shoot.

Robert smiled "So this is where the magic happens" he said, making Cora smile.

"Well yes" she replied.

He saw her fold her arms and look at the lights on the ceiling. A big smile formed on her face.

"This was the first room I set up when I rented this office. I was so excited to set it up, without actually having any idea if anyone would even show up" she chuckled looking at him.

Robert looked at her proudly. He was so happy to see all her hard work pay off, it really warmed his heart. He wished he knew her earlier so he could've witnessed her growth as well as PRIME's.

"So you should've been" he said "Look what you've done with your company, it is so incredibly inspiring"

Cora smiled at him and looked down shyly. He knew that she was genuinely touched by his compliments and also knew that he meant them.

She walked towards the shelf where her cameras were placed.

"Yes, I am rather proud. Also, we bagged quite a big contract lately" she said playfully.

"Oh?" he said smiling, following her to the shelf.

"It's a hotel apparently. I've heard great things about it" she said chuckling.

Robert chuckled to himself, playing along "I have too, but I'm not too sure of the CEO, I've heard he's quite a bore"

Cora laughed and picked up a camera to unscrew its lens "He's not too bad" she replied softly, looking at him.

Robert smiled gulping down. Even though they were joking around but he felt those tiny butterflies in his stomach again.

He looked at the camera in her hand "Can I give it a go?" he asked.

Cora laughed "Sure, but don't break anything, or you'll have to deal with Carson"

Robert's eyes widened and he nodded "Well that is enough to scare me"

Cora laughed as she started assembling the papers next to the shelf.

Robert took the camera from her hand and brought it nearer his face to look through the tiny screen.

"Go on then" he said.

Cora looked at him puzzled "What?"

"Go stand near that green thing"

Cora chuckled "That is called a green screen and you are photographing me?"

Robert smiled and look around the empty room and then back at Cora "You are the most photogenic thing in the room at the moment"

Cora chuckled, but Robert could swear he saw the tiniest bit of blush appear on her cheeks "I'm not really sure how I feel about that compliment but whatever you say sir" she said and walked towards the green screen.

Robert brought the camera closer to his face, he zoomed in through the lens and stared at her beautiful features through the lens. She truly was a beauty. He was about to click a picture when one strand of her hair fell down from her bun to her face. She moved her hand to move it away when he stopped her.

"Open your hair" he said before he could think.

Cora looked at him for half a second and then obliged. Robert continued looking at her through the lens. He saw her remove her hair clip from her hair, and her hair slowly fell down, brushing her shoulders bit by bit. Robert gulped, glad of the camera in front of his face. He almost felt like everything was happening in slow motion and he had to blink a couple of times to come back to reality. He looked at Cora and clicked a picture.

"A little to the left" he said and Cora moved a to the left.

"Move your chin a little towards me…not too much…now look up, a little right…a little to the left, yes that's it..now move your chin to the right" Cora followed his instructions quietly when she realized that he was mimicking her behind the camera.

As soon as she realized she let out a big laugh "Robert" she said laughing and Robert captured a picture.

She continued laughing when Robert spoke "Left, left..right..right…left" he said as his voice cracked and he started laughing.

Cora ran up to him and smacked his arm "Stop making fun of me" she said, with a big smile on her face.

Robert put down the camera and gave it to Cora "I'm sorry" he said laughing.

Cora took the camera from him and smirked "You're never getting my camera again" she said as she walked towards the shelf to put it back.

* * *

They walked out the studio towards Cora's office. She gave him a tour and showed him the pictures on her wall, all of her favorite pictures captured by her.

He looked at the stunning pictures she had taken and smiled, once again thinking about what an incredible talent she had and how much more appreciation she deserved from everyone around her.

"Where's Miss Baxter?" he asked.

"Oh, she went home a couple of hours ago. She had to babysit her niece"

Robert nodded "No plans for you?" he asked.

Cora shook her head "Nothing besides paperwork"

Robert laughed thinking back to his conversation with Bates "You and me both"

"Do you….do you want to get some dinner?" he asked hesitatingly.

She stared at him.

Robert felt nervous. Did he cross a line?

"I mean..if you have some time and haven't eaten" he clarified.

Cora smiled "Yes, I'd love it"

Robert sighed under his breath "You sure you don't have to be anywhere?"

Cora shook her head "No, I had a night of paperwork planned"

Robert nodded "And your husband? Won't he be waiting for you?" he asked, wanting to confirm that she wasn't just saying yes out of cordiality or worse, pity.

Cora gave him a soft smile "He's in Manchester at the moment"

Robert nodded.

"And Mrs Crawley?" this time Cora asked.

"Windsor. Apparently" he replied.

Cora chuckled "We're both the boring one's then" and grabbed her coat and purse

Robert chuckled and nodded and followed her to the door.

"Where should we go?" he asked.

"I'll take you to my favorite restaurant"

* * *

Robert followed Cora in to a small little café in Euston. From the outside it was easily skippable, it was tiny and below ground level but he trusted Cora and happily followed her to the entrance. They entered a cozy little café, that gave him vibes from the 80's. The walls were painted yellow and he could hear The Rolling Stones playing in the background.

Cora walked in and waved to the old man at the counter who happily waved back at her.

"Hi Erik" she said.

"Hello, my dearest. Long time" the old man replied.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was busy with work"

The old man- Erik nodded and gestured her towards the table.

Robert was highly amused by the whole situation. He sat down on the table next to her.

"Did I just walk into the 80's?" Robert joked.

Cora giggled and passed him the menu card "Erik, over there owns this place. He's not very big on renovation but I can guarantee you the food is divine"

Robert chuckled at her, her excitement brushing off on him "I trust you" he said as he scrolled through the menu.

"What's good here?" he asked.

Cora smiled "I love so many things, but I suggest you try the steak" she said.

Robert nodded "Steak it is then" and closed the menu card.

A man walked towards the table and Cora ordered for the both of them. The man obviously knew Cora very well, and Cora talked so nicely to him. Robert observed her from across the table and smiled. She was such a genuinely nice person, it honestly made him want to pinch her at times to make sure if she was real. She always went out of her way to be extra nice to everyone and it was clear that it came to her naturally; she didn't have to pretend to be nice or kind. She was a sweet person and it had been a long time since Robert came across such qualities in a person.

After placing their orders, Robert put his hands on the table "So how did you find this place?" he asked.

Cora smiled and put away a strand of hair behind her ear "Phyllis and I used to meet up here daily to discuss PRIME. When we were planning it anyway. We used to spend hours here every day brainstorming and doing the math. This table right here.." she said as she placed her hand on the table "has always been our table. I would often spend all three meals of my day sitting here while working"

Robert smiled listening to her story. The more she told him, the more he respected her. It was clear that she had worked very hard to make her little dream come true. She believed in herself and made it happen. And it really warmed his heart that she had decided to share her little spot with him. She obviously had many memories associated with this café and table and the fact that she decided to let him be a part of it was an honour.

Cora caught him smiling and smiled back "What?" she asked, shyly.

"You know when you talk like that, it makes me feel so inspired, I feel like I can conquer the world if I want to" he replied.

Cora smiled softly as she took a sip of her water. She put back her glass and nodded, "I don't know about conquering the world, but I do know that if you work really hard and put your mind to something you really want, one day you will get there" she smiled at him.

Robert nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

"Your family must be so proud of you" he said.

He was sure everyone around her would be immensely proud of her. They had to be; she was a proof of hard work and dedication and deserved a lot of appreciation. Robert had seen hard working people, but her story really inspired him. She built this from scratch, and said goodbye to a secure job just to fulfil her dream. That requires guts, and she had lots of them. Thinking back to it all, he realized that his change of attitude towards his work and his perception of the hotel altered because of her. She unknowingly motivated him in the last few months and the results were obvious. He felt a change in him and in the hotel.

Lost in his own thoughts, he missed the reply Cora had given.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, looking at her face, that looked somewhat sadder than it did a few moments ago. Did he say something?

"I'm saying, I am not sure about proud but I do have a great support system…in PRIME anyway" she replied.

Robert noticed that she didn't mention her family and he wondered what that was all about.

Robert gulped down and took another sip of the water when their waiter walked up to them with their food.

* * *

Cora cut through her steak and recalled the events of the night. She had had a long night of paperwork planned ahead. After a fantastic event last night, she got up early to leave for a photoshoot in Central London. She didn't get a chance to say goodnight to Robert, because he had been so busy with the guests and the sponsors last night. And when she woke up, he was apparently still asleep so she left early on. In her mind, she wasn't supposed to be meeting him for the next few days. She had finished her shoot around five and then visited her office and had planned to stay up till late to finish off some pending work. She had debated if she should take it all home with her but decided otherwise, she knew she'd be able to get more done in the office. So, by six in the evening, she had tied her bun aka had indulged into her work mode self and started doing paperwork. She had planned to order Chinese and call it a night when she walked outside to see Robert standing in her office. She was obviously shocked to see him but she wasn't displeased. In fact, far from it. He was obviously uncomfortable so she dismissed Daisy and made sure he was comfortable to talk to her. He then offered her dinner, and suddenly the idea of a night out with him looked much more appealing than her squinting the night away under stacks of paper. She instantly said yes and took him to her favourite café. She still wasn't sure why exactly had he come, but she didn't care. She enjoyed his company immensely and it thrilled her to see that someone was taking such genuine interest in her work and made sure to appreciate her for all that she had done. If she was honest, it was only until Robert began pointing out all the details of where she had worked so selflessly and with such devotion, she realized exactly how much effort and time she had put into PRIME and how much more appreciation she really deserved.

He was a kind man; a sweet man and he was one of the very few people with whom she could be completely herself and that was okay with him. He admired her for her true self and it made her so happy, it almost made her cry. They had this strange connection, an invisible bond between them. They just got each other, they understood one another and along with that lifted each other's spirits. Cora hadn't really felt like that with anyone and it slightly unnerved her at times, because she wasn't sure what to make of her feelings and thoughts, it was all very novel to her, and felt like it was the same with him. But their conversations had only resulted in positive outcomes for each of them professionally and personally. She had found a friend in him, and their friendship kept growing every time they met one another.

She saw Robert take a bite of his steak "When is your next shoot?" he asked.

"In a week"

"Whose is it?" he asked.

Cora chuckled "The CEO. He didn't have time for us before"

Robert smirked at her and laughed "I'll make sure he behaves this time" he replied and Cora nodded.

"Actually.." he said as he cut another piece "That is another reason I came to your office today"

Cora looked at him "Oh?"

Robert put his fork and knife down "The event last night, it was incredible. I haven't seen the footage yet but the way you all handled the work and how thoroughly you had planned everything was remarkable. Everyone was in praises of your work and I personally wanted to thank you and your team"

Cora smiled a big smile at him. How sweet was he?

"Aw, I am so glad, Robert. I'm happy you all approve it"

Robert smiled "We all loved it, and I know how thoroughly you planned everything and really, job well done. Your hard work really paid off" he said as he grabbed his utensils again,

Cora smiled at took a bite of her steak.

"You know, you remind me of Sybil a lot"

Cora smiled at that and sat straighter "Oh?"

Robert nodded "She is just like you, she's so kind and extremely hard working. When she said she wanted to be a nurse, there were quite a few debates at home. We all knew it was hard work and it meant full attention and dedication, but she was determined, just like you and is acing in her field now"

Cora smiled at him and nodded "She's a very sweet girl" she said.

Robert smiled "I'm glad you think so"

Cora smiled; she really admired the Crawley's so much. They were all such dedicated people with a wonderful sense of work and life balance "Actually" she said "In fact all the women in your family are so wonderful at whatever they do. It must be a Crawley trait" she ended with a smile.

Robert grinned at her, obviously proud of his girls "Maybe. My grandmother was very involved in the business, and you've met my mother of course, she has some very strong opinions. Then Rosamund had always been like this; hard working and passionate and that rubbed off on the girls as well"

Cora smiled as she took a sip of her water. She knew the conversation might get a little awkward at it, but she was genuinely curious to know one thing.

"And your wife? What does she do?" she asked and as expected she saw a hint of awkwardness in his posture.

Robert smiled and bit down another bite, biding the time to answer her question "Anything and everything, really"

Cora looked at him puzzled "Meaning?"

Robert sighed and looked at her "It is obvious that she is not very involved in the business. She's a little moody like that, she has invested in a number of her friends' businesses from her savings, she has a joint partnership in a café with one of her friends from Australia. So really, it all depends on what she wants in the moment. Just like the rest of them, she's also very headstrong. She does what she likes"

Cora nodded at that. She could see that he wasn't very happy speaking in such a manner about his wife and that made Cora appreciate him more. He really chose his words carefully and made sure not to disrespect her in any way.

Now it was his turn to talk about the elephant in the room.

"What about your family? You don't talk very much about them" he asked as he fixed himself another bite.

Cora sighed and gave him a soft smile "I don't because there's not much to tell really" she said.

Robert looked at her, waiting for her to continue "My mom is like your mother; she has very strong opinions. Before I moved to London, most of my life's decisions were made by her. You know which school, which friends, which extra-curricular – all that was decided by her. My dad was my ally, and since he passed away, it had been my mother brother and I." she sighed once again.

"My brother, Harold and I weren't exactly best friends growing up and since I moved away for college and then university, we never really got time to bond as adults. Here in the UK, I just have Simon" she gave him a sad smile and could see the sadness on his face as well.

Robert nodded "I'm sorry about your father, and that you never got along with your brother" he said.

Cora shook her head.

"What about your husband, why do we never see him?" he asked.

Cora chuckled, thinking of all the possible scenarios that might take place when she would introduce Simon to them. Either Robert will really get along with him – because opposites do attract, or they wouldn't like each other at all.

She smiled "He's rarely ever free. He has a big friends circle and he's big on maintaining his social life. Sometimes even I feel like I have to make an appointment to meet him"

Robert laughed "That makes the two of us. I think our spouses can become friends like us. They both clearly sound much more interesting than us"

Cora laughed at that and nodded.

Cora gulped down and added "You know, you say my dedication to my work inspires you"

Robert looked at her and nodded.

"The bond that your family has inspires me" she said and saw a big smile on Robert's face.

"I have always loved the idea of big families and yours always leaves me in awe. The way you're all connected and the bond that you have is irreplaceable. It warms my heart seeing you all work together and at the same time making sure everyone's well and doing okay. I never really had that in my life, and the way that you all are with each other is beautiful" she continued with a smile on her face. She had never really been this honest about her feelings with anyone but she really wanted to let him know that what he had was special and that he should feel incredibly lucky to have such a strong support system, from the majority of his family anyway.

Robert stared at her for a few moments and Cora couldn't exactly make sense of his expressions. After a few moments she saw him glide his hand across the table and put it out for her to take it.

She looked at his hand and then at him and slowly put her hand forward, joining it with his. His thumb softly glided across the top of her fingers, sending goosebumps up her arm. She looked at him with bated breath.

"You are part of our family now" he said "We are all your family and we are here for you. I am here for you" he said.

Cora had to mentally yell at herself to stop herself from crying. Cora gulped and have him a big smile "Thank you, Robert"

He always just made her feel like everything was going to be okay.

Cora sighed and shook her head softly. This conversation took an unexpected emotional turn. She smiled at him.

"So did you like the food?" she asked.

Robert grinned "It was amazing! I loved it"

Cora smiled "Do you want dessert?" she asked.

Robert smirked at her "How about I take you to my favourite place for dessert?"

* * *

Cora sat in the car waiting for Robert to return from a tiny little booth that was apparently the best place for dessert in London. She was waiting in his car in an almost empty open parking lot. She had had a wonderful dinner with Robert. She spoke her heart out and he listened to her, cared about her feelings and took a genuine interest in her. In a short period of time, he had become a really good friend of hers. Cora could count on her two hands, the number of best friends she'd had all her life. She's had many friends but very few close friends and Robert was becoming one of them. He was special, he was kind, and deserved to be thanked more often for being such an amazing man.

It really surprised her how close they'd become in a short period of time. They didn't know each other but then again, they _did_ know each other. They understood each other and supported one another, they shared their grief and came out of it knowing that they weren't alone in whatever made them feel down. She saw Robert walk back towards the car with a big smile on his face and she smiled back at him. He was such a good-looking man, and she wondered if he even knew that himself. She doubted it. She had met his wife briefly, and from what she got, she wasn't exactly the one to appreciate others very much. It made her sad though, but she hoped he was appreciated by others around him often.

Robert opened the door and sat down next to her.

"Here you go" he passed her a box and gave her a fork "the best cheesecake in the world" he said.

Cora grinned; he was obviously very excited about it. "The best?" she said "Really?"

Robert nodded.

"Well, I am a big fan of cheesecakes, so if it impresses me then it surely is a win" she said.

"Go on, then" he grinned "Try it"

Cora opened the box and saw a huge piece of cheesecake in it "Wow its huge"

"That's why I just got one" he said.

Cora fixed herself a bite an brought it nearer her mouth "Moment of truth" she said as she gulped down the bite. Her eyes widened and she saw Robert giggle. He was right, it really was the best cheesecake in the world.

"This is incredible!" she exclaimed.

"Right?" he said, clearly amused by her reaction.

"Oh my god" she said as she took another bite "thank you for this" she said.

"You're most welcome" he said as Cora moved the box towards him so he could eat as well. He took out another fork from the bag and made himself a bite.

"Rosamund and I used to come here all the time as kids. This was our favourite thing in the world" he said as he took a bite.

"Well, I love this! You win" she said and he smiled.

They ate their cheesecake silently, making sure to react to every bite they took. It really felt like she was a kid again, but nothing wrong with appreciating the little things in life.

Cora handed the box to Robert and turned on the radio in the car. Suddenly, '_Lay All Your Love On Me'_ by ABBA started blasting from the speakers.

Cora giggled "Wow now it really feels like I travelled back in time to my childhood"

Robert giggled and turned on the volume.

_I wasn't jealous before we met_  
_Now every woman I see is a potential threat_

"You have no idea how many times Rosamund had bullied me into doing karaoke with her on ABBA songs, when we were kids" he said and rolled his eyes.

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_  
_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

Cora giggled "Go on, then"

Robert looked at her "What?"

"Sing" she said.

"No way" he said.

_But now it isn't true_  
_Now everything is new_

"I dare you, come on. It's good to be silly sometimes" she said poking his arm to sing.

"Cora" he said, looking at her to determine if she was really serious or not.

And all I've learned has overturned Cora started singing along "_I beg of youuuuuuu"_

Robert laughed at her and joined her. They both started singing along the radio

_Don't go wasting your emotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

Robert hit a higher note this time, making Cora laugh

_Don't go sharing your devotion_  
_Lay all your love on me_

It was only then when Cora looked outside her window as she saw a couple of teenagers staring at them like they were lunatics.

"Robert, Robert" she poked on his arm and it was only then that Robert stopped singing.

"What?" he asked.

"Look at them" she pointed out the expressions of the teenagers who had a look of horror and confusion etched across their faces, witnessing two middle aged people screaming lyrics at the top of their lungs.

Cora and Robert looked at each other and they both started laughing.

"Oh my god" said Cora "Oh, my look at their faces"

Robert turned red laughing; he hadn't laughed this much in a long time "They're so confused" he said as he started the car.

"Sorry guys" he gestured from his hand and drove away.

Cora continued laughing when her eyes landed on the clock. It was almost midnight.

"Oh my god" she said.

"What?" replied Robert as he drove on the nearly empty streets.

"It's almost midnight" she said.

Robert looked at her with utter confusion "What seriously?" he asked.

Cora nodded.

They had literally spent the last five hours together and she was sure it didn't feel like a minute over two.

"Should I drop you home?" he asked.

"No, back the office please. I have to collect a few things and then head home"

* * *

Cora got out of the car and walked up the stairs of her office. Robert followed her and gave her a smile.

The night had gone in a way none of them expected it to go. She had paperwork, and he had plans with his wife. They both didn't know what they were getting into when they went out to dinner, but after five hours of laughing, chatting, giggling, and having some serious conversations, they were both glad of the way things happened.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you? I can wait" he asked.

Cora smiled at him and shook her head "No I'll drive back home, it's fine, don't worry" she said.

She looked at him and he looked at her; both slightly disappointed that the night had ended. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. She enjoyed his company immensely and she knew that he felt the same.

The night air was cool and breezy and Robert stood in front of her smiling at her.

"Well then, goodnight" he said.

Cora smiled at him "Goodnight. And thank you, for such a great time"

Robert smiled "You too! I haven't had this much fun in quite a long time"

Cora giggled "Me too! But we both deserved it"

Robert nodded and moved in closer, Cora moved towards him as well and they gave each other a hug. Cora could feel chills travel up her spine, but at the same time it felt like she had covered herself with a warm blanket. Their hug lasted a couple of moments, probably longer than what was appropriate. They finally separated and gave each other another smile.

"Goodbye Cora"

"Bye Robert. Drive safe" she said as she saw him drive away.

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry for being MIA for so long, but I had to submit my thesis in the last few weeks , which I did and I graduated university with Silver Honours! (Ahhh!) So you can see that I've been busy. But I hope these 12k words will make it up to you!**

**Please review and let me know what you think, and what all you liked in the chapter. I'm eagerly waiting to see what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Simon swiped on his phone and smiled to himself. It had been a bloody good weekend; he had given a lecture at the University of Manchester and then had attended a number of events. People his age usually didn't find all these activities fascinating, but he did. Socializing was one thing he was pro at and a good thing about being a lecturer was that majority of the people he would come in contact with were in their twenties. Ah, sighed. The good old days. But he wasn't the one to sit and reminisce over the days gone by. He believed in living everyday to the fullest and he did so as well. The plane announcement interrupted his train of thoughts.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent to Heathrow Airport, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you."_

Simon looked out the window and sighed; he could see the London skyscrapers peeking through the clouds, a sign that they'll shortly be landing. He fastened his seatbelt and turned his attention back to his phone. He scrolled through the pictures he took with a number of students after his lecture at the massive auditorium. He always enjoyed the attention; the selfies, the photographs, the interviews, the autographs. All of the things that boosted his confidence and made him feel up to date with the younger generation. He had had a wonderful time in Manchester; he always enjoyed his time away from London. He was not a kind of a person who enjoyed a set routine, he liked the spontaneity in his life. Time away from his university in London meant that he would be meeting more people and making more contacts. Contacts in his rule book were key for success. It was very important to have contacts with the people who mattered in the business and society. Something that had taken him far in life, something that unfortunately Cora never understood.

Cora. His wife. His gorgeous, sexy, babe of a wife.

Cora, his innocent, emotional, oblivious to the world and its ways, wife.

Simon believed that Cora and him made a great team. Of course, they did. He was successful, he had contacts, and she came from a rich family, was a treat to look at and always a favorite with the people. When he initially met Cora, he knew he could never do any better. She was a babe to look at, and still was. He remembered how people turned their heads towards them as soon as they walked into the room. They were the power couple, the team everyone envied. When he first met her in Oxford, she was a shy girl, all alone in this new country, but he helped her grow, he became her friend and introduced her to a number of significant people. Soon, everyone in his circle were singing praises of how good of a match they made. His mother knew her mother so it all made perfect sense and they got married soon after university ended. Cora's father, Isidore was never his biggest fan but it didn't matter because Martha knew how to get her way and Cora wanted to marry him as well. Initially, it had all been going exactly as he had envisioned, they were taking baby steps but definitely in the right direction.

But the past few years had been difficult. It was all going great, until Cora one day started craving a child. That is where her overly emotional, irrational side came in the way of his plans. He had big plans for them, he wanted the best for them, he wanted the glory, the attention, the fame, the money and he knew that with his social skills, his contacts, Cora's background, looks and kind nature they would soon be amongst the elites of the London society. They had the right contacts; they had invested in the right businesses and the right people. But this baby fever proved a hurdle in his plans. It had all been going good, Cora had a great job at the museum, where most of her clients were from the cream of the London society, she was making a killer and he was doing what he always did; being charming and mingling with the right people. But unlike Cora, he always looked at the bigger picture, and he knew that a baby would ruin their flow and prove a halt in their plans. It wasn't that he didn't like children, of course he did, but he had plenty of nieces and nephews he could play with and get his fill for a baby. Cora unfortunately didn't. They had a number of arguments over it. She just didn't understand that a baby wasn't good for their image. He was known to be a party boy, a man who would get along with all age groups. The one thing he dreaded the most in his life was not being in sync with whatever was new and trendy. His job was mingling with young minds and a baby would ruin his image. Hell, it would ruin her image as well, and most importantly, her body. Cora was a gorgeous woman, he was proud to call her his wife, he would never let her ruin her stunning figure like that. But she threw tantrums and had numerous breakdowns, so he gave in. Of course, he did. He loved her, and wanted her to be her charming self again. Soon, Cora was pregnant and had never been happier and he hated seeing her unhappy, but it was as if God had to tell Cora himself that their plans were bigger and grander than nursing and raising a baby. They were meant to conquer the world together, and so it happened, Cora had a miscarriage four months into her pregnancy. He was sad of course, but he got over it soon. It wasn't a good idea in the first place. This incident happened about seven years ago and it was as if he lost a part of his Cora with it. Emotional. She was too emotional. People lose babies all the time, it was okay, it happens. Get over it, look ahead, plan ahead. They had the rest of their lives in front of them. To further strengthen his stance, the pregnancy had been complicated, and he didn't want Cora to risk it all again. God's plans. See?

But Cora had never been the same ever since. And worse, she stopped going to parties and dinners with him. She lost her beautiful smile, her ability to steal everyone's attention in a gathering and making necessary small talks. She was never a big fan of events anyways but she rarely ever said no to him, but since the past few years, it had mostly been him on his own. It had annoyed him a lot, but it was better to go on his own than to have her come with him and ruin the atmosphere because of her social anxiety. According to Cora, he refused to grow old with time. Hell yes, he refused to do so. He believed age was just a number and a man is always as old as he feels, and heck he didn't feel a day older than twenty five and he worked his ass off to look that way too. Cora didn't try nor cared enough, but fortunately she had a God given gift to look youthful at any age, so he made peace with it.

He had given her plenty of time to get over the baby and heal but that never happened and on top of that, she decided to quit her job at the museum and the school. That had pissed him off. 'The work wasn't satisfactory', she said. He wanted to roll his eyes. The work was giving her a massive paycheck and contacts, what more did she need? Emotional, his foolish dramatic baby doll. He didn't support her when she quit her job, but he knew she wouldn't budge so he backed away. She wanted to pursue photography as a career. Some massive mid life crisis this woman was having, he wanted to shoot himself. She was just walking far and far away from his plans for them. But he let her be, knowing that she would regret and take her job back but that never happened. She was determined, that he would give her. He was busy with his work so he never really knew how it all happened but he just remembered one day she told him that she was ready to take on her first client. It had been an underwhelming experience, but he had little choice in the matter. It was better than the baby business anyway, at least her mind was diverted and she didn't spend her days crying in the bathroom. It wasn't until her recent gig that he actually started taking her little hobby as something serious. Official photography team for Hotel Grantham was a big deal, and he knew that these Crawley's were a big name. He had met the CEO Robert Crawley very briefly at an event many moons ago; he wasn't exactly very impressed with him but he was good money and a good contact. He was only afraid that Cora might end up making a fool of herself because she wasn't ready for such a big contract. But so far, it was apparently going okay so he crossed his fingers. But it had been a few months, and it was high time he met the Crawley's and introduce himself properly.

_"Flight attendants, prepare for landing please."_

_"Cabin crew, please take your seats for landing."_

He sat back straighter as he felt the wheels of the plane pop out and hit the runway.

* * *

Cora had woken up feeling extremely refreshed; something that rarely ever happened. And it was a surprise because by the time she had gotten home last night, she was sure that even the biggest night owls must've fallen asleep. She stretched her arms as she walked towards the kitchen to put on a kettle. She filled the kettle and waited for the water to boil as she pressed on the switch. She had had a great time last night. Usually, she wasn't a person who enjoyed much spontaneity but last night had been a pleasant surprise, she couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun. She had a night full of paperwork ahead of her but Robert had dropped by unexpectedly – she still wasn't exactly sure why he was there – but she was glad nevertheless. She gave him a tour and he asked her questions that she always wanted to give answers to. He asked her about her journey, her business, her struggles and he appreciated her work and her work ethic along with it. It had all been very emotional and overwhelming. She wasn't used to such appreciation but he reminded her how hard she worked and how much more praise she should be getting for it. They then later went for dinner to her favorite place, and had a complete heart to heart conversation about work and life in general. Odd for her, and she could sense that it was odd for him too. Odd, because it was rare and new for them to open up like this and spill the secrets that had never crossed the tip of their tongues, but at the same time, it felt extremely natural and comfortable. Why on earth did she feel comfortable talking about her fears and hopes and dreams to a man she met only a handful of days ago, she didn't know. But she had stopped questioning it. As long as it felt natural, she was okay with it….more than okay with it. They then had dessert at his favorite place and jammed on ABBA songs. It had been a wonderful night and Cora knew she would remember it forever. In a very short amount of time, Cora had found a close friend in him. And the sweet part about it all was that she knew it was a novel experience for him, as much as it was for her. He completed a part of her that she didn't even knew was missing. Cora sighed, and wondered if they'll ever get a chance to do it again. She shook her head, she knew it was dangerous territory; the chemistry between them was bubbling and it didn't exactly help that he was such a beautiful looking man, but she sighed, knowing that they were both on the same page, and they both needed this friendship at this point in life to feel…_alive_, and to feel good about their life. She had spent most of her life overthinking, and overanalyzing everything because people around her always mistrusted her judgement and her ability to see facts without bias, but this time, she was going to follow what felt natural. She had ruined many good opportunities overthinking the pros and cons of them. For once, she wanted to do what felt natural, and this harmless new friendship felt that.

She finished making her tea and poured herself a cup when she heard the front door unlock. Simon walked in the hall with his hand carry.

"Hi babe" he said as he walked towards her.

Cora smiled at him and met him half way.

"Hi, how was the flight?" she asked as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Alright" he said as he handed her his hand carry.

Cora put the bag away as Simon sat down the couch and sighed. Cora sat next to him and gave him a moment, as she sipped on her tea.

"How was the lecture?" she asked, as Simon started untying his shoe laces.

"Great!" he replied "There were nearly two thousand students in the hall, it was incredible"

He passed her his phone for her to go through the pictures.

Cora scrolled through a few hundred pictures of Simon with the students, Simon with the colleagues, Simon with a drink in hand, and Simon taking selfies.

Cora smiled "Looks like you were very popular there" she remarked.

She smirked "I'm popular everywhere, babe. Also, I just booked another conference there soon"

Cora opened her mouth "Oh, already?"

"No time to waste" he said.

Simon sighed "You should've been there, you know. It's embarrassing when I'm the only one there without my wife"

Cora sighed and softly smiled at him "But whenever I do go, you forget that I'm even there with you. You spend your whole time amongst the crowd that are young enough to be my students"

"Of course, I do. We are there to meet people, we don't go there for dates" he said, rather aggressively.

Cora took another sip. There was no use having this conversation again, it always travelled in circles and ended up nowhere. She patted his hand and Simon looked at her.

"I do care, you know. I just can't do this like you" she replied.

Simon sighed and shook his head "You used to. Eighteen years with me…you should've been an expert by now"

Cora laughed softly, trying to divert the tension "You don't need me, you're enough of an expert on your own"

Simon shrugged his shoulders. Cora bit her lower lip and gulped.

"Anyways, how was your weekend?" he asked.

Cora smiled "Excellent! We had that charity event thing at the hotel"

Simon opened his mouth slightly "Oh, yes. I forgot about it. How was it?"

"It went really well!" Cora grinned "It all went very smoothly; the team was very happy"

He looked at her "Really?" Simon asked.

There it was. The _tone._ It was always the sarcastic tone that made her feel like shit, more than the words. She had organized a wonderful event, all she wanted was a word of appreciation from her own husband, but all she ever received was sarcasm.

Cora pursed her lips "Yes. Why, is that so hard to believe?" she said dryly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It was your first there, you know, that's why" he clarified.

Cora sighed and shook her head "No, it actually went perfectly. Everyone was very happy" she replied.

Simon nodded and undid his second shoe. Cora waited for him to ask more details but gave up after a few seconds, knowing it was never going to happen. She remembered how just last night, Robert had appreciated her work and pointed out things that even she didn't notice. Maybe, the saying that self-possessions are always undermined was true but she was frankly tired of having her confidence and excitement shattered, especially in her own home, by her own husband. She had her mother to thank for always doubting her decisions the first half of her life, and now she had Simon. It hurt her, but if she was fair, she was also tired of bringing it up as well – because apparently, she was too emotional over everything. She shook her head and got up the couch.

"Do you want some tea? I just put on the kettle" she asked.

"Yes, but after my jog" replied Simon as he got up.

"But you just got home"

Simon walked towards their bedroom and replied "My legs are sleeping, and I need some fresh air" he said and he slammed the door shut.

Cora sighed and walked towards the kitchen. It was hilarious how only a few moments ago she felt so refreshed and happy and now she felt like crawling back to bed and sleeping until dinner time.

* * *

Robert adjusted his navy-blue tie in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. He stared at himself for a second before grabbing his perfume and dabbing it on gently. Twenty-seven years. The number kept ringing in his head again and again.

Today was his and Valarie's twenty-seventh wedding anniversary. On one hand, it felt like yesterday he was standing in front of a similar mirror, wearing a similar suit, getting ready to walk down the aisle, but at the same time he felt like it happened in another lifetime; to a Robert from an alternate universe. His wedding day was thoroughly planned by his mother, Valarie and her parents. He had little to no say in it but he gladly backed off, the glares from the women around him put him right in his place; which was to shut up, obey and simply show up to the wedding. It was impressive in a way because every wedding function he ever attended, there was always something that never went according to the plan. But his wedding was something entirely different. Everything happened the way it was planned, right down to the exact minute. He supposed that his mother, Valarie and her parents traumatized the organizers with a gazillion things to do but in the end, it had been one of the grandest wedding he had ever been to. It was all very overwhelming for him, he actually felt like it was a royal wedding and he was just a puppet following instructions quietly. He never really cared for a big wedding, he wanted something small, with only the people that mattered but of course no one paid the slightest attention to what he wanted.

Of course, there wasn't much that he could lend his hand in, it was mostly just fittings and rehearsals and he could do that without actually opening his mouth. He did once remark on the grandness of everything and how it could be toned down but he was met with harsh glares and shut up calls so he kept his opinions to himself. Just like he did in the entirety of his marriage.

For the past twenty-seven years it had mostly been what Valarie wanted – the wedding menu, the wedding guests, the honeymoon location, the house location, the friends, the events, everything was mostly done according to her liking. The difference was that Valarie was always very vocal and stubborn about what she wanted and always found a way to have it. Robert's opinion mattered very little and he learned quickly that in order to maintain the peace of the house, he better keep his opinions to himself and only intrude when it's absolutely necessary. In the early days, he did try to speak his mind on many things but Valarie was always very sure of what she wanted and believed and rarely budged. It wasn't a surprise though, because his mother and sister were the same when it came to having strong opinions. The difference was that they actually listened when he talked – his sister anyway, and changed their stance when his argument had been valid. But Valarie rarely did. Once again, he wasn't surprised; Valarie was his parents' choice. His parents were good friends with her parents and both families were similar in status and lifestyle and it was all set up before he could properly think over it. He had known Valarie very vaguely before his wedding, they had of course met at parties and events but never really had a relationship that could be called friendship. When his mother told him that they were thinking of marrying him to Valarie because it was good for the status, business and the family – he felt numb. He never really had a woman in his life that he could consider marrying. He had a number of girlfriends in his college days but no one serious enough for him to plan his future with. He met Valarie properly and she had been nice and intelligent and Robert agreed to marry her because well, she was nice and pretty and it made everyone happy. Everyone besides his dear sister, Rosamund. She never wanted him to marry her. She always said that they weren't a good match. Although Robert wasn't heads over heels in love with her to not consider an argument against the union, but he also didn't find a solid reason to say no. It wasn't a very romantic match, but it was a match that made sense and he wanted many things in a partner, including someone who understood the lifestyle and the family business. The rest would of course come with time.

That never did, even if it did, it was very brief. The first few years had been the best years of his life; within the first five years, he had his three beautiful daughters, the best gift that Valarie ever gave him. But after that, it had been a bumpy ride, but a ride that continued to spin nevertheless. He was disappointed when Valarie took little to no interest in the business; she wanted things her way and working in a collaborative team wasn't her thing so she backed off and did her own things as it suited her. He tried to convince her to take interest and so did Mama, but it never worked and eventually they gave up. Later, his father died and he could swear that he spent a good decade just slogging away at the hotel and he literally didn't have any meaningful memories with Valarie from that time because he never saw her. And another decade down the line, little had changed. They stayed together, woke up together and went to bed together – mostly anyway – but had very little context into what happened in each other's lives the rest of the day.

Twenty-seven years ago, he wasn't exactly sure what he pictured his married life to be, but this surely wasn't it. Twenty-seven years later, he wasn't sure how to describe marriage if asked. It was complicated, that was sure, but perhaps also slightly bland and underwhelming. But maybe that is how married lives are like twenty-seven years down the line. He stared at himself in the mirror, he knew it wasn't supposed to be like that, but what to do? Their ride together was slowly and cautiously moving forward in time, afraid to step out of line, in another direction because otherwise it might explode all up in their face – in his face anyway. Twenty-seven years down the line, he decided it's best to stay silent and accept things as they were. He wasn't exactly the happiest man in the world, but he also wasn't the unhappiest, and he decided to look at the glass half full.

He sighed and opened his dressing drawer and took out a box. He had bought a diamond necklace a week ago for Valarie as the anniversary present. Traditionally, the twenty-seventh anniversary gift was supposed to be a sculpture but he knew that Valarie rarely appreciated the sentiment, she mostly appreciated the bling of the item so he decided against the traditional idea and opted for a necklace. He decided to take Edith with him to the jewelers because he wasn't exactly sure what she'd like, but he knew that it was mostly the most glittering item. Edith and him spent a good hour trying to decide on the piece of jewelry and he only hoped to God she liked it. He wasn't the biggest fan of the item, he liked things that were more classy than shiny but once again, he remembered his life ling motto to keep his opinions to himself. He put the box back in the drawer and walked outside the room.

* * *

Valarie smoothed out her olive colored velvet dress with the palm of her hand and moved slightly to her right.

"Did you get the close ups?" she asked the photographer in front of her.

"Yes" he replied.

She nodded and smiled "Take a few full-length ones"

The photographer nodded and zoomed out his camera to take her pictures.

Valarie flashed a big smile, a kind that she knew would end up beautifully in photographs. She stood in her massive garden to take pictures to mark the occasion. Twenty-seven years, the thought made her chuckle. She never could've imagined she'd make it this far in marriage. Not that she wasn't someone who couldn't handle a marriage, but because most of her friends were divorced and they were all as surprised as her when she'd tell them that she crossed twenty-five years. It had been a ride that is for sure, but she couldn't complain. She had whatever she wanted from life and was happily showing it off to everyone around her.

As a teenager, she witnessed her maternal aunt suffer in her marriage and it always made her sad. She was close to her aunt, but it was exhausting seeing her unhappy. She wasn't surprised though, nor was her mother. Her aunt married someone whose family name they had never even heard of. He had a tiny little shop at one sad end of London and that was about it. But her aunt was heads over heels in love with the poor man and decided to marry him against her better judgement. Her mom always taught her to marry sensibly, to weigh all the pros and cons, because love only went too far. And she had her aunt's example to learn from. Her aunt often fought with her husband and soon divorced him. It had broken her completely but Valarie took her experience as a life lesson and had decided to always take life decisions practically. Since then, she had planned out her life and always found a way to get the things she wanted. Thus, when her mother asked her to become friends with Robert Crawley, she knew it was a well-suited match. She didn't know him well, but he had the money, the business and the family name. He was also good looking which was always a plus so she used her vowing skills and soon afterwards walked down the aisle with him.

He was a nice, kind man and had rarely denied her anything. He was of course, not as practical as her and wanted things from life that she didn't care for much. And one thing she detested was doing something that she didn't like or enjoy. She loved him, of course but she wasn't a fool in love. She had room and energy for sentiment but not sentimentality. Going into this marriage, she knew what she wanted and Robert was an easy man to convince in case he disagreed. Also, because he rarely knew what he wanted, but she always knew what she wanted thus always got her way. Soon after her wedding, she wanted children. She just wanted to get it over with, and not spend decades producing children. Initially she only wanted two, but after two girls, her dear mother-in-law emotionally blackmailed her for a boy, and she knew that Robert also wanted a son, so she gave in. But fate gave her Sybil and she knew she couldn't try for another one. She had her life to live, she didn't marry Robert to become a reproducing machine. She had plans and dreams to fulfill, she didn't have time to nurse a dozen children. Soon after Sybil was born, she got back on track and continued to enjoy her life; attending functions, events, and travelling with her friends. She knew that Violet and Robert weren't exactly happy that she didn't spend as much time with the kids as they'd like, but she could never be the woman who'd revolve her life around her children and then later have a midlife crisis because she lost her identity. She knew it wasn't something she could do, so she never did.

Another thing that she never saw eye to eye with her family was her input in the business. It wasn't that she didn't care for the business, of course she did. It was a big name and it got her all the fame and glory she wanted, but it wasn't something that she wanted to put her efforts in. And frankly, they didn't even need her. It was already overcrowded with the Crawley's. Unlike the rest of her family, she had a life, a life beyond the hotel and its works. She couldn't work there anyway, there was no proper position for her. One thing she could do was Decor and Event Planning but Rosamund already had that department and she hated working in groups. Valarie liked everything on her own terms which is why she knew that she could never work in a family business. She didn't want to mix personal and professional problems anyways. She had other interests, she invested in a few café's and did interior designing for her many friends from across the globe. Her family never really understood her work ethic and style but she didn't care, she got enough validation from her friends and honestly, she could use a breather from family from time to time.

Her family was very opinionated and involved in the business and she was exhausted listening to the tales of the hotel every day. She knew that it bothered her family, but the truth was simply the truth. They all needed to get a life. Especially Rosmaund.

Rosamund had never been her biggest fan and frankly neither was she. Valarie knew she had a strange grudge against her since before she married Robert but she never understood why. Valarie also found Rosamund odd since the beginning, she never understood why she married Marmaduke – she always reminded her of her poor aunt but in this case the ending wasn't as sad. Or may it was because he passed away. But Marmaduke had always been the odd one out and Valarie didn't pay him much attention, and neither did she pay much attention to Rosamund. Her girls, however were very close to their aunt strangely. It was weird but she pitied Rosamund because she didn't have kids of her own, and if Valarie was honest, she didn't mind the 24/7 babysitting offerings from her either, because that meant that she could go out and do her own thing. Maybe that's why the girls were very close to their aunt, and so was Robert.

One thing she was extremely proud of was the choices her girls made in their life partners. Matthew was a darling and was a family relative of the Crawley's. He was a lawyer and a decent looking man and Valarie had no objections. She wasn't very sure about Bertie, but his position changed overnight when a family relative died and named all his property after Bertie, making him a more than good enough match for Edith. All Valarie had ever wanted for her girls was for them to make decent matches. Although they shared very little details of their love lives with her, but as long as they ended up with the right men, she was satisfied. She didn't care for details anyway. Her youngest Sybil was an angel child. Maybe too nice for this world. She blamed Robert for always pampering her and she was worried for her. She had made the unconventional Crawley choices in life, the number one being opting for something other than running the hotel. She was worried about what kind of a life partner she would pick in the future, because she was too emotional and sensitive and it scared her that she wouldn't survive in this world if she didn't start being practical, but she crossed her fingers and kept an eye on her. Her eldest, Mary was the most opinionated and she was proud of that trait, because that quality took Valarie far in life. But somehow in her teenage, Mary had a falling out with her and the relationship had been odd since then. She blamed Rosamund and Violet for filling her daughter's ears with hatred against her but Mary never gave her any reason to lecture her so she never did. She had her blood in her, and she trusted her. One thing, she did want was for Mary to take an interest in the hotel which she gladly did, because one day, she would have to run it all alone. What she didn't expect was for Edith to jump the bandwagon as well, and Sybil too to some extent. She was sure that Rosamund persuaded Edith to do so, because she was very close to her second child and it was bound to happen because she spent the most time with her children. She was annoyed by the fact that her girls were closer to their aunt than they were to her, but honestly Rosamund didn't have a life and had all the time in the world to listen to teenage problems and what not. Valarie's mother never gave her undivided attention, she worked and set an example for Valarie to live her own life and she did the same with her girls.

The photographer instructed her to tilt her head and it shook her out of her reverie. She turned her head to see the cars arrive on the street. It must be one of her daughters. They didn't plan a massive party this time because some of her friends weren't in town but Valarie assured them that they'll have a big anniversary celebration soon at the hotel. Today it was just the family, but Valarie put on a gorgeous new dress and wanted some pictures to make her day special.

She saw Robert walk out of the house to greet Violet and Sybil who had just arrived at the door.

"Robert" she called out.

Robert turned his head to look at her. She moved her finger in his direction and gestured it for him to join her. Robert kissed Violet and Sybil on the cheek and walked towards her.

"Yes?" he asked.

She scanned him from head to toe, he still was a handsome looking man.

"Take a few pictures with me for my Instagram" she said as she snaked her arm across his waist and smiled.

Robert gulped and stood straighter to face the camera. Valarie swatted his left arm and he looked at her.

"Hands out of the pocket. How many times do I have to tell you?" she said.

Robert sighed and nodded. They both looked at the camera.

"Smile" the photographer said, as they both tried hard to bring out their best smiles.

* * *

"Twenty-seven years" said Robert as he raised his glass at the dinner table "I can't believe it's been nearly three decades since we walked down the aisle. Thank you for giving me my three beautiful daughters, the greatest joy of my life" he said as he looked across the table towards Mary, Edith and Sybil.

"I thank God and Mama for giving me such a..such a _great_ partner" he said, slightly getting nervous for not being able to find the right adjective but he heard a series of giggles from across the table at his 'Mama' joke so he calmed down.

"I hope we continue to live our lives with as much love going forward" he saw Mary wiping a fake tear from the corner of his eye, making Sybil giggle towards the other end. If he was honest, he felt like laughing a little as well.

"Happy Anniversary" he said, raising his glass.

"Happy Anniversary!" the table echoed.

He sat back down next to his mother and Mary as everyone started picking up their utensils to eat.

Matthew cut his chicken and looked towards him.

"Why aren't we having a celebration at the hotel?" he asked as he bit into his bite.

"My friends aren't here so I've postponed it" replied Valarie on behalf of Robert, who was sitting next to Sybil and Bates.

Sybil looked at her with a sad expression "But we are here, Mama." she said.

"But darling, I wanted to make it special" she said.

Sybil opened her mouth to say something but stopped, diverting her attention to her plate. Robert knew what she was thinking, he knew his daughter very well. The word 'special' had very different meaning for Sybil and Valarie.

"Oh, papa" said Mary "Did you get a chance to go through the quarterly report? I emailed you"

Robert opened his mouth to reply but Valarie cut him "Please, Mary, do we really have to discuss work today?"

Mary looked at her mother with a stern expression, a face that would intimidate many people but not Valarie.

"I was just asking" she said "But yes, we don't _have _to" she replied as she picked up her glass to take a sip of water.

Valarie sensed the tension so she diverted her attention to the other side of the table where Edith and Rosamund were seated.

"Rosamund" she said.

Rosamund who was busy talking to Edith looked up at her and smiled "Yes, Valarie"

"I've heard you're back at the hotel permanently" she said.

Rosamund nodded and raised her eyebrows "This is old news now, but yes, I have"

Violet who was listening to the conversation very intently gave her iconic little sarcastic chuckle, making everyone stare at her "Sometimes I think the press knows about our plans before Valarie does"

Mary and Rosamund smirked softly, knowing that it would make Valarie angry if they were too obvious.

"In other words, I have a life beyond the hotel, Mama" replied Valarie as she made herself a bite, stiffly smacking her fork against the plate.

Edith gulped and looked at Valarie "Did you like the gift, Mama?" she asked.

"What gift?" Valarie replied.

Edith opened her mouth slightly and looked at Robert who in return shook his head. Valarie raised her eyebrows and stared at Robert, demanding answers.

Robert sighed and looked at her "I was going to give you after dinner. Edith and I picked it together"

Valarie nodded and concentrated back on her plate.

Violet turned to her side to face Mary "How was your weekend, Mary?" she asked, as she chewed on a bite.

Mary let out a long sigh "Don't ask. Same old, same old. I think collectively I've slept for ten hours in the past three days"

Rosamund smiled at her niece "Why don't you take some time off? I'm back now, I can take some load off you"

Mary smiled at her aunt and nodded. She appreciated the sweet gesture.

"That is what I keep telling her, Rosamund, thank you" said Matthew as he put one hand on Mary's shoulder and pressed on it to release some tension.

Robert smiled at his daughter, she really was Crawley at heart, and nothing mattered to her more than the success of the hotel. "Yes, Mary, you've been working very hard. Take some time off with Matthew, go out of the country, it'll do you good"

Mary smiled at him and nodded softly "I can say the same for you. When was the last time you had a night out, let alone a holiday?" she asked.

Robert chuckled when Bates laughed "I can answer that. He had a night out just yesterday. I was out with Anna, and Robert and Valarie had a date night"

Shit.

Robert's breath got caught up in his throat. He looked across the table to witness a dozen eyes staring at him.

"What? I was in Windsor yesterday" said Valarie.

Valarie looked at Robert who looked at Bates, who looked just as clueless. Of course, Robert didn't tell anyone about his night out with Cora. Not that anything was wrong with it, but he wasn't sure if it would sound that way if he started explaining the events of last night.

Robert gulped down and smiled, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. Why was he getting so nervous?

"That was the plan, I was with Bates first and I thought you were in town but then I called Sybil to find out you weren't here" he said.

He heard a series of 'oh's across the table.

Mary took a sip of her water and asked another loaded question "Then what did you do, Papa?"

Robert looked up at her and smiled. Why did he suddenly feel like a naughty boy who got caught. He gulped again and softly smiled at Mary "No one" he said.

The table waited for him to clarify so he added "I just got dinner in Central London and then went back home" he said.

"Oh" replied Mary and focused back on her plate.

"You should've come to my house, Papa, even Sybil was there" said Edith.

Robert smiled "It would've been too late by then so I didn't"

Edith nodded and moved towards Matthew for some discussion. Even though, Robert hadn't done anything wrong but for some reason being put on the spot like that made him feel like he'd cheated. But luckily, everyone seemed to be satisfied with his answer expect one person, someone who knew him the best.

He could feel his sister's eyes on him from across the table, as he tried to keep his gaze on his plate.

* * *

An hour later, Mary, Matthew and Violet sat on one side of the living room, with drinks in their hand, no doubt discussing the business of the hotel. Edith sat with Bates as they quietly joked about something. Valarie and Sybil were in the kitchen wrapping up the leftovers from the night.

Robert stood near the window, with a drink in hand, taking in the light breeze of the night. He sighed as the soft air flirted with his skin. He closed his eyes for a moment when he felt someone walk towards him. He opened his eyes to see Rosamund walk towards him slowly. He stood straighter against the wall, sensing that the awkwardness of the dinner wasn't over.

"Enjoying the night?" she asked as she leaned against the window.

Robert nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"You want to tell me what was that about?" she asked.

Of course. Of course, she would bring it up just like that. His sister was never the one to do small talk before getting to the real deal.

Robert looked at her "What?" he asked.

"About why your skin turned white as a sheet when Bates brought up the date last night" she asked.

Robert sighed and shook his head "It was nothing, I just wasn't expecting the question" he said as he continued to stare outside.

Rosamund remained quiet but Robert could feel her stare from his peripheral view.

When after a few moments, Robert still didn't reply, Rosamund nodded slightly.

"You know" she said "I've spent my entire life with you so it's really not that difficult to read your face. If you don't want to tell me, fine, it's okay, I won't force you. But I know that you didn't have dinner alone" she finished.

Robert's head snapped towards her. Sometimes it really sucked being too close to someone, there was literally no privacy.

"It's written all over your face" she clarified as she shrugged her shoulders.

Robert just stared at her and Rosamund put a hand on his arm.

"And I'm not saying that there was anything wrong with it" she said.

"Of course, not" said Robert in a defensive tone, standing up straighter.

He just had dinner for God's sake.

"I know, I know. And I think, I know who it was with and you are totally allowed to go out and have a bite like that" she said.

Robert sighed and looked at her "But?"

Rosamund sighed "I just think…you're playing with fire, that's all"

Robert's face flushed, he felt extremely uncomfortable for being put on the spot like that.

"There's nothing like that, Rosamund. I just get along with her, that's all. I had planned a night out with Valarie, she wasn't here, I didn't feel like having dinner alone so I asked her. That's it. There's nothing criminal here" he replied as he finished his champagne glass in one go.

"I know there isn't, Robert, of course" she said sighing "I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all"

Robert looked at her "I'm your sister, I'm allowed to worry, that's all" she said as she took his empty glass and walked towards the kitchen.

Robert sighed as he looked outside at the moon light. He wasn't surprised that Rosamund warned him about Cora. If he was honest, he had to remind himself to not cross a line every time he was around her. He had a strange relationship with Cora, he really valued her friendship and he knew that she did too. But Rosamund wasn't wrong in stating that it was like playing with fire. There was no doubt a beautiful chemistry between them, and they ought to be careful with it. He knew that his heart and intentions were in the right place, and he could swear that so were Cora's. He just hoped to God that nobody got hurt in the midst of a beautiful relationship that they had, because he wasn't prepared to lose it. For the first time, in a long time, he had started feeling like himself with someone. He wasn't ready to jeopardize that.

* * *

Robert thrusted his body in, balancing on his arms, with his eyes closed, trying to divert his attention from his conversation with Rosamund. He pushed in once again, a layer of sweat gathered on his forehead, as Valarie held on to his arms from underneath him gesturing him to continue. Robert moved his body one more time resulting in a cry from Valarie's side, knowing that his job was done. He breathed out loudly as he shifted his body from on top of hers and laid back on the bed. He put a hand on his forehead, trying to regain his breath.

Valarie moved to his side and smiled "I loved the necklace, Robert. Can't wait to show it to Samantha, she would die of envy" she chuckled.

Robert nodded and closed his eyes. His mind still raced with the conversation with Rosamund earlier.

Valarie sighed and moved towards him to give him a soft peck on the cheek "Good night" she said as she moved to the other side. Her back facing Robert.

"Good night" he whispered.

Robert sighed and closed his eyes again. His mind kept ringing with the thoughts of last night and the conversation with Rosamund. He didn't know what was happening, but it was messing with his mind. He sighed and convinced himself that it was all going to be okay.

He wasn't ready to hurt himself or Cora in the process.

He closed his eyes, trying to shut off his brain to sleep. He shut his eyelids, and the memory of Cora opening up her hair for him to take pictures instantly popped up.

He opened his eyes and felt goosebumps all up his arms. As much as he tried to convince himself, something…_something_ wasn't right.

* * *

**Hi guys! I am so sorry for being MIA for so long, but I needed the break for my mental sanity. I hope you guys like this chapter. This is basically a chapter to fill the gaps and for you guys to make a more detailed sense of the marriages. I hope you guys have more context now.**

**Thank you once again to so many of you who kept messaging me for update requests, I'm truly honoured that you guys love this story so, so much.**

**And a request to all the readers, I know some of you are from Instagram ( mcgonneville) as well, but please do review and give your feedback HERE and not on Instagram DM's. It just gets very cluttered there and I don't always get to read all your feedback because they get lost in the requests. So I'd appreciate it if you review it here, you don't have to have an account to review, you can leave a review as a guest as well. **

**I'm looking forward to reading your reviews! **

**Also, please do keep me in your prayers and send good vibes. Really need them right now.**

**Love you all, hope you enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

_TW: Miscarriage_

* * *

Cora cursed under her breath as she stubbed her toe against the doorframe.

"Fuck" she said, hissing in pain.

She sighed, looking up at the sky, taking a deep breath. It was a gloomy morning in November, the sun was nowhere to be seen, even though the forecast promised some rays of sunshine that week. She crossed her fingers and hoped that the weather turned a little less harsh in a few hours. Maybe that might cheer her up, if not anything else. She carefully stepped down the stairs in front of her house, struggling to balance her handbag, her camera bag and half a dozen files. She unlocked her car and dumped all her things on the passenger seat. She sighed when she closed the door, immediately turning on her car and the heater. She rubbed her hands against each other to stop them from shivering in the cold weather. The sombre sky was a sure sign of a harsher winter to come. Winters had never been her favourite in the UK, especially November. It was ironic though because she immensely enjoyed the festive season, the preparations for the new year, the general chirpiness in the people and the spirit of the holiday season. It was a time to reflect back on the past year and look forward to the new one. But not anymore, not for her at least. November had too many memories attached to it. Memories that always managed to put a dagger in her heart, memories that had scarred her for life.

Her eyes burned and she shook her head and reversed her car. She started driving slowly, knowing that she wasn't due to pick up Phyllis for at least another fifteen minutes. Her neighborhood was almost empty, it was half past eight in the morning, which meant most of the people would be at work, and the children would be off to school. She turned right to the main road and drove sluggishly. She didn't have her usual energy today, her mind and body needed to take it slow. She was lucky to be working with people who understood her position and let her take her time. She was glad to have people like Phyllis and Carson with her who were like her family. She looked at the clock again, she was going to be late if she didn't speed up her car, but she sighed, knowing that Phyllis would understand if she was a couple of minutes late. It wasn't usually like her, but she was only human right?

7th of November. The date sent a shiver up her spine. It had been seven years, but god it still hurt like a bitch. She could still feel the pain in her abdomen that nearly paralyzed her, she could still smell the strong scent of the blood flowing down her legs, and she still remember screaming out to someone when her legs gave away and she fell down on all fours. It had been a horrible day, the most difficult day of her life. The day she lost her unborn baby girl.

It was strange because she did not see it coming in any way. She was fine, the baby was fine, her ultrasounds showed great result, her tiny little baby was growing perfectly, everything had been going well. She could still recall feeling a slight discomfort early that morning, which was nothing new, her doctor had said earlier that the body merely adjusting with the baby growing inside it. So, when on the 7th of November she felt a slight sharp pain in her abdomen, she had no doubt that the baby was just growing and flourishing. Normal pregnancy symptoms, there was nothing to be afraid of. It wasn't until in the afternoon when the sharp pain became a little more intense that she started to worry. She was alone at home that time, she remembered how she held her tiny bump in one hand and reached out to her mobile to call her doctor when she felt something hot and liquidy slide down her legs. Red, bright red blood trickled down her legs and she felt her legs shiver and wobble, her head getting dizzy at the sight of it. Her heart raced uncontrollably when she tried to maintain her balance but fell down on all fours, feeling her body give away. She started screaming due to the panic and the immense pain that shot up and down her body. She slid across the floor to reach her phone, and she could vividly recall the pool of blood down her legs that had stained her baby blue maternity dress. That was the moment she knew something extremely horrible had happened. Tears started falling down her face and blurring her vision when she felt the front door open and Simon walked in after work. He immediately rushed to her asking her a million questions. Questions that she didn't have answers to. She asked him to take her to the hospital and twenty minutes later she remembered lying down on a stretcher, holding her breath as her ears ached to hear a heart beat on the monitor. After what felt like a million years, her doctor shut the monitor and turned towards her with her shoulders slumped. She knew it. She knew it then that she had lost the baby. She had lost her sweet little _Mary._

Cora blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the pools of tears that had formed in her eyes. She sniffed and turned left trying to distract herself from the memories of that day. It had been seven years, but it still felt like yesterday. So many questions had haunted her for months after her miscarriage. What could've she done to avoid it? If only she had called earlier. If only she had gone to the hospital earlier. Would her baby still be here if she had rested more? If she had taken time off work earlier? The list of questions never finished and neither did her pain. People around her reassured her that it wasn't her fault, that these things happened, and it was normal. But nothing about it felt normal. How was a mother losing her child ever _normal_? The pain that it caused her, the dagger that had sliced her heart in two can never be normal. She had a great support system in those days, Phyllis and her mother were always there for her, and they plunged her out of the scary space of 'what ifs'. She had made peace with the fact that there was nothing she could've done to avoid it but the pain still remained. It became easier with time, life never stopped for anyone, no matter how big of a loss it is. She opened PRIME soon after and steered her life in a new direction, but every year on the 7th of November, all that buried pain erupted and hit her just as badly as it did on the day it all happened. She rarely talked about it, she never felt comfortable, and if she was honest, she didn't have anyone to share her pain with. Who would understand? Simon lost a baby as well, and he grieved for it for a few days but then got back on his feet and moved on like nothing had happened. Sometimes she wished she had his mindset and ability to move on with a snap of a finger but she couldn't. Soon afterwards, she knew Simon didn't want to discuss their baby and she knew well enough that he was against the idea of another baby because their doctor had just grabbed Cora's hand, apologized and said that the pregnancy had been complicated. Yes, it was complicated but it wasn't impossible. But for Simon, the discussion had ended there and then. He never wanted children and now he had found just the right excuse to never try again.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, took a deep breath and turned into the street where Phyllis lived. She drove slowly and stopped outside her house. She quickly texted her that she was outside and a minute later, a smiling Phyllis Baxter walked out of her house, making Cora smile for the first time that dreadful morning. Phyllis walked towards the car, and Cora opened the door for her, seeing that she was carrying two big bags, and two mugs in her hands.

"Good morning" said Phyllis, handing Cora a mug of coffee with a lid on.

Cora smiled at her as she took the mug. Phyllis was always so considerate and kind, she made sure that Cora always had everything she needed, whether or not she asked for it.

"Thank you for this" said Cora as she took a sip.

Phyllis smiled at her and put on her seat belt when Cora hit the accelerator and drove away from the house. A comfortable silence took over the car. Cora drove in silence and Phyllis utilized that time to check her emails.

Cora stopped at a red light and took a few more sips of her coffee when Phyllis looked at her and smiled. Cora knew that smile; it was a sad-but-trying-not-to-look-sad smile of her.

"You feel okay?" she finally asked.

Cora smiled softly and looked ahead. A few moments later she nodded softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied.

Phyllis patted her hand softly and Cora covered her hand with hers, reassuring her that she'd be alright. Phyllis understood, so she didn't ask anything more. She knew that November's were always hard for Cora, especially the 7th.

The signal turned green and Cora started driving again.

"So, what all do we all scheduled today?" she asked.

Phyllis gulped down her last few sips of coffee and unlocked her phone "First we have a meeting with Edith and Robert Crawley"

Cora nodded.

"Then we have to shoot the staff in the kitchens" said Phyllis.

"Oh, alright" said Cora "Oh, by the way, did we get any confirmation on whether we have to take pictures of Valarie Crawley for the website?"

Phyllis shook her head "I've no idea, I was going to ask Edith today"

Cora nodded.

A few seconds later, Phyllis chuckled.

Cora looked at her from her peripheral view. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Phyllis smiled "I just saw her Instagram post a couple of days; her dressing sense really is something"

Cora furrowed her eyebrows "Whose?" she asked.

"Valarie Crawley's. It was their anniversary apparently"

"Oh" replied Cora distantly.

She had no idea that it had been their anniversary. She wondered why Robert never mentioned it and how come she had missed seeing it on Instagram. She gulped down her coffee and sighed. Well, she did have a lot of other things on her mind.

* * *

Around 9.15 AM, Cora and Phyllis walked in the meeting room where Edith sat waiting for them.

"Oh, good morning" said Edith who put her laptop aside and smiled.

"Good morning" said Phyllis.

"Good morning, Edith" replied Cora.

They both sat down next to her and put their things on the desk. Edith looked at the number of bags and files wide-eyed and chuckled.

"Long day ahead?" she asked.

"The usual" said Phyllis.

Edith chuckled and opened her laptop.

Cora was glad Phyllis was taking control of all the talking that moment. She really didn't feel like chatting and laughing along, like she usually did. Cora smiled softly from afar, making sure she didn't look rude and opened one of her files.

"Oh, Papa is just coming. I think he got a call from Granny" said Edith, looking at Cora.

Cora nodded softly at her and sat more comfortably in her seat.

A moment later, Robert walked in the meeting room. He walked in and placed his phone back in his pocket, a sign that he only just got off the phone call. His eyes immediately landed on Cora and he gave her a big smile, a smile that Cora tried her best to imitate. He smiled at Edith and Phyllis and joined them at the table.

"Sorry, that was the boss" he joked, looking at Cora, no doubt waiting for her to giggle at his silly joke.

Cora smiled at him and nodded.

"Is Granny here?" asked Edith.

"No, she'll be in tomorrow" replied Robert.

"So, what are we discussing?" he asked as Edith turned on the projector that connected to her laptop.

"Just an update on what all has been done, and the plan for the next few months" she replied.

She turned on the projector and the screen showed all the things that PRIME had done so far and the things already in the pipeline. The right side on the screen showed the things already achieved and the list was quite long and impressive.

"That is great work!" said Robert, clearly impressed. He looked at Cora, who smiled at him.

"When do you think we can start posting the videos?" asked Edith.

Edith turned to Cora, who opened her mouth to speak but luckily Phyllis took over and Cora smiled at her. She noticed Robert staring at her for a moment longer than normal, and she knew that he had seen that she looked a little off today. Cora gulped down and tried her best to look chirpy and happy, like she usually did. She didn't want people noticing her gloominess.

"I think by the end of this month, we've already started editing on a few. Right, Cora?" asked Phyllis.

Cora who was busy trying to look put together, snapped her head in Phyllis' direction, momentarily lost on the conversation that was taking place.

"Um" she said, scratching her temple "Yes, by the end of this month, for sure" she said looking at Edith.

"Right" said Edith "So today is the 7th of November, so should I just slot in the first week of December as the possible upload week?" she asked.

Cora felt visibly uncomfortable at the mention of the date, but nodded at Edith.

"Okay, that is perfect" said Edith, typing on her laptop.

Cora opened her file to look at the monthly schedule and she could feel Robert's eyes on her from her peripheral view. The stare made her feel more anxious, but she softly shook her head. She had to be a professional. She needed to look put together, there was no need to bring her personal problems to work.

A few minutes later, Molesley, the head waiter walked in the room with four cups of tea.

"Perfect timing, Molesley" said Edith as he placed the tray on the table.

Molesley grinned and cleared up the table, picking up the empty glasses that were placed there before Cora and Phyllis walked in.

"Anything else, Ma'am?" asked Molesley, raising his eyes.

"No that'll be all, thank you" said Robert.

Molesley smiled and nodded, then turned around and started walking towards the door. He had seven glasses in his hands and his eyes were fixated on the door in front of him, he walked a couple of steps, keeping his gaze on the door when he missed the chair on his right. He stubbed his toe against the hard wood of the chair and in the efforts of trying to save the glasses, his foot twisted, losing all balance and fell face down on the marble floor.

Cora heard a loud crash, and her head snapped into his direction.

"Oh god, Molesley" said Robert, immediately getting up from his seat and running towards him.

Cora, Edith and Phyllis got up from their seats as well to see what had happened.

Robert helped Molesley turn around on the floor and Cora immediately felt sick. Her legs giving away at the sight in front of her. Molesley's hands were covered in blood. He had tried to cushion the fall by landing palms down and his hands had come in contact with the broken glass, making several cuts that now bled aggressively.

"Molesley, are you alright?" asked Edith who joined Robert, in the efforts to help him.

Molesley clumsily nodded and looked around himself, horrified at the sight in front of him. The blood had made its way to the tiles, marking them and his clothes badly. Splotches of blood could be seen on the floor, the deep red heavily contrasting against the cream-colored tiles.

Cora stared at the sight in front of her and felt goosebumps all over her body, her breathing got heavy and she felt herself hyperventilating. Phyllis grabbed her arm and pushed her aside and walked towards Molesley with a napkin.

"Here" said Phyllis, covering his bleeding hands with a napkin that stained almost as quickly as it was put on.

Cora stared at Molesley's hands and the pool of blood on the floor, and scenes of her miscarriage flashed in front of her eyes. The smell of the blood, the panic, and the stained clothes, it all came back to her. She took a deep breath and held the back of her chair for support. She wanted to run and help the poor man, but her legs wouldn't move. Instead she stared at him and tried her best not to fall down. The voices around her started to phase out, as if she was hearing them from under water. She blinked aggressively, trying to stay in the present but failing terribly in trying to do so. She felt as if she was hallucinating, because she could swear, she could see herself on that floor instead of Molesley, looking around her just as horrified as he was

"I'll ask Andy to call an ambulance" said Edith as she rushed out the room.

"Molesley, are you hurt anywhere else?" asked Robert, looking at him with a worried expression on his face. The poor waiter got hurt pretty badly.

Molesley clumsily shook his head as Robert tried to help him up. Phyllis joined him.

The napkin that Phyllis had placed on Molesley's hands was now almost completely stained.

"Oh, we'll need another one. Cora, can you pass a napkin?" asked Robert, as he tried to cover Molesley's hands, trying to stop the pressure of the blood.

Cora who was miles away from the present time just stared at the scene that took place in front of her.

"Cora?" she heard again.

"Cora, are you-" she heard her name once more.

It took her a few moments to register where the voice was coming from. She looked up at Robert, who was staring at her as if she a person not in her right senses.

"What?" her voice came out like a soft whisper.

"I'll get it" said Phyllis as she rushed to Cora's side to grab a new napkin. She passed one towards Robert and grabbed Cora's hand from behind her, trying to hide the obviousness of her distress. She saw Robert stare at her, but he quickly turned towards Molesley and wrapped another napkin around his hands.

Within a few moments, Edith rushed in with Andy and two more men, who helped Molesley out of the room. Two more members of the staff walked in to clean up the mess in the room.

Robert wiped his stained hands with a fresh napkin and looked at Cora. He looked worried and cautiously walked towards Cora and Phyllis.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at Cora.

Cora gulped and nodded, trying her best to appear alright "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I'm just squeamish about blood" she replied and faintly smiled at him.

Robert stared at her skeptically, not convinced by her response when Edith walked back in.

She looked around the room where the hotel staff had started cleaning.

"Well, I guess the meeting is postponed now" she replied with a sigh.

"Is he alright?" asked Phyllis.

Edith nodded "I think so, I'll let you know when he comes back" she said grabbing her laptop and leaving the room.

Robert opened his mouth to say something but his phone rang just that moment. He hesitatingly picked it up, and Cora and Phyllis walked out of the room.

"You okay?" asked Phyllis, as soon as they left the room.

Cora sighed shakily "Yeah" she lied.

* * *

Robert sat in his office, absent-mindedly playing with a pen. He had a meeting in an hour, and he had loads to go through before it started but his mind was miles away from work and meetings. What happened with Molesley a few hours ago was disturbing, but he was glad to know that he was alright and that the blood had stopped. But his mind wasn't on Molesley or his wounds, his mind was on the person that had occupied his brain for most of the past week. The conversation with Rosamund on his anniversary was still fresh in his mind, and he was almost scared to really think over his feelings and friendship with Cora, terrified that he might get answers that won't particularly settle well with him. He walked in the meeting today with a good mood. After a relaxing weekend, he was excited about the new week, with a number of meetings and plans lined up for the hotel. Starting with his recent favourite biggest achievement, the company PRIME. Company that belonged to Cora. He was excited to meet her again, but the moment he entered the room, he knew something wasn't right. He could sense it in the energy of the room. He looked at Cora and gave her a smile and she smiled back, but he was sure he saw a slight hesitancy in her smile, as if it was partly forced. But he didn't pay it much attention and made a silly joke, which in normal circumstance was usually received with a little smirk from her end, but he saw it again; that _forced _smile. He wondered if everything was alright? Throughout the meeting, it was mostly Phyllis and Edith that did the talking, and Cora only added when it was absolutely necessary. Usually it was the other way around, and a part of him wondered if it was because of him. He thought back to their last conversation, it was their spontaneous night out, and it had ended on a wonderful note. Was she faced with a moral dilemma like he was? Did she regret it? All these questions popped in his head, but something told him that her odd behavior wasn't because of him. She was mentally somewhere else throughout the meeting and he could see that she tried her best to stay present and smile her way through it all, until Molesley's accident. When he asked her to pass him a napkin, it was as if Cora's soul had left her body, like someone else was residing in it. Her face looked extremely pale, and her eyes looked as if they'd seen a ghost. He was more disturbed looking at her, than he was looking at Molesley, who was oozing out bottles of blood. He wondered if she was sick? He sighed, now slightly agitated with all the questions. She was only human, she was allowed to feel down from time to time, but it gnawed at him, not knowing the reason for her sorrows.

He turned in his swivel chair, closing his eyes momentarily, trying to stop his brain from cooking up all sorts of irrational thoughts, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said, keeping his eyes closed. It had to be Mrs Hughes or one of his kids.

He heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor, when he opened his eyes wondering who had entered his room. Usually, his children announced themselves. He looked towards the door and the person that had been occupying his mind the entire time, walked in, looking downcast and distant. Her green shirt struggling to give some freshness to her outlook.

"Cora" he said, sitting straighter in his chair and turning towards her.

She gave him a soft smile "Sorry, are you busy?" she asked.

Robert smiled at her and shook his head, getting up from his seat "Not at all" he said, clearing up his desk that had several files scattered around it.

Cora walked two steps further and sighed softly, as if finding the energy to speak. His heart ached looking at her, but he held his tongue, scared to say something out of line.

"I take we have to postpone the photoshoot for the kitchen staff today as well?" she said, wrapping one arm around her belly, gripping on her other elbow.

"Mr Molesley is obviously not in a state for pictures, and two of your staff members went with him, so I'm guessing we'll do it tomorrow?" she further explained.

Robert stared at her and she further clarified.

"I was looking for Edith but she's nowhere to be found, so I thought I'd ask you" she said.

Robert shook his head slightly, still distracted by how downcast she looked "Yes, yes, of course. Whatever suits you and the staff"

Cora nodded and stood there awkwardly, waiting for Robert to say something. Robert gulped, thinking of something to say.

Cora sighed softly and gave him a faint smile "I'll take my leave" she said after a moment.

She turned around and walked a few steps when Robert found the courage to speak up. He might as well end his misery, and hers too if it was possible for him.

"Cora" he said and he saw her turn around and stare at him.

Robert cautiously walked towards her, hoping not to offend her in any way by his words. He met her halfway and stared at her again, and sighed.

"Are you alright? Really?" he asked.

Cora opened her mouth and then stopped, giving him the faintest of smiles, the kind that would disappear in a blink of an eye. He could sense that she was trying to hide whatever was tormenting her.

"I'm alright, Robert" she said, smiling once again.

Robert stared at her again, and sighed.

He nodded slightly looking down "It's only that when Molesley got wounded, you looked very disturbed and upset…and I just.." he stopped mid-sentence, seeing that Cora had already opened her mouth, trying to convince him otherwise.

"I told you, blood just…it just" she sighed, shaking her head. She had that far off look in her eyes again, the same kind when she looked at the blood earlier. "It just makes me squeamish" she finished her sentence, her voice barely audible to him.

Robert sighed, looking how upset she was getting. He walked to his right, and fixed two glasses of scotch. It was barely after noon, but what the hell. He walked towards Cora and passed her one glass. She looked at him cautiously, no doubt weighing the idea in her head as well, but she sighed and took the glass from him.

"It's alright, if you don't want to share. I won't press you" he said.

He brought his glass nearer his lips when he saw her eyes turning glassy, filling with tears that she tried so hard to hide. She sighed and walked towards his room's window to get some fresh air.

She walked towards the window that showed the view of the massive gardens. He saw her take a deep breath and he slowly walked towards her, standing next to her without speaking.

He saw her gulp down half her drink in one go, wincing momentarily at the strong taste and then stare out at the lush green gardens silently. She looked far away from the present, her slumped shoulders showed her exhaustion, suddenly making her look ten years older her age. He rested his back against the window's grill and took a sip from his glass. He could see that she was contemplating something, possibly wondering if it was a good idea to share whatever was troubling her. He didn't press her on or say anything. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, he just wanted to take away her pain. They stood there in silence for a few more minutes, both of them taking in the fresh air from outside. She took another big sip of her drink, almost finishing it this time and sighed shakily, her body shivering momentarily, as if dreading to say the words out loud that were torturing her so.

"A few years ago..I had a miscarriage. This day" she said, still staring out in the distance.

Robert froze on the spot. He was stunned and just stared at her. Cora had a _miscarriage_. The word made him slightly dizzy. He had never known anyone who'd been through such a big tragedy. He couldn't imagine the pain of losing a child. And that too her only child. He stared at her until he realized that he hadn't taken a breath in a while. He took a soft breath, trying to take in the information.

Cora's eyes brimmed with fresh tears, but refused to trickle down her eyes.

"It was a few years ago, but it's still very painful, especially this day" she continued, still keeping her gaze outside, as if looking at Robert would break her completely.

Robert sighed; his heart ached for her. He didn't know what to say. What could he possibly say to someone who has lost their child? This had to be the most painful things a person could ever experience. He had three daughters, and he could never imagine losing them. He would die, he knew it. He would die without them. He stared at Cora, and sighed. He put his hand on top of her free hand, that was gripping the grill of the window. He just held her hand, he didn't caress it or try to take her full hand. She didn't need sympathy, and she didn't need someone's support, he knew her enough to know that. He just had to listen to her and be there for her.

"It was seven years ago. I know it might sound silly to some people but today…today when I saw the blood, it just…" she said, her eyes finally letting go of the tears that had accumulated in her big blue eyes. Eyes that had lost their sweet innocence and were revealing the pain that she had buried so deeply, under the façade of her positivity.

"Oh god, Cora" the words tumbled out of his mouth, not knowing what else to say to her.

She had lost her child and on the same date she had to witness the sight of blood. God. She was really being tested. It broke his heart. He could never imagine the trauma she went through and then to have to relive it all again on the day the memory was most painful. He wished he had the ability to turn back time and stop her from seeing that. No wonder she looked as shaken as she had earlier. That must have been horrifying for her.

"I am so sorry, Cora" he said.

Cora gulped down the last few sips of her drink. She stared at her empty glass and finally turned towards him, looking at him eye to eye for the first time since this conversation started. She handed him the empty glass and stared at his half full one. Robert passed him his glass and put aside hers. She needed a drink way more than he needed one.

She took a sip from his glass and stared outside once again.

"I can't imagine the pain you and your husband went through" he said, still trying to digest the information.

Cora let out a small, dry chuckle and turned around to face him. Robert wondered what had happened.

"Maybe not mine, but…." she said and walked a few steps in the room, away from him. Robert could see a sudden spark of rage in her and looked her way wide eyed.

She took another sip, walking furiously from one end of the room to another.

"You see" she said, turning towards him "Simon never wanted children, I told you right?" she asked, not waiting for him to reply. Her voice louder than before. The aggression seeping through every syllable.

She took another sip and sniffed, walking towards him. A new batch of tears forming in her eyes, threatening to fall any moment. Her anger and pain mingling together, fighting to take the upper hand. She finally stopped close to him and looked his way.

"Robert, I.." she said, finally breaking down, letting go of all her social qualms "I begged him, you know" her voice cracked and her tone was softer than before. It sounded of a person who had given up on everything. Robert could hear her pain and desperation in each word.

She moved closer to him, thumping her chest with her fingers once "I _begged_ him for a baby. He didn't want one, but I _begged_ him" she said, her cheeks now wet with tears.

Robert felt his throat clog, his eyes welling up at the sight in front of him.

"I begged him for baby, and he didn't want one and when I finally.." she said turning around once again, walking a few steps away from him and then turning around one more time to face him from afar, her voice cracking as she tried to complete her sentence "and when I _finally_ had one….I lost it" she said, her arm falling down flatly, as if giving up.

"I _lost_ it" she said again, sniffing.

Robert looked at her, fixated on his spot, wondering why such a beautiful human being had been so horribly tested in her life. He was numb, but his heart ached so badly, he could almost feel it breaking. Cora, his beautiful, wonderful, always positive friend had gone through such horrible times. He wondered how she was still so positive and full of life, always ready to help others. Someone who didn't have a bad bone in her body. Someone who had completely changed his outlook on his work, life and lifestyle. Someone so precious, so unjustly tested by life.

Cora sniffed once again and walked towards Robert's desk to grab a tissue. She walked defeatedly and pulled out two tissues from the box, putting the glass in her hand on the table. She wiped her eyes from a corner as she stared at the frame on Robert's desk. She picked up a family photo of the Crawley's. The one with him, his wife and his girls. He saw her stare at the picture for a moment and she smiled, putting the frame back down on the desk. She turned her head towards him, her eyes now red with tears.

"I had decided to name her Mary. _Mary Cora Bricker_" she said in a hushed tone.

Robert felt a dagger in his heart, a shaky breath left his body, he felt like screaming for all the injustice she had witnessed in her life. She had decided to name her sweet daughter Mary and she lost her. Robert imagined if it had been his Mary, he wasn't sure if he could've survived the loss. He blinked a few times, only realizing that when tears formed in his eyes had started to blur his vision.

"We had just found out the gender, and I was so excited it was a girl. I knew it from that moment on that she was a Mary" she said, as her voice cracked, and her body started shivering. An uncontrollable sob erupted from her throat, and this time she couldn't contain it so she let go. She hid her face behind her hands, her shoulders shook as she tried to control her tears.

Robert felt a sob forming in his throat as well and he quickly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She let him hug her and she slowly hugged him back, with all the little strength she had. He caressed her head softly, as he tried to calm her down. His blue dress shirt quickly drenched in her tears.

"I am so sorry, Cora" he said, his voice barely audible "I am so sorry" he said again.

They held each other for a few more moments, Cora slowly calmed down. She slowly pulled her head up and looked at him. Robert stared in her tears strained eyes and wished he could wipe away all the pain from them for eternity. He wished he could protect her from all the pain in the world. His heart ached seeing her like this. He had never felt someone's pain like this and just the second-hand feelings made him want to bawl his eyes out. He had never felt like that ever, and he wasn't sure what to make of his feelings. He just knew that it crushed his heart seeing her like this. How cruel was it that such a beautiful person had to go through such a tremendous tragedy? How was any of this fair?

Robert continued staring in her eyes and wanted to wipe her tears from the pads of his thumbs but resisted the urge, not wanting to cross a line in their friendship.

Robert gulped as he looked into her eyes, staring at her wet eyelashes, that softly touched the arch of her brow every time she blinked, hiding her beautiful blue orbs under the lid.

His time to admire the art that were her eyes quickly ended when Cora's phone rang in her pocket. She quickly pulled away from him. A loss that his body sorely missed instantly. She sighed and picked up her phone.

"Yeah?" she said, clearing her throat and answering the call "Yes, I'm just coming, Phyllis"

She ended the call and looked at him, not saying anything for a moment.

"Thank you listening" she finally said to him, giving him a hint of her _real _smile.

He smiled back at her softly "Thank you for sharing" he replied, very honestly.

She nodded and walked out the door.

When he heard the door shut, he turned in his step, taking a loud deep breath, and covering his face with his hands. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. He had discovered a whole other side of Cora, a side that he was sure only a handful had seen, a side that was hurt and scarred badly. The conversation replayed in his head and he walked towards the window to take in some fresh air. This all had been overwhelming and he couldn't contain his bubbling anger for all the horrific things she'd had to face in life. He wished he had the power to change that, he wished he could take away all her pain and sorrow. He hated to see someone who had had such a positive influence on his life, suffer in silence like this. He wished he could do something, he wished he could bring back her Mary.

He sighed, knowing that he didn't have the power to do that. He looked outside the window once again and took a deep breath. A moment later an idea came to his head. He quickly grabbed his phone and called just the person who could help him. He only hoped that his plan would be well received.

* * *

The next day, Cora sighed, exiting the elevator that had come to a halt in the lobby. She adjusted her handbag carefully on her shoulder, glad that all the other equipment was with Phyllis and Carson who were wrapping up the remaining of the shoot downstairs in the kitchen. Cora had spent the four hours post lunch time of the hotel to shoot the staff. Thankfully, Molesley had recovered enough to be a part of the shoot. His hands were obviously still injured, but the waiters had to put their hands behind their backs anyway so it didn't matter. It was nearly sunset time, and Cora was ready to take her leave to go back to her office to finish some paperwork. She walked in the lobby, waving a hand to Anna, the receptionist who waved back at her from behind the reception box. Her entire day had been really busy, and she was in the basement for the most of it and didn't get a chance to go upstairs and meet everyone else. And if she was honest, she did feel a little strange going up that day. She was a little conscious of meeting everyone, post her panic attack yesterday in the meeting room.

Her mind drifted to Robert. Robert, sweet, kind Robert. Never in a million years she ever thought that she'd share something so personal with anyone besides the people that already knew about it all. But when yesterday, Robert asked her, her pain bubbled up, boiled and spilled out of her mouth. The feelings that she had bottled in for so many years burst out of her mouth. She always avoided talking about the subject, because the people that already knew, knew how she felt and had been her therapists for many years. They all knew how she felt. But obviously, no one could understand her pain unless they had been through something this tragic themselves. And the one person that experienced the loss with her, had been long over it and didn't care to discuss and grieve it anymore. So, she was left alone, with her only option being burying it all down, grieving silently and pretending in front of the world like nothing had happened.

But when Robert asked her, she couldn't help it. The incident with Molesley yesterday and shaken her badly. She had spent the next hour just trying to stop herself from shivering. She was glad to have Phyllis with her, to help her calm down but it had shaken her to the core. Another hour down, she convinced herself to get back to work, and when another hour later she finally stepped out her office to start the shoot, she realized that it wasn't possible because Molesley and two more staff members weren't in the hotel. She decided to ask Robert what she should do. She stepped in his room, with the intention to walk out with the instructions on what she was supposed to be doing but instead she ranted her heart out. Speaking in a manner like she had never spoken before.

Oh, and she cried, she yelled, and she broke down completely. She let out all the things she had bottled in for some many years burst out and she didn't care. For some odd reason, she had this blind trust in Robert, despite not knowing him for too long. She trusted him, and she had an inkling that he wouldn't react in the generic way that people usually did; offering sympathy and pitying her.

And she was right, he let her speak, he let her yell, he let her cry, he allowed her to be free. He stood there, intently listening to her every word, without any interruption and just letting her be. She needed that. Oh god, she _needed_ that. She didn't even know that an outburst was bubbling inside her, she was only glad that it happened in front of a person that she trusted enough not to make her feel bad for doing so. She hoped so anyway.

He hugged her then, and she cried her eyes out, ruining his shirt completely. She let him hug her, she needed that comfort and support to stand still as well. Later, she looked at him and was sure that he was about to say something when her phone rang, bringing her back to the drudgery of real life. When she got back home, she thought over all that had happened, and even though she strangely felt no regret pouring out her heart to him, she did feel a little embarrassed for unloading all this on him without warning. So partly, she was glad to avoid him for another day so they could both have time to digest what happened in his office.

Cora neared the glass door of the lobby to leave when her phone dinged, signaling a text message. She stopped and unlocked her iPhone to see a text from Robert.

_"Hi, are you still here_?_"_ The message said.

Cora chewed her lower lip, wondering what he wanted and quickly typed a reply.

_"Hey! Yes, I'm in the lobby. Was just leaving. Why?_"

She sent him a reply within thirty seconds of his text. Before she had time to think about the matter further, her phone dinged again.

_"Wait! I'm just coming"_

Cora read the message and wondered what was going on. She waited awkwardly near the door and witnessed two minutes later, Robert rushing down the stairs on the left side with his phone in hand. Cora felt a little giggle, she hoped that he didn't run down several floors, when there was an elevator right next to him.

Within a few seconds, Robert spotted her and sprinted towards her.

"Hi" he said, his breath slightly labored from all the running.

Cora smiled at him and readjusted her hand bag "Hi, everything alright?" she asked.

Robert smiled softly at her and gulped down. Cora could sense that he was a little nervous about whatever this was all about.

"Um, do you have a minute. I wanted to show you something?" he asked, chewing his lower lip, looking slightly tensed.

If Cora was honest, she would much rather delay whatever it was to another day but the look on his face suggested that he was eager to show her whatever it was, at the moment.

Cora nodded softly after a few seconds "Yes, sure" she said, turning around to walk towards the elevator.

"No wait" Robert put his hand out to stop her.

Cora looked at him, waiting for him to clarify.

"Come with me" he said and walked out the lobby towards the gardens.

Cora followed him outside, wondering what was happening.

* * *

The weather outside was finally matching the description of the forecast that she had heard for this week. She walked outside on the gravel, and could feel the winter sun out shining in the sky, making everyone and everything glow around the place. The sun was about to set in a few minutes, it was the golden hour and Cora could see the waiters outside in the gardens clearing up the tables and the chairs for the high-tea that had only just wrapped up an hour ago. Cora walked on the gravel behind Robert, wondering where he was taking her. She spotted Robert turn around a couple of times to make sure she was following him. They walked a little further in, away from the gardens dedicated for high-tea and other activities.

Cora followed him silently, she wasn't terribly curious to ask him where he was taking her, trusting him enough to be sensible with the surprises. Cora spotted the massive, tall trees on the left and right side of the gardens, and slowly reached the archway where Robert had told her Rosamund got married. But that wasn't the place he was taking her as he continued walking. They walked a few more meters, leaving behind all the guests and staff far away from them. Cora then started to wonder what all was happening, when she spotted the lake in near sight, and concluded in her head that that might be their final destination and so it was.

Robert slowed down his walk when he reached the glorious lake that shone under the orange-y sky. He turned around and waited for her to catch up to him. Cora gave him a soft smile and walked nearer him. The lake in front of them was beautifully embellished with white roses all around it, only adding to the beauty of it all. Cora had never been this close to the lake; she had only seen pictures of it on the website and she smiled admiring the breathtaking beauty of it all. There were a few benches placed every few steps around the lake, surely for the guests to sit down and relax on. There were also around a dozen marble pillars circling the edges of the lake behind the bushes and the white roses. The pillars towered up to the height of her knees. Each grey colored marble pillar had a warm light installed on top of it, which no doubt lit up every night after the sun went down. Cora could only imagine how beautiful it would be at night as well.

Cora looked at him and gave him a faint smile, absolutely clueless to why they were there. Did he want to discuss a shoot there?

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

Robert took a deep breath and looked at her for a moment, and Cora had a feeling something unexpected was about to be thrown her way. Maybe something to do with what she had said yesterday. She had no idea really, but the look on his face suggested that this wasn't about work.

Robert put his hand out to her and she looked at it and then back to him, contemplating if it was appropriate to take it. She wasn't sure what was happening but she put her hand in his, trusting him. She walked two steps closer to him and Robert took a deep breath and stared into her eyes, and she felt as if he could see through her soul. It was unnerving but also felt extremely comforting. He stared at her for another second and Cora felt her heart beat out of her chest and goosebumps up her arm that he was holding.

"Cora" he finally said.

Cora continued to look at him, waiting for him to continue, not daring to say anything back.

"What you confessed in me yesterday..I can't imagine what you went through" he finally finished his sentence.

Cora let out a soft sigh; a part of her knew it had to do something with what happened yesterday. She moved her gaze down, now feeling a little more embarrassed for her unexpected breakdown yesterday. She felt Robert caress the back of her hand that he was holding, to let her know that it was okay. It was as if he could read her mind. Cora felt another wave of goosebumps travel up her arm, but she finally looked up and leveled with his eye. She knew he didn't judge her, and that was enough for her. She softly nodded at him to continue what he was saying.

"You are so strong, Cora. So strong" he said.

Cora now felt her eyes burn, but stopped herself from crying once again in his presence.

"..And I just wish I could take your pain away" he continued.

Cora sniffed softly. He really was the sweetest man she had ever met.

Cora felt him tighten his grip on her hand.

"I wish I could bring your Mary back" he added.

Cora closed her eyes at the mention and looked down at their intertwined hands. The pain of her loss bubbled up in her chest once again.

"But I can't" he added disappointedly.

Cora looked up at him once again and smiled softly, assuring him that it was alright.

Robert sighed once again "But I wanted you to have this" he said.

Cora looked at him wide-eyed, waiting for him to show what he wanted her to have. Robert took two steps to her right, revealing one of the marble pillars behind him. Cora looked at the pillar with confusion, since it looked exactly like all the other pillars around the lake.

Robert tugged on her hand, indicating her to move forward and in front of the pillar. Cora took two steps to move in front of the pillar and then her eyes landed on what Robert had been meaning to show her. She felt her breath hitch in her throat. Her burning eyes now brimmed with tears. Cora gazed down and stared at the pillar and then looked at Robert, her legs shaking as she kneeled down to the height of the pillar and balanced on her toe, caressing the pillar, and holding it for support. There was an inscription on the pillar, with the same color as of the marble, that read...

_In the memory of_  
_MCB_

Cora grazed her fingers on the inscription on the cold marble and felt a sob erupt in her throat. Her eyes watered again, blurring her vision and she blinked hastily, not wanting to take her eyes off the writing. The words ringed in her head again and again, and her lower lip started quivering with the overwhelming emotions. She never got to see her child, because she lost her so early on that there was nothing to see, really. Hence, she never got to bury her child or have a resting place for her. But this, this filled her heart with so much love and warmth and pain that she physically had to stop herself from bursting into tears.

She looked up at Robert once again, still unsure of what she was seeing and then looked back at the writing, and a loud sob escaped her mouth.

Robert just stood next to the pillar, letting her have her moment and her time. After a few minutes, she heard a sniff from his side, he was clearly emotional about it as well, and she only wondered what she did to deserve him in her life.

"I wanted you to have this place in her memory. I know she will always be in your heart and be with you, but I wanted you to have a place to come to as well" he said slowly, choosing each word carefully.

Cora kept looking at the writing in front of her speechless, feeling the tears trickle down her eyes.

"I just had her initials written for your privacy" he added.

Cora felt another wave of emotions leap up inside her and she closed her eyes, forcing the tears accumulated in her eyes to slide down her cheeks. He barely knew her a few months and he did more for her than anyone had ever done for her. What had she done in her life to have someone like him enter it when she least expected?

"I know it's not much but..I..just.." he said, now sounding desperate to make her feel complete.

Cora finally looked up at him, seeing how distressed he was getting seeing her in this state. She could see how genuinely he cared and felt for her. And why? Why? He didn't owe anything to her, he wasn't related to her. He didn't lose someone close to him, but he still did something so special for her. Why? She knew why. Because he was a sweet, kind, wonderful man who cared deeply for the people that mattered to him. She'd seen him with his family, she was a witness to his kindness and generosity. She just never imagined that she would be a part of that lucky list. Cora felt another sob escape her mouth. She closed her eyes, not believing what all was happening. Her lips quivered again and she sniffed.

"I wish I could…I hope this.." added Robert, looking at her, struggling to say something to help her.

Cora immediately leapt to her feet, her body shaking as she broke down for the second time in front of him in two days. She dawdled towards him, struggling to find the physical energy to run. She walked towards him as fast as she could.

"Oh, Robert" she cried out, putting out her arms and taking him into a hug. She closed the distance between them with a crash. Her head landing on his shoulder and her hands clinging to his back. She wasn't sure if it was for him or for her, but that was the only thing she could think of doing in such a vulnerable state.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him tightly. She hid her face in the crook of his neck, once again drenching his coat in her tears. She felt him wrap his arms around her shoulder and her waist; hugging her just as strongly.

Cora felt her body and her insides immediately warm up and she closed her eyes. If she could, she would stay like this forever. Her tears continued to fall down on his coat but she didn't care, and neither did he. Cora could feel his heart beat on her chest and she sighed into his shoulder, exhaling shakily. She was too emotional to think, too emotional to say anything, so she just hugged him and wondered if she could ever repay him for what he did for her.

The sun behind them had nearly set; the golden sky was slowly leaking into a bluer one and the warm lights on the marble pillars started lighting up one by one, indicating the arrival of the evening.

Cora finally pulled herself away from him, desperate to thank him for everything he did for her. She looked in his eyes and she could see that he genuinely cared for her and was upset because she was so down. She didn't know such kind people existed still, and she felt like pinching herself to make sure this was all real. He stared at her with such innocence in his eyes, that she wanted to cry out one more time but she controlled herself.

She wiped her eyes from the back of her hand and sniffed, taking her time to find the right words to thank him.

"I" she said "I don't know how to thank you..Robert, you've…" she sniffed again "How can I ever thank you for this?" she asked, failing to describe what she felt in words.

Robert smiled at her, the last few rays of sun reflected on the back of his head and Cora could swear he looked like an angel sent on Earth just for her.

"Just be happy" he said to her smiling "That is how you can repay me"

Cora took a soft breath and continued to look at him, now speechless at his words, kindness and generosity. How could someone be so selfless and sweet, she could only wonder.

* * *

A few minutes later, the sky now turned completely blue, all the lamps around the lake now lit up, reflecting the light on the surface of the clear water. They were the only two people there. They chose to sit down on the grass next to the pillar that now belonged to Cora and her baby. They both sat silently on the grass, watching the blue sky change its colors to deeper shades as the night approached.

Robert looked to his right at Cora who was mentally miles away somewhere. He saw her shiver slightly as the weather turned cooler. Robert smiled at her, knowing well enough her mind wasn't in the present. He removed his suit jacket and put it on her shoulder. He felt Cora come back to present and look his way. She gave him a small smile and put her arms through the sleeves, sighing when she felt the warmth envelope her.

"Thank you" she said and looked out at the sky once again.

Robert chewed his lower lip, contemplating if he should ask the question that was circling his mind for the past fifteen minutes. He sighed, willing to risk it. Their friendship had leapt twenty steps ahead in the past one hour anyway.

"Cora?" he called her out.

She looked his way.

"You both never tried for another child?" he asked.

He saw her look down as she sighed. She waited a few seconds and shook her head "No" she said "The doctor said it was _complicated_" she finished, emphasizing on the word 'complicated'.

She sighed once more, and Robert sensed that she wasn't finished.

"But it wasn't life threatening level of complication. It just meant that we had to be a little extra careful. It was _possible_ for me to have a baby. I know it" she said and then looked at him "But Simon didn't want to risk it. He never wanted children anyway, so he flat out refused to discuss the topic ever"

Robert awkwardly nodded and looked out to the lake. He wasn't sure when exactly he met this Simon Bricker or what his opinion was on him before, but he hated his guts at that moment. Of course, he would never say those words out loud, because he was sure Cora would slap him and never talk to him again. But he could never imagine depriving her of such an immense joy. His life's biggest joy was his girls. If he took them out of the picture, his life was as bland as a plain bowl of cold porridge. He could not decipher exactly why, but Cora's story hit him really hard and he genuinely just wanted to help her in whatever way it was possible. He knew Cora was an extremely strong and independent woman who didn't need anyone to lean on, but such matters of the heart always needed a companion and it angered him to know that her husband wasn't willing to do his bit and have a child together. He was sure he would have his reasons but it baffled him thinking if they were _really_ worth the pain his wife suffered?

"I am very sorry" he said to her, what felt like the umpteenth time, but still somehow didn't feel enough.

Cora looked at him and gave him a sweet smile. She stared at him for a couple of moments "You are a wonderful man, Robert. Never let anyone tell you otherwise"

Robert raised his eyebrows slightly. This wasn't the response he was expecting but he smiled at her and nodded softly.

Cora took out her phone for the first time since they arrived and pressed the power button to see the time. It was half past six in the evening. They had been here for nearly two hours.

She looked at him and smiled "I better get going"

Robert nodded as they both got up.

Cora looked at the pillar behind her one last time and smiled, placing a kiss on it with her hand.

Robert smiled at her and after her nod walked towards the parking lot with her.

* * *

Robert made sure to take the longer path to the parking, knowing well enough that the staff would be out in the gardens, putting out the cutlery for the dinner outside, and would surely gossip if they saw him with Cora. He took a more secluded path, and gladly Cora didn't ask any questions and quietly followed him.

They reached the parking and Cora took out her keys and unlocked the car. They walked slowly towards it.

"Miss Baxter and Mr Carson won't go with you?" Robert asked.

Cora shook her head "No, they came in Carson's car today"

Robert nodded and then opened the door for her upon reaching her car.

Cora turned around to face him, standing a few inches away from him. She gave him a smile; a smile that said a million things, but in a nutshell showed her gratitude.

Robert smiled back at her, showing his support to her without actually saying anything. He knew she would understand. She slowly removed his coat that Robert had completely forgotten that she had been wearing.

She handed him his jacket, that now smelled of her sweet vanilla perfume. She looked at him and moved closer. Robert held his breath, as she gripped his forearm and closed the gap between his cheek and her lips. She kissed his cheek softly; giving him an almost feather light kiss.

"Thank you, Robert" she said as she moved away.

Robert who was still holding his breath, just stared at her.

"Goodbye" she said as she got in the car.

"Bye, Cora" he finally said, closing her door.

He watched as she reversed her car and drove out the parking. He sighed, and turned to walk back to the hotel, his cheek still tingling by the effects of her kiss.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm back a little sooner than you expected, right? But I was so excited for this chapter, I think this is my favourite chapter up till now.**

**I hope you guys love it like I do. I know a LOT of you were waiting for Cora to tell Robert about her miscarriage, so here you guys go. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please, please, PLEASE leave a review. I am very excited to read what you all think and what your thoughts are. Tell me your favourite parts! And once again, all my sweet readers from Instagram , kindly leave a review here and not just on Instagram DM's. **

**Love you guys! Take care of yourselves!**


	10. Chapter 10

December brought along the cheerful holiday spirit. Robert walked out of one the restrooms on the ground floor of the hotel and looked around the lobby with a smile on his face. It was the first week of December and the hotel and the people involved were in great spirits. A massive Christmas tree was set up in the center of the lobby just a day before and looked absolutely breathtaking. Seeing the success of the hotel, Robert didn't spare any expense to get the most beautifully decorated tree for the hotel. Christmas ornaments were placed in several places across the massive hall, the lights were looking brighter than ever and the reception had a box of 'Happy Holiday' cards and tokens for the guest. The sight cheered him up. He strolled across the lobby and looked around. He could spot a number of guests waiting and chatting in the waiting area, no doubt waiting to check in their rooms. He could spot a few kids running around the Christmas tree and giggling as they tried to catch one another. His eyes landed on Molesley and Andrew who helped carry the suitcases of some guests up the elevator. It was a sight that he hadn't seen in quite some years and the return of it all made him immensely happy. The last five years had no doubt been difficult. They had seen a sharp decline in the number of guests in the hotel and the change felt ever so more in the holiday season. Consequently, they had had to cut costs and with that the expense on the decorations. It had saddened him and everyone in the family but they had no other choice, the expenses kept rising and they were unable to cover all the costs. This year however, the situation was completely different. He could see the hotel standing back up on its feet, he could see considerably a greater number of heads in the lobby and he could see that everyone was in a much happier mood. It reminded him of the good old days, and the good old days were surely returning.

"Happy Holidays! Have a pleasant stay" he heard Anna, the receptionist, kindly wish a guest an enjoyable stay.

He smiled at her from afar and saw Phyllis walk up to her and ask something. Phyllis, he thought was a very nice person, someone who was clever but equally kind to everyone around. He passed her a smile as well and walked further.

His mind drifted to PRIME. Looking at the welcomed change in front of him, he had no doubt that PRIME had a lot to do with it. Hiring them had been the best decision and the change that they brought with their work was obvious. They had put up the videos on the website two weeks ago and the traffic that they generated was dizzying. Their servers were positively flipping seeing the numbers. Edith had to stay up till midnight to make sure everything was in control because the team had never experienced this kind of an outpour on their social sites. The videos were obviously a huge success and were being shared widely, which no doubt were the reason for the increase in the number of reservations for the hotel. A great number of guests were expected and were received in the next two weeks. Isobel had informed him that they were booked solid till the first week of January and Robert had jumped on the spot, almost squealing with excitement. They hadn't seen such a demand in over a decade and it was very overwhelming for the entire team.

Seeing the success, Cora had further lined up a New Year's shoot for the family that would go up in their magazine and website the end of January. She had exciting plans for it and everyone in the hotel wholeheartedly approved. The months had further proved that Cora's decisions and plans were not only visionary but also extremely effective in the long run. Her efforts had been fruitful and he had long since decided to trust her and rely on her completely, to make the best decisions in regard to her work.

Cora, he wondered. What a wonderful person she was. They had gotten really close over the last month; ever since they talked about her baby and he had dedicated a place near the lake for her. Every time he thought back on that moment, he got emotional. He could never forget the look on her face, the pain, the gratitude and the relief all combined together made his heart ache. They had gotten really close since then. They were both always very busy with their work but every chance they got, they sat together and hours would go by with them just chatting about anything and everything. Some times they would sit together to discuss work and then get sidetracked because they would start talking about something else, may it be work, politics, the differences and similarities between their childhoods, how they grew up, what they liked, what they disliked, their favourite movies, the list never ended. It was so easy to talk to her, and they always had a really good time. Robert wasn't the one to give labels but he really did consider Cora to be his best friend. Robert hadn't really realized how much he missed having a best friend. Sure, he considered Bates and Rosamund to be one, but they had been in his life forever and knew everything about him and vice versa. There was something so thrilling in getting to know another person like that and tell them about your life, learn about theirs, and see them take a genuine interest in it. It had all been really nice and he really did consider her the best gift that this year had given him. He had learned so much about her and surprisingly about himself as well. Cora was the kindest person he knew and someone who had a great eye to spot the details. She could read between the lines and figure out things that usually people overlooked. She not only boosted his confidence and self esteem but also made him kinder and optimistic. He couldn't really explain how, but his vision of the world and people around him really altered. He had become more positive and his stress levels had significantly decreased. For a start, his shoulders didn't ache all the time, which was a good sign.

He walked ahead near the café in the lobby and spotted Carson sitting on one of the coffee tables with a fat file in front of him. Robert walked towards him, curious to know what he was up to.

He walked towards him and coughed softly, receiving no reaction from Carson. His eyebrows were furrowed, a sign that he was deep in thought. Robert coughed again, a little louder this time and saw Carson looked up at him.

"Oh, Mr Crawley" he said smiling "I didn't see you there"

Robert smiled and nodded "Am I disturbing you?"

Carson sat straighter "Not at all, Sir"

Robert smiled again "What are you doing here? Isn't it an awfully loud place to be working in?"

Carson smiled again and gestured Robert to sit down, which he did.

"It is but it's the holiday season, I enjoy seeing the ornaments and the general chirpiness in the people. And besides, I went through this file last night, I was just making sure I didn't miss anything"

Robert nodded at him. He really was very dedicated to his job.

"Mrs Bricker is lucky to have you" Robert added with a smile.

Carson smiled back wider "I am lucky to be working for her"

Robert smiled "You've been with her since the start?"

Carson nodded "Yes! I joined as an accountant but I help around with the lights as well"

"I can see that. You did a terrific job at the event in October" said Robert.

Carson back went straighter, and Robert chuckled to himself "I am glad you think so. Mrs Bricker has been a very patient teacher"

Robert chuckled "Like everything else, I think she foresaw that you'd be a very valuable addition to her team"

Carson chuckled "I don't know about that but I am very glad to be working for her. She changed my life"

"Oh?" said Robert.

Funny, he thought to himself. She came along and completely changed his life too.

Carson gulped and shook his head, looking slightly uncomfortable at the confession. He contemplated for a second and then said "She saved me from a very dark place by giving me this job. So, I am just as grateful to have her as she is to have me. Perhaps even more"

Robert nodded and smiled at him. She did rescue him from a dark place as well and it warmed his heart. She altered his life personally and professionally in the best possible way and he was so grateful. He doubted that Cora had any idea how much she had helped the people around her, intentionally and unintentionally. That beautiful smile of hers flashed before his eyes and he felt a wave of warmth envelope his body, as if he had just entered a cozy room after being outside in the snow. He had no idea how long he had been thinking about Cora that Carson had to cough to bring him back to present.

Robert's eyes snapped towards him and he softly gulped, embarrassed at zoning out of their conversation.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Robert asked.

"I was just wondering where you're planning to hold the New Year's party? I wanted to test the lights before" Carson asked.

"Oh" said Robert, slowly trying to bring his mind back to work "I think, it'll be the Grand Hall, but I'll confirm with Mrs Painswick soon. She's the boss when it comes to these things"

"Right" Carson nodded with a chuckle.

A few seconds later, Mrs Hughes walked up to them and smiled at both the men on the table. Robert smiled back at her, and saw Carson's smile turn into a grin as soon as he spotted her. Robert internally chuckled at his expressions. His little crush on her was rather adorable.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr Crawley, but Miss Mary is looking for you. I believe you have a meeting with her" said Mrs Hughes.

"Right" said Robert getting up "I better go, or we'd all be in trouble" he said leaving the table.

* * *

Caron saw Mr Crawley leave the table and walk toward Miss Mary who was waiting for him near the reception. He smiled to himself and then diverted his gaze to Mrs Hughes who was standing next to him and smiling at him softly. He smiled back, the tips of his ears turning pink looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh" Carson said getting up and grabbing his file "I was getting rather bored in my office here so I thought I'd sit here" he replied.

"Oh alright"

Carson looked at his right again and watched Mr Crawley walk towards the elevator with Miss Mary.

"Tell me something" he asked "What do you think of Mr Crawley?" he added, looking at Mrs Hughes.

Mrs Hughes raised one of her eyebrows at his question and smirked softly "That is quite a loaded question" she said "As his employee, what do you expect?" she chuckled.

Carson smiled at her softly, it was a silly question but he was curious about the man "No, but really, as a person. What do you think?" he said.

Mrs Hughes sighed and looked towards Mr Crawley who was now in the elevator, ready to push the buttons. She smiled and looked at Carson.

"I think he is a wonderful person. A rare kind" she finally said.

"Rare, how?" Carson asked, curiously.

"Well" she said "He is a kind man, an honest and a very generous man. He's extremely empathetic and puts the people he loves and respect on top priority always" she finished.

Carson nodded at that. He had expected a similar response, and he had been right.

"I don't know him well, but I get the same feeling. I have great respect for him" said Carson.

Mrs Hughes smiled at him "He deserves the best really" she added.

Carson's head snapped towards her, a little confused by the statement "Well, don't you think he already has the best of everything?"

Mrs Hughes sighed and smiled "Everything, yes…" she said, looking at Carson.

"But…" he wondered "Not everyone?" he asked.

Mrs Hughes shook her head "I really shouldn't be discussing them, but I do feel for him sometimes. I think he's taken for granted a lot of the times"

Carson nodded his head softly. He had a same feeling about Mrs Bricker, so he could understand where Mrs Hughes was coming from. She was taken for granted a lot of the times too and she deserved the best of everything as well.

"So, are you excited about the holidays?" asked Mrs Hughes, bringing him back to present.

He smiled at her and tucked the file more securely under his arm "Well, since we'll all be working the entire time, I don't know how much of a holiday it will be"

She smiled at him, and he felt himself blush "I don't know" she said "I think when you're working with people you really like, it can feel like a holiday"

Carson blushed harder and nodded at her "Very true, Mrs Hughes. Very true" he said, as they walked towards the elevator together.

* * *

Rosamund sat in her office, scrolling on her laptop, going over the list of guests for the grand New Year's party coming up at the hotel. New Year's party was always monumental at the Hotel Grantham. It had been since their grandfather's time and was one of the biggest events every year at the hotel. The last few years were rather dull because of the situation at the hotel, but this year seeing the positive change at the hotel and the increase in revenue, the entire Board had decided to bring back the original Crawley style party and as always Rosamund was the one who had to organize it, as she had been doing for the past many years. This was one of her favourite time of the year.

She looked across the table and saw Cora typing away diligently on her laptop. She smiled at her softly and continued scrolling through her laptop. She usually didn't like if anyone else besides her nieces interfered with the planning, because they had a system and it was all always very exhausting trying to explain it to someone else. She remembered spending hours with Jarvis trying to explain her vision and getting nowhere because he was just so stubborn and so old that she couldn't even be rude. But Cora was different. At first, she didn't know what to think of her and was quite overwhelmed with the amount of praise she had heard about her from Robert and the girls but she had really grown to like her. She was so relaxed, so focused and so open to new ideas. Funnily enough, instead of being annoyed, Rosamund had started to enjoy working with her. She thought Cora was extremely focused and dedicated to her work and always went out of the way to make sure everything is to everyone's liking.

She saw Cora look up at her and smile "I just sent you the reference photos" she said.

Rosamund nodded and opened her email "Yup, got it"

Cora took out a diary and a pen from her bag and looked at Rosamund "What do you think?" she asked.

Rosamund scrolled through the pictures Cora sent and smiled "These are perfect! I love them. Let's do this!" she said.

Cora smiled and scribbled a note on her diary. She put a strand of her hair behind her ear and placed the pen between her index and middle finger.

"And for the booth" said Cora "You want black and white pictures?" she asked.

Rosamund looked at her and thought for a second "Yeah, I think so. I think they'll look great. What do you think?" she asked.

Cora thought for a second and nodded "I think so too. The dress code is black and white right?"

Rosamund nodded at her and Cora smiled back. Rosamund watched Cora quickly type something on her laptop and then smile at something. She then moved the laptop so Rosamund could see the screen.

"Something like this?" Cora asked.

Rosamund looked at the pictures on Cora's laptop and saw some really gorgeous samples of photo booth pictures that were black and white.

"Oh, these are fantastic"

"So should I finalise these?" Cora asked.

"Absolutely! Thanks Cora" she smiled at her.

Cora smiled back "No problem! Oh and by the way, I've edited the pictures you asked for last week"

Rosamund looked at her and nodded enthusiastically "Already?" She raised her eyebrows, impressed at how prompt she was "We are not paying you enough, Mrs Bricker"

Cora laughed out loud at the comment "Don't give me ideas" she said.

Rosamund smiled at her. She really was a very sweet person. She looked back at the list on her screen and sighed "This party will be grand" she exclaimed.

"Is it like this every year?" Cora asked.

Rosamund nodded "Yes, besides the past few years, it'll always been the grandest affair. Be ready to see television celebrities and ministers"

Rosamund saw Cora's eyes pop out "Oh, wow that big?" she said

"Yeah" nodded Rosamund.

Cora nodded and made another note on her diary.

Rosamund looked at her "Are you good with the photographers?"

Cora sighed and nodded "Yes, we're covered. I have volunteers so we're good"

Rosamund nodded "Won't they be busy during holidays?"

Cora smiled at her "They know it's the busiest time so I get many requests actually. But I have a few that interned with me and now are freelancers, so I always take them on"

"Oh, that's good then" said Rosamund.

"And besides, holidays can be quite sad when you're away from your families. One of my photographers is a student from Swedan, and he always enjoys being busy at this time"

"Oh, that is sad. I can't imagine Christmas and New Year's without family" said Rosamund.

"Yeah, it is sad. So yes, they're glad for the work. I know I would've been glad to have work during holidays, if I were in their place" finished Cora.

Rosamund smiled at Cora and then saw Cora's eyes go wide for second and she looked at her laptop screen and smiled to herself.

"What?" asked Rosamund.

Cora looked at her and softly shook her head "I just remembered something"

"Care to share?" asked Rosamund, sitting back straighter in her chair.

"Well, it's nothing really, but we were talking about being away from family and I remembered when I first arrived here and felt the same and well, today just happens to be exactly twenty-five years since I moved to the UK"

Rosamund jaw dropped a little and she softly slapped on the surface of the desk in front of her "And that's nothing?!" she exclaimed.

Cora smiled at her reaction and Rosamund moved her chair closer to the desk "Twenty-five years! Wow"

"Yes" Cora smiled "Twenty-five years ago, today. On December 5th"

"Cora you should celebrate" said Rosamund, her tone lingering on the word celebrate.

"What, no" she chuckled.

"Really, you should. It's a big milestone. You should be with your family"

Cora sighed "My only family here is my husband, and he has back to back lectures today at the university"

"With your team then" Rosamund added. It was a milestone, she knew if it had been her, she would've thrown a big party.

"Oh, we have a very tight schedule. It's alright, I'll drink a glass of champagne later on and celebrate it" she smiled.

Rosamund smiled back at her. Cora really was very dedicated to her work and to them. Rosamund knew that if it had been her, she'd be enjoying and celebrating the whole day, but Cora put her work before everything and Rosamund had great respect for that.

"Thank you, Cora" she said.

Cora looked up at her in confusion "For what?"

"For taking such a genuine interest in us and the hotel and for going out of the way to make sure we have everything" said Rosamund.

Cora smiled at her softly and nodded.

"You don't have to, but you do. Thank you! I know I really appreciate it, and so does Robert" she finished.

She saw Cora's face light up, a close copy of the look that appeared on her brother's face whenever she mentioned Cora in front of him.

Rosamund smiled to herself and got back to scrolling.

* * *

Robert entered the elevator and sighed to himself. He pushed the button to the seventh floor and opened the file in his hands. He had just had his weekly weekend with Mary and since the unexpected rise in the guests and reservations, the meeting had gone on for two hours. For the first time ever, he felt even his darling daughter Mary was flustered. It was all a good sign of course, but the account lists had been dizzying. But he didn't mind, and neither did Mary or anyone else. It was a positive sign and they were all very glad.

The elevator dinged open on and he saw Rosamund standing outside.

"Oh hello, brother" she said in her usual Rosamund manner and entered the elevator.

"Hey, Ros" he said as he pressed the ground floor for her, knowing very well she was off to lunch with Sybil, as she did so every Thursday.

Robert scanned the document in his hand, the length of items had certainly increased in the past few months. He chewed on his lower lip and read every item carefully. His eyes landed on one item and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, what are these costs for lights? Did we get any new ones installed?" he asked, turning to Rosamund.

Rosamund looked at him and thought for a second "Oh, it could be for the smoking room on the second floor"

Robert nodded "Right"

He closed the file and smirked to himself "This is all very overwhelming, isn't it?" he asked Rosamund.

Rosamund smirked at him and nodded "Yes, but so exciting too. The place is filling up as well"

"Yes" said Robert, with a grin on his face.

Rosamund looked at the file in his hands and chuckled "I am assuming you were with Mary?" she asked.

Robert nodded at her "And what had you been up to?" he asked.

"I was with Cora, actually" she said.

Robert's head snapped in her direction, and he could swear he saw a slight smirk on Rosamund's face. He quickly softened his expressions "Oh?" he said.

Rosamund nodded "Yes, we were discussing the party"

Robert nodded and looked ahead "Yes, even Carson was asking about the hall and the lighting" he added.

The party was quickly approaching and they had lots to do and it was obvious that he wasn't the only one stressing on it. It seemed like everyone he bumped into had queries relating the party.

"So, everything's in control?" he asked.

Rosamund sighed and then nodded "Yes. We're on top of everything"

Robert nodded and looked at the screen that indicated the floor number.

"Hey, did you know today it had been twenty-five years since Cora moved to the UK? Twenty-five, can you imagine?" she said turning to Robert.

Robert turned towards her and raised his eyebrows. He did not know that.

"Oh, really? I didn't know"

"You didn't?" Rosamund smirked "Shocking, since the last month every time I bumped into you, you were with her"

Robert rolled his eyes, aware of the fact that Rosamund was teasing him. But he had stopped feeling weird about the fact that he enjoyed Cora's company immensely.

He saw Rosamund getting ready to leave the elevator "I told her to celebrate, but she said she had too many things to do"

Robert smiled at her as the elevator doors opened "She takes her work very seriously" he said.

Rosamund stepped out of the elevator and turned to him "Just like you" she said as the doors closed between them.

Robert gulped and shook his head. He wondered back to the number. Twenty-five years really was a big occasion. He thanked God for getting Cora to this side of the ocean. God knew he would nowhere near be this satisfied with his life if she hadn't turned up.

Twenty-five years, he thought again. Yes, it was something to be celebrated.

* * *

Cora sat in her office in the hotel and rubbed her hands together. She looked towards her window and saw the mist cover a large portion of it, a sight that sent a shiver up her spine. She looked towards her left, grateful for the fireplace that was burning aggressively, trying to provide some warmth to her office. It was days and weather like this that made her want to crawl into a big blanket and tuck herself from every end. Ah, how she wished she had her big fuzzy blanket right now. She sighed and focused on her laptop again. But if she was honest, she wouldn't want it any other way. Yes, sometimes the work got hectic and she wished for some days off but this was what brought her real happiness; her work. And it had been a very interesting and a progressive year and she was nothing but glad of all the things that came her way.

Her phone buzzed softly and she picked it up to see a call from Simon. She sighed and swiped to answer the call.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey, babe" she heard back.

"Where were you? I had been calling you" she said.

"Oh, babe it's just crazy time at the university. With the midterms coming up, these students are up my neck all the time" he replied.

"Oh, I hope it all goes well. What time will you be home today?" she asked.

"I don't know. I have classes till four and then I am thinking of going golfing with Jared" he replied.

"Oh, I thought you had evening classes as well?" she asked.

"I did, but I am done for the day. I want to blow off some steam" he replied.

Cora nodded and sighed "Okay, say hello to Jared from me"

"Okay. I'll be home after dinner" he said.

"Alright. Bye"

"Bye" he replied.

Cora cut the call and put her phone aside. She contemplated for a moment if she should ask him for dinner but knew well enough how important Simon's social life and friendship were to him, and that she would probably get made fun of about how sentimental she was getting about her big milestone of moving to the UK, so she skipped on it. And besides, she had loads to do anyway.

She opened the folder of photographs from the charity event in October to refresh her memory on the guests, so that she could be prepared for the New Year's party that was happening soon. She scrolled through the pictures and took a mental image of the guests and cross checked their names with the list in her hand. She swiped through a couple of pictures and then landed on a picture of Robert.

Even though she had seen the picture before, but she felt her breath hitch slightly at the sight of it. It was a very candid picture of Robert talking to someone as he gave a big smile to the person opposite him. It was a closeup and he looked incredibly gorgeous in his suit and the smile was like a cherry on top of it all. She smiled at the picture and zoomed in a little to his face. Her smile grew bigger at the sight and she sighed.

Robert, she thought. What a beautiful man he was; inside and out. They had gotten along very well since the start and ever since his dedication for her daughter, their friendship had grown stronger. He was no doubt a very kind and a wonderful man, and Cora had immense respect for him. This past month they had spent many evenings chatting away midst work and otherwise, and neither of them ever planned any of those casual meetings, they just happened and before they knew it, hours would go by laughing and chatting. She was extremely impressed by his knowledge and how much of the world he had seen. She found his visions so interesting and apparently, he found hers fascinating as well and it had been so refreshing for her to find someone who respected and appreciated her opinions. Cora had spent a large part of her life, second guessing if her opinion was the right one or if she should vocalize it in front of other people, afraid of the judgement she might receive. But with Robert, it was completely different. She could be totally herself in front of him and it was okay with him and the feeling was so fresh and new and she was immensely grateful. They had gotten really close and Cora now considered him a very close friend of hers. The days she wasn't due to come to the hotel, she would miss talking to him and every time she was due to come to the hotel, the idea of getting to spend time with him would motivate her. In fact, she immensely enjoyed everyone's company at the hotel. The girls were always a delight to talk to, all three were so wise and mature and Cora strangely felt a sense of pride at their accomplishments, even though she had nothing to do with it. Isobel and Mrs Hughes were two of the kindest souls and Mr Bates, Anna and Matthew were always good company. She saw Bertie a little less than she did others but every time she met him, he was very sweet, just like Edith. Rosamund was a quite a character, and she really, really enjoyed her company. She was very quirky and sharp and it seemed like her nieces all combined together made a Rosamund. She saw the matriarch Violet Crawley rarely, but she was civil and respectful, which was a big compliment from her end so Cora was more than happy. But Robert…he was special. He was rare and so special and deserved a lot more credit for everything he did for everyone. Maybe she was being biased because she was the closest to him, but she knew that people like him were rare and should be appreciated a lot more than they were.

She moved to another picture, another one of Robert's. In this one he stared directly into the camera and Cora gulped, it looked as if he could see right through her soul. And Cora had the same feeling every time she was with him. It was unnerving but strangely she didn't care. She was ready to be an open book in front of him and throw all her flaws and fears on him, but somehow knew that he wouldn't budge, and that he would still like and respect her for her. The events of last month were proof of his kindness, empathy and open mindedness. She stared at the photo; his blue eyes shone in the image looking like two pools of bright blue water. He was a gorgeous man and if she had to describe, she would call him her real-life cozy blanket, as cheesy and silly as it sounded. She felt comforted every time she talked to him. She wouldn't say it out loud though, because it was silly but it was true for her.

In the back of her mind, there was always this fear of developing something stronger for him, but every time that feeling creeped up, she buried it deep under. She wasn't willing to risk her friendship with him. He meant a lot to her and she would never jeopardize that, and no amount of heart racing, knees going weak and butterflies could ruin her friendship with him. He was too important for her.

A second later, a real-life Robert walked in her room.

"Hi" he said, as he entered her room with a big smile.

Cora gulped and quickly closed the tab of the photo on her laptop, grateful that he wasn't able to see what was on the screen. She felt her ears go red but she quickly recovered and smiled back at him.

"Oh, hello. How did your meeting go?" she asked as he slumped down on the chair opposite her with a sigh. Over the past month, they had had a habit of spending time with one another in each other offices, and Robert slumping down on a chair in front of her always made her giggle. He looked like a little boy who just came home from school exhausted and plopped down on the sofa.

"Exhausting" he said "but interesting. We do have a lot of extra electricity bills though" he said smirking. Cora was well aware that he was teasing.

She chuckled "Oops!" she said "You can blame us for that" she added, referring to the number of lights that were operating for photoshoots.

Robert laughed at that and sat back straighter in his seat.

"How is the planning going?" he asked.

Cora sighed and raised her eyebrows "Very well, it feels extremely grand"

Robert raised his eyebrows and nodded at her "It is. But Cora" he said shifting his weight on the seat "you enjoy it, okay? Promise me you'll find some time to enjoy the party too"

Cora chuckled at him "It is very rare to see the person who is paying me for work to ask me to leave my work and enjoy the event" she grinned.

Robert shook his head "Well, I am not asking you as an employer, I am asking you as a friend. So, half the time, be the CEO of PRIME and take stunning pictures and the rest of the time, just be Cora, my friend" he finished with a smile on his face.

Cora resisted the urge to awe out loud at the comment. He was being so adorable and sweet.

"Okay, my friend slash boss. Your wish is my command" she replied.

Robert nodded at her. After a few seconds Robert coughed and Cora looked up at him again "By the way, someone tells me that it has been twenty-five years since you arrived in Britain. Is that correct?"

Cora smiled at him. Of course, Rosamund told him. "News travels fast" she said smirking.

Robert smiled "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, almost whining with his words.

Cora chuckled at his excitement and disappointment at not knowing "I didn't realize it until this afternoon, when I was with Rosamund"

Robert shook his head "Then what are you doing here?" he asked.

Cora rolled her eyes "You brother and sister are exactly the same"

Robert pursed her lips and shook his head again "I mean it, celebrate it"

Cora sighed "I am very busy today, Robert"

"Why?' he asked looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

Cora smirked at him "Well, the CEO of his hotel keeps having parties, what can I do?" she chuckled.

Robert laughed back at her.

"And besides, my team is busy and Simon has classes and then golf later on and I have a pile waiting on my desk to get sorted" she added.

Robert nodded at her and then cleared his throat "How long do you think it'll take?"

Cora sighed and looked at the clock "I think till, seven, seven-thirty"

Robert nodded and then smiled at her "What are you doing after that?"

"Why?" she asked him.

"Have dinner with me!" he said.

Cora looked at him with wide eyes, her heart flipped and she gulped "What?" she said chuckling.

"Yeah, I'll take you to dinner, we can celebrate" he added with a grin.

"But you told me you have a video call with a client at night"

"Bates can take that, it's nothing important"

Cora sighed and smiled at him "And this is?"

Robert got up from his seat and bended slightly over the desk between them, hovering over her. Cora looked up at him, his bright blue eyes staring down at her and Cora resisted the urge to blink.

"Very important" he said with a grin and moved back in a standing position.

"Be ready by 8pm" he said as he walked towards the door.

"You are very persuasive, Robert Crawley" she said as she saw him walk out.

"Well" he said turning "I am the CEO for a reason" he gave her a smirk and walked outside the door.

Cora sighed and shook her head, and was positive that she was blushing from head to toe. He was super charming and she didn't have it in her heart to say no to him, even if she had masses to do. But a dinner with Robert was a very welcoming idea and she could think of nothing better than to celebrate the day with him, someone who seemed to be the happiest of her decision to move across the sea. She chuckled to herself, he was rather silly.

She shook her head and got back to work, knowing that Robert would not appreciate her being late to their spontaneous dinner plan.

* * *

Robert carefully combed his hair to one side, making sure that all the little annoying strands stayed in place. He put the hair brush down and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wore a grey suit, something that he wore occasionally but knew that it looked very flattering on him. He readjusted his tie and sighed, looking pleased with his appearance. He looked at the clock next to his dressing table, and it showed 7:55pm. Knowing that Cora's room was on the same floor, he relaxed and waited for the clock to turn to 8pm.

He hadn't actually planned on spending the dinner with her, but every chance he got to spend some time with her, he utilized it. He knew she was busy and he knew that her work was very important to her, but for some reason he felt that it was very important that she did something memorable this day and before he knew it, he asked her for dinner. They had spent many evenings together but had only had dinner together alone, once, when he went to her office in Euston. That day had been one of the happiest days for him in a long time and he was very excited to have another dinner with her. He had decided to take her out of the premises of the hotel and take her to his favorite restaurant in town. It was close to the hotel, so they could be back before it was super late.

At the back of his mind, Rosamund's comment from last month lingered every now and then but he had decided to ignore that. He was enjoying himself and so was she, there was no point in worrying over the what if's and ruining the present. That was one of the numerous things he learned from Cora and he had decided to adopt it in this situation as well.

He looked at the clock, it was sharp 8pm and he walked out his room.

He exited his room and shut the door close when he heard another door open behind him. He turned around and saw Cora exit her room from the end of the corridor. She shut her door and looked at him from afar and the slowly started walking towards him with a smile.

She wore a sleeveless figure-hugging white dress, that reached her knees, with a thin black lace on the sides. Her hair was half done up and the rest of it hung loosely on her shoulders. She wore black heels with them and Robert looked at her from head to toe, aware of the fact at how inappropriate it might look but he couldn't help it.

She took his breath away, and not for the first time. There was no doubt that she was insanely beautiful but it was like every time he saw her, she got more and more beautiful.

He stared at her walking towards him and didn't realize that his mouth was agape.

Cora coughed upon reaching him, and he immediately shook his head and cleared his throat.

She was smiling at him but he could see a slight blush up her cheeks as well. He internally cringed at himself for staring at her like an idiot.

"Wow, Cora" he said "You look beautiful" he said as he moved closer to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. He moved back to see her blush grow deeper.

"Thank you, Robert. You look very handsome as well" she said.

Robert smiled at her and gestured her to walk further "After you" he said as they walked towards the elevator.

Once inside, Cora turned to him and smiled "So where are we going?" she asked.

Robert grinned at her "This time I'm taking you to my favourite place" he said.

Cora chuckled "Hotel Grantham?"

Robert rolled his eyes and chuckled "My second favourite place"

Cora giggled "Okay then"

* * *

Once they exited the elevator, they stepped out in the lobby. The lobby was still filled with people. He could spot a great many people near the reception, in the café and in the lounge. They walked further in the lobby and spotted Rosamund standing with Carson and Mrs Hughes at one end. He looked ahead, hoping that they wouldn't see them. Not that anything about going to dinner was wrong but he was sure that it'll raise some eyebrows and he wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

"Wait, let me just grab my coat" said Cora.

"Did you deposit it on this floor?" he asked.

"Yes" she said, as she started to walk towards the store.

"Wait, I'll get it, mine is there as well" he said.

She smiled at him "Okay, it's a big white one" she said.

Robert nodded and walked towards the store, greeting Anna on the way.

He walked toward the store and asked the boy in charge for his and Cora's coats. After getting them, he started to walk back towards Cora when his eyes landed on the big vase placed on the shelf with beautiful white roses in them. He smiled at it and walked towards the vase to pluck out a white rose for Cora, since she was wearing all white. And also, because who didn't love roses, and the thought would earn him a big smile from her end, for which he was willing to pluck out his whole garden of roses. He contemplated for a moment and scanned across the vase and then plucked out the biggest one. He smiled to himself and walked towards her with a skip in his step.

He reached the center of the lobby and looked up at Cora with a smile when his eyes landed on the person that was talking to her, next to her. He saw a tall, thin and a very tan man grab her arms and kiss her.

Robert felt his heart drop down to his knees, and he felt out of breath. So, this was Simon Bricker. Cora's husband. Robert tried to regain his breath, grateful about the fact that he was far enough to hide his shock and disappointment.

He hid the rose underneath the coats and walked towards them, his knees slightly wobbly as he walked.

"Simon" he heard upon reaching them "I didn't know you were coming" said Cora, who looked extremely confused and awkward.

"Babe, you never invited me so I dropped by myself" Simon or whatever his name was, said in response.

"But what about your golfing?" she asked

"Jared had to cancel because his car's engine was playing up so I thought I'd come and pick you up and finally see the place"

Simon looked around the hall with judgement in his eyes. Robert rolled his eyes as he walked closer towards him.

"Not bad, Cora" he said.

Robert reached next to Cora and coughed. Cora's eyes snapped towards him. He could see embarrassment and awkwardness etched across her face.

She sighed softly, her eyes silently apologizing to him. After a moment, she spoke.

"Oh Simon, this is Robert. Robert this is my husband, Simon" she said and waited for them to get acquainted.

Robert moved his hand towards him that Simon took halfway. Robert felt Simon judging him and he felt somewhat disgusted. He stared at him, trying his best to keep his face neutral.

So, this was Simon Bricker. Robert remembered now that he saw his face. He had seen this face many years ago at a corporate event and the scenes of him getting drunk and hitting a waiter reappeared in front of his eyes. Simon Bricker had gotten drunk at an event that Robert had attended years ago and made a complete fool of himself and then later got himself thrown out of the function because of how aggressive and violent he got. Now he understood why he had an inkling that he didn't like the guy, apart from the obvious reason that he completely ruined his dinner plans with Cora.

"Have we met?" asked Simon.

Robert resisted the urge to remind him of that night, for Cora's sake if nothing else "I'm not sure" he replied, giving him a soft smile.

"How come we've never seen you here before?" asked Robert.

Simon looked at Cora "Ask your photographer, she never invited me"

Cora looked at him looking embarrassed "I had been busy, Simon"

Simon looked at Robert and chuckled dryly, looking at Robert "Excuses"

Robert didn't appreciate his dig at Cora and half nodded to avoid awkwardness.

He saw Simon looked to his left and yell out Carson's name "Carson!" he said rather loudly.

Cora grabbed his arm, a sign to tell him to keep his voice down.

"What?" he said to Cora, when Carson spotted him and walked towards them with Mrs Hughes and Rosamund.

They reached towards them, each having a look of surprise on their faces, and not of a pleasant kind.

"Mr Bricker" said Carson "I didn't know you were coming"

"Oh, I just dropped by. How are you? Hope they're not working you too hard" said Simon winking at Carson.

Robert wasn't sure who 'they' were but was sure that Carson didn't appreciate the casualness of his tone in front of everyone. Robert saw Carson raise his eyebrows, a clear look of his disapproval. He saw Rosamund scan him from head to toe, and if her expressions were any indication, they showed that she wasn't impressed by the man in front of her. Mrs Hughes stared at Carson and then at him, no doubt wondering if they were just as confused by him as they all were.

Cora cleared her throat "Simon, this is Rosamund, Robert's sister and Head of Events here and this is Mrs Hughes, Robert's PA"

Simon put forward his hand to shake both the women's.

"Hello" he said as he shook hands with Rosamund.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Bricker" said Rosamund in her most diplomatic tone.

He then shook Mrs Hughes hand and a minute later Carson and Mrs Hughes walked away to get back to whatever they were doing.

A minute later, Rosamund excused herself as well and walked towards the reception.

Simon nodded his head and turned to Cora "So you have anything to do?"

He saw Cora open her mouth, looking extremely awkward. Cora looked at Robert and the back at Simon "Well, I-" she said.

"Nothing" said Robert and put her out of her this weird situation.

He saw Cora stare at him from his peripheral view "We had some work to do, but nothing important" he looked at Cora with his poker face and a fake smile.

Cora looked at him for a second and then sighed looking back at Simon with a smile.

"So, shall we go?" Simon asked Cora.

Cora nodded and Simon nodded back.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Crawley. No doubt we'll meet again" said Simon as he shook Robert's hand once again.

Robert took his hand "No doubt"

He passed Cora her coat, careful to hide the rose in his hand underneath his own coat. Cora grabbed it and took Simon's arm.

"Bye, Robert" she said.

"Bye, Cora" he replied as he saw them walk towards the door.

A few steps ahead, he saw Cora turn her head while walking as she mouthed a 'sorry' to him. Robert shook his head softly and gave her a smile and moved his hand to indicate that it was alright.

He saw them walk out the door and grimaced at the sight of Simon putting a hand on Cora's hips. The evening had completely turned around on him and made him feel like crap. He sighed and turned around in his step with his shoulders slumped. He wasn't going to lie; he was very disappointed and hurt. But it was no one's fault, and he could see how bad Cora felt, even though it wasn't her fault in the slightest. But Robert didn't want her to feel awkward so he freed her, to her surprise. He knew she was grateful for the rescuing but he also knew she felt bad as well. Robert sighed and walked near the elevator and pressed on the button, trying to convince himself to grab his things and go straight home. Of all the possibilities, he didn't expect _that _guy to be Cora's husband. But of course, he didn't know him, maybe somewhere deep down he was a gentleman, and a man that Cora deserved. He hoped so anyways. Th elevator dinged open and he took the rose in his hand and sighed, then put it behind another massive vase near the elevator and went inside the machine.

* * *

Rosamund Painswick witnessed the extremely awkward encounter and felt second hand embarrassment for her brother and Cora. She observed as Robert walked towards the elevator, clearly looking disappointed with the turn of the events. They had obviously had plans for dinner and the arrival of Mr Bricker ruined them. She saw as her brother put something behind the vase and go up the lift, his body language screaming disappointment. When the machine shut and started moving upwards, she walked towards the elevator and looked behind the vase and sighed, seeing a beautiful abandoned white rose. She grabbed it, closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh Robert" she sighed.

The thing that she had feared for the both of them was turning real. She smelled the rose, and sighed again, afraid that it all had gone too far ahead for it to return to normal without either of them getting hurt.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry for being late, but lots has been happening in life so it took me a while to update. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Very excited to read your reviews! Can't wait! Thank you for your constant support and love, it really keeps me going and motivates me to write every time. I am truly grateful!**

**Hope you're all keeping safe! Love you all.**


	11. Chapter 11

The eve of Christmas came along faster than anyone expected. Simon sighed as he carefully tried to unlock the front of his house while balancing the huge box of pie in his other hand. He entered his door and immediately sighed at the warmth that enveloped him. He shut the door behind him and the smell of roasted chicken graced his nostrils. He smiled as he walked further into his house.

"There you are!" said Ava as she greeted him from the living room.

Ava was Simon's older sister who resided in Manchester with her husband Brian and two kids Lilly and Peter. Ava and Brian were currently visiting him and Cora for Christmas, as they did so every year. The kids were off to university in Sweden and New York, so they couldn't make it back home to celebrate Christmas. Of all his family, Simon was only close to his sister Ava. She was tough and strong, not sentimental like most women he'd seen. She was extremely practical and that was something Simon admired in her. Which was why he was often off to Manchester, so he could discuss his life and career plans with her and seek her approval. Ava's personality was the polar opposite of her appearance. She was a petite woman with shoulder-length chocolate brown hair. She had round brown eyes and a huge nose. One look at her and one would think she is like every other housewife whose life was surrounded by her husband and kids. But Ava was the youngest Head of Department at the University of Manchester and a double Ph.D. Sure, she had a husband and kids, but they never came between her career. This was hard of course, only the toughest and most determined people would have what it takes to perfectly balance career and family. He did like his niece and nephew, but the more he met them he was glad he didn't have kids of his own. Nuisance, if he was honest. Pure nuisance. Brian, on the other hand, was a dull fellow. He had his showroom of cars in Manchester and mostly stayed out of Ava's nose.

"Where's Cora?" he asked as he kissed his sister's cheek.

"In the kitchen. Brian is also there" replied Ava as she moved to set the dining table for the dinner.

Simon walked to the kitchen and witnessed Cora speedily whipping the bowl of mashed potatoes with Brian standing next to her, telling her the story of that one time he made ten sales one day. A story that both he and Cora had heard at least four times before. He really was dim.

"Cora" he shouted.

Cora looked up at him flustered, having not sensed his arrival.

"Here's the pie." he said as he passed the box to her in the kitchen.

"Thank you!" said Cora, her breath slightly labored from whipping and mashing the potatoes.

"Merry Christmas, Simon" said Brian, who was currently leaning against the shelf with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Brian" he replied nodding at him. Brian raised his bottle to him.

"Where was I?" said Brian looking at Cora.

Cora looked at him and gave him a soft smile "Um, the fourth sale" she replied as she bent down to open the oven to check the chicken.

"Right" replied Brian, as he took another gulp of his drink and continued his story.

Simon chuckled to himself and walked straight to his lounge. He had told Cora a hundred times to not be this nice and approachable to everyone. This is what happened when you allowed people the cross boundaries. He had always been very formal with Brian, even though he was his brother in law. He had nothing interesting to say ever, and Simon didn't have time to waste on his mediocre achievements. He was sure even Ava didn't pay half a mind to what all he babbled in the day. But Cora, oh his barbie doll of a wife. She never learned and now she was stuck listening to his nonsense, and he wasn't going to save her from it. She needed to learn it on her own to not be a pushover.

Simon sat down on his sofa and turned on the television. He didn't enjoy the holidays, but he did enjoy the parties that came after dinner. He was glad of his friends who knew exactly the way he liked to celebrate the holidays. What was the point of just sitting and eating dinner with family? How was it any different than any random weekend? Holidays meant getting out and enjoying it with new people. Cora of course was never a fan of the late parties so they met a middle ground, they had their usual Christmas dinner for her, and then he was off to do his own things. Sometimes, though very rarely Cora accompanied him to his friends' parties, but she struggled to keep up. She didn't like his friends. She said because most of them were half their age and she found it difficult to relate to them. Simon thought it was a pathetic excuse but stopped pestering her long ago. At least he could have his own fun. He loved her, but she could be such a bore at times.

He turned on the television and flipped through the channels mindlessly. He stopped at a channel where he saw a peep of the exterior of Hotel Grantham. He turned on the volume.

"…_Hotel Grantham is another hotel situated west of London whose architecture is inspired by Georgian country houses and hotels. Belonging to the Crawley family, Hotel Grantham was founded by_…."

Right. Simon had forgotten his meeting with the infamous Crawley family earlier that month. His mind drifted back to the day he visited Cora at her workplace. He had hoped for a grander welcome when he had arrived, after all, he had given his wife to them to help them remain a decent entity and all he received were peculiar stares from the staff and the family. He had immediately recognized the main man, Robert Crawley and he had a hunch that he remembered him as well, even though he declined. Robert Crawley was exactly the kind of man he would have liked in his contact; rich and famous. But he had an inclining that they weren't going to be best of friends. His loss, to be honest. He didn't like him, he just had an off vibe to him and his excitement instantly died down after their first hello's. But Simon was never the kind of a man to waste another minute on a person who wasn't worth his time, so he quickly grabbed Cora and left the glorious building. He didn't, however, appreciate the cold peculiar looks from everyone and made a mental note to visit them again so they understand not to take him lightly. He rolled his eyes and flipped the channel again.

* * *

Cora untied her apron and took a deep breath. She had been working in the kitchen for the past three hours and had only just finished. It was difficult since she was the only one cooking everything. She grabbed the box of the pie that Simon had brought in and started to open it. Christmas for her had always been a big occasion. Since she was a little girl, her favorite holiday had been Christmas. When she was in America, all her family and friends gathered in her parents' house and made a whole day of it. They were some of the fondest memories of her as a child. She would help cook with her mother on Christmas, especially since she knew that her father enjoyed the pie that she used to make. However, since moving to the UK, things had been different. There were no decorations in the house and only a handful of people to celebrate with. Most of Simon's family didn't care for Christmas or celebrated it independently because traveling on holidays was a nuisance for them. Simon's sister Ava and her family always visited them but that was about it. Their kids used to visit when they were little and Cora enjoyed their company. It was always fun to have children around, but as soon as they went off to college that tradition died as well. Now it was just Ava and Brian who showed up for two hours on Christmas day. No one particularly cared about the food either, it was more about marking their presence and then going off to do their own things. But Christmas for her had always been huge, so she insisted on cooking the food herself, even though no one cared if it was homemade or ordered in. She would however have preferred a little help, but she realized with time that it only annoyed others and added extra delay in making the food, so she gave up. She had spent years making the food herself, even if she only got a nod of appreciation. But it was something she liked to do because for her that was what Christmas was all about. She did miss her family a lot during these holidays. She missed the house full of people, the chaos, the decorations, the laughs, and the Christmas stories but the truth was that she didn't have family here and all her friends were naturally busy with their families on the 25th, so she had to make do with what she had.

Simon's sister Ava had always been extremely formal with her. She didn't know why that was so. Cora had tried to go out of her way many times to be friends with her but Ava wasn't very interested. She wasn't rude or anything, but she wasn't particularly enthusiastic about it either. Then there was, Brian. Poor Brian. It seemed like he only ever got a chance to speak on such occasions, which is why he never really stopped talking and told the same stories of his that he had shared with them numerous times. It annoyed her sometimes but she mostly felt sad for him. Ava was always extremely authoritative with him and Simon treated him like he was his peon and Cora felt extremely uncomfortable at the treatment. Even though Simon had told her many times to give Brian the shut up call, but Cora never had the heart to do it. She couldn't be unkind. Especially not to someone who already got such harsh reactions from everyone else around him. So what, if she had to hear the same story seventy times? She could easily filter that out and not make a scene as everyone else did. It wasn't that hard. Maybe if they ever gave him a chance to speak, he wouldn't be this nervous and stick to the three stories everyone knew by heart. Yes, maybe she was too nice, but being nice was always better than being rude.

She unboxed the readymade pie and moved it to a platter. She still preferred making her own but she didn't have the time since she didn't get any help from anyone else so she had given up on making it this year.

She walked up to the dining table where everyone was already seated and had started eating. She placed the pie on the table before taking a seat herself.

"But weren't you due to being promoted?" asked Ava.

Simon cut himself a piece of the roast chicken and nodded "I was but the Dean preferred Thomson"

"I'll put in a word when I get back," said Ava.

Brian gulped his third beer of the night and added "Did I ever tell you all about the time my boss, Rick deprived me of the promotion, back in '96?"

Ava rolled her eyes and gave Brian a death stare "Yes, Brian. We've all heard it" she said harshly.

Cora cringed internally at the tone.

"I have it memorized by now, mate" chuckled Simon.

Brian nodded in a dumb manner and opened another beer bottle.

Cora looked at Brian sadly and made herself a plate. The Christmas dinners at the Bricker's were always similar to these. If she had to describe it in one word, she would use awkward or formal. It didn't feel like a family dinner, and it boggled her mind. Even though she had been a part of this family for nearly two decades. There were no games, no enjoyment, and minimal decoration. After dinner, she knew well enough that everyone would take their leave. Ava and Brian would catch the next flight to Manchester and Simon would go off to celebrate the night with his friends. Usually, Cora visited Phyllis after Simon had left but Phyllis herself went up to Bath to visit her brother this Christmas so she was in for a very slow night.

_Merry Christmas_, she thought to herself, and once again her mind drifted back to her Christmases spent in America. A moment later, her phone beeped and she picked it up to see what it was.

There was a text from Rosamund and Cora instantly opened it. She had sent a family selfie of the Crawley's that she had taken. Cora smiled looking at her phone. She could spot everyone in the tiny frame trying to crane their heads to make it in the photo. All happy grins in the picture and Cora smiled. This. This was what Christmas was about. How she wished she had a big family as well so she could enjoy it just the same. She sent a quick reply and locked her phone.

She couldn't wait to get back to work.

* * *

Robert gathered the plates and glasses scattered around the living room and piled them up to take them to the kitchen.

"Papa let me help" said Sybil who was plopped on the sofa comfortably.

"No, it's just a couple of things, I'll take them" he replied and gave a smile to Sybil. Sybil smiled back and relaxed on the sofa again.

Robert moved towards Valarie, who was sitting on one edge of the sofa, looking very intently at her phone.

"Val, are you done?" asked Robert.

Valarie who was still focused on her phone paid no attention to Robert.

"Valarie?" he said again.

"Yes, sorry. What?" she looked up and replied.

"Can I take the glass?" he pointed at the almost empty wine glass next to her.

"Yes, I'm done" she said, as she handed the glass to him. Robert nodded and took the glass from her.

"Robert, which one's better?" Valarie asked as she tilted her phone towards him. She swiped through two pictures of herself from today that looked exactly the same.

Robert squinted for a moment and raised his eyebrows "They're the same" he said.

Sybil, who was sitting next to her, chuckled "I said the same thing"

Robert looked at Sybil and smiled, grateful that his daughters didn't spend hours thinking over the silliest of things.

Valarie, who was dressed in a silk green dress rolled her eyes, "No they are not. I am smiling a little more in the first one, and my leg is out in the second. Look"

She showed the pictures to Robert again and he just shook his head "They're both great" he said as he moved to the kitchen, smiling back to a Sybil who was grinning at him.

It had been a long day at their household but a great one nonetheless. Like every year, they all gathered at Rosamund's house for Christmas. Everyone had arrived around noon and had had a great time together, as they always did. Even though they all worked together, but they rarely found time to spend quality time with one another and Christmas was one holiday where quality time was guaranteed. Mary, Matthew, Edith, Bertie, Sybil, Isobel, and Mama had all turned up on time and they all had spend hours talking, playing charades, and exchanging presents. Everyone had been in a jolly mood and nothing made Robert happier than seeing his family happy. Rosamund had as always, outdone herself in terms of decoration. Her house looked and smelled like a Christmas gift shop. And even though, Robert knew well enough that she was still struggling and hurting because of Marmaduke's death but this was her way to cope with the grief and he let her. It was almost 10 pm and everyone had left beside him, Valarie and Sybil. Sybil intended to stay the night at Rosamund's so she was extremely relaxed outside on the sofa after a heavy dinner, waiting for everyone to leave so she could snuggle with Rosamund on the sofa and fall asleep. Robert had decided to stay back and help Rosamund clean up before leaving, knowing well enough that she would freak out at the mess after everyone had left. It had been a long and exhausting day but had been one of the most enjoyable days for him in a long time. He loved family time, especially when all his daughters were around and he had their undivided attention. He always felt very sad when Christmas ended because he knew he would have to wait a good year before this happened again.

He walked towards the kitchen where Rosamund was arranging the clean plates.

"Thanks for staying back to help" said Rosamund as she saw him enter.

Robert passed her the plates and smirked "If I didn't, I would have to hear about it till next Christmas"

Rosamund chuckled at him "I don't like how much you know me"

"Frankly, neither do I" he winked.

Rosamund's phone beeped and she picked it up to see what it was, while Robert assembled the clean plates to put them in the cabinet. He heard Rosamund giggle behind him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She laughed again as she typed something on her phone "Nothing, I was just talking to Cora and she made a joke"

Robert raised his eyebrows. "Oh," he said. This was new. "You guys talk often?" he added.

Rosamund looked at him "Don't be jealous"

Robert felt his ears turn pink, he didn't like being put on the spot like that, even if he would gladly switch places with Rosamund right away. "I am _not_ jealous. I am just asking"

Rosamund smirked and shook her head "I just sent her a family photo and wished her happy Christmas earlier and we started talking"

"Right" nodded Robert.

"Have you wished her?" she asked.

Robert gulped. If he was honest, the thought had been circulating his mind since morning, but he couldn't find a time to think and send a message. Which was silly because how many ways were there to wish someone Merry Christmas? But still, he wanted to do it properly.

"I haven't yet" he replied as he grabbed a few clean glasses to put in the cabinet.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I will in a bit" he replied.

Rosamund waited a few seconds before speaking and Robert could sense a loaded question being thrown his way.

"Everything alright with her?" she asked.

Robert looked at her "What do you mean?"

Rosamund sighed, choosing her words carefully "It's just that the other day when Simon came to the hotel, it was a little awkward with you guys going out, that's all"

Robert sighed internally, he had spent the past month trying to block that memory from his brain.

"No, nothing like that. It was weeks ago, and we've met many times since then. You know, you were there at the meetings"

Rosamund replied leaning against the counter "Of course, as a colleague yes. But you guys didn't plan to go out again, as _friends_, so I was just curious"

"Don't be too curious, Ros. You know everyone has been busy since then with the New Year's party coming up"

"Right, right" replied Rosamund as she focused back on the plates.

If Robert was honest, he had blocked out that memory with her and had met her completely normally since then. Although Cora had apologized to him the moment she saw him next, but it wasn't her fault at all and he made sure she knew that. Yes, of course, he did feel weird and slightly heartbroken but it was no one's fault and there was no point in whining over it. Her time wasn't just his, as much as he would love to have her all to himself. He had to put out his jealous feelings. They made no sense.

He didn't however make any more plans for dinner with her, not because he didn't want to. God knew he would have loved to, but because they all had been very busy with work for the party and because Robert wasn't ready for another unexpected embarrassing situation like that. They had hung out many times since then, and if anything their friendship only became stronger. Rosamund was unaware because they usually always ended up talking after she or he had visited each other for a query and then sat together talking for hours in their offices, out of everyone's sight. December was always a painfully difficult time for the staff, but her presence made it all a hundred times better.

"What do you think of Simon?" asked Rosamund interrupting his thoughts.

Robert rolled his eyes, facing away from Rosamund "I don't know really" he lied. He had a _lot_ of opinions about him. In short, he was annoyed by him to a large degree, but like all his other irrational feelings, he dismissed it. His behavior and feelings were starting to annoy him as well.

But curiosity got the best of him "What about you?" he asked.

"Well, neither really, but he isn't anything like I expected" she replied.

Robert smiled to himself looking the other way, glad that Rosamund had the same thoughts.

Yes, really. He wasn't anything like they expected.

He quickly took out his phone and typed a message _"Merry Christmas, Cora!"_ hurriedly. There was no point in delaying it, he was just being silly.

"We have a very busy week coming up, Rob" said Rosamund from behind him, washing dishes.

Robert's phone dinged and he hurriedly unlocked it to see the text, his heart beat strangely faster than it was moments ago. It was a reply from Cora, but she had sent a cute gif of a cartoon character blushing and saying '_Merry Christmas'. _

He chuckled at the animation and replied to Rosamund "Yes, very busy"

He couldn't wait to get back to work.

* * *

The next few days at the hotel had been nothing short of chaotic. Robert wasn't sure about the last time he saw a member of the staff simply walk from point A to point B. Everyone seemed to be in a rush, running here and there to somehow finish the never-ending tasks. The date for the New Year's party was near, it was now the 29th of December; the last two days to get everything done before the big event. Over 200 invites had been sent out to some of the most important people in London society, media, and politics. Rosamund and Isobel had made sure not to leave a surface untouched and undecorated, sending bills his way that positively made him dizzy. But he understood that it was important, Hotel Grantham was seeing a new beginning and it was important to showcase their strength through this event. Edith had been sending out posters after posters for the website with the help of Phyllis so that it reached the right audiences. Mary and he had been looking after the accounts, trying to make sense of it so that they didn't go insanely over budget. Even Mama was seen around the place way more than usual. Cora had hired a massive team to cover the whole event. She had quickly changed her mind about simply just using her three interns after seeing the grandeur of the event, which Robert agreed was the right way to go. Cora and her team had shifted to the hotel on the 27th till the first of January since the work didn't allow them to travel back and forth from the city. The menus had been decided by Rosamund with the Head Chef, Mrs Patmore and it sounded incredibly fancy for his liking, but it was extremely important so he stayed out of this conversation gladly, knowing that he had five hundred other things to look after and approve with the other usual hotel work. Bates had been managing the other meetings mostly but even he took out time to make sure everything was in top shape.

The staff had all been functioning on coffees and energy drinks, just hoping to get everything done before the 31st. Robert spied several reporters lining up at the lobby, hoping to get an interview, and as much as they needed the publicity, they simply didn't have time to sit down and give interviews.

Robert currently sat in his office going over the guest lists and the seating arrangement before the staff started putting out the tables. He sighed as he tried to move his neck and quickly decided against it when he felt a pang of pain rise against the action. He had been sitting and working for nearly 18-19 hours every day and his back and neck were screaming in agony at the stiffness. He sighed again and tried to read the list one more time when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said mindlessly.

He looked up to see Cora enter the room and instantly felt the corners of his lips grow wider. Something about her presence always cheered him up.

"Hey, busy?" she asked as she walked towards his desk.

"Busy, but not run-around-the-hotel busy" he replied, chuckling.

Cora smiled and stopped near his table. Her hip leaning against the edge and her left arm holding her weight against the desk's surface.

"It has been pretty busy since the past few days" she added.

Robert smiled back "I am just glad no one has sent in their resignation yet"

Cora chuckled at him "I think everyone understands the importance of this function"

Robert smiled at her and nodded. Cora stood straighter and passed him the papers she had in her hand.

"What's this?" Robert asked as he took the papers from her.

"Rosamund wants me to ask you if this lighting arrangement is fine, hence the reference photos"

Robert looked at the pictures with various styles of massive lights for the hall and the garden and he stared dumbfoundedly at them.

"I..I honestly don't know. Help!" he looked up at Cora with an expression of a child who was asking for help and it made Cora giggle.

Cora walked behind his chair and bent slightly to stare at the photos. Robert got a whiff of her perfume as she leaned over his left shoulder and he immediately felt a hundred times calmer, even if his heartbeat had slightly accelerated.

"Um.." said Cora, biting into her lower lip, her pink stained lip taking a deeper shade by the pressure.

Robert felt himself gulp and moved his gaze back to the pictures in front of him.

"I think this one" she pointed to a photo and Robert simply nodded.

"Alright, this one it is" he said as he moved to hand her the papers back, when his stiff neck reminded him of the pain, shooting a sharp pain up his back. He grimaced momentarily, something that of course, Cora noticed.

"What happened?" she asked as she took the stack of papers from his hand.

"Nothing, just my neck, and back have been acting up since yesterday" he replied massaging his left shoulder slightly to soothe the pain.

Cora looked at him worriedly "Oh, are they tense? They must be because you've been working for an ungodly number of hours now" she asked.

Robert chuckled softly, glad that she cared "As a CEO, I don't have a choice" he replied as he tried to move his neck towards the desk again when another shooting jab attacked his shoulder.

"Ouch" he said closing his eyes. He now felt embarrassed at having such geriatric problems in front of her. He might as well ask her to pass him his zimmer frame. He kept his eyes close when he heard Cora's voice again.

"May I?" she asked.

Robert opened his eyes and looked at her, wondering what she was asking permission for.

Cora put the papers in her hand on the desk and moved behind him, putting the palms of her hands on his shoulders.

When he realized what she was doing he instantly felt shy "Oh, Cora, you don't have to" he said as he tried to move to stop her, regretting it immediately when he felt another jab.

"I think I do before we find you turn to stone here" she replied, chuckling and started massaging his shoulders.

Robert gulped at the contact but immediately sighed when he felt her soothe out his aching muscles that were hard as rocks. Her soft hands softly massaged his shoulders and he closed his eyes marveling at the sweet touch. He craned his neck downwards for ease of access when he felt her put the pads of her thumbs on his neck to apply pressure. Robert's eyes immediately opened and his face started turning red because he was sure that the hair on his neck stood up. He gulped again and closed his eyes. Fifty years he'd been around women but never _ever_ had anyone had such an effect on him. He sighed when he felt her put more pressure, his body enjoying the touch, in ways more than he'd have liked to admit. He gulped again when he felt her hands glide down his shoulders towards his back and he felt her knead in his muscles to relieve the pain. She continued doing that and Robert resisted the urge to let out a soft moan because of how good and relaxing it felt. Cora's hands then moved back up to his shoulders and he sighed. Was he in heaven?

"You have a magical touch, I feel so relaxed," he said, trying to bring his mind to the present.

Cora smiled as she kneaded in his shoulder one last time before letting go, something that his body instantly missed. She moved away and looked at him with a big smile.

"Better?" she asked.

Robert smiled back at her and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. Maybe it was too forward but he couldn't help himself.

"I feel like I just returned from a holiday, thank you" he replied.

He looked at Cora, whose cheeks had turned the color of her pretty pink lips. She smiled and then chuckled.

"Lucky you don't exaggerate" she said with a laugh and moved towards the seat opposite his desk to sit down, as she usually did whenever she visited him.

Robert chuckled back "It's the truth. Thank you!"

Robert waited until Cora settled down on the seat. Once she did, he asked a question.

"So, everything set for the event?" he asked.

Cora sighed and crossed her legs "Almost. The lighting has been discussed, I've rehearsed with the interns and the new staff, memorized the important guests and oh, have set up the photo booth as well. It works perfectly" she replied.

"What would we do without you?" he said, and was graced with another blush from her end.

She shook her head and then raised one of her eyebrows "However.." she said snapping her fingers "I still don't know what to wear"

"What?" Robert sat straighter in the seat "Didn't you bring anything?"

Cora sighed again and shook her head "I did, many dresses but as a newbie I didn't realize the grandiosity of the event, I highly underestimated it" she replied chuckling.

Robert chuckled "Meaning?"

"Meaning that the dresses I have are decent but in no way fit for this event. I saw Rosamund's and Mary's dresses, mine look like potato sacks compared to them"

Robert smiled "Even if you wear a potato sack, I'm sure you'll look stunning," he said.

Cora's gave him a smirk and shook her head "Are you saying that because I just gave you a free massage?" she chuckled.

Robert shook his head "Never. Then what will you do?"

"I'll try to make some time and run to the city to buy a new one, but I don't know if I'll find enough time" she replied.

Robert nodded and looked at his calendar, an idea popping up in his mind.

"I have an idea" he said and Cora looked at him.

"I have a meeting nearby in an hour, it'll take me fourty minutes maximum. There are some amazing shops and brands there, you can shop in the meantime I attend my meeting and then we can be back within an hour and a half" he said.

Cora shook her head "No way, Rosamund will kill me if she knew I went out shopping"

"It won't take long, otherwise going to the city and coming back will never happen with the amount of work on our heads" he replied.

"But.." she said but he cut her off.

"No buts, meet me outside in an hour"

Cora sighed getting up, "Okay, but if your sister or daughter asks me, I'm blaming you" she said smirking.

"Yes ma'am" he replied smiling and putting a hand on his heart as if he's obeying the Queen of England.

Cora chuckled and left his office.

* * *

Cora tucked her coat tighter in the front as she stood in the reserved section of the hotel's parking, waiting for Robert. Only an hour ago, she had about eight things to sort for the day and she was nervous as to how it would be done. But then she went to Robert's office and instantly felt calmer, even though he was far more stressed and exhausted than her. They started talking, as they always did and now an hour later, she had somehow managed to set everything to the side because he told her to go out with him for her dress. Every ounce of her common sense argued against going out when she had a pile of things to finalize, but for some reason, his tone just convinced her to throw everything away and just….go for it. And it wasn't the first time it had happened, every time she was with Robert, she felt herself being was pulled towards him and for some time, everything felt right in the world and she felt like doing whatever he said or suggested. She knew he felt the same with her and it warmed her heart.

With Robert, everything happened organically. They never had to plan anything, everything just happened. It could be a dinner, a laugh, sharing their sacred memories, extremely personal feelings, or as random as abandoning everything to go buy a dress. She wasn't a spontaneous person, and she knew well enough that neither was Robert, but with each other, they felt themselves entering the territory that was unknown and unexplored. She didn't just have this bond and chemistry with anyone, neither did she ever feel comfortable enough to share everything with anyone. But she did with him. And he did too. Their friendship was strange but felt therapeutic. It healed her and it healed him.

Her mind went back to their interaction in his office earlier. She didn't know what got into her, but when she saw that his neck and back ached, her hands automatically reached for his shoulders. Her face turned pink at the thought of it, but it was almost as if she didn't have control over her actions. She saw him in pain and she just had to help. It was only until she felt his muscles under her grip, that she realized that she was massaging the shoulders of a man she had met not even half a year ago. But that was the thing, she thought, it wasn't just _any_ man, it was Robert. And their relationship was different and not even years of friendships could be compared to it. It was an entirely new category and their instincts felt right.

She felt herself breathing loudly thinking back on how great his muscles felt under her hands. He didn't look like a man who worked out religiously, but his shoulder muscles surprised her. She shook her head, like she did earlier in his office while massaging him, and had stopped when she felt that both of them were getting a little too comfortable. More than the amount that was good for them. But then he grabbed her hand and kissed it, almost as if he didn't have control over his actions either. They both blushed and felt embarrassed.

She knew they were walking on eggshells. And she knew that he knew as well. She could feel him staring at her in her office when they were choosing the light, but she didn't mind. Quite the opposite in fact. And it wasn't the first time she had felt him stare at her. She often found herself staring at him for far longer than appropriate as well. But the thing was, it was natural to feel attracted to someone who understood you, right? That is how the chemistry worked. So she didn't pay much attention to it. They both knew their boundaries and respected each other enough to never attempt to do anything stupid. And neither of them would ever do. They could never jeopardize everything they hold dear for some silly feelings that could potentially ruin their careers and lives.

Yup, everything was alright…and _normal._ The attraction was normal, it was a friendly attraction. Right? She gulped. She hoped so anyway.

A moment later, she saw a car drive up near her and a chuckle escaped her mouth. It was Robert driving towards her, and what seemed like, wearing a chauffer's hat. He honked coming near her.

"Hop in, Ma'am," he said, rolling down the passenger's side window.

She chuckled again, opening the door "You're crazy, Robert"

He was such a goof, but she loved it.

He grinned like a fool at her and removed his hat.

"Why are you driving?" she asked as she secured her seatbelt.

Robert reversed the car and drove it out the hotel's boundaries "I don't think the poor driver would appreciate our ABBA concert" he said.

Cora raised her eyebrows "Oh, are we listening to ABBA again?" she asked.

Robert chuckled and pressed a button on his phone, and immediately "Angel Eyes" started blasting from the car's speakers.

Cora laughed out loud "Robert, I cannot with you"

Robert laughed and notched up the volume.

* * *

Around fifteen minutes and seven ABBA songs later, Robert slowed down the car in a small town, with surprisingly lots of famous brands around.

"Here you are" he said pointing to a shop "There's apparently a great variety there" he continued. S

"And that one" he pointed to another one at the end of the lane "That has great options also" he added.

Cora looked at him amused and smiled "You know surprisingly a lot about women's fashion" she said.

Robert smirked "You forget, I live with six women"

Cora chuckled "Yes, of course. Thanks for the tip" she said.

"I'll pick you up in fourty minutes" he added.

"Okay, thanks!" she replied as she got out the car.

Thirty minutes later, Cora found herself feeling as confused and overwhelmed as she felt when she gave her grueling multiple-choice question exam while applying for Oxford. Robert wasn't kidding when he said that these stores had variety. They had too many options and Cora stood theer with four dresses in her hand, trying to figure out which one was the best choice. Sighing for the third time, Cora went back to the rack to look once more if she missed out anything better.

She was never good at shopping. Her dressing sense was decent and people often complimented her on that, but she never enjoyed shopping for them. Too many choices always confused her, and more so now because she knew that she had to look her best, but also get something in which she could easily run around. It was hard to mix glamour but also comfort. Two of the black dresses she picked were very nice but too tight for her to run in, which she knew would be necessary for the evening. The third was comfortable but she wasn't sure if it was glamourous enough for the evening. The last one was both glamorous and loose but Cora didn't like the design much. She flipped through the clothes again when she heard her name being called out from behind.

"Hey" she turned to see Robert standing behind her.

"Oh, you're here already," she said and internally felt like kicking herself for not being able to make a decision.

Robert smiled at her, clearly sensing her confusion "Why do I get the feeling that I just rescued you?"

Cora smiled softly and shook her head "I can't make a decision" she said.

Robert chuckled "Thought so"

He walked nearer her to grab the dresses in her hand.

"This one is nice" he said looking at the first option.

"Yes, but I won't be able to walk much in this. Or sit or do anything" she added, showing him the breadth of the waist.

"Yikes," said Robert "Didn't realize that"

Cora smiled as he looked at the other option "Same problem?" he asked holding out the second dress.

Cora nodded and sighed, feeling like she should just give up and wear her potato sack.

Robert stared at the remaining options and Cora sighed "I think we should just go back, I'll wear what I brought" she said.

Robert looked at her and shook his head "No no, let me help you. I'll take a look as well"

Cora sighed "I've looked everywhere, but go ahead," she said, knowing well enough that he won't find anything there.

Robert walked away to take a look and Cora lazily flipped through the clothes again, giving up on the whole idea. A few minutes later, Robert returned with a dress in hand.

"Found it!" he said.

Cora turned around to see him holding out a long, sleeveless, black sequin dress.

Cora's eyes opened wide, how on earth did she miss this gorgeous glittery black dress? Was she searching in the same shop?

"Robert!" she exclaimed "What, where did you find this?" she said as she moved closer to take a better look.

She touched the fabric, it was perfect.

Robert chuckled "This was hidden behind that rack" he pointed out to the rack that was at the end of one corner of the shop. Cora didn't move further in when she looked around.

"I missed that area, oh wow!" she said, still holding the fabric in her hands "Thank you!" she said, grinning at him.

"This is perfect! I can't believe I've been here thirty minutes and didn't find this, and you found it in three minutes" she added.

Robert smiled at her "Thank my daughters, they told me that area existed when I was out accompanying them shopping"

Cora giggled. He really was such a sweet father, accompanying his daughters for their shopping. Cora's dad used to do that when she was younger and it warmed her heart seeing Robert do the same. Could this man get any better?

Robert smiled at her and added "Go on, try it"

Cora nodded and took the dress from him to go try it out in the changing room.

* * *

Robert stood outside the changing room, waiting for Cora to try the dress he found for her. When he entered the shop after his meeting, he saw Cora staring at the dresses in her hand as if she was trying to diffuse a bomb and it made him laugh. She was so adorable. He could sense that she needed help, and so she did. He then found a dress for her at the very end of the shop, which he knew Cora could've easily missed. He didn't know that small corner existed until one day Mary told him about it when he was accompanying her shopping. He was glad of the knowledge now because the happiness on Cora's face after seeing the dress made his heart flutter. Knowing that he was the reason for that happiness made him ecstatic. He looked towards the room again, now feeling impatient to see her in the dress that he chose for her. He was so happy that she approved of his choice.

Another minute later, he heard the lock turn from the door and he moved to see her coming out. He was sure it would suit her a lot.

Cora emerged from the room wearing the black sequin dress, that fitted her around the waist and was relatively loose and flowy beneath it. The thin straps rested delicately over her shoulders. Her neckline was a V shape. Robert looked at her, and he was sure that in a minute he would be instructed to pick up his jaw off the floor. She looked like a…he didn't even know the word. Supermodel? Goddess? Straight out of the Vogue cover? He didn't know. He just knew that he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Well?" she asked.

But Robert was too mesmerized to speak yet. She looked absolutely unreal.

"No?" he heard Cora again and shook his head to come back to the present. All of a sudden he felt extremely parched.

He looked at her, looking back at him, a little tensed now. No wonder why! Since he was staring at her as if he'd seen a ghost. He gulped before speaking.

"Cora, wow! You look…you look incredible" he finally said.

Cora sighed in relief and smiled "Are you sure?" she confirmed.

"Absolutely! You look…you look like a goddess" he said, trying hard to stop fangirling out loud at how absolutely breathtaking she looked.

He saw a tinge of pink on Cora's cheeks at the compliment. She smiled at him and did a little twirl for him to see. The back of the dress fitted her just as nicely, and Robert felt himself feeling a little more out of breath at how stunning she looked from the front and back. He shook his head once again. Why was he suddenly feeling like a teenage boy? He was sure that if his teenage version saw her, a living breathing goddess twirl around him, he would faint on the spot.

He smiled, now being completely speechless staring at her.

"This is perfect," she said but Robert didn't hear it properly. He was still staring at her "I'll go change" she added.

Robert nodded dumbly. When she went back inside, he took a deep breath. The things this woman did to him were unreal. He took a deep breath, he couldn't wait to see her wear this at the party.

* * *

The day of the party finally arrived. The hotel had been in a frenzy since the crack of dawn on the 31st. Everyone seemed to be walking at 2x speed from here to there. Robert had looked around the decorations and arrangements and found himself as giddy as a kid on Christmas. The place looked absolutely stunning. It had to be one of the most beautiful set up he had ever seen. Rosamund and Isobel had outdone themselves this time.

The theme was black and white, therefore all the decorations were the same colors. Round tables were set up in the grand hall, with white sheets for the table, black napkins, and velvet black seat covers for every table. There was a massive bouquet of white roses on each table. The roof was altogether redesigned for the event, looking up you couldn't tell it was the same room. The massive lights hung from the roofs shaped in white branches, mimicking snow, and white globes that lit up the entire room. A massive podium was set up for the speeches, the band and the orchestra sat behind it. The hall was empty towards the front for the dancing post new year. The lights around that area were mesmerizing. The hall next to it had been joined with it because of the number of guests invited. Behind the tables, there was a champagne fountain, which was of course Rosamund's idea. He didn't know how useful that was, but it surely looked grand.

The glass doors opened towards the lawn that was booked only for the guests tonight. Tables of champagne were rolled out to the middle of the lawn and waiters were assigned to their tables. They had made arrangements for their own fireworks, which were supposed to last for fifteen minutes and could apparently be seen from miles far.

Robert walked around the place, which was slowly filling up. He smiled to himself, his father would be proud of him and the family today. They faced many hiccups but they made sure their legacy continued.

Robert wore a very expensive black suit and looked pleased with himself. He nodded at Andy who was filling out champagne glasses. He tidied his suit and walked towards the entrance, where guests had started to arrive. The photographers from Cora's team could be seen on every corner of the room, taking pictures and videos. He still hadn't seen Cora, but he was sure she was around somewhere. It was impossible to find anyone like this, more so because everyone was dressed in monochrome.

He walked up to stand next to Valarie. Valarie wore a white, silk backless dress and embellished it with her best diamonds. She wore very high heels, which almost made her look as tall as Robert.

"Who else is here?" he asked Valarie.

She looked towards him, looking as if she was already bored of the entire event "Um, Tony was here and the people from the Sun Network arrived as well" she said casually.

"Oh, they're here already?" asked Robert.

They were one of the biggest magazines to be covering the event. Robert looked around the room to find them.

"Where did they go?" he asked.

Valarie sighed "I don't know, Robert, I only have two eyes" she added.

Robert sighed and turned in his steps. He knew Valerie didn't feel as proud as everyone else did of their achievements and also didn't realize the importance of this event. She was in a bad mood because a lot of her friends weren't invited, but she knew well enough to not mention it in front of everyone because everyone else realized the importance of the event.

Robert walked a little further and spotted Rosamund talking to Mrs Hughes. He walked towards his sister, who looked like a supermodel. She had her hair tied up in a bun and wore a black dress that trailed behind her. He smiled as he walked towards her.

"Hey, Ros" he yelled. The background music from the orchestra really made it difficult to speak in a normal tone.

Rosamund turned her head and looked at him, smiling.

"Looking nice, Rob!" she said as she scanned him top to bottom.

Robert grinned and put his arms out so she could see him properly "Yeah?" he asked.

"Definitely" she replied.

"Where did the people from the Sun Network go?" he asked as he looked around the hall that had started to fill up.

Having a similar theme was becoming a nuisance in identifying the guests. But it looked stunning, and aesthetic and that was exactly what they were aiming for.

Rosamund looked around the hall "I am not sure, Robert. Who welcomed them?" she asked.

"Valarie did"

"So where did they go?" asked Rosamund.

"She doesn't know" sighed Robert.

Rosamund rolled her eyes "Not surprised"

They looked around the hall, when Robert spotted Mrs Hughes behind him talking to someone from the headset that all the staff was wearing.

"They're near the champagne fountain, sir" said Mrs Hughes.

Robert turned around to look at her "They are?"

"William just informed. Miss Edith saw them and had them seated" she added.

Both Robert and Rosamund sighed, glad that Edith rescued them.

A moment later, Mary walked towards them wearing a white sequin dress. Robert smiled as she walked towards him. All the women in his life surely were incredibly good looking.

"Papa" she said as she moved to kiss him on the cheek.

"Look at you. How beautiful you look!" Robert exclaimed. He loved his daughters so much.

"Do you like it?" asked Mary "Matthew gifted me this dress"

"It's stunning, Mary," said Rosamund.

"Thanks, Aunt Rosamund" replied Mary with a smile.

"Speaking of Matthew, where is he?" asked Robert.

"Oh he's outside on the lawn with Sybil" replied Mary.

Robert nodded and looked at the entrance again and spotted Phyllis standing with Anna, both the woman were dressed smartly in formal black suits, as did everyone else in the staff. He scanned the room again. Where was Cora? The thought of seeing her in that dress again made his heart flutter.

"Papa?" Mary called him out, putting a halt to his search for Cora.

He looked at her "Yeah?"

"Do you have your speech with you? I need to read it once to make sure mine doesn't have any repetitions" she added.

Ah, yes. His speech. The speech that he had written hastily last night and had now forgotten in his office.

"Oh, Mary, I left it in my office" replied Robert.

Mary shook her head "I have mine here but I need to check yours. Does anyone have your copy?" she asked.

"I think Cora does" added Rosamund.

Mary looked at her and she clarified "She needed one to fix the camera position of the relevant people"

Mary nodded at her.

"Where is Cora?" asked Robert. Finally having an excuse to look for her.

"Oh, there she is," said Mary, pointing behind Robert.

Robert's head immediately snapped towards her. He turned around to see Cora wearing that same dress that he had the honor of seeing and choosing two days ago. If he thought she couldn't look any better, he was sorely mistaken. Her hair was neatly curled and fluttering on her shoulders. The remaining half was secured around the back of her head. She wore a red lip with her black dress and a soft shimmer on her eyelids. She looked incredibly stunning. How was she real? He wondered for the hundredth time.

Cora walked towards them and Robert gulped, trying hard to contain his grin.

"Oh wow!" he heard Rosamund gasp behind him. He smiled to himself.

_Same, Ros, same. _He thought.

Cora walked closer to them and smiled.

"Cora, you look gorgeous," said Mary from his opposite side.

Cora smiled at Mary and nodded "Thank you, Mary. You look stunning yourself"

Mary smiled at her and nodded "Thank you, Cora"

"Love your dress, Cora. It's beautiful" said Rosamund.

Cora looked at Robert from her peripheral view and Robert could swear he saw a smirk there "Thanks, Rosamund. I love it too!" she replied.

Robert felt like doing a jig.

"Cora, do you have Papa's speech with you?" inquired Mary.

Cora chewed her lip "No sorry, I put my copy in Robert's office before the event" she replied.

"Oh shoot. I have to be at the entrance, the Blake's will arrive any minute now" remarked Mary.

"Don't worry, I'll go get it" replied Cora.

Mary looked at her "Are you sure? I would send one of the staff members but I doubt they'll know which one is it"

"Yes, yes don't worry" smiled Cora.

Mary nodded at her and patted her hand before going towards the entrance "You're an angel"

A second later Rosamund's phone rang. She looked at the screen "It's Edith" she said, picked up the call, and walked away.

Finally alone, thought Robert.

He smiled at her and moved a little closer "You look amazing" he said.

Cora smirked at him as if waiting to see when he would lose it and comment "Thank you, so do you!"

Robert smiled at her. He looked at the hall, it seemed to have twice the number of people than there was five minutes ago. He looked at the entrance where he saw Mary pointing to him to come to receive the guests. He sighed, it was showtime.

He looked at Cora again and smiled "Now remember your promise"

Cora smiled "What promise?"

"That you will make sure you have fun tonight as well" he replied.

Cora giggled at him "I promise" she said.

Robert smiled at her and moved his hand to squeeze hers before walking away.

* * *

Carson looked around the place satisfied. He smiled to himself as he made his way around the room to make sure all the PRIME staff were in positions and were doing their job well. The place looked incredibly grand and he felt proud. He wasn't in the hotel's organization team but he witnessed everyone working incredibly hard post-Christmas and he was glad that everything turned out just the way it was planned. He had started to like everyone at the hotel. They were kind, honest, hard-working people and that was exactly what PRIME needed at this point. The place had almost filled up, he was surprised to see several renowned personalities at the party. He knew some of them were coming but he was surprised to see ministers, news anchors, and magazine owners walking through the door one by one. He hadn't anticipated so many of them. He felt proud that PRIME was able to contribute and serve such great personalities.

He had spent the first hour going through all the checklists with Mr. Bates, who now stood with the band giving them instructions. He then had the honor of chatting with the President, the great Violet Crawley about the video arrangement, who was dressed in a smart black suit herself. He turned his head to see Mr. Crawley, Mrs. Crawley, and Mr. Matthew chatting with the Minister of Health at one end. He could see Mrs. Painswick with Miss Edith talking to the host of the Today show at one table. He scanned the area again, he saw Miss Mary and Miss Sybil with Mr. Pelham at one end. He couldn't see Mrs. Bricker but he knew that she was with Phyllis taking pictures of the VIP guests near the podium.

Everything felt in order and walked from one end to another with a smile on his face. He walked nearer the photo booth which had a line of people outside, waiting for their turns when he saw Mrs. Hughes. His smile grew a little wider as he walked towards her. Like everyone else in the staff, she was also in a black pantsuit and could easily be mistaken to be a part of the family. She looked very smart.

"Hello," he said.

Mrs. Hughes, who was going over a list in her hand, jumped as he arrived.

"Oh, you scared me!" she said.

Carson chuckled to himself "How are you? Didn't see you the whole day today" he said. He missed her. He had spent most of his free time at the hotel with her and missed her sorely when she wasn't around him. He enjoyed her company immensely.

Mrs. Hughes sighed and then smiled "Exhausted. I was out with Mrs. Painswick running errands. It's been a hard day but I am happy that everything is in order"

Carson smiled at her and nodded "After tonight, we can finally put our feet up" he added, his body slightly dancing to the music behind them.

Mrs. Hughes grinned at him and shook her head "You wish, Mr. Carson! Don't forget we have to organize for the New Year's shoot in a few days" she added.

Oh, yes. The shoot. He thought.

Carson shook his head "It completely slipped my mind" he sighed.

"When do you think we will have time to have a homecooked meal?" he wondered out loud.

Mrs. Hughes laughed "Why, don't you like our food here, Mr. Carson?" she teased him.

Carson as used to her teasing by now and smiled "I do, you know that. But I do miss home-cooked meals as well. Something simple and ordinary. The food here is spoiling me to only enjoy fancy food" he added.

Mrs. Hughes nodded at him when her phone beeped. "Mr. Bates is calling me," she said.

Carson nodded as she started to walk away, and then slowed down and turned in her steps. Carson raised his eyebrows.

She walked back towards him with a smirk on her face "Why don't you come to my house tomorrow for dinner. I'll cook" she whispered.

Carson raised his eyebrows and his heartbeat accelerated. Dinner at her house, now that was a fascinating idea.

He smiled at her and nodded "It's a dat- deal!" he quickly corrected himself. He felt himself turning red.

Mrs. Hughess chuckled at the mistake and smiled. She took his hand and squeezed it "It's a _date_, Mr. Carson" she said and walked away.

He saw her walk away and felt himself struggling to breathe. Did she say it was a date? Was he just asked on a date with Elsie Hughes?

He sighed shakily. It truly was going to be a Happy New Year!

* * *

Cora lightly tapped the papers in her hand and looked around the room that looked absolutely incredible. She mentally checked off all the things that needed to be done, had been done, and were being done. She took a deep breath, everything was alright. She knew the event was going to be grand but now that she was seeing it in front of her eyes, it was something else entirely. She had never seen so many renowned personalities all together in one room. From politicians, corporate giants, ministers, tv personalities to some relatives of the royal family, this party had everyone. Of course, she went over the list several times before and knew all of them would be attending, but seeing them in flesh was a very different experience. She understood why this was so important to the Crawley family, and if it was important for them, it was important for her. She wanted to do her best and knew that she was but her overly critical self always made her question that.

She smiled thinking about what Robert told her earlier "_You promise you will have fun"._

She shook her head as she walked outside to the lawn. It was like he could read her like a book. He knew that she would get worried and feel overwhelmed, which is why he made her promise beforehand so she remembered to relax and enjoy herself.

"_You've done great work, Cora. Believe that_" his words from a few days ago echoed back to her and she nodded to herself. He had trust in her, and she trusted him. So she must trust the fact that she and her team had planned everything immaculately and had done a great job. She was iffy about hiring people she hadn't worked with, but Carson did an excellent job finding and filtering the right people and everything seemed to be going smoothly.

She walked further outside in the garden and spotted one of his photographers Tim.

"Hey, Tim, all good?" she asked.

"Perfect, Ma'am. John is operating the drones there and I've recorded footage of all the decorations here. Sammy is handling the decoration footage inside" he said.

Cora nodded at him "Great work, keep it up" she replied.

Tim smiled at her and walked away.

Cora looked around the garden which was beautifully lit up at every corner. The music from the band could be heard everywhere, and she sang along to the tune of fly me to the moon by Sinatra, when she spotted Sybil giggling near one of the benches with her friend, Tom.

Cora smiled and walked nearer them.

"Hi, Sybil" she said.

Sybil who was sitting with Tom turned her head and smiled at her. She wore a white dress and Cora could swear that if she ever had to describe an angel to someone, she would use her as an example. She was stunning.

Sybil got up from her seat and smiled at her "Hi, Cora" she said as she moved closer to hug her.

Cora hugged her back and smiled.

"You look beautiful, Sybil" she remarked.

Sybil smiled back at her "So do you, Cora. I love your dress!" she replied.

If Cora had a daughter, she hoped that it would be like Sybil. She seemed like the perfect child.

"Cora, you've met my friend Tom"

Cora extended her hand, "Of course I have. How are you, Tom?" she asked.

Tom smiled at Cora and nodded "Very well, thank you! You all have done a great job. Everything looks amazing" remarked Tom.

Cora nodded and smiled "Thank you so much"

Sybil gave her phone to Cora and asked shyly "Would you mind if you take a picture of me and Tom?" she asked.

Cora smiled and nodded.

The two of them giggled and stood together closer and Cora resisted the urge to awe. They really were sweethearts. Cora clicked a couple of pictures of them and smiled. Young love! It was so sweet. Tom seemed like a good boy and she hoped that he wouldn't break Sybil's heart.

Cora gave Sybil her phone back when she heard Valarie's voice from behind her.

"Sybil" she shouted "Come here at once, I've been looking all over for you" shouted Valarie.

Sybil sighed "But Mama, I'm with –"

"No buts! Come here at once" she replied, giving a harsh look to Tom.

Sybil sighed and nodded. She looked at Tom, who gave her an awkward smile.

"Tom, why don't you come with me, I'll get you a glass of champagne," said Cora.

Sybil smiled at Cora and murmured 'thank you' before walking away with her mother.

* * *

Half an hour later, Cora assembled all of her team to the grand hall where the speeches were about to begin. The speeches this time were simple and short. A thank you to everyone for coming and being loyal to the hotel. Cora pointed to Phyllis who then looked around and communicated the spots to everyone.

First Edith got up the stage. She wore a black dress that had a cut down one leg and she looked gorgeous. Edith stood on the podium and Cora's eyes landed on Robert who sat on the first table. The proud dad's face that he had melted her heart. She knew that this moment meant a lot to him. Edith addressed the success of the past few months for the hotel and mentioned that it was a new beginning for Hotel Grantham. She talked about the ups and downs the hotel faced but that the support of their friends and colleagues meant a lot to them and helped them through these tumulous times. She then announced that Robert would continue with the speeches, followed by Mary.

Carson threw the light on Robert as he got up from his table to a round of applause. Cora found herself cheering for him from the very end. A sense of déjà vu hit her instantly. At the charity event, when she saw Robert walk up the stage, her heart fluttered. Her heart fluttered at his looks, his personality, his charisma. She looked at him again, but this time she felt more than that. Not only just her heart fluttered because of all those things but it also soared. It soared because she knew this incredibly beautiful man who had an equally beautiful heart. He was kind, warm, funny, sweet, empathetic, hardworking and so much more. She felt goosebumps and for some reason felt extremely emotional.

Robert started his speech but she could barely listen. She knew it by heart anyway. But she stared at him and felt proud of his achievements, of his success. She felt proud to know the person that he was and how precious he was. She sighed as she smiled at him. She knew he couldn't see her, and he didn't have to. She just wanted to capture this moment for life. His happiness and success made her incredibly happy. Odd to feel that for someone she only met a couple of months ago, but their relationship had developed faster than lightning. She felt like she knew him. _Really _knew him and she felt honored. She could see a massive difference in him since the charity event. He looked happier and he _was_ happier. And she knew that she had a part in it and it made her feel overjoyed.

She felt herself tearing up at the rollercoaster of emotions that she felt for him. Feelings that she couldn't explain, neither did she want to. She just wanted to see him happy, and now that he was, her heart couldn't help but feel content, which resulted in her tears of joy. He had had such an incredible impact on her and she was proud that she had the same impact on him. They were two pieces of puzzles, often feeling left out and unfit in the scenario, but together they made sense.

"Robert Crawley, everyone," said Bates from the podium as Robert finished his speech. Another round of applause for him could be heard from each end. Cora clapped for him enthusiastically.

To Robert Crawley, indeed. The man who made her feel human again.

* * *

"One minute"

Cora heard someone speak from behind her as they all walked out towards the lawn for the countdown. Cora smiled as she walked up to the lawn, where a good two hundred people had gathered. Champagnes were being passed to everyone and Cora quickly grabbed her camera so she could take pictures. Cora had divided the people for each photographer so no one got left out.

Cora had personally taken Violet Crawley, Rosamund, Mary, Matthew, Robert and Valarie.

She made her way through the mass of people, excusing every two seconds to get to her spot. Her eyes scanned the place and she could see grins on grins from one end to another. A beginning of a new year was always a hopeful one. She smiled to herself and said a little prayer, she hoped all good things for herself and her loved ones this coming year.

She quickly reached her spot and smiled as she heard someone yell "10….9….8..."

She chuckled and turned on her camera, positioning it towards Violet Crawley who stood with Sybil, softly smiling at the countdown.

Cora snapped a quick picture between the grandmother and granddaughter and moved it to Rosamund.

"7….6…5"

Rosamund stood with Bertie and Bates, and Cora captured the three grins. She clicked a couple of pictures before moving her frame to Mary who stood next to Matthew. Matthew's hand had circled Mary's waist, as they both held their champagne glasses and looked at the sky.

"3…2…"

She moved her camera to Robert, who stood next to Valarie. He was smiling broadly and was staring at the sky.

Flutters, again. She smiled to herself behind the camera.

"1….Happy New Year" someone shouted.

Robert's face lit up as the fireworks shot up in the sky. She clicked his pictures, smiling to herself. She moved the camera away, to look up at the sky. Massive fireworks now cracked in the sky, lighting up the entire hotel's area. She smiled again, as she heard another one crack. She put the camera in front of her and her camera zoomed in on Carson, who she saw was fondly kissing Mrs Hughes' cheek. Cora grinned wider. This year was truly ending on a great note for everyone. She giggled again, her lens searching for the man who made her year great. She saw Robert again from behind her lens, she put her index finger on top of the button when she saw Valarie move closer to Robert and kiss him on the lips.

Cora found herself taking a sharp breath as if she was about to take a deep dive into the ocean.

Gutted.

She felt gutted. As if someone had slapped her with a sharp blow. As if someone suffocated her with a pillow on her face.

She saw as Valarie kissed him on the lips for a good five seconds before moving away. For some reason, Cora felt frozen. She slowly put her camera aside and regained her breath.

It was ridiculous. It was perfectly normal for a wife to be kissing her husband on New Years'. In fact, it would be odd if they weren't kissing. Right?

Then what was the _problem_?

Why did she feel like her heart dropped down to her stomach?

She shook her head. It was stupid.

It was stupid of her to feel gutted or jealous over something so _normal._

And where on earth did jealously come from? That wasn't even fair or justified?!

She shook her head again when she heard a loud note of the band play behind her. She cringed at the loudness momentarily and tried to smile.

It was all okay.

Everyone around her began to dance. She scanned the area seeing the rest of her team taking pictures. All was good. She needed a minute to scold herself to stop being stupid.

She walked towards Phyllis who was walking towards her. Cora gave her a smile from afar. She picked up the champagne glass placed next to her on the table and took a big gulp.

"Happy New Year" exclaimed Phyllis.

Cora smiled "Happy New Year!" taking in another big sip.

* * *

Robert brisked walked outside to the garden. It had been nearly half an hour since the new year began. Soon after the countdown, Rosamund dragged him inside and they started dancing to the music. The hall inside slowly filled up as all the guests joined at the dance floor. The night had been excellent. It couldn't have been better. All the important guests arrived, everything went alright, no one vomited after too much drinking – a bit too soon to say that since the real partying had only just started, the food was great, the speeches were highly appreciated. All was well.

After dancing for ten minutes with Rosamund, he tried to move past the crowd to go outside when Edith pulled him back inside so all the daughters could dance with him, to celebrate the end of a successful night. Now, who would say no to that? So he jumped back in. They all popped bottles of champagne and gulped down glass after glass. It wasn't the wisest decision, but they were all too happy and this night was supposed to be celebrated.

This year couldn't have started on a better note and twenty minutes later he crawled out of the mass of people dancing in the hall, in search of the person who made his year great.

Cora. Where was Cora? He looked around the garden, his vision slightly blurry because of the alcohol, but enough for him to see who was who.

He walked further outside when he saw Cora standing with Phyllis near one of the outside tables. He smiled at her and ran towards them.

"Cora!" he yelled from afar.

Both Cora and Phyllis looked at him and he saw Phyllis's smirk as he approached them.

"Hi Robert," said Phyllis.

"Hey" he replied to her, his breath slightly labored from the running.

"Happy New Year," said Phyllis, chuckling.

"Happy New Year to you too! But what are you both doing here?" he asked, looking at Cora who was holding her camera.

Cora looked at him and gave a soft smile "I was just making sure that everyone on the list got photographed"

Robert rolled his eyes "I am sure they have, now you both come on. Enjoy yourselves" he replied excitedly.

Phyllis grinned "That's what I was telling her, but she insisted. Come on, Cora," she said looking at her.

Cora shook her head at Phyllis and passed her the champagne glass that was placed on the table "Okay, you're free, go enjoy" she replied smiling.

Phyllis chuckled and took the glass from her and started to walk inside.

"Robert, can I leave it to you to bring her inside?" shouted Phyllis from afar.

"Yes madam" shouted back Robert.

He heard Phyllis's giggle from afar and looked at Cora with a big smile on his face.

She smiled back at him, but he could feel that something was off.

"You okay?" he asked her.

Cora smiled and nodded "Absolutely"

Robert grinned at her and sighed "Happy New Year"

The off look on Cora's face instantly disappeared upon those words. He heard her take a deep breath and nod "Happy New Year, Robert"

Robert put out his hand and gestured for her to take it. Cora entangled his hand with hers and smiled.

"Come on" he said.

"What?" she replied.

"Enjoyment, remember? You promised me"

Cora chuckled at him "What makes you think I am not enjoying?"

"Well" he chuckled "You are not currently dancing"

Cora giggled at him and nodded.

"Come on, Cora Levinson Bricker, dance with me" he said.

Cora looked at him for a few seconds and smiled. She gulped down her glass in hand and put it away.

"Let's go!" she said as they ran inside the hall holding hands.

* * *

Three more hours of dancing and drinking obscene amounts of alcohol later, Cora tried to make her way back to her room. Her vision was blurry and her steps were shaky but she somehow managed to walk in a straight line. It was nearly 4 AM.

When she saw Valarie kissed Robert, she felt extremely strange. She couldn't understand her reaction which is why she decided to stay out in the fresh air for a few more minutes to clear her head. She made up an excuse and stood outside for a half-hour before Robert came searching for her. A part of her knew he would come so she wasn't surprised. She knew that he could see that something wasn't right, but she had no right or reason to explain what she felt so she quickly recovered. He then took her hand, said her full name, and asked her to dance and as everything else with Robert was, she threw caution to the wind and ran inside with him. It was the first day of a new year, she wasn't going to spend it overthinking stupid things. They went inside and started to dance. And oh, how they danced. It was as if they would never be able to dance again. And it wasn't just them, it was everyone. Everyone on the dance floor went crazy and didn't stop for a minute. She even saw the great Violet Crawley on the floor at some point, a moment made for the history books. Everyone was very happy at the success of the night and the entire Crawley family and team danced away the night. Luckily, Robert danced with her all night as Valarie apparently had left soon after the countdown to spend the New Year's with her girlfriends. So Cora danced with some of her favorite people in the world and had the best time. Not only did they dance, but they also drank.

Cora wasn't a drinker, she would have her wine occasionally but she never drank loose. But tonight she did, and so did everyone else. She couldn't count the number of glasses she had, but by the looks of her struggling to walk straight, Cora assumed it was too many to openly admit. Cora never enjoyed drinking a lot, which is why whenever she did, it hit her hard. But tonight was an exception, she danced with the Crawley family, and then she danced with her team. Even Carson let loose and fully enjoyed the night. It was amazing. She only hoped that she would remember it all by morning and not throw up on the hotel's extremely expensive carpets.

She made her way inside the elevator and sighed as the doors closed. She moved forward to push the button and closed her eyes as the elevator took her up the floors. The elevator dinged and she walked outside. She walked a few steps in the hall when she realized that she had pressed the button to the seventh floor and not the eighth – which had all their rooms.

She shook her head. She was so used to coming on the seventh floor which was where all their offices were that she completely forgot. And naturally being plastered off her face didn't help either. She turned in her steps to make her way back to the elevator when she realized that she didn't have her bag.

She squinted her eyes to remember where she had left it. Then she remembered that she accidentally left it in Robert's office when she came upstairs to take his speech after Mary asked her to. She chewed her lip. Robert would probably be in bed by now and his office would be locked but it couldn't hurt to take a look so she walked towards it.

She reached his office and was surprised to see the light coming from beneath the door.

Was he here? Did he leave a light on? She wondered.

Cora slowly reached towards the knob and turned it. She peeked her head in to see Robert standing next to his window with a glass of scotch in hand. His jacket was off and he stood there in his dress shirt and loose tie. Cora sighed to herself. Should she disturb him?

He obviously didn't want to be disturbed so she tried to close the door again but her foot came between the frame and she heard herself hiss.

Damnit.

She saw Robert's eyes turn towards the door and a small smile crept on his face.

"Hello," he said in an amused manner.

Cora chuckled to herself and walked in "Guess I'm caught" she replied.

Robert gave her a soft smile but continued to stand next to the window. His back was against the window frame as if his body was exhausted. And no wonder he felt that way with the amount of dancing they did.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

Cora sighed and took a few steps further in the office "That" she pointed at her purse that was placed on the table. "I came to take that. I forgot it here when I came to take your speech" she replied as she walked towards the table to grab it.

Robert nodded as she walked further in to pick up her purse. She grabbed the small bag and looked up at him and smiled.

"What about you? Why are you here?" she asked.

Robert sighed and took a sip from his drink. Why was he drinking? More importantly, _how_ was he still drinking? If she was asked to take another sip of alcohol that night, she would puke her guts out.

"Are you sure you should have that?" she asked.

She looked at him and he gave a sad smile, and looked down in his drink, softly twirling the glass in his hand.

She walked towards him. Something wasn't right.

She walked nearer him and stood opposite, facing him, and gave a smile. She took a deep breath and sighed as the fresh air softly grazed her face through the window.

"Everything okay?" she asked after a few moments.

Robert looked at her for a few seconds and smiled "Yeah" he replied.

Cora waited for him to elaborate "I just get very sad after a big holiday ends" he said.

Cora smiled at him and nodded "Why?"

Robert stood straighter, although struggled to do so because of the intoxication "You know how when you have a lot of fun and then soon after that you feel depressed because it ended and you have to go back to your normal routine? That."

Cora chewed her lower lip and nodded. She understood it.

"So a grander version of how one feels on a Sunday evening" she stated.

Robert chuckled at her "Exactly" as he took another sip from his drink.

"But did you enjoy your evening?" she inquired.

Robert looked at her and nodded "Very much. I am so happy today, Cora" he said.

Cora grinned at that. Seeing him happy made her very happy as well.

"I am glad" she chuckled.

"Did you?" he asked.

Cora raised her eyebrows and shook her head "More than I have in a long time. And so did everyone else on my team. God help the footage that is being taken" she chuckled.

Robert laughed at that and nodded "Fingers crossed"

Robert took another sip and sighed "I am sorry you had to work on a holiday" he said.

Cora shook her head "I'd be feeling depressed if I wasn't working tonight, Robert"

Robert stared at her for a moment "Why?"

Cora sighed and took a deep breath "Because all my family is in America, I get to celebrate holidays here with strangers and that is no fun. I needed to be here tonight" she said, her words slightly slurry for the alcohol.

Robert smiled at her for a while. Cora looked at him and smiled back.

"What?" she asked, as he continued staring at her.

"You don't…you don't think of us as strangers?" he asked shyly, looking down at the liquid in his glass.

Cora felt herself blush "Do you think of me as a stranger?" she questioned back.

Robert looked at her, his blue orbs now many shades darker because of the alcohol. Cora stared back at him and suddenly felt breathless. Why did he look at her like that? It unnerved her.

She sighed shakily waiting for his response. He put his glass aside and took her hand.

Goosebumps. Goosebumps all over.

"You're the opposite of stranger, Cora. I wish I could describe how…..how much you mean to me" he whispered.

Cora gulped down and nodded shakily. Why couldn't she breathe?

She continued to stare at him and he stared back.

There it was, that feeling of risking boundaries again. Cora knew she should leave now but she couldn't stop looking into his eyes. He looked back at her and she could feel him reading her soul and she let him. She let him do that gladly.

She sighed shakily as she felt her knees go weak "I better go" she said, her voice barely audible.

He nodded back at her but none of them made any move to remove their hands from one another.

_Go, go go._

Her mind said to her, but her legs didn't dare move. What was happening?

Her vision blurred and she blinked rapidly, not wanting to stop staring at him, looking into his eyes. The eyes that she now knew so well. The eyes that had witnessed her laughing, crying, giggling, sharing secrets. The eyes that had witnessed her break down in his office. The eyes that she knew so well, and which knew her.

"Bye, Cora" finally said Robert.

Cora nodded softly, as if her body had forgotten the ability to move. She saw as Robert tried to move closer to her. He took a step closer and his foot twisted. Cora instantly grabbed his biceps to stop him from falling.

"Woah, easy" she said as he grabbed her waist to stop his fall.

Robert giggled and looked at her, their faces now inches apart.

"Thank you for holding me," he said.

Cora could feel his breathe on her face as he spoke and she felt herself falling down a rabbit hole. She nodded dumbly at him and gulped.

Her hands remained on his biceps as he held her waist on both sides. They locked eyes once again, the bright blue color of both now many shades darker.

"Goodnight" she whispered.

"Good night" he replied, as he moved in further closer to kiss her cheek.

Cora closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her cheek and sighed when she felt his lips on them. She felt a thousand goosebumps all over her body. The tingles all over her body made her want to always stay in this position. She sighed again as she felt him slowly remove his lips from her cheek. His face slowly leveled in front of hers, the tips of her noses almost touching.

With Robert, everything was spontaneous. With him, there were no discussions, no plans. Things just happened.

He looked into her eyes again and she looked back at them. Their breathing loud, each anticipating the other's next move.

_She should go._

She reminded herself.

But with Robert, everything happened organically. Almost as if neither of them had any control over their actions.

She felt their bodies move closer together as if they were having an out of body experience.

Cora looked at him one more time, their noses touching each other softly. She could feel his breath on her mouth and it felt delicious.

With Robert, everything happening naturally and so did this.

She closed her eyes, and so did he.

Their mouths collided. His lips covered hers and hers covered his. The kiss was soft but passionate. Oh, so passionate.

Her whole body sighed as if she had just entered a warm bath. His soft lips captured hers so sweetly and so passionately, it was delicious. It was what dreams were made of.

She felt herself sigh in his mouth, the feeling was too wonderful.

_You are kissing, Robert._

Oh, god! She was kissing Robert. She was _kissing Robert!_

Her eyes snapped open and she forced herself to push away.

_She kissed Robert._

She looked up at him and couldn't breathe.

She couldn't see the horrified look on her face, but if it was any indication, it must've been exactly like the look of horror on Robert's face.

_Robert kissed her._

He couldn't breathe.

It was as if somebody just splashed a bucket of cold water on their faces.

_They kissed each other_.

She looked up at Robert, who looked as if he'd seen a ghost. What the hell had just happened?

They kissed one another. No one wanted that.

Well, of course, they wanted that but they didn't want it to…._happen._

They were doing so well.

Oh god, they _kissed_ each other.

That beautiful, breathtakingly wonderful kiss.

It shouldn't have happened. Oh god, it shouldn't have happened.

What _had_ happened?!

She looked up at him and covered her mouth with her hands "Oh god" she finally said out loud.

She felt her face flushed, a hot wave covering her entire being. She felt nauseous.

Robert covered his face with his hands and rubbed aggressively and tumbled two steps backward.

"Oh, god!" she cried again, before turning in her steps and running out of his office as fast as she could.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! I am back!**

**Oh ohhhhh, what just happened? YUP. It happened. They FINALLY kissed.**

**So sorry to everyone who had been expecting this update last week. But as I mentioned, I have a job now so it gets very tricky to write in the weekdays. But here's a 15k long chapter in compensation. It took me a lot of time to write this, and I dedicated my entire weekend to this so please tell me what you all think? Overall, please. Which parts were your favourite? Let me know, so I know that it was worth it.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Here's a small gift from me for Christmas and New Years! I'll see you all next year. **

**Lots of prayers for 2021. Please remember me in your prayers too! Love you all, thanks for the love! Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
